


A Guide To Modern Philosophy

by DIRECTIONELESS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Bottom Harry Styles, Crush at First Sight, Emotional end, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Holidays, Hurt Harry Styles, Irish Pub, Italy, LGBTQ Character, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Are Brothers, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Michelangelo - Freeform, NO DEATH, NSFW Art, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Non-Famous Harry, Roma | Rome, Sad Ending, Slurs, Smut, Soulmates, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Summer, Summer Vacation, Top Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, credits to manip makers, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, using photos for reference, zayn and gigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 130,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIRECTIONELESS/pseuds/DIRECTIONELESS
Summary: The flesh now earth, and here my bones,Bereft of handsome eyes, and jaunty air,Still loyal are to him I joyed in bed,Whom I embraced, in whom my soul now lives.- Michelangeloor the one where Harry as an artist lives in a city of art - Rome, and Louis decides to spend the holidays just one street down from his studio.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 13





	1. ABOUT THE STORY

**[A GUIDE TO MODERN PHILOSOPHY TRAILER](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAFdIv-3mGc) **

**STORY PLAYLISTS:**

**[HARRY'S GUIDE TO MODERN PHILOSOPHY](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1yDkuZKcQqFRaNqK4wMizX?si=vcwXbeqBR_mOBcmNf_NYYQ) **

**[LOUIS' GUIDE TO MODERN PHILOSOPHY](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2pkjmaYJzplUbvCDnDqLXb?si=QqQnSzAaSSqEMPCMpkDgXA) **

**TWITTER THREAD:**

**<https://twitter.com/DIRECTIONELESS/status/1317245725940584448?s=20> **

**CHARACTERS:**

**HARRY STYLES**

25 years old artist, who moved to Rome to work, he lives in a small studio flat above a small Irish pub. It was his big dream since high school, expressing himself through art and fashion. He is proud to be out and free with his sexuality and fashion choices. He is not afraid of judgements and opinions.

**LOUIS TOMLINSON**

28 years old spoiled and arrogant son of the British Prime Minister, rich because of his father's fame and his own model career. Very famous globally, mostly because of his partying and scandals all around the world. The only things he truly likes are football, money, fame and parties.

**NIALL HORAN**

26 years old funny and carefree owner of the Irish pub near the Colosseum. He likes to drink beer and having fun with his great friend Harry. He never shuts his mouth and is overly protective over the curly boy for some reason. In fact, he knows Liam from kindergarten until Liam moved to live in London with Louis, but they never kept in touch since.

**LIAM PAYNE**

Liam is Louis' 26 years old stepbrother. Just as Louis, he is known for his scandalous acts, since he and Louis never leave each other's backs. They may be stepbrothers, but Louis is like a real big brother to Liam. And maybe that is why Liam's reputation is no better than Louis'.

**ZAYN MALIK**

27 years old singer, best friend of Louis'. Before Zayn got married to Gigi Hadid, he was just as reckless as Louis and Liam. But now, happily in love with a woman who carries his first baby, Zayn just joins Louis and Liam on their party night outs very occasionally. Gigi doesn't like the brothers because she knows how twisted they can become when drunk. But as much as Zayn loves Gigi, he can't just let go of his best friends.

**PLACES MENTIONED:**

HARRY'S STUDIO FLAT

LOUIS' HOTEL APARTMENT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you for choosing to read this fanfiction, it means a lot to me. Hope you will like it just as much as I liked writing it.

Please bear in mind I am not an English native speaking person, so if you find any grammar, please don't hesitate to correct me. I want to make this fanfiction as good as it can be and I don't want to mess it up with my bad English. :)

**This story also includes slurs, drugs, smut, graphic photos and strong language.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, Harry, Harry."

"Oh, for God's sake Niall, it's open!" Harry groans and looks at the door from his seat. He finally chilled out and got the motivation to paint the picture he has due this Friday. He always loved art. From a very young age, he was trying all kinds of arts, like writing, photography, designing, singing, painting, graphic, tailoring, make-up, he even tried to audition for a movie. But everything started to bore him until he found a perfect hobby. He began sculpting when he started high school. It never became boring to him, each sculpture he made was his baby. All of the details, the hard work, the sleepless nights, but the finished artwork always warmed his heart.

His mother was going crazy because he didn't pay any attention to school, he was just sculpting and sculpting, and soon enough they didn't know where to put all of those statues. So, Harry was sculpting and gifting them to his family and friend's family, until a year after graduation, he got an email from some man about how he loves his work - apparently, he saw his sculptures at one of his family friends - and he would love to have some. After that, the man suggested he can find him more jobs, but in Italy. He said to Harry that in Rome a lot of hotels and mansions seek such an incredible artist as he is, so Harry soon enough moved to Rome. He was just a scared 21 years old guy, in a very weird studio flat one street down the Colosseum. Of course, the man that brought Harry to Rome pretty much forgot about Harry the second he got his sculptures, and Harry was with no job, alone in Italy. And that's when he met Niall.

Niall is an owner of the Irish pub under Harry's flat. When Harry didn't know what to do after his bank account started to look like the Sahara Desert, he went to the pub and asked for a job. Niall as a friendly guy, he gave Harry a job and soon they became friends. Harry never gave up his dream to be an artist, so he was sculpting during the day and was working during the nights. When he and Niall became pretty close friends, Niall suggested they would put his work on the internet. And God bless Niall. Since then, Harry indeed got a lot of work with sculpting and painting. He had to leave Niall's pub even. Now it's been 4 years since he moved to Rome, and he can't be more grateful.

Niall barges into Harry's studio flat and looks around. "It's always so clean, are you even a man?"

"Is that what you came for? Check if my flat is not dirty?"

"Oh no! Not at all! I wanted to ask if you could maybe, just maybe come for a shift on Saturday night? Amanda called sick," Niall begs with his big puppy eyes.

"You know I have a lot of work due next week, mate," he sighs. Not that he doesn't want to help Niall, but he can't just let his work push away, he has got a lot to do now.

"Please, pretty please! I swear it's just for a few hours, Harry! Won't do no harm," Niall tries still. Harry just shakes his head about how Niall can't take no as an answer.

"Did I tell you how good you look today? Those... Those rings are totally awesome! Are they new?" Niall suddenly compliments Harry and comes closer to act like he is very intrigued.

"Niall, I am wearing those for 3 years already, you gifted me one of them! This is tragic, okay I'll do it," Harry sighs and dip his brush into colour again. He starts to paint the detail, again lost in his work and thoughts. He doesn't register Niall looking at him happily and then looking at the canvas.

"It is very good," Niall comments and pats Harry's arm.

"Niall, you know I need peace when it comes to my work," Harry snaps and looks at Niall's innocent face.

"Thank you, Niall, I love when you compliment me. You are welcome Harry, that's why I am here for, always supporting your ass," Niall mocks Harry's deep voice and Harry just rolls his eyes. He continues to paint.

Niall walks behind the easel and Harry relaxes because Niall is leaving. Oh, how wrong he was. Niall just sits down on the sofa and takes a magazine from a coffee table. He starts to hum his currently favourite song and with each second Harry is just more and more annoyed.

"Jesus Niall, don't you have a whole pub to manage?"

"Yes, but if there is any problem they would call me."

"Go make sure if there really isn't any problem."

"Uh, Harry! I want to spend time with you! You've been locked in here since Monday! That is three full days without your cute face. I couldn't take it anymore!" Niall cries out dramatically.

"Because I have work, too. I have so many canvases to finish for that man who lives in Milan, he wants to pay me so much, Niall! He said he wants it in his gallery, can you believe that? Wicked," Harry now puts down the brush and palette with colours, he is giving up for now.

"That is so cool, oh my God Harry! I am so truly happy for you, you little Da Vinci!" he exclaims and rushes to hug Harry. They hug quickly and then Niall smiles brightly at Harry. He brushes off one of Harry's curls from his face and caresses Harry's cheek softly. "You know I love you, man, right?"

"Yes Niall, I know. You say it to me like every day," Harry chuckles and stands up. Ha walks right past Niall to make them both a nice coffee. They walk to Harry's nice little balcony to enjoy yet another warm and sunny July noon. The streets are very noisy, full of people rushing either to work or to see the sights of this beautiful city. From Harry's balcony, they can beautifully see a little part of the mighty Colosseum. It is truly a beautiful scene, so relaxing and for a second, Harry feels like he is in a movie.

They talk about everything and anything, Niall also thanking him for taking the shift on Saturday. He promised Harry to get a generous tip from him as a thank you because that is how thankful Niall is. When it comes to Harry, Niall doesn't care about anything else. Since they became friends, Niall loves Harry no matter what. It is a very strong feeling to bare in his heart, but Niall just can't help it, who wouldn't love Harry? He feels like an older brother to the curly head boy, he feels like he needs to help him and protect him no matter what. He would take a bullet for Harry. He sees Harry like a kind and delicate boy, full of dreams and clouds, truly a fallen angel, so innocent.

Even though Harry is not really that clueless and innocent in his life, Niall just can't help it. He really wants to take care of his best friend, because that is what best friends do.

"Did you think of coming back to England for a summer?" Niall asks casually and sips his last bit of the coffee.

"I would love to, but I need to work. Plus, it is summer. I will rather be here than in rainy Britain. How about you?"

"I was thinking to go for a week, just to greet my mother, you know. Couldn't even come home for Christmas, the pub was busiest as ever last winter, you know it well."

"Oh yes, you were very grumpy that period of time," Harry chuckles and relaxes a little more. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. The scent of the city and summertime finds a way into his lungs and Harry loves nothing more than this. He can't imagine going back ever again, this is his home. This is what he was born for. He wants to just stay here, forever. Nothing and no one will ever make him leave this heaven on earth.

"Yeah, well I better get going now. Still have a pub to manage," Niall states and stands up. Harry follows him back to his flat and bings him goodbye. He has to promise Niall to come down to sit with him in the pub tomorrow for a pint, though.

After Niall finally leaves, Harry can sigh of relief. He finds himself back in front of the big canvas and continues to paint a sunset scene of a nice Italian beach Baia Dei Turchi. The usually white cliffs painted now golden because of the setting sun, the water clear and pure with strong waves. Harry's brush carefully paints one wave after another, and if he concentrates hard enough, he can almost hear them. The scenery brings him so much joy and relaxation, he is so proud of how his painting is turning out.

That night Harry spent in front of one more canvas, painting a nice view of Venice canal during the night. He didn't go to sleep until the Sun started creeping into his apartment through the balcony open doors. The sunlight lighted the room delicately with a golden haze, making Harry realise it is probably the time to go rest a little before finishing the Venice canal and continue with the other two paintings he has to make.

He can't wait until he is done. He loves painting, but nothing is more enjoying than sculpturing. He has a few orders for sculptures, a very popular expensive hotel here in Italy wants dozens of sculptures from Harry to decorate their reception room and indoor pool. The hotel's theme is very Italian and artsy, so they found Harry's social sites and ordered quite a few works that can gain Harry a very nice paycheck.

Harry slept until Niall didn't call him to make sure he didn't forget today's night out. After the call, Harry just tiredly groans and strips his clothes down. Naked, he walks to the bathroom, not even caring to close the door behind him. It is not that late; he still has a few hours before he meets Niall down in the pub. He steps into the shower, turning on the hot water. The stream falls down to his body immediately, his tensed muscles relaxing under its warm touch. He uses his favourite apple shampoo and massages it into his skin slowly. Honestly, he would love some back massage. Maybe he will ask Niall for it, they can do another sleepover at Harry's.

For Harry, Niall is a saviour. He loves Niall to the bones. And Niall is also very attractive. Harry knows Niall is straight, they talked about it, and Niall had a few girls since they became friends. Harry was upset a little because he really developed a strong crush for him back in the day. But even when Niall is not really into guys, he truly loves Harry, and they are both happy they got past that little crush drama and managed to stay as close as they are. And maybe that's why Niall is so attached to Harry. It united them even more.

Harry finishes the shower and quickly dries off with a towel. He walks out of the bathroom and quickly throws his towel over the chair on the balcony. Then, not even bothering to put the clothes on, he lies down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. His life is great, but he is missing something.

With a lot of persuasions, he gets up from his bed and opens the wardrobe. He puts on pink jeans and a very colourful shirt, leaving it halfway open. He puts back on all of his rings to every finger on his hands.

He still has a while to spare, so he continues with the small touches on his Venice canvas. He totally forgets the time, until his phone goes off loudly, scaring the shit out of him. The Sun is setting down, making a small golden haze inside Harry's flat.

"You forgot!" greets him Niall's voice through the phone when Harry answers.

"No, I didn't. I was just doing touches on my canvas. Be down there in a minute," Harry tells Niall quickly and immediately hangs up. Before he leaves the flat, he gets his red heart glasses, to put them into his hair like an accessory, and looks into a mirror in the bathroom. His small stubble remembering Harry to shave soon, but in overall he thinks it is alright to go out. His hair is a total curly mess, pissing Harry off, also noting to get a hair cut very soon.

The pub is totally packed. It is also no surprise to Harry at all, this is a very good stop to get a pint. It is in the very centre of the city, near one of the most famous buildings in the whole world. And Niall has the greatest team of employees, they are fast and funny, what else a person needs to get drunk?

"Ciao!" Harry greets Isabella the second he sits by the bar.

"Ciao Harry! Come stai?"

"Sto bene Grazie! E tu?"

"Anch'io, Grazie," she smiles and opens the door to the kitchen, "Niall, Harry is here!"

Niall rushes out from the kitchen, his smile blinding. "Finally! I was worried you ditched on me already!"

"Jesus Niall, if I did that, you would come up and beat my ass."

"Oh, hell I would," he laughs and pours them both some shots for starters. Then, he opens two glass bottles of Guinness.

They spend together until very late at night. Isabella occasionally joined them for small talk, until she had to go and serve the customers. After a few beers and shots, they both became very giggly and tipsy, so they called it night a little over midnight.

Harry wakes up very late the next day, cursing himself for not putting the alarm on. He ignores the small pound in his head and immediately starts to paint again. He has to finish it for tomorrow. After a little panic moment in his working corner of the flat, he calms down putting on his Spotify playlist and lighting a few of his scented candles.

___

"Louis, what the fuck is that article again! You never start acting your age, will you?" Louis hears from the phone. He just rolls.

"Not my fault paps were waiting in front of that club just to take pictures of me with my friends."

"Those friends of yours can be very much called sluts," his father spits.

"Maybe they were."

"Louis I swear to God- uh. If this gets me in trouble for the upcoming elections-"

"Yes, I know. Always about your elections. I have to go pack myself for my holidays," Louis hangs up. He hates his father. He is only good for the money. But as a parent role, not so much.

Louis hates how his father comes for his throat every single time a new article about him comes out. He feels like a child each time, scolded by an adult about stealing pens from kindergarten. He just wishes to not be the son of the British Prime Minister from time to time.

"Father?" Liam comes to the huge balcony and sits next to Louis.

"Yeah, same old shit," Louis whispers and looks to the lighten Hollywood sign on the hill.

"Don't be upset, he is always a dick, you know it," Liam tries to make Louis feel better, but it seems like this time it is not helping at all.

"Maybe he is right, I should calm myself down. It is about time, too."

"Holy fuck, stop being a cry baby, will you? We are going to Rome! Not you trying to become a good guy before the trip of our lives. Even Zayn's coming. When was the last time Zayn joined us? It's been literal ages!"

"He joined us last week, Liam."

"Shut up, no one asked you. Now, go pack that bag so we can leave to the airport tomorrow morning," Liam pats Louis' shoulder and Louis shoves his hand away quickly.

"I am already packed, you dick. Just wanted to end the call," Louis says but stands up anyways, "isn't it weird we are not partying on Friday night?"

"It is indeed. But we have a flight to catch early in the morning."

"And what if we went out just quickly, for a few beers?" Louis asks hopefully.

"You know what, fuck it yeah," Liam stands up as well, both of them leaving their shared LA mansion on a blue Lamborghini.


	3. Chapter 3

Late Saturday evening came very fast and Harry is getting ready for his shift in the pub. He started on the sculptures project for the hotel this morning, started making sketches of the faces. The management wants them to look like old ancient sculpture faces, so Harry just simply found a few earlier and tries to inspire himself. He already ordered all the clay and stone, ready to start whenever the delivery comes.

He is slowly preparing himself for all the mess and sleepless nights it will cause, and he cannot be more excited. But for now, he has to go down there and help Niall.

He decides to wear blue ripped jeans with a colourful long-sleeve crop top and a flower scarf to finish the outfit.

He thinks for a while if it's a good idea to go there like this, in the end maybe Niall could get angry about his attire choice, after all, he is not going out, he is going to work. He considers changing, but when he sees he has only a few minutes until the start, he just shrugs and leaves the flat.

As always, the pub is in full swing, packed with people who enjoy Saturday's late afternoon. He simply walks behind the bar and through the door straightly into the kitchen to greet everyone and tell Niall he is here. After quick a small conversation with the cooks and waiters, Niall shows up, too.

"Oi mate! Looking good and fresh for today!" Niall hugs Harry tightly, and Harry can't be more relieved that Niall is not angry about his clothes. He feels ridiculous now to think Niall would be angry for that. He supports Harry with everything, he even encourages him to whatever he feels like it's truly him. Harry can't be more grateful for such a friend.

"Okay you all, why are we standing here as if we had some weird coven session? C'mon," Niall claps twice and everyone splits into every direction. Harry takes a pad lying on the counter and takes a deep breath. _Let's get to work,_ he says to himself.

___

The music is too loud in Louis' ears. It's not even good music. He can't believe this is his first night out in Rome, yet it is so boring and stupid. He is not having that much fun. Yes, he is drunk as hell, but the music is ruining it all.

He sits in the VIP booth, alone. Zayn and Liam went to get other shots and all the girls left him when they saw how uninterested he is in this party. Plus, Louis doesn't want any calls from his father during this whole trip.

"Oh, c'mon man, what's the sour face?" Zayn shows up with some cocktail in his hands, which Louis frowns at.

"What the fuck are you drinking? Acting like your wife already? Jesus."

"Shut the fuck up, bro. I'll laugh at you like this soon enough, too," Zayn punches his arm lightly.

"Not a fucking chance, I won't ever be having 'sex on the beach' in a club full of people to look at me how I am sipping through the fucking straw like a fucking faggot," Louis curses and Zayn is the one frowning. 

"Calm down, it's not a big deal, man," he tells before he looks over to see Liam coming back with a small tray full of shots. Louis is kind of fun but also an aggressive type of drunk. He is mostly attacking verbally, slurring and swearing, telling people off. But of course, sometimes he can't help it and make a full fight. It happened few times, where he attacked paps for stalking him through his night out in Los Angeles, and when he was verbally attacking one waiter who didn't want to give him more alcohol because of his aggressive behaviour. Louis just simply jumped around the bar threatening the waiter, so the bodyguards had to kick him out, of course, Louis fought them, too. Every single incident that happened, it was in the news. The Sun and The Mirror really liked to put his face on the main page when Louis does something. And of course, they always mention his father, hence all the calls he is getting from him. Louis doesn't really care anymore, to be honest.

"Here am I, your saviour!" Liam exclaims and sets the tray on the table. Louis immediately takes one shot glass close to his face and drinks it. He makes a sour grimace before smiling lightly. His whole body feels energized and hot right now, he wants to dance. So, he takes another shot into his hand and goes to find some girl to dance with.

After a while, he comes back to the chatting Liam and Zayn, with a weird expression and a love-bite on his neck.

"Man don't tell me you-"

"Yes, Zayn. I did. Now let's get the fuck out of this shithole, it's boring," Louis takes Liam's shot and quickly drinks it so Liam won't protest and starts walking out of the club. Zayn and Liam follow him right after.

"You know you can't do this anymore, Tommo," Zayn tells him when they are finally out, breathing fresh air and feeling the warm weather of the Saturday night.

"That's why I am enjoying it while I can," Louis tells him back and lights up his cigarette. Liam and Zayn do the same, all three of them smoke next to the entrance. They are quiet and looking around, thinking about what they should do next.

"Funny how no paps are here," Liam comments and Louis chuckles.

"Thank God, God bless Italy! No one really knows me here," Louis puffs out a cloud of smoke.

"But they can still recognise Zayn, some fans you know, we still have to keep it low if we want to have a good time," Liam points to Zayn and the black-haired just rolls his eyes, even though he knows Liam's right.

"Okay, what are we gonna do next? Want to go to the hotel at-" Zayn takes out his phone and looks at the digital clock, "11.30 pm? That's fucking soon, what are we getting old?"

"No fucking way, open maps, there has to be something around," Louis says and the line next to Zayn to see the display. Liam does the same on the other side of Zayn. They are squished together, looking on the map to see what kind of clubs or pubs are close to them.

"What about this club, right here?" asks Liam.

"No, it’s three full streets away, who is gonna walk there?" Zayn declines.

"Do you know what's the meaning of the taxi?" Liam asks back and Louis shakes his head. 

"No man, it is on some small street, I bet it is even a worse shithole than the one we just were in. We have to do our research tomorrow and find the best clubs here. Our plan 'lets a party whenever we see a club' is not fucking working."

"Because this is not LA, mate," Liam scratch his neck and looks around to see all of the people passing by.

"And how about this Irish Pub? I haven't drunk a good Irish beer since I definitively moved to Angeles with Gigi," Zayn suggests a spot on the map, one street down near the Colosseum.

"Fine by me," Liam agrees and they both look at Louis.

Louis is about to answer when Zayn's phone goes off. Zayn looks at the display and immediately picks it up.

"Hello, sweetie-pie! How are you?" Liam and Louis look at each other, knowing it's Gigi again and both rolls their eyes.

"Oh, we are good... No... Yes... Of course, we are behaving well, darling."

"Worse than our mother," Louis comments and Zayn frowns fully at him. He punches Louis in the arm and walks a little further from them.

"This is gonna be annoying as fuck if she will call him every night in the middle of the partying," Liam complains and Louis can do nothing more but agree.

"You dicks, I am truly sorry you can't find your true love, but don't make fun of mine. She is very sweet. Asked if you drink enough water, too," Zayn comes back.

"Oh, how sweet of her! Tell hi to our mommy in a few hours when she calls again to check up on us!" Louis fakes excitement and Zayn just rolls his eyes and starts to walk to the direction of the Pub.

"She is just worried you pull me into some of your bullshit. You can't blame her, you two are fucked."

"Why thank you, Zayn! Very cute opinion on us!" Liam answers and throws his arm around Louis' neck. Louis snakes his hand around Liam's waist, so they both kind of support each other in walking. They are pretty drunk and they both are very uncoordinated.

___

Harry had so much fun so far. He kind of realises he misses working here sometimes. The whole team is really funny, helpful and working hand in hand. It gives Harry such a family vibe and he is happy to work. Niall allows him to play Harry's 70s playlist in the pub, so Harry is in a very good mood. He approaches all of the customers with a huge smile and cheeky jokes to tell. He always tells them to Niall when they are in private. People sitting here tonight love him, they want him to sit with them for a few and talk. He does sit with customers, but just for a little while, so he can go back to work. 

Niall is sitting at the bar, looking at the TV that is hanging in the corner of the room, and occasionally checks how everyone is doing. These days are the best in Niall's opinion. A lot of satisfied customers, profits very high and his happiness at its finest. He is checking how Harry is working, talking to him whenever he ends up behind the bar. Harry has a beer open and drinks with Niall while joking around.

It's nearly midnight, and the pub is not as packed as earlier, because people went to the clubs or home. Harry has time now to chill out behind the bar, sipping his beer and talking to Niall about the project he is going to do now. Niall looks like a proud mum and listens to Harry carefully.

"Harry, if you need any help with it, please let me know, I will help," Niall says to Harry.

"Thank you. I appreciate it very much. Even though I can't imagine you making sculptures," Harry laughs and sips his beer. Niall shakes his head with an endearing smile.

"Indeed. But I don't know, maybe some time I can really help you."

They stop talking because the front doors open very quickly.

"So here we are!" Louis screams with open arms and walks further inside. Liam laughs loudly at Louis and pushes him a little, which Louis turns to Liam and tackles on him. He snakes his arm around Liam's neck and muffles his hair. Liam squeaks and pushes Louis away. Zayn just shakes his head at their drunk behaviour and sits by the first empty table. When Louis and Liam calm down, they sit down too but keeps talking loudly with a lot of swearing.

Niall and Harry watch them the whole time, both frowning. The whole night was very friendly and peaceful, and they know these three men won't continue with the peaceful vibe that was set for tonight. Niall looks at Harry with eyes that say 'I'm sorry, but we have to' and Harry just sighs. He takes his pad and pen and leaves the space behind a bar. Niall impatiently looks the way Harry is approaching, ready to jump if anything escalates.

"What the fuck is approaching us," Louis whispers to the boys and then looks back at Harry.

Harry, oblivious of Louis' drunk stupid mind and walks encouragingly to the table with a smile on his face and a joke in his mind.

"Hello gentlemen, what can I get for you?" Harry greets them all kindly, ready to write down whatever the men tell him to.

"How about another waiter that won't serve us his dick?"

"Louis!"

"Excuse me?" Harry's eyes pop out.

"C'mon mate, the fuck you wearing, did you steal it from your sister or something?" Louis looks him up and down with a frown and insulting face.

"I- I think it doesn't concern you, sir. Can you please make your order now?" Harry stutters, he doesn't know what else to say really. He doesn't want to fight customers.

"Do you guys want to be served by... this?" Louis points at Harry.

"Louis shut the fuck up for once, you are not funny," Zayn spits out and looks at Harry apologetically, "I am deeply sorry, he had enough for today I think. We will just go. I am so sorry again."

Zayn stands up and gestures Liam and Louis to do so, too. Liam is about to stand up, but Louis stops him.

"I want to drink, Zayn. Either with or without you. You can go call your mum Gigi when you leave now," Louis hiss and both Liam and Zayn sit down, they don't want to anger Louis.

"Why are you listening and being friends with him when he insults you and commands you like that?" Harry asks, not thinking it over. Louis looks totally angered by Harry's brave question.

"Why the fuck you think you can question my friends like that, you faggot?" Louis says very loudly, and Niall appears next to Harry at a speed of light. He puts his hand on Harry's waist to let him know he's got it.

"I am now kindly asking you to leave," Niall says calmly, even though his blood is boiling in his veins.

"Are you the manager?" Louis asks and Zayn puts his head into his hands. This is going to end so badly. 

"I am the owner, yes. Now Leave, please."

"Why are you employing faggots? Is this The Gay Irish Bar? Should have described it like that at the entrance then," Louis chuckles. 

"Okay, now I am asking you for the last time-"

"To leave? This is how you treat your customers?"

"Louis, let it go, Jesus," Zayn pleases, he is getting embarrassed by Louis' behaviour.

"What, all this fuss just because I don't want to be served by wannabe quirky faggot? Isn't it joke worthy, look at his scarf, stole for his grandmother I bet," Louis wants to touch the scarf but Harry quickly takes a step back.

"Don't touch me."

"You would like it, I bet, wouldn't you? Would make you wank yourself off later on, am I right?"

Harry is totally shocked about how this man is behaving, this is by far the worst encounter he had with anyone. He was called slurs and people made fun of him before, but this is much more humiliating and harmful. This man's aggressive behaviour is scaring him, to be honest. He just wants to leave this hellhole now, maybe go cry in the shower. He feels the tears in his eyes.

"Niall, I am leaving," he shakily says and Niall panics.

"No, Harry, you are not going anywhere. Now you three get the fuck off here," Niall increases his voice, making him more intimidating and angrier.

"Who are you screaming at?" Louis stands up angrily, which makes Harry jump slightly and backs up. Niall isn't scared, though.

"Tomlinson, stop it now, you are embarrassing us now, we are leaving," Liam finally joins the whole charade and takes Louis' arm harshly, to push him out of this pub.

Louis is trying to get rid of Liam, but thanks to Liam's working out, he is unsuccessful, and they both go outside. Zayn is just only standing up, looking embarrassed and disappointed.

"I am truly, deeply sorry for my friend. He is a total dick, and this is not how he is going to treat you. My friend and I are going to make consequences the minute he'll sober up," Zayn talks directly to Harry, who is very shaken up and scared of all of the three men. He is looking at Zayn, not saying anything.

"Just go now, please," Niall says finally and Zayn nods.

"Still, I am really sorry. I think you look really good, mate," he says with a slight smile and leaves to catch up with his friends.

It is a long silent pause after.

"What the fuck was that?" Harry says and Niall looks at him shockingly. Harry doesn't really swear, just occasionally.

"Are you okay, Harry?" he asks carefully and touches his hips slowly.

"I- I don't know? I think I'll go home, Niall."

"I don't want you to be alone, Harry. Please wait until I close this place and I'll sleep at yours tonight," Niall suggests and Harry looks at him. He hugs Niall desperately, trying to disable the sadness he is feeling right now.

"It's okay Harry, it's all right, I am here," Niall whispers when he feels Harry's tears on his neck, "calm down, babe. I am closing it here right now. I'll tell Jeremy to clean here and we are going up to yours in like 5 minutes, sounds good?"

Harry nods and lets go of Niall. Niall takes him to one of the bar chairs and sits him down, quickly going around telling the remaining customers it's closing time and then leaving to the kitchen to probably tell Jeremy his plan now.

After a few minutes, Harry is sitting in his flat, Niall making them both teas.

"Do you think I really look ridiculous in these clothes?"

"Harry! Stop it, don't tell me one drunk twat makes you question your whole identity. Stop it right now, you look awesome," Niall says angrily. He is not angry at Harry, though. He is angry because some idiot made Harry feel sad and insecure. "He said some twisted disgusting shit, but don't let it get to you, babe. You never did before, so don't let it destroy you now."

"I love you, Niall."

"Oh, hell you do," Niall chuckles and cuddles Harry on the sofa.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis wakes up with a huge headache and throwing up onto a bucket prepared next to his bed. He tiredly stands up and walks behind the bed to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth thoroughly he notices how thirsty he really is, too. After a shower in the luxury shower, he comes out to the main area of his apartment.

This apartment is mostly for huge celebrities, or politicians - very luxury, spacious and expensive. But he can have that; he is the son of the British Prime Minister. Liam and Zayn are having a huge double apartment across his, also very spacious and luxury, just with two double bedrooms with en-suites. Louis likes this one better, though. Yes, he is alone in this huge apartment, but he has his privacy and a great view of the city.

The man walks barefoot and slowly to the small kitchen that is also in this apartment, walking around the small bar counter to look into the cupboards for something to drink. He opens them and finds something that makes him smile. He takes down the whisky and a glass, ready to pour it into it.

"I swear to God, put it back, Tomlinson," Liam's voice is suddenly heard in Louis' ears, making him jump.

"You dick, next time knock," Louis swears and puts whisky with the glass on the counter. Zayn comes in too, and the two people that have no right to be in this apartment right now sit on the bar chairs facing Louis who is standing there just in a towel and lack of any conversation while his head is pounding like crazy.

"Why are you barefoot? You are gonna catch a cold," Zayn says and Louis rolls his eyes annoyingly.

"If I knew you will be like a fucking mother on this trip I would definitely not bring you with me," Louis comments and looks at Liam. Liam is not agreeing with him, more like frowning at him with a disapproving look. "Liam do not tell me you agree with his mother behaviour."

"Firstly, it's not 'the mother behaviour', it's not my fucking problem you have stuck up your ass that much. Thank God for Gigi she showed me how stupid you can get, Tomlinson. She knew from a total start how immature, stupid and just fucked up you are. I should have listened to her more, I should have not come here, she knew how bad you are gonna get during those three weeks we are here. She is worried you are gonna do something so wrong, and to be honest, I was prepared for it, because I know you. But I wasn't prepared it's gonna be on the first night out! You fucki-"

"Okay, what the fuck are you on?" Louis stops Zayn's monologue, confused why the sudden outburst. He doesn't understand at all.

"You don't remember?" asks Liam.

"Of course, he doesn't! He was so wasted; I am telling you two now! No wonder Gigi called you double trouble, no wonder everyone calls you like that!"

"Oh, don't even bring up that stupid nickname your wife gave us. Thanks to her the whole world calls us like that, it's really stupid," Louis argues back and takes the whisky bottle back into his hands.

"Don't you even dare Tomlinson," Zayn threats, standing up and ready to punch his best friend.

"Calm down both of you. I am the youngest here, but right now you two are like fucking children. How about you let me talk Zayn, because your angry ass is not helping, and you, my brother fucking listen," Liam orders both of the boys, Zayn sitting back to his seat and crossing his hands on his chest. "What do you remember last, Tommo?"

"We decided to go to some Irish pub," Louis answers casually and looks confused.

"Okay, listen you drunk dick. You bought a small bottle of vodka in a small store 'for the journey' - as you called it, during the walk to the pub. You drank it all alone and by the time we came there you were totally done. That wouldn't be the worst thing, but your fucking mouth couldn't stop itself-"

"You act like it's not normal," Louis interrupts Liam's storytelling, not really caring what is coming next. He did exactly the same too many times he lost count. He doesn't care. He is just thankful there is no new article of his night out, so he is safe.

"Shut up you imbecile. You said some really harmful things to the waiter. You literally insulted him. And he was scared," Zayn took the turn to talk again.

"Well... and?"

"No. Not today. I won't let it be just like that. The man you insulted looked so heartbroken, and even though you acted like a dick, he didn't even fight you back. No, I have a suggestion for you, and this is how it's gonna be my lovely mate," Zayn says, "either you go back to the pub and properly apologise to the man, or me and Liam are leaving with the first flight back to America."

"What the fuck? Liam, you agreed with that bullshit?"

"Actually yes, we decided after we came to the hotel at night and lay you on the bed."

"Why should I do this? Guys, c'mon! Don't do this! You never wanted me to make such a thing," Louis is getting all sweaty, he doesn't want the boys to leave him. But he also doesn't want to go and apologise, like if they were kids in kindergarten. His ego is simply too big to do such a thing.

"Because you never insulted with homophobic slurs and a person for just who they are. It was humiliating not only for him but for me and Liam, too. I was ashamed I am your friend yesterday. And you know how much I love you, man. You need to realise you and your ego is not above us all. You are not God, and you have to face consequences. Also, it is about time. You can't always act like an egoistic twat," Zayn stands up and walks slowly away to the front door. Louis and Liam are just watching his back until Zayn faces them again.

"Decide if you will apologise to that man today, or we are leaving," and with that Zayn leaves Louis' apartment.

"Was it that bad? Zayn never acted like this," Louis asks Liam.

"To be honest I don't really remember what you were saying, but I remember it was really out of the line, bro," Liam tells him and Louis just sighs.

___

Harry woke up later that morning in the empty bed. Niall slept over last night as he promised, but this time Harry just woke up alone. He assumes it's because Niall had to go to the pub and didn't want Harry to wake up so soon.

When Harry manages to roll out of the bed, he discovers a lovely breakfast already prepared on the kitchen's table. It is a simple croissant with butter and orange juice. It is very simple but so sweet that Harry just smiles lightly and feels his whole inside buzzes with warmth. Next to the prepared breakfast is lying a small sticky note with a messy Niall's handwriting:

_Morning sunshine, I went to work early, didn't want to wake you up. Enjoy the small breakfast and I hope to see you later, lovely. Love you x Nialler_

Harry keeps the note and decides to eat the meal Niall prepared for him. With thoughts in his mind, running a million miles an hour, he finishes the croissant. He still feels a little sad because of yesterday, the words of the rude man replaying again and again loudly, making him feel like it is all true.

So, before he sits down to continue preparing his sketches for the project, he changes from the pyjama to old grey pants, that are looking too baggy on him and a shirt with a flamingo’s pattern. He wasn't feeling like dressing up today. If he didn't have so much work, he would spend all day in his bed, munching his favourite snacks and watching one of the tv shows Niall recommended him.

It's a little after midday when Harry's phone goes off. He sighs, knowing it's Niall, because who else would it be. He is already a little annoyed Niall stopped his favourite song halfway playing on his Spotify, but he answers anyway.

"Yes, Niall?"

"Hey Harry, could you please come down here for a little?"

"I am working."

"It's Sunday, H. Plus it's not gonna be long."

"Uh, okay. Be there in 5." Harry hangs up and sighs loudly. Niall never lets him work in peace. Deep inside him, he knows he doesn't mind at all, but he always acts like Niall is the most annoying person he ever met. But Harry loves Niall, and the Irish boy knows it well. And that's why he never complains about Harry's annoyed behaviour.

Harry puts on some white socks and one of his Gucci shoes he managed to buy earlier this year. When he gets a really good project -just like the one he is working on right now- he gets enough money to be able to stop by a Gucci store on Via dei Condotti street. He owns a few very expensive and extravagant suits for very special occasions. He is definitely so proud to wear them on meetings with hotel owners or rich people and make a very classy and high first impression. It is always very good to know they treat him like a proper real artist then.

He walks to the entrance slowly and enters the pub while looking at the phone, checking emails. He walks up to the bar and only then he looks up. Niall is standing behind the counter, in the same clothes from yesterday, and two men are sitting across from him on bar chairs. Harry immediately frowns deeply, looking from Niall to the men.

"What is going on now?" he asks confused and irritated. He doesn't want to be here and near those people.

"Harry, this is Zayn and Liam, they are-"

"Yes, I know, who they are. Men from yesterday. Who I didn't want to meet ever again," he interrupts Niall and is ready to turn around and leave.

"Wait, no. Hi, I am Liam. We are here to say sorry again."

"Okay. Well, it wasn't really you, who has done something so... But okay, I'll take it. Now, I have some things to do," Harry tries to run off, but Niall stops him.

"No please Harry, I know it's a really weird situa-"

"Not weird, Niall. It's humiliating," Harry hisses and looks at Liam and Zayn again, who both look at him with sad eyes.

"Look H, I-" Niall tries to say something but is stopped by a high-pitched voice.

"So, when he is coming?" Louis walks out of the toilets, looking at his best friend and brother. When Liam twitches his head towards a handsome looking man, Louis straightens his position quickly. He looks at the man he supposedly insulted up and down, his mind screaming loudly ' _what the fuck?!_ '.

The man is gorgeous. He is tall and muscular, tattoos beautifully spread all over his milky skin. The half-open shirt also showing the ink on the chest of this man, together with a cross necklace. His fingers carry big rings that make him look like a very posh person. The chocolate curly hair totally all over the place just inviting Louis to run his fingers through them. And his face. His face is art. Even from the distance, Louis can see the green irises in the man's eyes, hypnotising him completely. His full pink lips now in a thin line though. His face is so beautiful and symmetric, it makes Louis feel like the ugliest person on the planet. Sharp jawline and seen cheekbones now just adding to the hardness of his expression.

And just then, Louis gets a crazy idea. What if he tried one last thing he never did before? What if he seduced this man? He is attractive enough. It could be fun and he could talk about it later on as one of the crazy stories that happened to him. It sounds so fun.

"No, I am definitely not doing this, I'm out," Harry says and Louis is thrown back by his magical deep voice, he desperately wants to hear again.

"Hey hey, no, please stop. I came here to say sorry," Louis frantically says when Harry is about to leave the pub.

"I don't need it," Harry turns around and looks down at the man who made him feel like crap since last night.

"No, please. Listen, I am truly deeply sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Motherfucking alcohol," Liam coughs twice to fake like he didn't just say the sentence.

"You know what, okay. If it makes you feel better at night, I take your apology. Now, excuse me, I need to go," Harry says harshly, making quick eye contact with Niall, who nods once approving Harry's reaction.

He is about to leave again, but Louis takes his wrist so suddenly. He doesn't really want to end it here. Harry suddenly feels the touch of the warm hand, his whole body stiffening. He turns to look at the blue-eyed man and pulls out his wrist from his fingers.

"Do not touch me again, please," Harry says sternly and sees Niall walking closer to them just to be in the position where he can quickly come protect Harry if something happens. Liam and Zayn are also now standing by the chairs they previously sat on, ready to grab their friend if necessary.

"I am sorry, I just. Please let me make it up to you, please. I want to show you how deeply sorry I am and how I didn't mean anything I said yesterday," Louis blurs out quickly, nervous to hear the answer.

Liam and Zayn look at each other surprised, not even slightly knowing what is going on right now.

"What is he doing?" Liam whispers.

"I have no idea, but this better not be another twisted bullshit he came up with," Zayn whispers back, not breaking eye contact with Louis' back.

"Absolutely no, thank you. I think this apology is good enough for me," Harry declines almost immediately, but not turning around this time. He wants to see the sadness of his decline all over the man's face, but he sees none so far. And Louis is not giving up, yet.

"Oh please. Just one dinner. I'll buy you any food you want, as an apology," Louis tries again, this time with a small smile on his lips.

Now, when Harry looks closer, the man looks very familiar to him. He frowns slightly and squints his eyes. His mind is running a million miles an hour, trying to find out what's so familiar with this man. He also looks to Liam and Zayn, slowly getting the idea. When the name of the man pops out in his mind, his eyes widen.

"Aren't you Louis Tomlinson? The son of the British Prime Minister?" Harry asks suddenly, looking at the man's friends, "And so you must be Liam, his brother and Zayn, the singer he is around these two all the time, what the fuck."

"Yes, it's us," Liam chuckles, but Louis turns around, his eyes sending millions of daggers right onto him. Liam looks at Niall immediately and asks for one beer, not really expecting to get it.

"So, what do you say? Dinner tonight? I'll come to pick you up here at 7," Louis asks hopefully.

Harry checks out Louis from head to toe, twice, and looks at Niall asking silently for his opinion. Niall just shrugs, his facial expression saying he has no idea what Louis' intention might be.

"You know what, okay. I'll order the most expensive shit, just so you know. And with a dessert, too," Harry says, finding this rather good idea after all. He wants to have a good expensive dinner.

"Okay. Okay! That's no problem! I am excited to see you tonight!" Louis exclaims and turns to the boys to indicate to them it's time to leave this place.

When they leave, Harry fully confused, sits down on one of the chairs, still looking at the entrance. "What just happened?"

"Mate, why did you agree?" Niall suddenly asks, curiousness fully evident on his face.

"Because I want an expensive dinner."

"I- Harry, that man was horrible to you."

"I know, so he better pay for it tonight," Harry says.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry spent the whole afternoon searching for the name Louis Tomlinson on the internet. After his one beer with Niall, he is finding out that the leprechaun actually knows Liam. Niall used to go to the same kindergarten with the brown-eyed man. They shared pencils every time there was a painting afternoon. Niall also remembers how they used to exchange their socks after sleeping time, their mothers always complaining about it. Niall and Liam always giggled at their mother's confused expressions when they saw their son's wearing strange socks. When Liam recognised Niall this morning before Harry came in, he was truly happy. And Niall too. Honestly, Niall recognised Liam even the night before, of course, but it wasn't really in the place to greet an old friend who was harassing his current best friend. 

It's safe to say Harry was interested to get to know a little about a person he is going to spend tonight with. He didn't really care about his work as of now. He searched the name on google, finding lots of articles, most of them not really positive. There were dozens of articles about the scandalous behaviour of the brothers. From drunken nights to fighting, to making a scene, and being seen with lots of women. Each article Harry read made him frown more and more, deciding the person he got messed up with is a huge jerk. He also couldn't miss the nickname 'double trouble' as the media like to refer to the brothers like that. He thought it sounds funny and accurate. He found out Tomlinson is also a very successful model and brand ambassador for Adidas, which really impressed Harry. He can see why, Tomlinson is very attractive, he can't deny this fact for sure. Only if his behaviour was as attractive as his face is.

Harry found himself looking at dozens of photos of Louis until he realises it's pretty late and he needs to get ready for dinner. He takes off the clothes and leaves them on the floor, walking naked to the bathroom to take a quick shower and wash his hair. He really wants to look representative and show that man he can at least look rich. He scrubs his whole body and hair thoughtfully with his apple-scented shampoo. And maybe he can impress just enough he would make a business meeting out of it. Maybe if he'll talk about his work Tomlinson would like to order some art from him. He really feels confident about this now.

After the shower and brushing the teeth, Harry leaves the bathroom just with a towel around his waist and opens the door to the big wardrobe full of clothes. He owns so many pieces actually, he never realised that before. Now looking at it, he is surprised to see so many choices. After a long staring at the colourful outfits, he decides to wear one of his most fancy Gucci suit. The pants grey just like the ones he wore earlier today, but more fitting to his slender legs. The plain light blue shirt, half-open and showing off his chest, decorated with a dark blue scarf with some Gucci pattern on it. The outfit also includes a brown suede suit with small details on the sleeves and pockets. The whole outfit Harry decides to finish with a really unique brooch pinned onto the scarf, a fancy gold headband in his hair and in the end the usual rings he always wears. 

Now it is just ten minutes until seven, meaning Harry is ready to come down and wait for the man to pick him up in the pub. He puts on a bit worn out Gucci shoes, he would at least feel comfortable a little while walking. As much as he loves wearing suits, it is not a very comfortable choice in terms of clothing.

He doesn't even bother to take the wallet with him, only his ID just in case, and the keys. He locks the flat and comes down the stairs swiftly right through the door outside on the sidewalk. His feet start to carry him into the pub, seeing the place is as usual packed with customers, even though it's Sunday. Niall is by the bar, serving a very pretty brunette, the Irish man smiling like if he had the chance to get her number.

"Hey mate," Harry greets him with a small smile, both the woman and the greeted man looking at him.

"Holy shit H, you look rocking!" Niall exclaims excitedly, already forgetting the girl he was trying to enchant earlier.

"Thank you so much, Niall. I am actually nervous, what if he is going to insult me again. What if this is just a game, some twisted one where he just comes here now again and tells me how bad I look again? What if he won't even show up?" Harry starts to panic a little, Niall immediately turning around and pouring the curly man a small shot of vodka.

"Here, I think you need it," he says and hands Harry the small glass. He drinks it fast and makes a disgusted face at the horrendous taste of the liquid. 

Just then Louis enters the pub. His appearance in more casual than Harry's, yet it is evident the man must be someone famous. He wears a simple plain white t-shirt and a blue jacket over it. The outfit continues with white shorts and white shoes, finishing it all with a glasses on his head. He looks like he went straight from the photoshoot session, his hair styled back to add to his arrogant and confident face. 

As much as Harry wants to act normal, the appearance of the man makes him very nervous and excited at the same time. He can't deny the attractiveness of this man, too. He looks very attractive, indeed. In addition, the tattoos, only now acknowledged by Harry, makes Tomlinson look really like a bad guy of the showbusiness. 

"Woah, wow! You look amazing! Um," Louis looks at Harry up and down, impressed how fancy the curly man dressed himself up.

"Yeah, I am Harry, by the way," Harry says right after he notices how is Louis struggling, "and yeah, you showed up rather casual."

"Oh yes, I hate dressing up, nothing better than comfortable clothes and free balls in my pants," Louis comments and if Harry was drinking at this moment, he would definitely spill the water onto Louis' face.

"Oh, well... I guess?" Harry doesn't really know what to say, rather shocked by the open conversation about the man's balls. Niall chuckles behind the counter, knowing Harry just enough to know it made the curly boy screaming inside.

"Okay, well we might as well go, I suppose," Louis states after a small pause, the silence between them quite tense. Harry doesn't intend to make huge conversations with this person, his pure goal is to get a free meal -a very fancy one- and go home with peace, a full belly and knowing that he will never ever see him again.

They walk out of the pub, Louis holding a door for him. Harry looks at Niall for the last time before he leaves the place and walks into a busy lighten street of Rome. He waits for Louis, thinking he will get the taxi, or uber, or even a limo to get them to some fancy restaurant. But Louis starts to walk casually down the street, away from the Colosseum, hands in the pockets of his jean shorts. Harry frowns and catches him quickly.

"Where are we going?" he asks confused.

"I am bringing you to my hotel room, and we will order the dinner from the hotel restaurant," Louis shrugs.

"So... No fancy restaurant?" Harry asks sadly, he really thought a man with 70 million net worth - google told him earlier today - would take him somewhere decent.

"Oh, you thought I am taking you out? I mean, I can't risk paps seeing us and make whatever headlines for us. And believe me, you don't want to be chased by them at least one month after being seen with me. I'm sorry."

"Oh yes, being seen with one half of the double trouble, would bring the trouble to me, wouldn't it?" Harry tries to joke.

"Hey! Not with the nickname. I hate it. Stupid nickname. Stupid Zayn's wife," Louis groans, frustrated completely. For Harry, it looks funny seeing a small pouting on the blue-eyed face.

"So, no fancy dinner? I should probably just go home, then. Not worth it," Harry continues to joke.

"Oi, so you are going out with me just because of the dinner?" Louis asks but adds after a few seconds, "You know what, don't answer that, I think I know the answer. But well, don't worry, the hotel kitchen and its restaurant are fancy enough, they do that proper fancy expensive meal where you have one ball of meat, a fucking leaf on it, and dirty plate they call 'decoration', all for a ridiculous price. But we will order it to my room and eat there. And maybe if you wanted to, we could chill out in the living room," Louis suggests hopefully, really hoping Harry will stay after the dinner, too.

Harry is silent, walking next to the rich man. They don't talk further until they reach one of the most famous expensive hotels in Rome, Palazzo Manfredi. It is not really far from Harry's flat, around 10 minutes' walk on the next street. Harry gets excited while walking into the building, looking at Louis. Louis takes off his glasses.

"Do you know this hotel asked me to make them sculptures for their reception and indoor pool place, for decoration?" he tells excitedly, looking at the side profile of the arrogant but handsome man walking next to him.

"Oh really? That's your job?"

"Yes, I am an artist. I mostly make sculptures, but I paint, too," Harry informs him about his lovely job and Louis is pretty much impressed.

"So, you are like, making those rocky statues?" Louis asks and Harry laughs at the description of his job. Louis smiles lightly at the enchanting, beautiful sound that escaped Harry's full pink lips.

"Yes, basically," Harry answers when they get into the lift. The ride up is quiet, Harry looking up at the counting of the stories, while Louis awkwardly looking anywhere but Harry. He really wants to look straight at the sharp jaw he can see in the corner of his eye. 

Suddenly a very ridiculous thought of making a love-bite right under it surfaced in Louis' mind and he doesn't know if he should just slap himself right here, right now, or if he should position his member because suddenly the underwear he has on tonight is tensing as hell. He doesn't understand what the hell is going on in his mind right now, he never had these thoughts with a man before. He is 100 per cent positive he is straight; he just doesn't understand. He is really fucked up at this point. Maybe sex-deprived.

That's because Harry is a very attractive young man, for sure. And because of Louis' plan to seduce him. For sure.

The lift stops at the top storey of the hotel. Louis leads the way to one of the two doors in the hall.

"Here are only two apartments?" Harry asks when he sees there is indeed just two doors in the whole hall, the hall ending with a big window.

"Yeah, this is my apartment and Liam with Zayn live in the next apartment together."

"So, you three basically have the whole one storey of this hotel for themselves?"

"Yes, indeed, Harry," Louis chuckles and fishes he keys in the back pockets of his shorts and unlocking the doors.

"So, you basically can run naked in this hall?"

"Harry, why would we run naked in the halls? There are cameras!" Louis comments, amused by the ridiculous question Harry just asked.

He opens the door and immediately lights up the whole apartment. While he is taking off his shoes and putting his glasses on the table next to the doors along with the keys, Harry's eyes scan the huge apartment with an open mouth. He never has seen such a luxury in his life. The big ass window with the view of the Roman Forum, standing tall and mighty, lighten up since it's dark outside already, earning a quiet gasp from Harry's lips. He quickly takes off his shoes, not caring it's in the middle of the apartment, walking around a huge glass table to look through the window closely. 

Louis takes Harry's shoes from the ground and puts them next to his pairs. Just then he joins Harry by the window, looking at the view he didn't appreciate yet. It is indeed pretty.

"You like it?" Louis asks curiously.

"I love this city, it's so beautiful," Harry whispers totally focused.

"Okay, how about we order now? I asked for the menus earlier today, I put them on the sofa," Louis comments and leaves Harry's side. Once he gets the menus he walks back and motions Harry to sit onto one of the chairs. Harry is very gentle with everything because he bets everything he this apartment, and basically everything Louis owns, is more expensive than his own life.

Louis hands Harry one of the menus and comes across the table to sit opposite to him. They both scan the offerings quietly until Harry breaks the silence.

"I got mine."

"I got mine, too," Louis answers and sits up. He walks to the small table positioned by the wall next to the doors. He takes the hotel's phone from there and rings to the kitchen.

"Hello, I want to order dinner," Louis says sternly and rudely. That makes Harry cringe because he would never start a conversation that way. But what makes him confused Louis is being pretty nice to him now. He obviously can see where all the articles come from. Harry is just a little confused about why the man is behaving nicely to him at this moment.

"I want Scandinavian Steak and Potatoes, and..." Louis looks at Harry and he points to the name of the meal on his menu, "Brown Butter Gnocchi with Spinach and Pine Nuts. Yes. And the most expensive red wine you can offer. President apartment. Okay," he hangs up and smiles at Harry. "It will be here in 20 minutes. Want something to drink now?"

"Yeah, just water, please," Harry asks for a glass of water and looks out of the window again.

"So, you are vegetarian?" Louis asks curiously assuming from the choice of the food Harry picked while pouring water from the sink tap onto a glass.

"Yes, I don't really fancy meat."

"Cool."

They waited for the meal to come, filling the silence with the occasional small talk. Louis always started those, as Harry didn't really want to talk. As much as Harry accepted the apology, he didn't forget what Tomlinson said to him last night, obviously. Louis asked more about his job and his life, how Harry ended up in Italy and so.

Finally, the meal came, the employee served them quickly, leaving after Louis tipped him generously. They both sit across each other, their meal before them, with the wine in the glasses. 

"Your plate looks really good actually," Louis comments and Harry looks up from the delicious food he was ready to consume. 

"Yeah um, your... potatoes look fine, too," he says, and Louis laughs loudly.

"You didn't have to compliment mine back, I figured you wouldn't say it back."

"Yeah. By the way, where are your friends?" Harry wonders.

"Probably inside the apartment, too. I heard they asked the hotel to set them the x-box console into their living room, so they might just play video games. Or maybe they went out to drink, I don't know really," Louis shrugs, not really caring what his friends are doing right now. And Liam and Zayn are pretty much used to this. Louis is the kind of person who just minds his own business. Sometimes he minds it too much, just like now. One would say Louis is very rude to leave his friends the second night of their trip he planned himself for the trio and having dinner with a stranger.

"Did you know my friend Niall knows your brother, actually?" Harry asks.

"Not until today, obviously. I was the witness of their heart-warming meeting today before you came," Louis answers and takes another huge fork of the steak and potato into his mouth.

"I read a few articles about you three," Harry continues the conversation while eating carefully, so he won't get dirty.

"Yeah, well I guess a lot of famous people would say 'it is just one-sided twisted point of view'. Unfortunately for me, I can't say that because most times I don't even remember my point of view of those incidents," Louis says, not really even ashamed of the confession. He doesn't care what anyone thinks of his lifestyle, because it is not really their business anyway.

"Doesn't it bother your family?"

"Oh, and how much. You should see my father every time an article comes out. He acts like a maniac, I swear to God," Louis chuckles and moans a little after he finishes the last bite. He is totally full; all he wants now is to lie down and watch some good movie until he falls asleep. Harry is still not done, even though he has a smaller portion on the plate. He is chewing really slowly, sipping a delicious wine after every swallow. To Louis, Harry looks so damn attractive when eating.

"What would you say we would pick a movie from the hotel's offer?" Louis asks and Harry slightly frowns. It doesn't please Louis.

"I would rather go home, but thank you," Harry states and Louis can do nothing but nods disappointedly. He is not really surprised, though.

"Sure, whatever you want," Louis says coldly, slowly giving up the effort to be really nice to the curly man.

Harry just then finishes the food, celebrating in his mind he didn't get anything dirty. Then, he looks at Louis who is watching him with a small frown, Harry frowning too.

"Well... I think... I should go," Harry stutters a little and stands up from the chair. He looks at the view again, probably seeing the beautiful Ancient Rome from this high apartment for the first and also last time.

"Okay, thank God this is over," Louis lies, wishing it wasn't over just yet, but he is just disappointed Harry doesn't want to stay longer. So, he surrounds himself with his arrogant rude attitude that always makes the person uncomfortable and small.

"Wow what a romantic way to end up this date, Tomlinson," Harry's eyes roll. He started to think Louis has more into himself than just money, fame and stupid behaviour, but he just probably guessed wrong.

"Wait, wait, hold on... You thought this is a... date?" Louis suddenly asks, shocked. Harry stops in his tracks, looking deeply into Louis' blue, blue eyes.

"Um... What? No..." Harry answers silently after a while, suddenly very nervous and unsure of himself. Then, he walks quickly to get his shoes, putting them on.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the pub?" Louis asks awkwardly, not knowing what to do suddenly. He is straight, he did not just have a date with a man. He did not. It was an apology dinner.

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it," Harry blurts out and opens the doors to the hall, "it's not like we had a date, and you need to walk me anywhere. Anyway, thanks for it, by the way. I liked the food. And wine."

Harry stretches out his hand and Louis confusedly just takes it in his, shaking them. When Harry lets go of Louis' really soft and warm hand, he looks into his ocean blue eyes once again. After a quiet few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, Harry mumbles quiet 'right, goodbye' and leaves the apartment. And also leaves Louis standing there speechless, alone once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry wakes up the next morning, still confused and embarrassed about the dinner and its ending. He doesn't know why he called it a date, really. He didn't think it was one. He knows the guy is straight. And he wouldn't ever want a date with such an arrogant and famous person. For Harry, Tomlinson is a very rude and self-centred person, only thinking of what benefits him. He is not surprised his father is always mad at him.

The boy decides to let it all go, in the end, he will probably never see the famous man ever again. His life is back to normal. He is waiting for the necessary stuff to be delivered today for his sculpting. Meanwhile waiting, he sketches more of the faces, scanning them on his small printer and ready to email them to the hotel, for confirmation if it is all right.

His morning is just so peaceful, yet his mind can't take-off of the dinner and the man with the most beautiful blue eyes.

___

Louis wakes up in the living room, his TV still on. When Harry left, he went knocking for the boys but found out Liam and Zayn indeed went out. He didn't feel like texting them for the location to join them. He took the whiskey from the cupboard again and settled in the living room, watching the recent Avengers film in Italian. He didn't understand shit but after a few glasses of the golden alcohol, he didn't mind at all.

It is around the time when he assumes his brother and best friend are also awake, so without any further thinking, he crosses the hall, opening the door of their apartment. It is dark in there, indicating Louis was actually wrong about them being awake. He doesn't mind though, walking through the living room to one of the closed doors. He knows it is his brother's bedroom, so he opens the door, eyes landing on a masculine body lying in the middle of a huge-sized bed. Liam is wearing just his boxers, not fazing Louis at all, they saw each other naked after all. They live together.

Louis, the mischievous man he is, quietly sneaks to the bed, then jumping over Liam, screaming 'wake up!'.

"For fuck's sake, Tommo!" Liam punches Louis' arm, his face still looking scared. And tired.

"Sorry not sorry, man. How was the night? I bet you two ended up bored as fuck without me," Louis asks, cuddling into Liam. The brothers always acting very tough in front of everyone, even in front of Zayn sometimes but in reality, they really enjoy cuddling together. Louis loves when Liam pulls him close, as twisted as it sounds. His father never did that. And Louis needs love from someone.

Liam, as much as he is kind of mad at Louis for waking him up in such a brutal way, he couldn't just decline the cuddle. He knows how much Louis likes to be hugged. Louis is a big brother and such a big role model for Liam since Liam's father was never in the picture. Their whole family background is fucked up and the boys don't like to even think about it, not even talk about it. That's why they always stand by each other, never letting each other down. They care for one another.

"No, it was a good night actually. No one made any trouble. I am starting to think you are a really bad influence on me, big bro," Liam jokes.

"Oh please," Louis rolls his eyes dramatically and snakes one of his hands around Liam's bare torso.

"How was dinner yesterday? I hope you didn't act like a fuck up towards that boy again. I am meeting Niall today to catch up with him after all those years, I swear if I will hear you did something fucked up again-"

"No, dinner was fine. A little awkward but okay," Louis stops himself, considering if he should tell what he really has in mind. But if he told Liam his plan of seducing a man, his brother would flip out.

"You have something more to say, I know it. Spit it out," Liam says after few minutes of silence.

"No biggie, mate. It's just... He was really nice and sweet, that's all," Louis sighs quietly.

"I don't really know what to say about this, man. I am even surprised he accepted the dinner. You insulted him very badly that night."

"I don't remember it. And you know how I can get when I'm drunk. And I am really sorry for what I did. This is the first time I am genuinely sorry I did something. The guy looks very nice," Louis sits up cross-legged, facing still lying Liam.

"It's weird to hear you say that, what's up Tommo, did you fall in love suddenly?" Liam laughs and Louis attempts to laugh with him.

"No way, I am not gay. And you know it as well," Louis says, but the words taste weird in his mouth. "I am just thinking the boy is actually nice. I would like to meet him again and maybe get to know him. Maybe he would like to go out with us! And Niall, too. That would be wicked!"

"I don't know if they would join, but I can ask Niall later today," Liam suggests and turns to his side, closing his eyes tiredly.

"What if I come with you, man?" Louis suddenly asks, excited about the idea.

"Wait, why?"

"To see Harry again," Louis tells like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, why would you actually be so eager to meet him?" Liam is clearly confused; he doesn't understand the sudden obsession over the Harry guy. Louis literally humiliated him two days ago and now he is trying to befriend him? What is going on?

Louis seriously doesn't remember the night he insulted Harry, and if he was sober, he would never do it. He has his borders. Louis can be such a fuck up, and he can be a dickhead, but he would never do anything such as humiliating someone because of who they are. But apparently, he did exactly that and he is not proud of it in the slightest. Especially when he did that to such a handsome and nice guy. And this is all new to Louis, too. He never saw a man so attractive in his life. He is just so enchanted by the curly lad.

"I kind of had fun with him yesterday, I just wanna say hi, that's it. We can go there and then go to the party," Louis suggests the plan his head just made up. Liam looks like he is thinking for a while until he nods once.

"That sounds pretty good."

___

Louis and Liam enter the pub owned by the Irish lad. Zayn decided to catch up with his wife and the pregnancy and the news about his family. The brothers didn't mind, because they decided to meet up later and go out partying. Their trips always look like this, they do whatever they want, together or alone during the day and they go partying together during the night.

Niall once again sits by the bar, watching TV, while his staff is serving the customers. Niall's pub is successful enough he doesn't need to do much, he just manages the shifts and keeps an eye on his employees. As much as he trusts them and he can be out of this place, home or with Harry, he just enjoys being in the pub chilling and seeing what is going on. If he was in his flat, he would probably just sleep and eat. Here he can be always available if something's happening.

"Hey mate!" Liam greets Niall happily, hugging him quickly.

"Hi, you are already here," the Irish man greets back, then immediately looking at Louis. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, I just came to say... hi," Louis smiles and sits next to Liam. He then looks at the waitress, smiling widely and winking at her. "One Guinness, please darling."

The waitress blushes a little, serving him and also Liam and her boss their pints.

"Where is Harry?" Louis interrupts the conversation between two old friends after a little while.

"Okay. I have to ask this now, what's the matter? What do you plan to do with my best friend?" Niall frowns at Louis and takes a sip from his beer. He doesn't like the sudden interest in Harry from that man. In the end, he said bad things to his friend, it made the curly lad very sad and Niall is not having it.

"Nothing? I just think he is very nice-"

"He is the nicest person under the sun. Which I can't tell about you, so stay away from him," Niall doesn't even allow Louis to finish, his jealousy and overprotective behaviour kicking in. Of course, he and Harry are not a couple or anything, but Niall likes to think he has the right to choose who is allowed near Harry. It sounds very possessive, but Niall just wants to make sure Harry is going to be okay.

"Chill out mate, I think he is his own person so he can decide who is going to stay away from him," Louis answers calmly, seeing how Niall is becoming quickly annoyed and angry. The Irish boy hates when someone is acting arrogant and all mighty, just like Louis is acting right now. It drives him mad.

"Listen, you-" Niall stands up, Liam quickly stopping Niall to come closer to unbothered Louis.

"Niall, please. This is just his behaviour; he wants you to get mad. Calm down and ignore him," Liam tries to calm down the heated situation, looking at Louis with serious eyes. Sometimes Louis really should stop playing this game.

"We were thinking if you and Harry would like to come clubbing with us?" Liam continues after Niall sits down again, distracted from the anger that he feels towards Louis. He doesn't like the man at all.

"Like me and Harry, with you three?" Niall asks. Liam nods hesitantly, not sure his childhood friend will accept the invitation now. He wouldn't be surprised; Louis just acts like a dick.

"Not sure about it, Liam. But I'll ask Harry what he thinks about it and I'll let you know," Niall sips from his beer again and Liam carries on with the topic. They talk about their current lives, Liam admiring Niall's business and success. Niall loves to talk about his pub and business, so he doesn't stop and explains Liam everything about his job and life around it. Liam patiently listens with true interest, until Niall asks about his life, too. Then, Liam talks about life in LA, his huge mansion he shares with Louis and about all the modelling. Niall asks so many questions, wanting to know how the life of a famous person looks like.

On the other hand, the two friends totally forgot about Louis. He sits next to Liam, totally ignored and awfully bored. He isn't used to be ignored; he is mostly the centre of everyone's attention. He is bored out of his mind, not listening after the first 15 minutes of Niall's talking about the business. Instead of paying attention to the guys, he occasionally watches the TV in the top corner of the room and scrolls through social media.

It is almost one hour since he is just sitting basically alone. He even managed to flirt with the pretty waitress. The girl left him her phone also, he knows he will never use it at all. It makes him feel good the girls still want him. It makes him feel good he still has that thing in him, to always catch a girl, no matter the occasion.

Suddenly, in the middle of the flirty conversation with the girl, where she stands very close next to him, his hands around her torso, Louis can hear a deep velvet voice he couldn't get out of his mind since yesterday.

"Hi Harry, how are you?" Liam asks politely and Harry answers with a small smile.

"I am good, thank you. Niall, my order should come in 10 minutes, my courier texted. I put the pub's address."

"It's okay, pet. Need any help to get it into your flat?" Niall is a little drunk already, not much, but he can definitely feel the alcohol in his veins. He gently snakes his hands around Harry, hugging him.

Harry doesn't mind at all; he knows Niall very well and he knows he can get very cuddly when drunk. He doesn't pay a big attention to it, slightly nodding.

"I can help you," Louis exclaims suddenly, letting go of the waitress, gently pushing her off to let her know he is done with her. The waitress looks slightly offended, but she just walks away to serve other people, acting like Louis never even happened to her.

"Oh. I didn't see you here. Hi," Harry slightly frowns and pulls away from Niall, although he takes his hand instead.

"You don't need to help him. I can help him," Niall looks at Louis, but the man shaking his head.

"I insist. You two... just have the conversation just like you had before. I was bored anyway. I can help," Louis says and ignores the very hard stare from Niall. If he knew the Irish lad better he would say he indeed is jealous.

"It's fine Niall. It's just two rocks and one package of clay. The next delivery is going to be here on Wednesday, you can help with that one. And you have a friend here, Louis is right. Just catch up with him, I am going to be okay," Harry says and smiles at his best mate.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too."

Louis silently listens to their conversation and if he didn't know better he would definitely think they are dating. The thought made his insides feel weird.

10 minutes went by fast, Niall and Liam excitedly talking about sport, while Louis and Harry awkwardly listen. Louis wants to make a conversation with Harry so badly, but he is too shy suddenly. And to be honest, Harry is also praying Louis wouldn't start any conversation between them. He thought they are never going to see each other again.

The delivery comes and when Harry signs the paper and thanks to the courier properly for the service, the rich man takes one rock into his arms, waiting for the instructions.

Harry takes another rock into his arms, saying Louis to follow him. Before they leave the pub though, he asks if Niall could put the clay onto his rock so he wouldn't come down here once again to take it. With the clay on the rock, he struggles a little to walk up the stairs. He thanks God he lives only on the first floor.

Louis silently follows the curly boy up the stairs, until they stop in front of the white doors.

"You can leave it here, I'll put it inside. Thank you," Harry says politely, ready to unlock the door. He wishes Louis would just say 'you're welcome' and leaves the hall.

"You know, we were actually thinking," Louis starts while Harry tries to unlock the door. Harry stops in his tracks and looks at Louis.

"Did it hurt for you, the thinking?" he asks suddenly, not knowing what came over him. He is not sorry, though.

"Smartass," Louis rolls his eyes but continues, "we would like to invite you and Niall to one of our nights out. If you would like to join."

"Oh, what an honour. What made you invite us, ordinary people?" Harry crosses his hands and leans his body on a doorframe.

"No, we just thought it would be fun. Liam would like to party with Niall. So why not to invite you, too," Louis says, even though he knows very well he just lied. He knows it was not Liam's idea and definitely Niall wasn't the person he truly wanted to come with.

"Oh. Okay. Actually, I am free tomorrow. How about that? I bet Niall can go tomorrow as well. I'll tell him," Harry agrees, too soon for his own liking. In reality, he wasn't at the party in a long time, and he would like some party time with Niall, too. And most definitely, Louis is going to pay for everything, so why not use it?

"That's perfect! Cool, I'll let the lads know now. Um, yeah. Have fun with all the... rocks," Louis gestures to the big cubes on the ground.

"It's for my sculpting. I am making those, do you remember? I told you about it yesterday."

"Oh, yeah, I know. Well, have fun still," Louis says anyway with a smile, waving softly and them leaving the hall.

Harry watches his back until the man disappears down the stairs. He shakes his head with a slight smile before opening the flat's doors and bringing the cubes inside.


	7. Chapter 7

"And you aren't afraid to go out with that dick?" Niall asks curiously, lying in Harry's bed, munching Oreo's Harry gave him a few minutes ago. He is sprawled through the whole queen-sized bed, looking upon the ceiling, while Harry is trying to find the good outfit for tonight. He is just in his briefs, freshly out of the shower. His shampoo smells throughout the whole flat, Niall loving the scent and sniffing secretly when Harry puts his head inside the wardrobe. 

"Why?" Harry doesn't really pay attention to the lad, deep in the thought to get extra but comfortable clothes to look decent. He doesn't plan to wear something fancy, in the end, it is going to be just a party in a total ordinary club, not like it is some exclusive thing. He settles for a white shirt, throwing it onto the bed, hitting Niall with it.

"Uh," Niall takes the shirt off his head and lays it next to his body, "the man was so bad to you, why would you decide to go out with him and his friends?" 

"Well, a couple of reasons, actually. Firstly, he is going to pay the night. I know he didn't say it yet, but he will. And who wouldn't like a free party night? I haven't had one in a long time. Secondly, you are going to be there with me. If anything happens I know you'll be there. And thirdly, I know you and Liam will enjoy the time."

"Oh, you bet I'll be there if anything happens again. Just one sad look from you, and I'll beat his ass, I don't care if the sad look was or was not his fault."

Harry laughs at Niall's words, finally sure what pants he is about to wear. He walks with the picked pants to the nightstand, where Niall's head is very close to. Harry bows to give Niall a light kiss on the forehead, then picking all his rings from the nightstand.

"Love you."

"It is so weird to see you without rings. You look very naked," Niall comments while looking at Harry's fingers how they are slowly getting the rings on.

"I feel very naked without them," he runs his hands now full of rings through the curly hair, messing it all up. He doesn't care though, today he decided to leave his hair the way they are.

"We have to leave in 10 minutes, pet. Get those clothes on," Niall chuckles and unlocks his phone. He scrolls through while Harry is putting on his chosen blue pants and white shirt, leaving it three buttons open. To finish the look, he puts on yellow glasses, for a funky vibe. He looks into the mirror, satisfied with his look.

"Ready?" Niall asks and the curly boy nods with a smile. He quickly just walks to his bathroom again, putting on some perfume before slipping on his dirty white vans. The two men leave the building, standing outside where is the night already. Streets are busy with people also ready to party, the buzz indeed indicating the summer season in the capital city of Italy. Niall said the other guys are on their way, so they shouldn't wait so long for them.

They didn't wait long, and the men greet them with smiles. Zayn and Liam shake hands with Harry, and then Harry finally looks at Louis.

Louis' insides were buzzing with anticipation and excitement. Harry looks very good tonight. His appearance makes Louis feel all hot and sweaty. He doesn't really understand why that is, but he didn't feel this way in a long time, and he loves it. Also, he already had a few glasses of vodka in his hotel room.

What a perfect night to make his plan proceed.

"Hello, Louis," Harry greets him quietly, taking in his appearance as well. Louis' white t-shirt brings out his ocean blue eyes and showing his hot tattoos on both hands. The yellow pants and white shoes completing the hot perfect looks of Louis'. Harry especially likes his hair styled up and a beard, making Louis look very classy and intimidating at the same time. 

"Look, we are matching!" Louis exclaims excitedly, Harry frowning and looking at his outfit first, then at Louis'.

"What?"

"Your yellow glasses and my yellow pants!" he points to Harry's face when they all start to walk down the road to the club Niall recommends. The Irish lad knows all the good places around his pub, simply to know his competition.

Harry doesn't really react to that, because Zayn asks him some questions. They talk together, Zayn's aim to get Harry away from Louis so nothing bad would happen again. Harry is discovering Zayn is such a down to earth nice man, excited to talk about his wife Gigi and her pregnancy. Zayn eagerly shares all the information about her and their baby, and Harry is listening with the same enthusiasm.

Louis doesn't really mind Harry is not talking to him, mainly because he is a little drunk and carefree already. When he gets the alcohol into his body, he doesn't mind literally anything. He jumps around, trying to get the attention from his younger brother. Liam, of course, paid attention to him, both of them joking around and laughing loudly. Niall occasionally joins them, but since he is still sober he is not feeling the same vibes as the 'double trouble'.

"Oh, I've got an idea! What if we went to the faggot bar? So, Harry would have fun, too!" Louis says loudly, stopping Harry mid-sentence. He looks at Louis, kind of saddened and disappointed it is happening all over again, and the night hasn't even started yet.

"Shut the fuck up and walk straight ahead dickface," Niall immediately defends his curly boy and Louis chuckles. He raises his hands as a defence and joins Liam again, both of them giggling stupidly.

"Just don't talk to them tonight. Join me, I for sure won't get wasted as fuck," Zayn puts his hand around Harry's arms and the boy nods silently. He doesn't care, he doesn't give a fuck about the words Louis is saying whatsoever, he is just surprised this is still the target of Louis' joking.

And even though the man is so rude, Harry can't help himself but think of how hot he looks today. The outfit and giggling mood make him both hot and soft at the same time.

"It is fine honestly, nothing can surprise me anymore," Harry shakes his head and reach out forward casually to touch Niall's hand. When Niall feels Harry's long fingers touching him, his hand reaches backwards and takes Harry's pinkie in his. 

They walk on the warm streets of Rome until they reach their wanted destination. Of course, Louis is the one paying for rather expensive tickets, but no one complains, not even Louis himself. They get in, loud music surrounding their ears immediately. Liam and Louis drag Niall to a bar to get him a drink and Zayn just rolls his eyes at them. He takes Harry's hand and drags him to the bar himself, quite annoyed how the brothers act now. They totally separated Harry from his friend. They are like children sometimes.

"What do you usually drink?" Zayn screams into the curly boy's ear.

"Vodka?" he answers and waits while Zayn orders the alcohol. They cheer and drink the liquid quickly.

The time slowly getting to midnight, when three totally drunk men join Zayn and Harry by the bar. Harry is definitely tipsy, talking to Zayn about his awkward Halloween costumes he wore every year of his high school. Zayn, just as much tipsy, laughs at Harry's small stories, becoming enchanted by the lad. He likes Harry's kind personality, just as much as his awkward yet funny jokes.

Harry likes Zayn, too. And he also feels very cool at this point, because he is out here partying in a classy club with an international musician. He didn't really know Zayn's work until a few days back when he recognised him, but he definitely likes the genre he sings. He also knows Gigi Hadid, who wouldn't know such a beautiful model, and he is just silently praying that he will have the chance to meet her someday, that Zayn would invite him to LA and spend some time with them. He would definitely want to babysit their baby.

"What are you pussies just sitting here, come dance!" Liam screams through the music at the tipsy new-made friends.

"Yes, come on! I'll find you some muscular cool guy, Harry!" Louis takes Harry's cheeks in his hands and squishes them. Harry's squished lips, looking like a fish is about to protest, when Louis is suddenly pushed away by Niall.

"No, he is good with himself," Niall says and then asks for the drink.

"Niall, you should slow down mate. You are wasted," Harry whispers into Niall's ear and the Irish lad snakes his arm around Harry's waist, trying to find some support.

"Oh, please Harry, I am Irish! No Irish is wasted!"

"Niall, oh my God I got an idea!" Liam shakes with Niall's body violently, Harry quickly grabbing him, so he won't lose balance and fall. "Let's go out of the club and get some pizza! I really need some snack, and we are in Italy, we should literally swim in pizzas. Holy shit, what if we buy pizzas and sneak it all here?"

"Can't definitely say no to the food man, let's go!" Niall excitedly agrees and looks at Harry. "C'mon love."

"No, you go, I want to go dance with him," Louis tells suddenly, making all four men frown.

"No way I am leaving you with my baby," Niall says and brings Harry closer to him.

"Don't worry, Niall. I'll be okay," Harry assures his best friend. In reality, he likes the opportunity to be with the rich man alone. He can ask what's his problem with gay people and why he is always pointing out his sexuality.

"Are you sure, pet?"

"Yes, go get me some pizza slices," Harry smiles and pecks Niall's cheek quickly. With that Niall just nods and disappears into the crowd of drunk people. Liam and Zayn follow him, leaving Louis and Harry alone.

"So, tell me. What's your problem?" Harry asks.

"What's my problem?"

"Why are you always pointing out my sexuality? Do you have any problem?" Harry bravely approaches the topic, the alcohol making him more straightforward. He looks at Louis who is moving in every direction, hard to find balance.

"Huh what? No, I don't have any problem. Why?"

"Why are you using slurs just like that? It is very offensive!"

"Oh, is that the problem? Listen Harry, don't take it seriously, man!" Louis laughs and pats Harry's back a few times before ordering more alcohol for him, and also for Harry.

"The slurs you use are offensive. You shouldn't use them," Harry tries to explain calmly, knowing Louis is very stubborn. He met him a few days ago, but it is obvious Louis has his own mind and no one can change it so easily.

"Look, my opinion is that words are just words. There are not bad or good words in particular. It's just letters put together, like who the fuck decided that one word is going to be bad and offensive?" Louis explains his thoughts, very serious suddenly, looking deep into Harry's eyes.

"That is such a wrong philosophy, man," Harry shakes his head disapprovingly.

"It is not, just think about it!"

"No, not at all. The word you are using to refer to my sexuality is wrong. I won't ever tell you it is okay. And it makes you sound very homophobic," Harry feels angry now, he doesn't want to be here with this person anymore. He should have come with Niall.

"No! I am in no way homophobic! I certainly don't care what you are sticking up your ass, mate."

"Okay, this is just ridiculous, I am leaving," Harry stands up from his bar chair, ready to leave the club, not caring to leave behind this asshole. He will simply text Niall he went home.

"What? No, we didn't even have proper fun," the blue-eyed man complains and throw hands.

"Whatever, I won't be in the same place as your homophobic ass," Harry spits the words into Louis' face, their bodies very close because of the lack of space around them. The music is still loud, people around them are having fun, totally oblivious to what is going on next to them. The club is very hot, summertime not helping at all. Louis has a slightly sweaty forehead and Harry is no better, his hair sticking at the back of his neck.

"Oh my God! I am not homophobic! Look!" Louis exclaims dramatically, quickly grabbing the cheeks of the taller man and connecting their lips. Louis has to stand on his tiptoes and find every last sober cell to make him stand straight without falling. His thin lips move delicately against the full sweet ones, making Louis' heart beats way faster. 

His body suddenly feels so hot and excited, but he doesn't notice the other boy's shocked state, not moving at all. After a little while, when it hits Harry so suddenly what is going on, he pushes Louis from him very violently. The smaller man loses his balance and almost falls down, thank God he catches onto the bar chair quickly. 

Harry, raged and scared of the situation, turns around and pushes through the crowd quickly, not caring how rude it is at this moment. He could hear Louis screaming his name a few times but because of the loud music, he is not hearing his high sweet voice anymore. And in reality, he doesn't really want to right now.

He leaves the club, the street way more peaceful. His ears ring, the sudden impact of the loud place is evident. He assumes it is after midnight, not many people are outside, even though the weather is warm and very pleasant. He decides to walk down the street, where it is ending with the prettiest building in the city. He walks quickly and stops when he gets close to the Colosseum. He looks up, the building spinning a little because of the alcohol in his body. But he still thinks the building is beautiful. He walks up to the big rock that is put there for tourists and sits down.

He didn't want to be there a second longer. He felt used. He is not someone who can be used just to prove that a man is not homophobic. And just because he is single and gay, it doesn't mean he is so sex and touch-deprived to let any man kiss him without consent. He is feeling very upset it happened and he is most definitely angry at himself he agreed to go out tonight. What a stupid decision.

"Harry," a soft voice whispers a few metres away from the called boy, Harry knowing exactly who it is.

"No, go away, I don't want to be around you anymore," he says, not even looking up to see his face.

"I am sorry, I-"

"No, go away and stick your arrogant and snobby nose up to your fucking ass," Harry hisses and finally looks at Louis with great anger seen in his eyes. Louis' heart drops immediately, the hurt evident on his face. He never felt soberer while being so drunk at the same time.

"I am really sorry if I hurt you," he whispers and carefully steps closer to the green-eyed lad. He didn't think Harry would act like this. He is much more sensitive than he thought.

"No, I am not hurt. I feel used and dirty. I am not a game where you can prove whether you like men or not," he explains angrily, ready to leave him and go to his flat to sleep.

"It was not my intention. Please, I am sorry. I didn't mean it that way," Louis tries so desperately for Harry to forgive him. He would never confess he liked the kiss more than he should, though.

Harry is silent. He doesn't know what to do. The anger is slowly leaving his body, seeing the man in front of him genuine. Louis' puppy eyes and alcohol still in the picture, his insides soften, his lips leaving a heavy sigh.

"I am too good for this world. Okay, I forgive you."

"Thank you! I am really sorry, Harry," Louis quickly erase the remaining space between them, sitting next to the boy. He is just afraid to touch him because he doesn't want to anger him again. Louis is sure he somehow likes the man sitting next to him.

"Isn't this the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" Harry asks calmly after a long silence, looking at the Colosseum. He can also feel the buzz of his phone in the pocket of the pants, knowing it is Niall looking for him. But he doesn't pay any attention to it.

Louis desperately wants to say the most beautiful thing he has ever seen is sitting right next to him, but he is well aware it would sound weird and creepy, so he stays silent. He is now telling himself it's the alcohol and the kiss that make him feel and think this way and he is sure these thoughts will leave him once he wakes up next the morning.

"Do you think we can be friends?" he asks.

Harry is the one who stays silent this time. And Louis doesn't push him to answer either. They both look at the lighten Colosseum, enjoying the silence of the empty place.

And after a few minutes, Harry whispers, "Yeah, I just hope I won't regret it."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Harry stays in his flat, moulding the clay and preparing the clay models with all of the proportions that are needed - nose, eyes, ears, cheeks and chin, forehead and hair, neck and shoulders. When he started moulding the first model, he was still a little bit hungover, his head not fully allowing him to concentrate. But later, his hangover disappeared mainly because Harry cooked himself a good chicken soup (of course without the actual chicken meat). His head felt peaceful after and made him work the clay much faster and better. He played his Spotify playlist and hummed to the songs that came on shuffle. To add to his enjoyable moment, he decided to light some scented candles all around the flat. He loves candles very much; they make every place cuddlier.

He is now onto the second clay model, now moulding a beautiful ancient woman face, with a soft facial expression. He is glad the hotel chose his preferred sketches. 

The sun is slowly and surely setting down already, the golden hour peeking through the flat's window and making the place warm, the soft song by The Rolling Stones only adding to its peacefulness. Until a loud knock interrupts the perfect moment Harry enjoyed, he sighs with the irritation evident on his face.

"What it is, Niall?" 

"It's not Niall," Harry hears the high-pitched voice and a quiet giggle right after. It is definitely drunk Louis.

"Huh, what do you want?" Harry asks the second he opens the door. He sees smiling Louis, leaning onto a doorframe.

"Oh, greeting to you too, my friend!" he giggles again and stands onto his tippytoes to see inside the flat. He can smell the soup mixed with the sweet smell and he can hear a song playing quietly behind Harry's body. "You chilling? Why are your cheeks dirty?"

"No, I'm working," Harry corrects him.

"Let me inside, will you?"

Harry rolls his eyes but makes a room to let the smaller lad inside anyway. Louis looks all around with wide eyes, he never has seen Harry's flat, obviously. He explores everything Harry owns. And Harry is sure Louis is at least tipsy, again.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Harry asks when he closes the front doors, walking back to sit in front of his precious model.

"I came to say hi! The lads are down talking to Niall, we are heading to party in a few," Louis explains and sits on Harry's couch. He doesn't sit for long until he stands up again, his steps leading him to stand next to Harry. "What it is?"

"I told you I am sculpting," Harry sighs and starts to caress the clay's curves again.

"You have the dirt on your face," Louis informs Harry again, the curly boy just shrugs, he doesn't care at all, it's his job.

The blue-eyed man takes a grey cloth from the table and starts to clean Harry's face delicately.

"Stop it, I am not a kid. I'll clean myself when I am done," Harry complains with a deep frown on his features. Louis giggles and lays the cloth on Harry's head, covering his whole face. "Jesus Louis, you are like a little annoying kid, just go, please. I need to work."

"Oh common! I thought you would maybe join us tonight, too?"

"No way, partying with you is just nothing I want to repeat."

"Aw stop it, your so kind words are touching!" Louis exclaims sarcastically. His body is very close to Harry's and Harry can smell the manly perfume Louis is wearing tonight, mixed with the smell of cigarettes. It surrounds Harry's mind entirely, making his thoughts very sexual. Louis may be an asshole, but a good smelling asshole. And Harry is gay in the end, the scent obviously doing wonders on him.

"For an artist, your flat is pretty empty lacking the art," Louis comments and leaves Harry's side finally. Harry's eyes suddenly follow the body walking around his place. "You have so many candles lit also. Aw, were you waiting for me to come?"

"No? I just like candles. That's all. And I may be an artist, but I need to feed myself, I don't have time to decorate my flat with sculptures or paintings. I rather sell them," Harry explains.

Louis walks a full circle around the place and stops closely next to Harry again. They both look into each other's eyes, not breaking it for a few moments. Harry is the one breaking it in the end, his cheeks changing into a light pink colour. He felt like Louis looked him deep into his soul and mind, reading all his thoughts, even those he never even thought before. Those blue, blue ocean eyes mesmerise him enough to make him think how such beautiful eyes can be both so soft and arrogant. 

"You really don't want to come partying with us?" Louis asks again, hope written on his face.

"No, I've had enough of drunken you. Aren't your friends waiting for you down there already? Shouldn't you go?" the curly lad answers, hoping Louis will just leave at this point. He is starting to get a few very inappropriate thoughts, again. The long time without a man and Louis' perfume are really doing things to his body. And also, Louis' eyes. So blue. So pretty. And tattoos. So hot. And those thighs, too.

"Stop looking at me like that, I'm worried you'll eat me," Louis breaks the short silence where Harry just stares at Louis like a hungry wolf.

"Oh please, people stare at you all the time, don't act sensitively, double trouble," Harry tries to redirect this awkward conversation about his staring quickly, returning his eyes and hands on the clay to continue in his work.

"Not the double trouble bullshit again," Louis cries dramatically and puts his hands on Harry's shoulders. He squeezes them a few times, causing Harry to suddenly moan out loud.

"What the fuck was that?" Louis laughs, trying to ignore how hot the sound really was.

"I've got sore back for a few weeks already. It was very pleasant."

"Oh so! Well, I can tell I made you feel good, the moan was almost sex-like," Louis jokes and the comment makes Harry's cheeks once again turn light pink.

The phone in Louis' pants buzzes twice, indicating the incoming message. Louis' hand reaches out to check on it, finding out Zayn and Liam are waiting rather impatiently on Louis down in the pub. The Sun is already almost gone, Harry's place almost dark. Only lighten candles makes the flat somehow illuminated.

"I have to go now. It was lovely to see you today," Louis says sweetly, looking around the place again, "I like your flat. And now with the candles, it looks very romantic."

"Thank you. I try," Harry doesn't know what else to really say, the mood between them suddenly awkward.

"Okay, so. I better go, then," Louis says again, now looking at Harry. He explores every inch of his face, even still dirty cheeks from the mud. His soft-looking skin. Perfect cheekbones. The small curls lemming the beautiful God-like face. And the lips. Those lips he kissed yesterday.

He couldn't stop thinking about Harry's lips since then. He really tried, he thought it would go away after the hangover and a good amount of sleep, but it definitely did not. It got even worse because he had to calm down his boner in the cold shower later in the afternoon when he was thinking of Harry too much.

He doesn't understand it at all, because he never even thought about men like this ever before. Is it possible to shift sexuality just like that? Fucking girls every weekend and then just meeting a guy and suddenly become gay? Louis doesn't think so. This is just his twisted mind, thinking about twisted things. Alcohol has got his last brain cells and got everything switched.

It's just about the plan he wants to do.

"Now can you stop looking at me like you want to eat me?" Harry chuckles after a rather long silence. It looks like the silence gaps in their conversation are going to be the main character in their 'relationship'.

 _You don't know how I would like to eat you,_ Louis comments inside his mind, mentally slapping himself right after. _The fuck is wrong with you, Tommo._

Louis suddenly feels his dick twitching, widening his eyes. He uncomfortably shifts to the door, opening them a revealing the dark hall behind them.

"Well, I really need to go, bye," he quickly slams the door behind him, leaving Harry confused and rather shocked about the sudden disappearing. Harry frowns deeply and shakes his head. He stands up from the chair, his steps leading him out onto the balcony. When his body reaches the railing, his elbows lean onto it, head looking down on the street. The weather is yet again very dry and warm, creating a pleasant night. Harry knows he is going to take a cold shower and jump naked into his bed right after. And he will leave the balcony doors open, he loves those nights. He always sleeps like a baby then.

The plan that he was making in his head disappears right after he hears the loud laugh from the street. He knows it's Louis exiting the pub. He looks down, seeing Zayn, Liam and Louis indeed walking out of Niall's pub, all laughing together and joking around. All three look in a good mood, even Zayn. He and Liam had to have some drinks at Niall's. They all walk down the direction where the Colosseum is and soon after Harry loses them in the mass of people on the pavement.

___

The three ended up in a club Niall recommended to Liam earlier. It is supposedly the most popular club in Rome. It is not the fanciest one and also it is not the priciest one either, but the party is insane. They enjoy it very much, Liam and Louis making Zayn totally wasted as well. They met with a group of people, mostly girls and a few boys, looking rather young. Most definitely all of them around the age of 22. They all party together, dance and drink. Louis smokes one cigarette after another, Zayn and Liam joining him almost every time. They really can't stand properly at this point, leaning onto everything and everyone so they won't fall.

Louis is mostly around the girls, flirting and treating them with drinks. At some point, he figured they know who he is. The girls start to touch him and leave quick kisses on his cheeks and neck, Louis unbothered fully. He doesn't mind the affection he is getting, though even all of the girls trying to get into his pants tonight didn't make him stop thinking about the one boy, probably asleep three streets away from him. He even tried to tease one girl through her jeans while they were sitting in the booth, but he just couldn't stop thinking about Harry.

It is very late at night already, Liam and Louis ended up together dancing near the DJ to an upbeat song. Zayn is standing next to the DJ, the man probably recognising it's the international singer, so he allowed him to mix the tracks together with him.

The night rolls over, and Louis is getting pretty worn off. He looks at his phone, seeing it is past three in the morning and decides it is time to call it a night. He walks clumsily to Liam and Zayn who both laugh at some joke, both of them holding a beer in their hands.

"Guys how about we go to the hotel? I feel tired," Louis screams through the music to his best friends. They are looking at each other, like if they were communicating telepathically, later on, they all nod once and start to walk out of the room.

They are finally out, fresh and quite chilly air attacking their skin. Louis' body starts to shake a little, the shock of the air evident on his goosebumps covered hands.

"Fucking hell, is it just me or is it like a winter already?"

"It's just because it was hot inside, mate. C'mon, let's walk back to the hotel," Zayn blabbers, walking not-so-straight down the street. Liam joins him quickly, putting an arm around Zayn's to support himself.

Louis is about to join them, too, but he hears sudden clicks. He frowns and looks around; he knows the clicks too personally. He tries to gain the proper sight, trying to find the damn thing.

"Where are you, man!" Zayn and Liam walk back to Louis, slightly bumping into him because they couldn't calculate the distance properly.

"I can hear the camera," Louis informs the boys, them suddenly shifting to a more serious mood. They all stop laughing and look around, trying to catch the person with the said device.

"Look, there is the motherfucker!" Liam exclaims and points to the man in all black, standing casually by the building's wall. He is trying to hide the camera between his thigh and the wall, thinking he looks casual and unbothered. He also holds the McDonald's bag in his other hand, probably a camouflage.

"Hey, dickface! What's your fucking problem?" Louis screams angrily, his legs leading him closer to the man with a sour face.

"What's my problem? I'm just here chilling, waiting for a friend who is inside," the middle-aged man lies professionally, but Louis isn't having any of it. He is getting very angry now.

"Delete the fucking photos, you hear me? We don't want anyone to know about us being here, shitface."

"Make me, Tomlinson," the man dares him suddenly, the face just daring Louis to do something. Louis, now really angry and irritated, raising his fist, ready to punch the guy. But Zayn catches his elbow quickly.

"Mate you don't know if there is not more of them, they can be taking photos of you now!" Zayn warns calmly, gripping onto Louis tightly.

That's when Liam quickly sneaks behind the pap and snatches the camera off of the man's hand.

"The fuck?!"

"Run, you bitches!" Liam screams at the other two and starts to run away from the scene. Zayn and Louis watch Liam with wide eyes, but it's not long until they both catch onto the situation. Zayn starts to run, too, following Liam's path. Louis looks at the shocked pap in front of him again and looks down to the bag. The blue-eyed lad quickly with one swift move snatches the McDonald's bag and begins to run away, trying to catch up to his friends.

Liam and Zayn were waiting for him down the street, Louis catching on them soonly.

"What the fuck is that, man?" Zayn asks breathlessly, pointing at Louis' hand.

"My three-in-the-morning snack."

"Fucker, you stole his McDonald's?" Liam chuckles.

"You! Give me my camera back!" the man screams and points at them.

"Fuck, c'mon," Liam starts to run again, Louis and Zayn follow him.

The pap is screaming the whole time, saying they stole his camera and that someone should stop them. But because it is 3 am and most people outside are too drunk to care what is happening, Louis, Liam and Zayn are just running away successfully yet very clumsily because of their still drunken state. It is a big challenge for them, but they also see it as great fun and there is no way of stopping right now.

They get very tired after the 4th street of running, the pap not catching them yet, but still running behind. They've got some gap between, so they stop quickly to look around to find a way how to escape.

Louis' eyes notice a bike stand on the corner with one bicycle available. It's the bike for a lend. He doesn't hesitate for a second, running to the stand, violently pulling the bike out of it. The bike's alarm against the stealing starts to go off, loudly and annoyingly.

"Fuck sake, Tommo!" Liam exclaims dramatically, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just give me the motherfucking camera!" Louis tells him while getting on the screaming bike. Liam hands him the device, Louis hanging it around his neck. He adjusts himself on the bike, looking at his brother and best friend.

"See you at the hotel, take some road where he will lose you and won't get the hotel name we are staying in. I will take some road, too," Louis tells him the plan, the boys nodding.

"Got you!" the man got close to them, but Louis quickly starts cycling, trying not to fall or hit the other people. Liam and Zayn start running the other way, leaving the man once again shocked.

"Fuckers!" Louis only hears behind him while he giggles uncontrollably.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis wakes up on the couch in his apartment. His head is yet again pounding like crazy, his whole body hurts. He is still in yesterday's clothes, smelling like one big cigarette mixed with sweat and alcohol. The smell makes him feel disgusting and his stomach flips. Though his body really wants to get rid of everything remaining in his stomach, Louis just breathes deeply a few times and swallow the small content that happened to go all the way up to his throat.

He suddenly hears his younger brother's voice outside in the hall, Louis now grumpy because he knows he is coming here. He just wants to be in a quiet apartment, take a warm bath and sleep the whole day. And if he gets better, maybe he'll be going out again tonight.

"Hello," Liam greets Louis with the same deadly face. He doesn't even wear his glasses. Liam is about to approach Louis and lie down on the couch but stops in his tracks immediately.

"Louis, why do you have that cycle in the middle of the room?"

"Huh?" Louis huffs and sits up to look through the settee to understand what Liam is talking about. There indeed is a bicycle in the middle of the apartment.

"You could leave it outside, you know," Liam chuckles and finally sits next to Louis.

"Well, I don't even remember taking it," Louis answers with a hoarse voice, the night's partying showing off.

Both brothers simultaneously rest their back on the couch backrest and tilt their heads upwards with closed eyes. They both sigh loudly at the same time and then it's quiet for a while.

"I am so done," Liam says finally.

"I feel like I've been killed," Louis agrees.

"What if we take a break tonight?"

"And what do you wanna do? Take a walk at the night to appreciate the city?" Louis laughs but stops soon because his head hurts ten times more now.

"No, thought of staying in, there are sauna and pool, too. We can have fun."

"Like 60 years olds?"

"Jesus Tommo," Liam huffs but doesn't try to persuade his brother.

"What if we take the night easy? We can go to Niall's," Louis suggests after a silence, looking sideways to see Liam's reaction to his proposal.

"That's not a bad idea, to be honest. But I don't think Zayn will come. He is straight dead. We came to the hotel, probably after you, because you travelled by a fucking bicycle. And he was feeling so bad he threw up for 30 minutes. He even cried about how bad he is feeling. I think he'll be useless for today. And maybe tomorrow, too," Liam explains, sadness about his friend's not-so-wellbeing evident. 

"Why did I even steal the city's bike?" Louis asks, not going back to Zayn's sickness.

"Um, I just remember we stole a camera."

"Oh my God! Yes, there was a pap! I remember," Louis exclaims and stands up, not carrying about how every part of his body hurts and how his head is spinning like crazy. He looks around the room, finally finding the camera on the table next to the front door. He takes it quickly and while he is walking back to Liam he turns the device on.

The tiny screen lights up, both of the boys looking at it. Louis immediately clicks on the gallery, the latest photo appearing. It is a photo of Louis on a bicycle, the Colosseum behind himself.

"Um, I don't remember this," Louis comments with embarrassment, clicking to see the next photo. The next few photos were Louis attempting to take selfies but failing miserably, most of them blurry and crooked. He skips them until he sees a horrifying photo of himself pissing on the wall.

"Louis! Jesus Christ you pig!" Liam facepalms and shakes his head.

"I don't remember doing any of that!" Louis exclaims, ashamed for a second. But as he clicks to see the next photo, he sees himself standing in front of the club, while Zayn and Liam are walking side to side on the sidewalk.

"Here, look," Louis shows the pictures to Liam, them seeing the photos not only from the outside but also inside of the club. That makes the brothers more irritated than before, sliding the pictures to see what could have been out in the news this morning. Louis believes it would be all over The Sun and The Daily Mail, they do love his face so much. He even believes it would be the front page and his father's call a few hours later. 

The pictures from the club are not actually that bad, just Louis, Liam and Zayn partying. It gets worse when he sees the photos of his making out with two girls sitting on his lap. He doesn't remember this happened, too. And of course, there is a photo of him having his hand in that one girl's lap, when he tried to forget about Harry.

He found a photo of Liam touching some girl's boobs on the dance floor, which Liam just huffed in annoyance.

"Thank God we stole this from him. Our father would definitely kill us," Liam says after the slideshow, Louis turning off the camera and putting it in the table.

"I would definitely not take his screaming session today. My head is about to explode already," Louis agrees and stands up again. "Mate I think I am going to take a bath."

"Mind if I join?" Liam asks.

"Sure, I'll lend you extra boxers," Louis nods and walks to his huge bedroom. He takes out new clothes and extra underwear for Liam. He then walks to the bathroom, running the bath. It is actually a really huge bath-slash-jacuzzi, having Louis properly excited to relax there for like an hour or so.

Liam walks into the bathroom too, throwing off his clothes until he stays just in his underwear. Louis does the same, both standing next to each other, looking at how the water fills up the bathtub. When there's enough water, they slide in, obviously with the underwear, too. They are brothers and they have seen each other naked but taking a bath naked is whole another level they don't want to achieve.

The water is very warm and relaxes their sore muscles. Louis adjusts the jacuzzi massage to his liking and sighs, satisfied with this feeling. They talk occasionally, telling each other what they remember from the night, putting together the memories like puzzles to complete the whole story of their yet another crazy night. They laugh and analyse the whole night, deciding it was one of the top 3 night out they've ever attended.

___

Later today, Louis gets ready to visit the Irish Pub. He puts on his black t-shirt with some design on it, black jeans and on top of the t-shirt, he wears a denim jacket. Though it is warm outside, he doesn't want to end up cold like he did last night. He keeps his head without any products, down his forehead, looking cosy and soft. 

He walks across the hall to enter the apartment Liam and Zayn live for now, seeing the black-haired man curled in the living room, watching tiredly some weird Italian reality show. Louis hears Liam in his bedroom, probably still picking the clothes for tonight.

"Hey mate, you alright?" Louis sits next to Zayn.

"No, I am totally not. I lost the stamina I had. You should've heard Gigi half an hour ago, she cussed me out for being such an irresponsible dick and that she hopes she won't see any articles of me making out with some girls."

"And that's on how much she trusts you, mate," Louis rolls his eyes.

"Well, she said you are totally capable to do it and she is just afraid you would encourage me," Zayn shrugs.

"And you never even stand up for me!" Louis huffs.

"I tried at the start; you know that. But now when I try it, she gives me the look, you know. I am scared of that look."

"That one she always gives me when I joke women belong in the kitchen?"

"Exactly," Zayn chuckles but whines a little after. He is still feeling so sick and tired.

"You really don't want to come?"

"Are you mad? I am so sick I won't move the whole night," Zayn sinks into his blanket nest a little more, again focusing on the reality show.

"Do you even understand it?"

"Not a single thing," Zayn mumbles and Louis laughs loudly. Just then Liam comes out of his bedroom, his strong perfume filling up the living room.

"Ready," Liam states, fixing up the collar of his green jacket. He wears a white t-shirt and black pants, finishing the look with glasses from his own Huggo Glasses collection. 

"You smell like you are coming from a perfume bath, Payno," Louis jokes and stands up.

"Yeah, it makes me throw up all over again," Zayn agrees and Liam looks at them with a disapproving frown.

"What are you saying? This is the perfume you said you liked! It's the one from my collab with Hugo," Liam protests and smells his t-shirt again, "is it that bad?"

"We are just teasing jeez," Louis rolls his eyes and looks at Zayn with a weird look which makes Zayn chuckle.

"Let's just go, you dick. Take care mate, don't throw up on the settee," Liam bits good-bye to Zayn and quickly leaves the apartment. Louis is right behind him, excited to go out again.

They walk the 10 minutes distance to the pub, happily entering the place packed with customers again. Louis actually thinks it is not possible for an Irish pub to have such a big customer visits every day, it has to be a really good one, then.

In reality, the pub is packed because Niall is a very outgoing person, and his employees are exactly the same. They talk and engage with customers, the friendly approach making them all come back again and again. Niall also sometimes does karaoke and quiz nights, giving the pub a funky vibe where people can just relax and enjoy the evening. It wasn't always like this and at the start, Niall was on the verge of bankrupt a few times, but he somehow managed to save the place and now it's a really good place to spend the evenings at.

"Oioi!" Louis exclaims loudly right in front of Niall's face, who just frowns and rolls his eye.

Then Niall looks behind Louis and nods his head as the greeting for Liam. The brothers sit across Niall on the bar chairs, asking for pints. The girl Louis was flirting with just yesterday gives them the order, while Niall pours himself his most expensive whisky.

"How are you, lad," Liam asks Niall and they start the conversation. They occasionally include Louis into it, though most of the time Louis again sits quietly, listening to the boring crap Niall and Liam talk about. 

He is done with his one pint of beer and few small shots of vodka, feeling the alcohol a little, but he can still say he is pretty much sober. He sees perfectly fine and he believes he can walk just like without the alcohol.

He spends another half an hour quietly sitting next to Liam. Niall talks about his ruined Christmas last year because the pub was so packed he couldn't leave the place. That's when Louis decides he has enough and jumps down quietly from the chair. He huffs a little, hating how the bar chairs are too tall he can't reach the ground properly.

But Niall and Liam don't notice his sneaking out in the slightest, kind of looking like they forgot he was there at all. But also, he should have known better when he invites Liam to the place Niall is working, that he is going to be left behind, no matter they are brothers. He is not mad at Liam per se, he knows he didn't see Niall in literal ages. And apart from that, he still has a side plan here. He can simply go annoy the fuck out of the attractive gay boy living above the pub.

He walks up the stairs quickly and excitedly stands in front of the doors he already knows. He knocks three times, waiting for the door to open. What he didn't expect was seeing Harry with wet hair and only a towel around his waist. _Holy shit,_ Louis gulps.

"What are you doing here again?" Harry asks, ashamed of his lack of clothes. Louis became a kind of a very regular person he sees every day now, but he is still shocked every time he sees him. Especially here, in front of his flat. He doesn't understand why Louis is still around. In the end, he is here with his own mates, having summer holidays, or something.

"I... I am here?" Louis stutters, trying hard to look just into Harry's eyes.

Louis didn't expect this. And his everything is suddenly shaking.

"Yes, you are, obviously. What makes you come here at 8? I was just about to make my dinner and relax," Harry comments and with a sigh, he lets Louis inside. Louis hesitantly comes in, hands behind his back and looking all around just to avoid staring at Harry's milky skin almost fully displayed in front of him. He notices Harry again lit up some candles all around the flat, having just one lamp beside the small cough turned on to light up the place. It's got a really cosy vibe. Adding to it, the rush from the night street of Rome filling the quiet flat. It all gives off a really nice feeling to Louis. He wishes he was not famous for a moment so he could live this life instead of his minibars and expensive cars, and all the money and fame.

"I was... out with Liam, but he forgot all about me when he met Niall," Louis shrugs, now freely watching Harry's naked back while the boy works on his dinner. His muscles move slowly, making Louis suddenly very turned on. But he ignores the urges, sitting down on the small cough, but not daring to lose the sight of Harry's back and unfortunately covered ass. "What are you making for dinner?"

"Well, I surely can't afford any 5-star hotel's restaurant dinner, so I am just having toasts with butter and jam," Harry answers and starts to spread the butter on the toasts, "want some?"

"N-no, thanks," Louis stutters again.

Then it is quiet between the two men. Harry works on his dinner, while Louis tries to transfer his attention on the magazine lying at the table in front of him. Harry is finished with the quick meal, turning around, and looking at rather an uncomfortable man sitting in his flat. He doesn't know if he should just kick him out, because this visit doesn't have any particular purpose.

"Well, um... My question was what do you want here."

"I am bored out of my mind with Liam and Niall, I thought maybe you could keep me company?"

"Um... Okay, then. Want to watch a movie with me?" Harry asks.

 _I want to do things, but watching movies is not it_ , Louis thinks to himself and frowns.

"Okay, we don't have to," Harry quickly says when he sees Louis' frown.

"No, I mean yes! A movie sounds good," Louis exclaims and stands up from the cough.

"Okay then, let me put on some clothes first," Harry scratches his neck and starts to walk to his bathroom, passing by Louis.

Louis can't help it but looks at Harry again, from head to toe. His soft-looking skin is like a moonlight gift from Mother Earth. The wet curly hair making the boy even sexier and his lips are looking pinker than ever. His fingers are not wearing rings this time, giving him a more innocent look that makes Louis feel extremely hot and turned on. And those tattoos. He honestly thinks nothing he ever has seen can compare to Harry's tattoos. No art is as beautiful or even as close to Harry's beauty right now.

_It's the plan, the plan is making me feel like this._

He doesn't know what came over him, but he takes Harry's elbow quickly, pushing his chest against his own and kissing him eagerly. Harry, fully shocked, not moving an inch at first, doesn't know what the hell is just happening.

His shocked state is soon replaced by the realisation of the situation, so he pushes Louis away from him.

"What the fuck?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just, I can't! I don't know what is coming over me but... Fuck! You are so gorgeous, and it makes me wank off my dick every night while I am imagining your face!" Louis dramatically says, well knowing the wanking part is a lie, he wanked just once. But it doesn't matter, the point is the same.

"What?"

"I never felt like this with a man, I don't understand either! I just know if I won't wank myself right now I'll explode! I mean look at you! No Greek sculpture, no Italian sculpture, none of your sculpture can compare to your perfect body and face!" Louis fully panics at this point, not even knowing what he is talking about.

But Harry hears his messy monologue very clearly, all the emotions taking over him. No one ever told him such words, and it simply broke him that second.

He steps forward and kisses Louis passionately. Louis is not shocked at all; he starts cooperating with Harry immediately. They kiss messily and harshly, biting their lips and using tongues. They don't care about anything else.

Harry's fingers travel against Louis' chest, curling around the collar of the denim jacket and taking it off of the smaller man. He throws the jacket on the couch, just as he quickly takes off his t-shirt, too. Now Harry can finally see Louis' chest and stomach, running his ring-free fingers down to the hem of Louis' pants.

Louis is already panting, his cock fully hard and hurting. He decides to please his feeling even more and he starts to kiss Harry's neck while his hands massage his waist right above that damn towel.

Harry steps back from the man and by the ham of his jeans, he leads him to his bed. They never break eye contact, not even when they stop in front of Harry's queen-sized bed.

At this point, Harry can feel his own dick hardening under the towel, finally breaking eye contact with the bluest eyes on this planet, looking down on his bulge. Louis follows his gaze, gulping.

"Fuck," Louis swears and suddenly pushes Harry on the bed. He lies on top of Harry, again kissing him passionately. They kiss and touch each other everywhere, their cocks grinding onto each other with every move they do. They both pant and moan quietly, their excitement not bearable at this point.

"Wait but I've never done it with a man before," Louis suddenly says in between the kisses. Harry stops in his tracks, looking deeply into Louis' eyes.

"Well, I figured. Your attitude is giving off the straight vibes all the time. Except now, I can feel your cock very clearly," Harry chuckles and palms Louis' bulge. Louis moans instantly but it doesn't make him lose his mind fully just yet.

"How do I do it?"

Harry laughs, "You never saw gay porn?"

"Once, with Liam. We were curious how you gays do it," Louis answers.

"Okay so... Do you want me to top? I can show you how we do it," Harry starts to kiss Louis neck again.

"What is a top?"

"When I top you. Or maybe to let you understand better, it's when I rail you," Harry explains and Louis instantly cringes. He pushes himself up a little, looking serious.

"No way you are going to stick something up my ass, Harry."

"The behaviour gives it away a little that you would be topping. But good, I am a bottom anyway," Harry answers, Louis now understanding the terms fully.

"But Harry..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't exactly know what to do?"

"Louis it's almost the same as the sex with a woman, but I've got the same tool in the pants as you. You should know how to work it from your own experience," Harry huffs, irritated. His hard cock is starting to hurt, and he wants to get rid of it to feel only pleasure.

"Okay okay, but... How about we just jerk each other off tonight?" Louis asks and Harry shrugs, not caring how he gets the pleasure.

Louis then stops talking and finally gets rid of the towel around Harry. His dick is in full display now, lying up Harry's abdomen, hard candy slowly dropping onto his delicate skin. Louis is watching it like the most entertaining thing in the world until he can't wait anymore and takes it in his hand. His fingers hold Harry tightly, making the boy groan in sudden touch and pleasure. He drops his head on the pillow and closes his eyes because of the sudden buzz all over his body when Louis licks his tip of off the pre-ejaculate. He then slowly takes Harry's length into his mouth, just like he remembers from the porn he and Liam watched before. He looks up to see Harry's face to find out if he is doing it right or not.

Louis' head goes up and down quickly then, he doesn't even start at a slow pace, surprising Harry in a good way. Louis' free hand palms and squishes his own dick through his pants that he still has on.

Harry is feeling his abdomen tightens, ready for release. He grabs Louis' hair and adjusts his sucking pace, Louis gagging a little. After a few more deep throating, Harry comes with a loud hiss into Louis' mouth.

It is a salty and weird taste for Louis, he doesn't like it at all, but he swallows it anyway. He pumps Harry a few times after, just like he does with himself before letting go of his dick.

He has got what he wanted - the plan is done.

Harry breathes deeply looking up at the ceiling.

"I just came into my fucking pants," Louis complains.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry chuckles loudly at Louis' complain, "No one made you wear them."

"Fuck off, there was no time to put them off," Louis replies and stands up from between Harry's legs. His cum is sticky and very uncomfortable, every move spreading the substance around his boxers. Louis cringes and looks around the room, "help me somehow."

"Wait, I am still enjoying my high."

"I didn't know I was that good," Louis comments and stops his eyes on the naked man lying in front of him. And he can't stop staring. Harry looks like a God himself. So smooth, so beautiful. His thighs and torso, huge hands and wet curls spread on the pillow. And that dick. Louis doesn't understand how Harry's dick can attract him the most. He just guesses Harry has those effects on straight people, too.

He just finished his grand plan, why is he feeling this way, then?

He can't help himself but lie on top of Harry again, ignoring the uncomfortable stickiness in his pants and kisses those plump sweet lips. As much as his inner him screams it's wrong for so many reasons, he can't stop. He even enjoys it a lot more than ever. Is it okay to call it a guilty pleasure from now on?

Their kiss is not as messy or heated as before, they just slowly kiss each other's lips, not even adding tongues. It is sweet and electrifying.

Harry can't believe he is doing this. The man kissing him is just a dick who thinks he knows the best. Harry is kissing a person who has no problem insulting him just because he knows he can, just because he has the money. But all those aspects are coming aside because it doesn't matter at this second. He is kissing a very attractive man. And a very rich man. He knows it sounds so wrong and he for sure is not a gold digger but knowing the man on top of him has an apartment with a stunning view is exciting. And also knowing maybe he can have yet another good dinner, why would he want to stop kissing him?

"You are just so pretty, Harry," Louis says in between the kisses and caresses the curly boy's cheek. Louis keeps peppering him with small, sweet kisses all over his mouth and jaw, making Harry getting excited down there yet again.

"How about you go take a shower?" Harry suggests just to avoid getting a full boner again, looking into Louis' eyes. The blue-eyed man smiles lightly and stands up again, giving a hand to help Harry, too. Harry doesn't mind putting anything on him, walking naked to his wardrobe. His back is facing Louis, the man can't help but checks out Harry's bottom. His lips form a small smile, his mind already making up scenarios for the next time. _For the next time? You are fucked,_ Louis frowns to himself.

Unless he can make this plan go on. Maybe he can experiment a little bit.

"I'll borrow you some of Niall's boxers he has here. He is always leaving some when we are having a sleepover. Because I don't wear boxers. And I think you do; you look like the type who would. Here- Are you looking at my butt?" Harry stops his rambling the second he turns around and catches Louis staring.

"Yes, it is a very nice one, too. What were you saying?" Louis answers proudly, not even hiding his actions. Harry rolls eyes because that's exactly Louis' behaviour - arrogant and not caring about anything else, only just what benefits him. Louis feels mighty, he believes nothing can get him down.

"Here's Niall's boxers. I don't wear them so-"

"What are you wearing then?" Louis asks.

"Briefs?"

"No! That's so wrong, man, stop it! It's so so tight how can your manhood breathe in it!" Louis squeaks and Harry rolls his eyes again. He is not even taking it personally anymore.

"Just go to that shower already," Harry hands him Niall's boxers which Louis cringes a little. Harry exactly knows why.

"They are clean, no need to make faces about the fact it's Niall's. Or do you rather have my briefs?"

"No! No, no, no, Jesus! I am going," Louis rushes to Harry's bathroom, discovering it still carries the scent after Harry's shower. He honestly loves the sweet smell of Harry's shampoo.

He takes a really quick shower, just to clean his dick and walks out of the tiny shower. He wasn't showering in such a tiny place like... never. He wonders how Harry can live in such a small space anyway. It must be so bad to live like this, Louis assumes.

He always had a luxury high standard. His father always had money; he was a big businessman before he became a politician. Louis' family was always talked about and he grew up in the environment of showbusiness. From a young age, he was considered as someone with big potential and a bright future. It's not like children of famous people decide to be ordinary and poor, anyway.

Louis finds himself a new towel, drying his body and putting on the boxers Harry gave him. He is not even trying to put anything else on, he just decided he is staying here for the night. 

He leaves the bathroom, looking immediately for Harry, finally finding him in the kitchen eating the last toast with jam. He got dressed up meanwhile, putting on a simple black t-shirt, white briefs and socks so his feet won't get cold. His hair still damp, slowly starting to curl. 

"Where did you put the dirty underwear?" Harry asks the second he sees Louis almost naked body coming from the bedroom area.

"Um... On the floor?" Louis answers with a small question, sitting on the chair next to Harry.

"Oh no, you should at least put it in the sink with warm water!" Harry complains and leaves the toast uneaten, walking the bathroom to take care of Louis' dirty boxers.

"I'm sorry, mum! And can I finish the toast?" Louis calls after Harry and takes the toast in his hands and bites into it, not waiting for an answer.

"Sure, finish it. And do you want me to put it into a washing machine?"

"No, just leave it in the water I guess, I'll take it with me to my apartment and then give it to the cleaning lady tomorrow," Louis shrugs and finish the toast.

"Wait what? Who allowed you to stay?" Harry pops his head from the room divider that separates his bedroom from the kitchen with a small frown.

"I decided I don't want to go."

"Oh, so the Louis Tomlinson decided to stay over, I guess I have no right to say in it."

"Exactly. Plus, if it's such a problem how about I'll suck you off again in the morning so you wouldn't be so grumpy about it."

Harry stares at the man in disbelief, Louis starting to think he crossed the line.

"...Okay," Harry says in the end, walking to collect the plate he had toasts on, putting it in the sink. He turns around to look at Louis with only Niall's boxers and sighs, "Do you want some tea?"

"No thank you. But what about the movie?"

They lie down in Harry's bed, both finding a comfortable position to stay in. They do not touch or cuddle, it would be too weird and awkward for them. And in the end, they go to sleep, each boy on the side of the bed, far away from one another.

___

Harry indeed wakes up feeling Louis' lips taking in his cock. He blinks a few times to see if it's real. And it is. The view alone makes him instantly hard, Louis all dreamy, his hair messy from the sleep.

His head bops up and down slowly, it's like he is more hesitant doing it today than he was yesterday. Harry's hands travel to Louis' head, pushing him a little deeper, earning a quiet moan from Harry's mouth.

Louis looks up through his eyelashes to see Harry's face, honestly loving the view he is having right now.

It doesn't take long for Harry to come into Louis' mouth again, Louis not swallowing it but walking quickly to the bathroom and spitting the cum into the toilet. The aftertaste is still disgusting, though.

"Good morning," Harry says after Louis appears again in the bedroom.

"Yeah, it is," Louis smiles a little and again climbs into a bed. Harry puts on the briefs and keeps looking up at the ceiling with a satisfied face.

"Wow, I didn't know I am this good at sucking," Louis comments with an amused face, lying down on his tummy, face close to Harry's.

"You are only good at sucking as a person, Tomlinson," Harry answers quickly, "I didn't have suck in so long, don't flatter yourself. My dick is just desperate."

"Ouch, that hurt," Louis says sarcastically, not really getting offended by the remark. He knows it's not because of the reason Harry offered. He knows he is good, even though he never did such a thing before.

"I bet not. Your ego can't be hurt just like that. I need better insults. I have to find some on straight people," Harry tries to joke, but he just knows even if there were insults for straight people, he would never use them. Not even on Louis. But Harry seriously doesn't think Louis is straight after this, no matter what the man next to him says.

"I should go," Louis suddenly stands up from the bed, his steps leading him to the bathroom to collect his clothes. When he is done, fully clothed, with fixed hair, an empty bladder, and dry half dirty boxers in his pocket, he leaves the bathroom and walks to collect his jacket in the kitchen. Harry is still in the bed sprawled through the whole place; eyes closed again.

Louis takes the phone out of the pocket of his jacket, seeing 10 missed calls from Liam and 5 texts messages.

"Oh shit," Louis swears.

"What?" Harry's muffled voice comes from the bed, his face squished on the pillow. Louis thinks the boy looks adorable and sexy at the same time.

"Liam called and was trying to find me. He ended up texting me to go fuck myself for disappearing and he went to the hotel alone," Louis informs Harry and shrugs, not being worried about it at all. It is not the first time one of them left another somewhere.

"You should go tell him you stayed here."

"No way, are you mad? He can't know about this. I'll just say I was bored, I went here, you kicked me out and I went to the hotel and slept there."

"Wait what is wrong he would know you stayed here? You don't even have to tell him what happened," Harry lifts his head up, frowning confusedly.

"No, seriously. He would ask questions and he can find out. And he can't."

"Why, though? Is it that bad that we-"

"Yes, Harry. It is bad," Louis hisses, regretting saying it the second it left his mouth.

A rush of disappointment and hurt runs over Harry's body, "Then you should really just go and stick to your plan."

"No Harry, I am sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just... It's complicated. He can't know. Please know I actually enjoyed it," Louis tries to apologise to Harry quickly, but the curly boy is simply not having it.

"Whatever, just leave."

"Harry," Louis pouts and crawls onto the bed, caressing Harry's cheek. Harry flinches away from his touch, yet again feeling humiliated by this man. He just showed him how desperate for sex he is, this cannot get worse at this point.

"I'll talk to you later," Louis sighs and leaves the flat right after.

Harry's eyes start to water, and a few tears escape. Then he quickly wipes them with his hands, deciding this is not worthy of his sadness. He is just upset he allowed the man to use him just for his experiments. He should have known the words Louis said yesterday - how beautiful he is and how he looks like a Greek sculpture - were just the words to get him into bed. He feels like a slut now. It was just Louis Tomlinson's way to say, 'I'm the king of everything and everyone, no one can stop my arrogance and ego'.

He stands up from the bed, taking a long warm shower to get Louis' touch out of his body. He scrubs his skin until it's fairly pink, then leaving the shower to brush his teeth. He dresses up, putting on his flamingo shirt with grey pants again, deciding to continue with his sculpture.

The part where Harry has to actually sculpt is so messy, he has to leave his flat and do the start of it on the rooftop. He has access, the owner of this building letting him set a small workplace in the corner, just for the beginning where he has to drill the rock and shape it to its curves. Then the real sculpting of the faces is made in his flat. It is still messy, and he has to clean and wipe the surfaces from the dust, but he doesn't mind. The flat is very small anyway, it takes him just a few.

He works hard all day, trying to occupy his mind away from Louis. It was hard at the start and he wanted to cry a few times but in the end, his beloved work and art helped him, and he forgot about the whole world. He even forgot he's got another delivery of the clay and rocks, Niall knocking on his flat in the afternoon.

Niall immediately knew something was up with his curly boy, asking questions until Harry snapped he wanted to be alone and work.

Niall then just nodded and was about to leave when Harry quickly apologised and said he wants to be alone today to work on his sculptures. He thanked Niall for bringing all the rocks and clay to his flat and then Niall left with a worried expression on his face.

Niall remembers Louis disappeared yesterday; he knows because Liam was cursing his older brother when he couldn't get hold of him through the phone. He just hopes Harry's upset mood has nothing to do with that son of a bitch.

By the end of the day, and Harry's hard work, he went exhausted to sleep. After a shower, he just lies down and immediately falling asleep, not even switching off the lamp on his nightstand.

But he went to sleep satisfied he made two beautiful sculptures, making his heart warm. He loves them.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis' mind is all over the place. The whole walk from Harry's was just one big _WHAT THE_ _FUCK AM I DOING?_

He knows it's wrong. He knows he fucked up big time now. Sleeping around with women isn't as bad as this. Though Louis is sure it is not because of Harry, per se. Louis knows and admits Harry is very pretty and he likes touching him. And that's the wrong thing. And if Liam and Zayn find out they will literally kill him.

His friends tolerate a lot to Louis, but the rich man knows this is not a thing they would just laugh off while getting drunk, it is serious now. They would freak out.

He finally gets into his apartment, breathing heavily. He quickly changes into some old pants and sweatshirt not to be suspicious if the lads barge in.

Louis nervously walks to his small kitchen and drinks a big gulp of his whisky, straight from the bottle. He quickly gets all hot and sweaty, so he just takes off the sweater and sits on the couch shirtless.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I fucked up," Louis runs his hands through his hair. He doesn't even know what he is talking about. He fucked up two things. The first, a very huge one is so bad he doesn't even want to think about it. And the second fucked up thing is how he left Harry.

He doesn't feel anything towards the boy whatsoever. He simply kind of likes him, and he certainly likes his body. _Not so straight declaration to make_ , Louis thinks.

He knows this is just about his plan to experiment with the curly lad, but why is he feeling like this?

"But I am straight, I have to be," he whispers and growls afterwards. This whole situation came out so bad and at such a wrong time.

The whole day he just has these panic waves, where he questions his whole life. He questions if everything he is doing right now is right.

But the evening comes and both Liam and Zayn visit the man in the apartment. Louis had to fake smiles and a good mood, telling Liam how Harry kicked him out yesterday and he went back to the hotel and slept in his huge, lonely bed.

There is no reason for Liam to get suspicious, he simply believes his big brother.

The men decide to take this night very easy, mainly because of Zayn, so they go to the local supermarket and buy lots of beer, drinking them all while playing video games at Liam and Zayn's. They all fall asleep on the sofa, tangled together and Liam drooling into Zayn's hair.

___

Harry wakes up not so long before noon. He still feels a little tired. His hands hurt from yesterday’s hard work, he never worked so hard and quick. It is not common for him to make two sculptures in one day.

Today he decides to take it easy. He is just planning to make the clay model and send an email with pictures of his work to the hotel managers to inform them about the progress.

Halfway through moulding the clay, his hands all dirty and heavy, he decides to take a small break. He cleans his hands, fixes his hair, and locks up his flat to visit Niall downstairs.

He opens the door to the pub, finding it not so busy this time. The place is fairly quiet except a small conversation from the group of old men in the corner, Irish music on a really low volume and a football match commentator's voice in the telly.

No one was behind the bar, so he assumes everyone is in the kitchen. He doesn't even flinch and walks straight to the door, seeing everyone having a light conversation in Italian.

"Ciao," Harry greets everyone, receiving cheery greetings right back.

"Niall è nel suo ufficio," one of the waiters says automatically, knowing Harry is there to meet his Irish best friend.

"Va bene, grazie mille," Harry answers politely, his steps leading him to another door in the kitchen, knocking.

"Yes?" Niall muffled voice is heard and Harry walks in. The second Niall sees his best friend, he leaves all the paperwork and stands up from the table with a huge smile.

"Harry darling! You alright?" Niall hugs the younger lad.

"Yeah, again sorry for yesterday. I was just not in the mood."

"It's okay. I am happy you are fine now. Mind to tell me what bugged you, though?" Niall asks while sitting down on a small couch motioning Harry to sit next to him. Harry is not sure if he can tell him about Louis and the night. Niall would be so angry, fuming even. 

Niall can be very protective over Harry and it can lead the lad to act very violently, too. Niall has no problem to include fists in the conversation when it comes to defending his curly friend. Not that Harry is ungrateful, but he kind of thinks Niall should sometimes ease his rage. Harry is not Niall's possession or boyfriend, or anything of that sort. And the boy definitely knows how to defend himself and how to solve a conflict alone. Niall just acts like Harry is some delicate porcelain doll, ready to break into pieces each passing second. And it annoys Harry.

"Um, nothing really. I just didn't want to talk to anyone that day," Harry answers finally, deciding Niall doesn't have to know just yet. Maybe he will tell him later, much later.

"Alright then, I believe you. And how are you today, pet?" Niall makes himself comfortable on the sofa. Harry then cuddles into Niall; he just wants to feel the love from his friend. Niall nuzzles him into his chest and lays his head on top of Harry's.

"I am good. I did two sculptures yesterday, Niall! My hands hurt, though," Harry pouts.

"I am so proud of you Harry! It is so much hard work, you are so good at it, and so talented," Niall exclaims and strokes his friend's arm gently.

"I love you, Niall. How are you?" Harry smiles and looks at the man.

"I am good now, seeing you are fine. Was worried since yesterday."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be," Niall shrugs it out and lets go of Harry. The younger boy sits straight on the sofa, eyeing his dearest friend. Niall wears a black shirt over a white t-shirt, tucked in black jeans. The outfit completes black converse shoes and gold watches on his wrist. The hair is fixed like always, giving Niall a very handsome businessman look. He always dresses presentable to radiate a serious vibe when it comes to 'being an owner of the pub in the centre of Rome'. But Harry obviously saw him with only underwear or old clothes with totally messed hair and a tired face, too. They had too many sleepovers over the years. 

That's why Harry fell in love with Niall. He is so handsome and smart. And very funny. Niall is radiating happiness and some kind of peace when Harry can forget everything and focus on Niall's beautiful eyes and loud laugh. The Irish guy is also so gentle and understanding, he always treats and understands Harry like a true gentleman he is. And sometimes Harry is just a little sad they will never upgrade their relationship.

"Let's go to the bar, we'll order a late lunch, how does it sound?" Niall stands up and takes Harry's pinkie in his.

"Wonderful! Can I have the big cheese avocado burger?" Harry asked excitedly, walking with Niall through the kitchen, still holding pinkies.

"Sure thing, pet. Jeremy, please make Harry the special vegetarian burger and for me the basic burger, please. Thank you!" Niall orders his cook to make them the meal. Harry smiles at Jeremy politely, also quietly thanking in Italian.

Harry and Niall talk and joke the whole time they wait for the food to come and even during eating, they don't shut their mouth. They sit close to each other on the bar chairs, their thighs touching. Niall always chuckles at Harry every time the curly lad messes up the avocado around his mouth.

"And what about you and Liam?" Harry asks while wiping the green mess off of his mouth.

"What about him?" Niall asks curiously, biting into the burger.

"No just... It seems you both kicked off your long-lost friendship," Harry shrugs.

"Oh, is my Harry getting jealous?" Niall laughs.

"No, no! Honestly. I am not jealous, I know he is not here for long," Harry says honestly and Niall gently slaps Harry's knee.

"Exactly, we are just enjoying our reunion now. He, Zayn and that fucker are leaving in around two weeks, so yeah. We are just enjoying ourselves. And he is actually even better than before! He was always a good friend but now he is just... I don't know. We are having fun," Niall talks excitedly and Harry listens.

"I bet he is. He seems fun. Zayn is honestly so nice, I like him," Harry comments.

"Oh, you bet Liam is fun. The night we were partying, you remember we went for pizza. But before we went for the pizza Liam decided to cool himself in the fountain and he just jumped into the Trevi fountain!" 

"No way! Weren't there people and the police? He could get into so much trouble!" Harry gasps dramatically.

"No, luckily no one was there. It was too late, you know. But oh, how frantic I went! And then Zayn told me it's normal, that Louis would probably do it first and Liam would follow him anyway. I can actually imagine you being totally outraged. I know how you love Rome's monuments."

"Oh, I would jump there too and drag that crazy man out and slap him for doing such a thing!" Harry exclaims and finishes his chips. He wipes his mouth and hands again, drinking from his milky cocktail Niall made him earlier.

"But it was still fun, we then went for that pizza, and then I called you, but you didn't answer. Probably because of the loud music in the club," Niall states, Harry knowing very well he wasn't in the club at that point - he was sitting on the rock in front of the Colosseum.

"You were pretty far from the club then, it's like 20 minutes’ walk from the Colosseum," Harry avoids the phone part smoothly, Niall not even noticing.

"Yeah. Want anything else?" Niall stands up, taking both empty plates away on the table next to the kitchen door, so someone can take them inside.

"Um, can I ask for your strawberry cheesecake, too?" Harry asks with an innocent face, knowing well Niall is basically paying this whole 'date'.

"Needy much! But of course, anything for you," Niall laughs and opens the glass showcase full of cakes and cheesecakes, and small desserts. He hands Harry one triangle of asked cheesecake and Harry happily starts to eat it.

Later then, before Harry's departure, he comes into the kitchen and cleans his and Niall's plates, and thanks Jeremy for the late lunch. He bids everyone good-bye, especially his best friend, leaving with a full belly and a good mood back to his flat to continue his moulding.

But the second he remained alone, in a silent flat, he started to think back to Louis. He couldn't stop it. And as much as the man hurt him yesterday morning, he is not mad anymore. The blue eyes burned into his mind and that sweet voice of his just couldn't leave Harry mad for long. And the feeling Louis made him feel when he sucked off his dick, the climax was just so intense, Harry would do anything to feel it again. 

___

Louis, Zayn and Liam went to a party tonight. It is not anything crazy this time, in fact, all three are kind of bored. They sit in the booth of some weird club, with weird music. They again choose some club on google maps, proving them, they are shit in picking the places.

Although it is not truly what they like, they still drink. Louis is in a state where he finds almost everything funny, and his legs sometimes stumble. But he can perfectly think and remember.

Liam and Zayn are a little drunker than Louis, but not so much, they are almost on the same lane. They gossip about the people around, the DJ, and in the end, they ended up gossiping about the celebs they know. They also rated the new album releases, voting which album was the best and which deserved a better place in the charts.

At some point, the boys decided to go at least dance a little, but the activity didn't last long, and the boys left the place.

They decided to call it a night, even though it wasn't even midnight yet. The three walked on the warm streets of Rome, Zayn again talking about his beloved Gigi. Louis in his state wasn't even complaining anymore about it, he just listened and Liam asked a couple of questions. 

It's not that Louis doesn't like Gigi per se. And it's not like he doesn't care about her pregnancy, because he wishes Zayn the happiness and family he has now. But he and Gigi are not exactly the best of friends. Gigi doesn't like the lifestyle Louis is living, and Louis doesn't like the uptight personality the woman has. She was always screaming advice at him about how he should live and behave, and what Louis hates the most is being scolded by people. Gigi and his father really liked that discipline. Louis just wants to live his own life and enjoy the young time until he can. And he doesn't have much time anymore.

"Louis, did you hear me?" Liam asks and Louis looks at him.

"What?"

"I and Zayn were just wondering to go swimming into the hotel's pool," Liam repeats for Louis, and the oldest man shakes his head.

"I am in no mood to go into the water, I feel like walking a little more," Louis states and realises they are in front of the hotel.

"Oh, well. Suit yourself, I am not doing it with you, I want to jump the bomb," Zayn says and starts to walk up the stairs to the hotel entrance. Liam chuckles and turns to his older brother.

"Sorry bro, I wanna see Zayn doing the bomb. But please you be careful out on the streets, alright?" Liam pats his brother's arm and Louis nods.

"You two careful in the water, don't drink it too much chlorine, you may get sober," Louis jokes and Liam barks loudly.

"Sure mate, bye," Liam greets him and quickly walks up the stairs to catch Zayn.

So, Louis starts to walk alone. He walks slowly and quietly, the streets still kind of busy. The weather is warm and very pleasant. Louis loves this year's summer. Or at least his three weeks in Rome. He has so much fun with their close mates, enjoying his last vacation full of non-committal fun.

Speaking of non-commitment, his mind floods itself fully with Harry. His chocolate curls, and green eyes. Plump lips and perfect jaw.

Harry is the craziest thing Louis ever has done. He did so many crazy and bad things, but never this crazy. And it makes him both scared but also very excited.

He is excited that this vacation became so crazy and weird, he never thought it would come out like this. Meeting a man and suck him off.

Louis now can't stop thinking of naked Harry. It was such a beautiful sigh. The tattoos. And that masculine body with slightly feminine curves. Louis wants to touch him again. And then again. He wants to touch Harry all the time.

He loves how innocent Harry looks. The curly boy acts so politely and nice, it makes him look like an angel. And it's a scary thought for Louis because he never thought of anyone this way before.

He doesn't realise he walked all the way to the Irish Pub. He stops and looks inside through the big glass windows, seeing the place slightly packed, Niall at the bar talking to a few young men. So, Harry is not with Niall.

Louis looks up to Harry's balcony, seeing the light coming out of the probably open balcony doors. He doesn't hesitate a single second anymore and walks inside the building through the always open entrance door, up the stairs until he stands in front of Harry's door.

He is so close to Harry now; he can't just turn around and leave.

His lightly drunk mind confidently decides to knock on the door, waiting for them to open. It takes a few moments until the door opens and reveals such a stunning man.

Harry stands there in front of Louis, with some old pants and a t-shirt, hands messy with the clay all the way up to his elbows, a little of it in his curly hair, too. Harry's confused and surprised face looks at the drunk Louis, ready to ask the same question he always asks when he sees the rich man standing on his welcome mat.

Louis finds it funny and also endearing how Harry always gets surprised when he sees him.

"What are you doing-"

Harry doesn't get to finish the question. Louis cups his rosy soft cheeks into his hands and kisses the beautiful boy passionately.


	12. Chapter 12

To say Harry was surprised is understandable. He squeaks into the kiss, not responding to Louis' desperate lips. 

"Please, Harry," Louis mumbles and decides to attack Harry's jaw and neck, kissing and delicately biting into his soft milky skin.

"You smell like alcohol," Harry holds the smaller man arms in an attempt to push him off, but Louis just positions his hands on the curly boy's waist to keep him steady in place.

"Yeah, went out with the lads," he puffs into Harry's neck.

Harry is confused about what is going on. Although his body got slightly excited, his member twitching in his pants, he manages to push off Louis and close still opened doors to the hallway. He looks at tipsy Louis who is standing in the middle of the flat, hands playing with the hem of his t-shirt. He kept his hair down again in a very fluffy fringe, making him look very young and handsome. The chosen outfit - buffalo bills t-shirt and black jeans - plus the tattoos make him look more like a bad boy at university. And that really attract Harry.

They keep looking at each other, checking each other out, but none of them makes any step closer. After a few moments, Harry shakes his head and sighs loudly.

"Louis, what is your aim in this? I am not someone to play with. I have no nerve for your self-centred ass, so please... Just... I don't know. Just stop," Harry looks at Louis with pleading eyes, again touching the door's handle, ready to kick Louis out.

"I am not playing. Please. I am not," Louis whispers, drunkenness talking for him. He genuinely is not playing with Harry, though. He is just as confused as the younger boy. It just feels like a magnet is pulling him in. He feels enchanted. He can't stay away from him no matter the circumstances.

His drunken mind, as well as his inner voices are telling him _screw the experiment, that's not what you are doing._

So, Louis' drunk mind gets another idea. What if he and Harry became fuckbuddies? Louis' body would get what it wants - Harry's body.

"So, what are you doing?" Harry asks, desperate to hear Louis' thoughts.

"I... I don't know. It just feels good to be with you and touch you. It feels fucking good, Harry. Can't we just... touch each other? Please."

"Louis, I am not your personal experiment where you are trying to find out your sexuality," Harry shakes his head and finally opens the door for Louis to walk out.

"No! No, that's not what I am doing. I know I am straight," Louis says almost immediately, stepping closer to the taller boy and gently takes the door handle from his hand. He closes the door again and takes both of Harry's hands in his, "but you are so pretty. And like I said, I like touching you."

"You called me faggot and made fun of my appearance. Get a grip, Tomlinson," Harry rolls his eyes, not being interested in sweet-talking. Louis' sweet talk is only to get something from him, it is a perfect manipulation with a human. He wouldn't be surprised if Louis was using it with everyone on daily basis.

"I said I was sorry! And you said you forgive me. Don't be so uptight, love."

"I am uptight?"

"Yes! Let's just... have fun! I really like sucking you off, and you like it, too," Harry opens his mouth to protest but Louis continues, not letting him speak, "We both like it. What if we just enjoyed each other? We can have such a good time. Or I can leave, and we can both fantasize every night what would it be if I railed you from behind."

Harry's eyes pop out and his mouth leaves a surprising gasp because of Louis' chosen words. The rich man just chuckles, knowing he just made the innocent boy shocked on the spot.

For Harry, this small dirty sentence makes him think about it. He is scanning Louis' face, trying to find any kind of mischief, but in the end, he finds none. And as for Louis, he genuinely means it. He would never say this sober, but he was already thinking about this whole idea. He would love to explore 'the waters' and have a good time before he has to stop and start to act like a responsible man.

"You are drunk," Harry says finally, stating what both of them know already. Louis rolls his eyes, caressing Harry's knuckles with his thumbs.

"Drunk man tells no lies."

Harry chuckles this time, squeezing Louis' hands. "Okay, Tomlinson. You are right, I should be more carefree like you are. I am in."

Louis smiles and immediately connects their lips. As for Harry, he can't believe he is doing this. He just agreed to have loose sex with no commitment, with a person who can't admit he likes dicks. Unbelievable.

They kiss passionately, both of them not hesitating to touch the other. Their hands are all over one another, exploring every inch of the bodies. Harry pulls Louis to him, their pelvises colliding together and making light friction between their sensitive bulges. Louis moans quietly into the kiss and squeezing the taller boy's ass. Harry moves with his waist, making yet another friction and causing a louder moan from Louis.

Harry then takes Louis' hand and walks them to his bed, Louis chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"You still have mud on your hands, darling," Louis points at Harry's hands dirty from the clay he was moulding until Louis knocked on the door. The clay is dry, but it still got Louis' hands a little dirty, too. 

"Oh yeah, I was working. I'm sorry, I'll go clean them qui-"

"No, It's hot actually. Now kiss me," Louis stops him from walking away and kisses him again. This time it's slow, someone would even say romantic. No rush and no tongues, just enjoying each other's lips and touches. Louis' hands delicately travel up Harry's dressed torso, chest and stop under his sharp perfect jaw where he is able to caress Harry's soft blushed cheeks with his thumbs.

Harry's hands pull up the t-shirt Louis is wearing a little to hook his middle fingers into his pants and pull him a little bit closer. They are fully turned on, just because of the kissing.

The curly boy breaks the kiss suddenly, licking his lips and motions the older boy to lie down. Louis frowns slightly, he doesn't really like to be down, he feels like he has no control over the situation at all. He doesn't allow the girls to ride him, too. He is mostly up there doing the job. But he lies down anyway, letting Harry between his legs, ready for another round of sweet kisses.

He feels a little uncomfortable being the one lying down, so he rolls over, making Harry the one that is lying. Louis supports himself with his hands, so he wouldn't lie his full weight on Harry. He starts to kiss and suck onto his neck, making Harry let out a sharp gasp mixed with a moan. Harry's hands slip under Louis' t-shirt, fingertips caressing his flexed back muscles. Just then Harry lifts his waist up to make friction between the man again, causing Louis to accidentally bite his neck harder.

Harry hiss at the painful bite, but it made him even more turned on and he makes more moves, so their bulges rub through the pants. They both start to breathe heavily, Louis yet again attacking Harry's lips in a messy kiss. The tongues get involved, sometimes teeth even clashing together because of the sudden need for each other. They both move, making friction between their sensitive still clothed dicks.

They moan into their lips, Harry running his hand into Louis' hair, pulling slightly, making Louis groan rather loudly. Louis can feel he is almost done, so he roughly crushes himself to Harry, spilling his cum yet again into his boxers. He loses all the strength in his body, collapsing onto Harry and not even caring if he crushes him or not.

Louis is not heavy at all and Harry doesn't care. But he is very close, and Louis just stopped. His dick is hurting, he just wants to be done soon. It is more awkward and complicated to rub himself because Louis is practically motionless on his body.

"Um, Louis... I am still-"

"Oh right, sorry. How close you are?" Louis lifts his head from Harry's chest and looks into his green eyes.

"Very."

"This good?" Louis asks and holds Harry's bulge into his hand. He starts to squeeze it and Harry soon releases into his pants with a loud moan.

Louis once again lies down on Harry, the younger boy still panting quietly, snaking his hands around the tiny waist of the rich man. They lie together for a while, in silence, coming down from their high.

"It was fucking good," Louis muffles against Harry's chest, then looking up to see the curly boy looking at the ceiling with blushed cheeks and a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah."

"But yet again I came into my pants," Louis complains and pulls up with his hands, sitting between Harry's legs.

"Tonight, you are not the only one. And don't worry, I still have Niall's spare boxers," Harry says, sitting up, too.

Louis and Harry sit on the bed, faces really close.

"You have wonderful eyes," Louis compliments Harry and kisses him quickly. They kiss for a minute until Harry uncomfortably moves away.

"We should take a shower," he states and pushes Louis delicately to get him to stand up from the bed. Once they are standing, Harry uncomfortably walks to the wardrobe and takes out Niall's spare boxers, and a new pair of briefs for himself. "You go first, I'll go after you."

"Why not together?" Louis smirks.

"Because the shower is too small."

"Damn, then we have to come to mine next time. Mine can hold at least foursome," Louis jokes and Harry chuckles lightly. He walks to the smaller boy and looks at his face.

"You have the clay in your hair. I'm sorry," Harry says and points to Louis messy and slightly dirty hair from his hands.

"It's okay, I'll wash them now. Can I use your shampoo right?"

"No, you are forbidden."

"Huh, I will use it anyway," Louis shrugs and walks into the bathroom.

"Of course, you will," Harry rolls his eyes. Louis doesn't even close the door to the bathroom, he starts to undress until he is fully naked. This is actually the first time Harry sees him with no clothes and fuck, he is stunned. He just stands there in the middle of the bedroom, checking out Louis. Louis knows Harry is looking but he doesn't mind, nor he makes any comment on it. He just enters the shower and starts the water. Once he closes the shower door, Harry can fully think again, his thoughts are full of Louis' huge dick and awesome ass. Just then he realises Louis left his clothes on the floor again, rolling his eyes.

"Louis! You should put it into a sink!" Harry groans and walks into the bathroom. He turns on the warm water into the sink, taking Louis' boxers from the floor and putting them in.

"Sorry, mum. Meant to do it after the shower," Louis mumbles in the shower, washing his hair quickly. The shampoo smells like Harry, he loves it.

"Sure," Harry answers and then he takes everything off and puts his briefs into the sink, too.

They take a turn and after both of them are clean in just their underwear, they decide to just lie down and go to sleep.

This time they don't sleep apart, they are closer, their knees touching. They are looking silently at each other in the darkness, only light coming from the balcony doors.

"Goodnight," Harry whispers and closes his eyes. Louis smiles a little, watching the beautiful boy in front of him falling asleep.

But Louis can't sleep. Even after Harry starts to snore lightly and drool onto the pillow, he can't find the tiredness. He tried every position to sleep in, but he just can't.

He decides it's because of the alcohol he still can feel a little, mixed with starting hangover and excitement about the situation he is in. He can't believe he kind of has a relationship with a man right now. It's exciting.

He sits up and looks at Harry again, seeing his beautiful face in such peace.

Louis stands up from the bed, coming to the bathroom and taking out his phone. He turns on his data - he doesn't have Harry's Wi-Fi password - and he lies down again next to the angel who is starting to snore pretty loudly.

He opens the internet app, typing in confidently the Pornhub site. He scrolls down, ignoring all the hetero videos, clicking on the categories, and entering the gay section. He reads all the sub-categories it offers, from rimming to fingering, creampie and rough sex.

He adjusts the volume on his phone, again looking at Harry to make sure he is asleep. It would be weird and embarrassing if Harry caught him looking at porn at 3 in the morning while lying in his bed.

It would look weird that Louis would want to wank himself off on gay porn when he can just wake up a man next to him and have it all. And it would definitely be embarrassing if he had to explain to Harry he is watching gay porn just to find out how it all works so they can have full sex soon.

He watches the videos carefully, making notes in his head on how to properly prepare Harry for his cock, and educating himself on how to make the younger boy comfortable and make him enjoy it all even more. He picks up some tricks and moves that can probably make Harry scream when it comes to sex.

He tries to not think how he can feel his penis harden to some point, not necessarily because of the porn itself, but because he was imagining doing it all with Harry.

After a good hour of educating himself, he leaves the site and places his phone down on the ground. He sighs, trying not to think of Harry's ass so his dick would soften.

He again looks at Harry, smiling a little. He is so beautiful. He can't help it, he lightly strokes Harry's cheek and brushing off the curly hair from his sleeping eyes. Harry moves, Louis scared he woke up the angel. But when Harry just mumbles some incomprehensible words and turns away from the rich man, Louis breathes out in relief he didn't wake him up.

He slides himself closer to the boy, making a big spoon for Harry. He cuddles him into his chest, breathing in the sweet scent of Harry's hair. The curly hair tickles him on the neck, but he doesn't mind at all, he finds it endearing.

After a long night, Louis finally falls asleep.

___

Louis opens his eyes and blinks a few times to get used to the bright light in the room. He realises he is not in the hotel, slowly sitting up and discovering his head pounds slightly. He groans softly, scratching the back of his head.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Or preferably good afternoon," Louis suddenly hears Harry's deep voice, finding the man sitting on his chair, working on a clay model. He is fully dressed up, red bandana keeping his hair out of his face so he could see better on his work. Louis also notices a small hair clip on top of his hair, making Harry look funny but also very adorable. He wears an old kiss t-shirt with pastel yellow pants with white stripes on each side. Louis actually really likes what he sees right now. 

"Is it already noon?" Louis asks, leaving the bed to pull on his clothes from yesterday. He walks into the bathroom, but not finding his clothes where he left them on the floor yesterday.

"Where are my clothes?" Louis asks confused.

"They smelt like alcohol and cigarettes, I put them in the washing machine when I woke up," Harry says loudly from his working corner for Louis to hear, Louis also walking back to meet Harry's eyes.

"Cool, now what do I wear?" Louis asks sarcastically, kind of irritated. He is not irritated because of Harry per se, but his headache is getting more prominent each passing minute.

"It's drying on the balcony; it will be wearable soon."

"I didn't ask you to wash them."

"What is the problem this time? I was just trying to be nice. Washed all your clothes and also made you breakfast," Harry frowns deeply at Louis.

Louis looks over, indeed seeing a baguette on a plate. With butter, cheese and also a ham. Louis looks back at Harry.

"Aren't you vegetarian?"

"Yes, but I went to quickly get a ham from Niall's kitchen downstairs because I know you eat it," Harry says with a disappointed tone in his voice, now regretting the effort he made this morning to make Louis a nice wake up.

"Oh," Louis doesn't know what to say, ignoring the headache, for now, feeling embarrassed at his behaviour he pulled out 2 minutes ago. "I am sorry, darling."

"It's fine," Harry says, but Louis knows better. It was that stern 'fine' that tells the person it is indeed not fine.

"C'mon Harry. I am sorry. It was not about you, it's just my head. It hurts and it always makes me nasty. Harry baby, don't frown."

"Don't call me baby, please," Harry says and starts to mould the final touches of the model.

"Baby."

"Louis."

"Baby."

"Louis!"

"Baby."

"Tomlinson!" Harry looks at Louis suddenly, frowning like crazy. "Stop! Just go take the damn pain killers already, because you are really annoying, and I can't stand you. It's in the cupboard next to the fridge."

"Thank you, baby!" Louis exclaims happily and clumsily hugs Harry. Then he walks to the said cupboard, taking out the pain killers and a glass, drinking it and nodding to himself in approvement.

He looks at the baguette and then takes it, "Thank you for the breakfast, Harry. It's great."

"Don't lie, I bet you would like to have your three-course breakfast, including fully fat British breakfast, pancakes and maybe scrambled eggs," Harry rolls his eyes.

"Um... Yes. That would be great, too. How about you come to mine tonight? We can have the royal breakfast tomorrow together," Louis suggests with his full mouth.

"Can't tonight. Meeting Niall in the pub."

"Oh, okay. How about tomorrow then?"

"Sounds okay," Harry nods.

"Um, yeah. You've got nice love-bites on your neck, too," Louis chuckles silently.

"I know, I was surprised my cursing didn't wake you up."

"What are you going to tell Niall?"

"I'll hide it under some scarf or something."

"Good."


	13. Chapter 13

Before Louis left Harry's flat, he insisted to exchange numbers so they could contact each other easily. Harry wasn't actually very fond of the idea, knowing very well now he won't have any peace whatsoever. And he was right because Louis texted him the whole day.

Harry wanted to work so badly, he was already sculpting a rock, had so much work to do and so many details to focus on. But Louis just kept his phone buzzing, and it was distracting him greatly he had to totally shut the phone off. When he sculpts he needs his full concentration, peace and quiet. And that's exactly what Louis isn't - he is a distractive, chaotic and loud mess.

Harry slowly carves the rock, delicately yet with the force thumping the chisels onto the rock and making the creases of the man's face. He uses different chisels for a different curve of the face, careful not to destroy the whole artwork with one bad thump. His eyes are quickly twitching between the clay model and actual rock, his hands copying every detail he sees on the clay. It is very precise and delicate work; he has to treat it like thin porcelain. He strokes the shapes of the hair and cheeks to clean the shaping sculpture from unnecessary dust, sighing tiredly.

He worked on it all day; he just realises the Sun is setting down already. The lack of sunshine is making it harder for Harry to see the rock properly, deciding it was enough for today.

He gets up and cleans his hands with a piece of cloth, grabbing the phone to his hands just then, He turns on the device, waiting for it to load, kind of anxious to see if Louis texted or even called.

The slight anxiety turns quickly into rolling eyes because Louis indeed texted him several times, with very annoying texts. Harry can't explain why, but he was scared Louis stopped bugging his phone. He likes the attention he receives from the rich man, as hard as it is to admit. Harry wouldn't ignore him if he was in another situation, he just wanted to work. But it seems like Louis doesn't even care he is getting ghosted by Harry, because he sent multiple texts throughout the whole afternoon.

_2.47 Hello baby_

_2.55 What are you doing?_

_3.30 Hello?_

_3.40 Answer you pussy_

_3.42 Sorry for calling you vagina_

_3.43 Lets pretend it's typo i wanted to say puppy_

_3.55 Im with Liam and Zayn they are talking with Gigi over the phone she is boring_

_4.11 Zayn wants to see her stomach all the time she looks fat she is 8 months in_

_4.18 I told her to make us tea because she belongs in the kitchen she is screaming at me i love making her mad_

_4.20 You should see Zayns face he is ready to kill me haha he wants her to relax because of the baby_

_4.28 I am glad we dont live together anymore she was annoying_

_4.44 Send me nudes pls_

_4.57 Baby send nudes i am horny_

_5.04 Huh you hate me i swear to god_

_5.09 I want to rail you so hard you wont be able to think straight for days my love_

5.13 I am already not thinking straight, Louis.

_5.13 Omg hello baby_

5.14 Don't call me baby.

_5.15 Ok then send nudes_

5.15 You are such a dick, Louis. I won't be sending anything.

_5.15 Pls I'll send one back_

5.16 Definitely no.

_5.16 You dont want to see me :(_

5.20 Not now, I am getting ready to see Niall.

_5.20 Let me see you before you put on the clothes_

5.25 I am not sending you nudes, you prick.

_5.27 You are no fun_

5.28 I am very fun.

_5.28 Then send nudes_

_5.30 Harry_

_5.35 Did you ditch me_

_5.38 I hate you i have to wank all by myself_

5.43 You are so annoying this is what you get only 

_5.44 More than enough_

5.45 That's all you get you needy prick.

_5.46 What to see me cumming_

_5.46 Want*_

5.47 Holy God no! Stop it, I am not doing this Tomlinson.

_5.48 You are boring_

5.49 I am leaving.

Louis sends a few texts begging Harry to talk to him, but the boy simply just shakes his head and locks his phone. This time he just lets it buzz.

He pulls back on his Kiss t-shirt and yellow pants, feeling fresh after a good cold shower. 

He comes downstairs, looking around if Niall is there, finally finding him sitting in the corner of the pub, talking to some men. Harry saw them sometimes here with Niall, but they never really talked together. And it's obvious Niall has more friends than just Harry. Harry has only Niall, though.

Harry lives here for years but he never really tried to get friends. He is just the type of person who enjoys his own space and peace. Niall is pretty much talkative and full of gossips, and that's enough for Harry. It's his small routine - Niall, work and his loneliness. And he likes it.

Though now some arrogant rich man barged into it, totally messing up everything Harry sought for. His life is now so chaotic, and he doesn't know if he likes it that much. Chaos is definitely not in Harry's blood, he even has his clothes sorted into categories - colour, winter/summer, casual/formal. Slight chaos and disorder make Harry very stressed and anxious, especially when it directly messes up his life. And that's what Louis does. He never even tried to sext with anyone and here Louis is, forcing him to send a dick pic. He never even thought of doing it! What if someone takes their phones and sees the pictures? That's so irresponsible and shameful.

Harry walks to Niall confidently, greeting everyone at the table. Niall smiles brightly, shifting his bum on the dark wooden corner seat, making everyone shift and squish together even more than before. 

Harry sits close to Niall, their thighs touching. Niall immediately extends his hand behind Harry, laying it down on the seatback. He tells Harry to drink his Guinness for now, until some of the waitresses bring him his own.

"You act like a long-married couple, I can't," says one lad, strong Irish accent making it harder to understand for Harry. But Niall knows exactly what he said, laughing a little.

"Sometimes I feel that way, too. But I don't mind, he is the apple of my eye, right Harry berry?" Niall says fondly, looking at the curly boy. Harry's heart starts to beat a million times faster, his breathing heavy suddenly. Though Niall rejected him kindly a few years ago, it doesn't mean Harry totally lost his interest in his Irish friend.

These kinds of words make Harry think like maybe, just maybe someday Niall would say he indeed likes him more than just in a friendly way and tells him 'let's make this work, Harry'. But then he sees Niall flirting with some stranger girls he never saw before, probably girls on a trip in this city. And it makes him sad all over again that Niall indeed doesn't want a relationship with him. But he understands fully, though.

The friendship between him and Niall is special anyway. It is totally enough for Harry. They are so close, they seen each other naked, they sleep naked in the same bed -not sexually- when the summer nights are too hot. They hold pinkies while walking, they touch each other's thighs, waists, bums. They hug and cuddle a lot. They are having 'dates' in the pub, just like the one yesterday. They see each other almost every day, Niall has Harry's spare key and Harry has keys from this pub and Niall's flat 2 streets down. They sometimes -but rarely because of different taste- share clothes. They listen to similar music, playing it here in the pub and also when they hang out. Niall is a true gentleman towards Harry, protective and caring. Harry is like a huge, cute baby bear to Niall, he just wants to cuddle the curly boy all day.

They are indeed like a couple, without an official statement. And without sex.

"Am I?" Harry asks and looks at Niall. They are so close to each other; it takes just one slight move to kiss the Irish man.

"Of course, you are, pet!" Niall exclaims. He squeezes Harry even closer to him but then directs his attention to the people around the table again. Not totally full attention though, because his thumb starts to caress Harry's waist softly in small patterns, making Harry feel loved and warm.

Suddenly his phone buzzes in his pants. It is a buzz after quite a long time. It makes Harry curious who it is, but he knows it is probably Louis again. He takes out his phone, getting completely unnoticed by people around him. He thought he and Niall are going to be alone tonight, having their usual hanging out in the pub.

He indeed sees Louis' name on the display, saying he sent a picture. Harry opens the messages and the chat with the blue-eyed man, almost choking on his saliva. His eyes pop out and he quickly locks the phone so Niall wouldn't see it.

_7.34 Took it just for fun earlier do you like it_

__

Harry's breathing quickens and he starts to sweat. A lot. His face becomes red like a tomato and he feels like his ears are burning. He feels sick.

"Are you... okay, Harry?" Niall asks Harry, clearly seeing something is going on.

"I... I... Don't know. I need to... go to the bathroom?" Harry stutters rapidly, quickly putting his phone into his pocket.

  
"Alright? Want me to come along in case something happens to you?" Niall frowns; confused about what came over the curly lad.

"No! No, no, no, no. It's okay," Harry just blurts out, standing on his wobbly legs. He rushes to the bathroom, running into the doors. Niall sees it and is ready to stand up and approach totally fazed Harry, but he just opens the door frantically and slams them after he is inside. It is just a single toilet, a small space. He locks the door and slides his body down onto the floor.

He didn't expect this at all. In the slightest. _What the hell?_

He unlocks the phone again, the photo immediately popping out, making him panic again.

It is not like he hates the photo. He is just in public; this is so inappropriate. It is totally inappropriate to send these types of photos to someone you have their phone number for a few hours. To someone who asked not to in the first place.

Harry is not really into these 'kinks'. At least not into sending nude photos through the messages. He is a romantic kind of a man. He likes soft touches and emotions, and proper dates, small gestures, getting to know the other person, excitement and intimacy. This is just so wrong on so many levels, mostly towards his relationship beliefs.

He knows he and Louis don't have any relationship and they never will have. But it doesn't make this magically okay, and Louis has no right to do something like this. It is just so insensitive. Harry said he doesn't want any nudes. And he doesn't know what to respond.

He tries to breathe deeply, in and out. He thinks of the whole situation. He learnt it is better to give it time, rather than immediately jump into conclusions or fights, then he can regret his decisions that were made in the spike of anger. After like forever -or just simply a few minutes, but for Harry, it feels like forever- someone knocks on the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey mate, I want to piss. How long will it take for you?" one of the voices from his table says from the outside. Harry stands up.

"Not long, sorry. I feel sick. But I'll come out in a minute."

"Alright, mate."

Harry looks down on the photo again and sighs. He doesn't feel panicky or angry anymore. If he didn't try to calm himself and responded to Louis sooner, he would probably tell him to fuck off and block his number.

Now, he just shakes his head and clicks on the photo message. The options bar appears, and he clicks on 'delete the message'. His finger lingers for a second over the confirmation, before he cancels it and quickly saves the photo into his gallery. Then he deletes the photo and leaves the toilet.

He sits down next to Niall, though not that close anymore. Niall again frowns and gently strokes Harry's thigh. "Everything ok?"

"Yes. I just suddenly felt sick, I don't know. Maybe it was the weird-looking cheese I ate at lunch. It smelt like your socks when you wear them for 3 days," Harry lies smoothly.

"Harry! My socks don't smell!"

"Oh, you bet it does. I washed your clothes before, I know what I am talking about."

Niall and Harry bicker about the socks for a little while, until the group call Niall into the conversation and Harry is yet again left ignored. But this time he doesn't mind because he takes out his phone and slides into Louis' messages.

7.50 Louis are you insane? I told you not to! You made me panic in the pub, Niall was so concerned. I hate you.

Harry looks at the phone, thinking the rich man will answer soon. He was about to give up waiting but he sees the dots indicating he is typing.

_7.52 Oh my dick made you all panicky? Good to know, ill be delicate while fucking you_

7.52 No Louis! Stop being a son of a bitch for a second and listen to what I am saying. I didn't like it. I don't like it overall. You may be a total pig and that's okay, send those pictures to your side women, but not to me. Please.

_7.53 Oh. So you... didnt like it_

7.53 No.

_7.53 Im sorry then_

_7.54 Not even a little?_

7.54 For fuck's sake Louis.

_7.55 Okay okay sorry i wont send you any more of these but you are missing out_

7.56 You should be more careful. I can simply just send it to the media and get your pic onto the worldwide headlines.

_7.57 You wouldnt do that Harry_

7.57 No I wouldn't. But one day you'll send it to someone that will. That's my point.

_7.59 I send those to people i trust baby_

8.00 Not again with the nickname, Louis.

_8.00 Okay sorry for the pic didnt know you are afraid of the dicks_

_8.00 Arent you gay? Why are you afraid of my dick then is it some gay thing to be scared of the same tools in the pants_

8.01 Louis you are such a stupid person. I'll block you.

_8.02 OH NO SORRY IT WAS A JOKE_

8.03 I'm not laughing.

_8.04 Because you are a dry gay afraid of dicks_

8.05 I'm not doing this, Tomlinson. Bye.

_8.05 Omg sorry i didnt mean that im a dick pls Harry_

_8.06 Harry_

_8.08 Harry?_

Harry is so mad now.

He doesn't even know why he is talking to him. He doesn't understand why he agreed to whatever they have right now.

Actually, he knows. Because he was kind of sex deprived.

And Louis is handsome. And rich. But mostly handsome, Harry is not a gold digger.

But Louis is just so stupid and twisted, acting so offensive and it makes Harry unbelievably annoyed. Even Niall doesn't annoy him this much.

This joke was definitely not funny. It hurt him.

Louis yet again made fun of him. His sexuality. And it shouldn't be tolerable. It makes Harry sad.

He looks down at the buzzing phone and tries to blink away the tears in his eyes. He definitely doesn't want the whole pub to see him cry. And not Niall.

Niall would demand what is the reason and he can't say it's the 'weird-looking cheese from lunch' nor 'Louis just made fun of my sexuality over the texts again'. He can't say family reasons because Niall would get concerned and would be capable of booking flights for both of them to England and visit Harry's family. Niall would be very confused if he saw his mum and sister perfectly fine, while he just cried about their not well-being.

The phone lights up, showing the caller ID as 'Tomlinson'. Harry declines the call right away; he doesn't want to talk to him. And he is with Niall who doesn't even have a clue Harry and Louis talk.

The phone lights up again, and Harry frowns. He declines. This happens another three times before a message pops out. What Harry doesn't know is that Louis is in his apartment, slightly drunk, panicking that Harry is done with him at this point. Louis is scared because he doesn't want to lose Harry. Not when he just got him as a sex buddy. And as a some-kind-of-friend.

_8.17 If you wont pick up or answer i am coming down to the pub or your flat you cant stop me_

8.17 Stop it, Louis. I don't want to talk.

_8.18 Harry i am so sorry, i didnt realise i cant make such jokes with you. I joke this way with Liam and Zayn, i am sorry. I know now you are more sensitive and delicate and i will act properly now. Please dont ignore me or cut me off i dont want to lose you for now_

8.20 You are such a stupid arrogant idiot.

_8.20 I know im sorry honey please_

8.21 Okay. I am going back to with Niall. Bye.

_8.22 Wait does it mean we are fine please Harry_

8.23 Yes, we are fine.

The phone buzzes again but Harry doesn't care. He turns it off completely again to stop the flooding messages from Louis and cuddles into Niall's side.

Niall just then notices Harry again and pulls him even closer that Harry is almost sitting on him. The curly boy places his head on Niall's biceps, snaking the hands around his torso. Niall snakes one of his arms around Harry's arms squeezing him softly. Then he strokes the hand Harry has around his stomach and kisses the top of his hair.

"You alright, my flower?" Niall asks quietly.

"Yes, kind of. Yes," Harry smiles and then just listens to the conversation his dear friend has with the group of Irish people around the table.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry is pretty nervous to meet Louis tonight.

He was carving the whole day again today, but his mind always came back to Louis. He didn't like it one bit, because he needed to have a clear mind to work properly. His work requires so much focus and concentration, Harry can't think of some stupid man with no restraints, mouth full of bullshit and gorgeous face. 

It's very confusing to Harry, though. He should let go of Louis right at the start. The reality is he should never really engage himself with Louis at all.

Louis is trouble.

He does nothing but insults and makes fun of Harry and that's what makes the curly boy sad. He is not used to be around people who constantly make trouble, drink, and party all night. He is just not the type. He likes peace, sustainability and he believes in kindness.

Louis lives a luxury life full of money, fame, girls and chaos. He and Harry don't belong together. They are too different, it wasn't meant to work out, anyway. Not that Harry was expecting it to work out, though. These last few days were a total mess, out of his usual life. And today he made a decision.

The whole day he was thinking about what he should do with the situation he put himself into. And he came to the conclusion he will tell Louis to fuck off for good tonight. That's what he is going to do.

He doesn't want this weird situation between Louis and him to continue. He is not that stupid to let the rich man use him for his pleasure and then insult him and his sexuality as if the man didn't suggest getting into bed himself.

Fully convinced and confident in his own decision, he prepares himself to meet the man. He is considering dressing in old clothes, simply because he is not planning on to stay at Louis' place for long. He is just going to walk in, tell Louis he is done with his behaviour and will leave as soon as possible, hoping he is not going to see the man ever again.

But at the last minute, he decides to dress more formally. It is not anything extra, but still good enough to say he looks good so Louis will have one last good look at him. He puts on his V-neck flower pattern t-shirt with creamy pants and old white vans. He loves this outfit because it looks proper, but it is also very comfortable. He puts all his rings back onto his fingers since he always has them off while sculpting. 

He walks to the bathroom to put on his cross necklace and fix his hair. They are kind of messy and becoming longer than ever. He thinks of getting a haircut soon, but he just knows he forgets to actually go and cut it again. He runs his fingers through his curls several times, not really helping to get it into a good shape. It still looks messy and weird to him.

Putting on his favourite perfume, he is ready to leave the flat at this point. He makes sure no candle is lit and balcony doors are shut before he locks the front door and quickly leaves the building.

Harry walks quickly to the hotel, taking him only around 8 minutes to get there. It is not fully night, but the sun is almost gone, making the sky look orange. The city is getting warm summer vibes, making people take a walk just to enjoy the heated streets of Rome. Harry thinks of how pretty it would be to sit near Colosseum and enjoy the view now. He enters the lobby, not sure right now if he should just walk into the lift and take a ride to Louis’ or go to the reception and ask for permission.

He doesn't have to wait long for the decision when a woman behind the reception desk called out to him. He slowly approaches her, sweet smile on his face.

"Hello, I am here to see Louis Tomlinson. We are... mates," Harry says hesitantly, not knowing what to really say.

"Oh. I am sorry but I cannot let you in. You are not our guest and Mr Tomlinson didn't inform us about anyone coming to see him. And we cannot let strangers in," the lady informs Harry with apologising expression. Harry fully understands, though.

"Sure. I mean it's understandable. Let me just call him, alright? Maybe he will come down to pick me up," he smiles politely, and the woman nods her head.

Harry dials Louis' number and waits for him to pick it up. It doesn't take long when he hears the sweet voice.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, I'm at the lobby. Come pick me up? Can't go up without you," Harry tells Louis, looking at the woman who is waiting for further information.

"Put me on speaker," Louis sighs and Harry frown confusedly. He does it though, clicking on the speaker and telling Louis it's done.

"Listen you person at the reception, let him in or I'll make sure you're fired within an hour," Louis says rudely, Harry suddenly panicking. The woman behind the desk pales and looks at Harry with wide eyes. The curly boy stops the speaker sound and looks back at the woman with apologising eyes.

"Louis! What the hell are you doing!" He hisses into the phone.

"I am just saying them to let you in, are you in the lift yet?"

"No, but you are so rude."

"I am going to be rude if you won't be at my apartment in 3 minutes," he says and hangs up.

"I am so sorry for his behaviour, I feel embarrassed," Harry starts to apologise to the reception woman, who is scarily typing on her computer.

"It is alright, sir. Please, welcome. It's apartment 1 at the very top," she informs Harry politely. He feels so bad. She is just doing her job, why is Louis acting so rude. He doesn't even have the mood to meet him now.

Regardless of his mood and slight rage, he enters the lift and brings himself up to the top of the hotel. He knocks on the apartment door, waiting for Louis to open.

The doors open, revealing a smaller man fully clothed in Adidas clothes. Harry chuckles, guessing it's because he is the ambassador of the brand. Maybe it's even Louis' own collection, but Harry doesn't know nor even care. Although he has to admit the red t-shirt he is wearing suits him. It is perfectly showing the tattoos on both of his arms, Harry trying not to reach out with his own hands and caress the inked skin and explore them all up close. 

"Hi!" Louis greets Harry happily, letting the boy in. Harry immediately smells the food at the place, confused for a second. Maybe Louis was just having dinner.

"Hello," Harry greets back and takes off his shoes. He automatically looks at the huge window wall where he can see Roman Forum. He smiles to himself, actually happy he sees the view again. The setting sun is making it so lovely. 

Then he looks around the room quickly, stopping his eyes at the object that wasn't here the last time he visited this apartment.

"What is this cycle doing here?" Harry asks Louis, looking weirdly at him.

"Oh! I need to tell you this story! My bad I forgot to tell you. Come sit!" he gently pushes him towards the table.

Just then Harry notices two plates set on the huge dinner table, with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. He confusedly looks back at Louis.

"What is-"

"I thought you would like to have some dinner! Surprise! I didn't really know what to order for you, so I ordered simple Farfalle with vegetables. And guess what? The man who brought it said the pasta is actually Italian!"

"Louis, pasta is an Italian food," Harry chuckles and looks at the food. Though it looks so delicious, he didn't come here to eat. 

"Louis we need to talk," Harry says quietly, but Louis doesn't get the seriousness in Harry's eyes.

"And I hope you are fine with the red wine. We had the same one the first dinner."

"Louis I came here to tell you that I don't want to talk to you and see you again," Harry blurts out before Louis starts to talk again. He now feels so bad, because he ordered this dinner for him and he is looking so cute and happy or at least looked a few seconds ago.

Louis' face falls immediately after he hears Harry's words come out of his plump mouth. They stand in awkward silence, both looking into each other's eyes. Louis is looking for some kind of joking sign, but he doesn't find any. Harry's eyes are confident and cold, like if it's definite decision.

Harry, on the other hand, sees Louis' eyes slowly losing their spark, becoming sadder and sadder. His arms fall down, and just then Louis looks down to the floor.

"Okay," he finally says.

"Okay?" Harry asks.

"Look, I won't force you to anything. If you don't want to see me again, okay."

To say Harry is confused is an understatement. He low-key thought the man in front of him would ask why and beg him not to let him go, but none of that is happening. Harry wonders why it is this way when Louis literally begged him to talk to him every time he screwed up. Harry's slightly hurt ego is making him question the whole idea of letting the rich man go.

"You are not gonna beg me?" Harry asks.

"Do you want me to?" the blue-eyed man looks up to see Harry's gorgeous, perfect face. He honestly adores every inch of his face, it looks so godlike, it's like he is looking into an angel's face, even though his brows are lightly frowning.

"I... I mean... No? I thought you would like you always do?" Harry answers even more slowly than he usually speaks, adding the question mark at the end, because now he feels so unsure and doesn't know what to actually say.

"Well, I understand. I am a dick. I act like an idiot; I am not surprised you want me to fuck off. I should have known I screwed for good with yesterday's texts. I just thought... That maybe dinner would make it a little better? As an apology. It worked last time," Louis rambles and Harry feels sudden regret.

"You are an infinite manipulator, Tomlinson," the curly boy takes Louis' hands into his own, looking down at them. "You better thank me now for forgiving you. And thank my stomach because I am so hungry, and it smells very delicious."

"Oh my God!" Louis exclaims happily and hugs Harry really quick. "Thank you! I thought you would leave, who would eat your plate?"

"That's what you were concerned about? The plate?"

"Obviously, it was expensive as fuck. Would have to give it back to the kitchen or take it to Liam, he also likes this... stuff," Louis points at vegetables and Harry laughs.

They sit down by the table, this time Harry feels a little bit comfortable because it is not his first dinner with a stranger, and he is not wearing a full ass suit. But the mood by the table is awkward, nonetheless. The men don't talk with each other, Louis quietly eating the huge burger that he can't even take into his hands, and Harry is slowly eating his pasta.

"Louis, but you know you can't always use dinner and money to make up with people," Harry suddenly breaks the weird silence and looks at the man sitting across from him.

"It is always working. I mean look, you didn't leave," he shrugs.

"I didn't leave because I am a stupid ass who thinks you still have some good in yourself. Not because of the food."

"Then why are you eating it as if someone is about to steal it from you?"

"Hey! I said I was hungry! If I left I would probably go and eat out Niall's fridge in the pub," Harry defends himself quickly.

"You and Niall are pretty close, huh?" Louis finally has the opportunity to ask Harry about it. He didn't ask about it before, and he just wants to know what is there. He knows they are not dating because Harry wouldn't be here, otherwise.

"Um, yes. We kind of are."

"Wanna elaborate?" Louis suggests.

"I used to have a crush on him, but he is not... interested in guys, you know," Harry explains simply, not getting into details.

"If I didn't really know your relationship I'd say you are dating, though. He is so clingy," Louis quietly comments, annoyance evident in his voice. He doesn't know why, but he can't stand the thought of Niall touching Harry, at all.

"I mean... I think we both are? I still like him dearly, and he is very protective of me."

"Don't you say," Louis chuckles, remembering all the times Niall hissed at him not to get close to Harry.

"I hate it, to be honest," Harry confesses after a little while, Louis looking at him. "He is sometimes even worse than a parent. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but he should just back off sometimes. I am still surprised he didn't snoop on me and didn't find about us hanging out. Oh, he would be so mad."

"Would you stop seeing me if he found out?" Louis curiously asks. Harry is silent for a while, really thinking about it.

"Um, that would probably make me mad, because he has no right to tell me what to do."

"Until he grounds you and you will have to stay locked in your small flat like Rapunzel. I would come to rescue you, my princess," Louis jokes, but it is not very funny to Harry. 

It's not that it was not funny to him, but the nickname caught him off the guard. His small weakness of being called nicknames that work very well in sexual life, too is not doing any good now, and he has to shift on the chair to distract his body from getting an instant boner.

"Yeah, that would probably happen. If he ever grounds me, I am gonna call you," Harry tries to continue the joke, careful not to let the rich man know what is going on.

"What's up?" Louis looks at Harry curiously, seeing the younger boy is shifting weirdly on his chair. "Did I say something bad again?"

"No, no. I just... Never mind."

"You can tell me. And if I said something bad I definitely wanna know, because I don't want to offend you anymore."

"It's just..." Harry doesn't know if he should tell, it's embarrassing.

"It's fine, Harry. You can tell me," Louis softly tells and holds Harry's hand delicately on the table. It confuses Harry, why is he so cute and nice and romantic all of the sudden? It doesn't add up.

"Um... It's just nicknames are making me... heated?"

"Wha- Oh. Oh!" Louis looks lost at Harry's statement, but after a second he gets it and his face suddenly carries a very mischievous expression. "So, _my princess_ is having a kink?" he asks with evident amusement in his voice.

Harry's full face and even ears turn into a bright tomato red, which makes Louis laugh loudly to the point he throws his head back.

"It's not funny, Tomlinson."

"No, indeed. It's hot," Louis states and kisses Harry's hand he is still holding.

They finish the last bites in silence, still holding hands. Harry's face slowly turns back to his milky white colour, but he is still feeling a little embarrassed. But to Louis, it is so hot. Each time he learns something about Harry, he can't stop thinking about how perfect the boy is. And that makes him kind of scared. Because he is not allowed to feel this way.

His father is somehow tolerating all of Louis' troubles, but he would never get over this scandal. He would literally kill Louis if a headline ' _The Prime Minister's son is gay!_ ' would show up everywhere. But it is not really true, too. Louis is not gay. He likes girls. Maybe _bi_? No. Straight it is. It must be.

The men just decided to watch a movie together, when suddenly a knock fills the room.

Louis' eyes widen and he panics a little.

"Harry, you have to hide."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's probably Liam and Zayn. They can't know you are here," Louis panics even more when the second knock is heard.

"Louis, this is ridiculous. Why can't they know I'm here? We can just say we are just hanging out. Which we literally are. Ow!" Louis starts to push Harry to the closest doors.

"Shut the fuck up, Harry," Louis quickly says and closes the doors.

Harry just shakes his head and looks around. He is the biggest bathroom he has ever been to. It is very big and elegant, suddenly he feels ashamed of the tiny, tiny bathroom he owns. He let Louis into his shower, while the rich man has shower 3 times bigger than his, and also a big jacuzzi here. It makes Harry feel extremely poor and pathetic. What is he even doing here?

He hears voices talking, though he can't tell if it's Liam or Zayn. He just continues to look around the bathroom, also finding Louis' shampoos and shower gels, and all the products he uses. He even uses Nivea men for body hydration. That makes Harry chuckle, what a tough man! He finds sun cream and shaving foam. He explores all of the very expensive perfumes Louis owns, Harry sighing because those costs probably more than Harry's whole wardrobe.

"All clear. Sorry, it was Liam. He wanted to know if I want to join them in the pool tonight. They really love the water," Louis rolls his eyes, looking curiously at Harry. "What are you doing?"

"I will never take you seriously ever again, Mr Nivea Man," Harry laughs and walks out of the room.

"Seriously fuck off! I would tell Liam forgot it here, but I am not ashamed I use it to have such soft beautiful skin," Louis defends himself, walking behind Harry to the living room.

"Of course. Now, what do you want to watch?" Harry sits on the huge white cough, surprised by how actually huge and comfortable it is. He cuddles into the pillows, enjoying the luxury comfort he has for now.

"What do you want to watch? I don't care, your choice," he answers with a shrug and sits down on the opposite end.

They decide to binge Louis' favourite TV show in the end, both ending up lying very close to each other.

The tension between each other was almost touchable. They both felt it, but none of them had enough confidence to actually cuddle into the other.

The apartment was dark now, only light coming from the TV. They sip the red wine occasionally, fully invested in the show. At least Louis was.

Harry was thinking hard about this whole situation again. This time he was just thinking about why he is so weak for this man. He doesn't understand his own behaviour and why he tolerates Louis. Maybe it's just Louis' effect. Maybe Louis is not just a good manipulator but also he has something that naturally makes Harry forgive the man.

He comes to the conclusion he has to get used to it now. It is not right per se, but he can't just shake Louis off because he knows he is not able to do it at this point.

"Cuddle me?" Harry whispers, hoping Louis won't make fun of his clinginess. But to Harry's pleasure, Louis just makes a room for Harry to cuddle into Louis' big spoon. Louis is so into the plot of the show he is not really paying attention to Harry, which is kind of adorable, Harry thinks.

They find a comfortable position for both of them, Harry's back pressed to Louis' chest. Their legs tangle together automatically, and Louis intertwines their hands. They lie like this for quite a while, until the episode ends, and the credits show up. They wait in silence until Netflix puts on the next episode, but Harry suddenly feels Louis' thin warm lips on his neck.

"How about we do something else now?" Louis whispers into Harry's ear seductively. Harry stiffens a little, he doesn't really feel like having sex tonight. And he still feels like Louis doesn't quite deserve to get him, for now.

"Um... Louis, I don't feel like it," he says and waits for his reaction. Louis pushes himself up with his hand, looking into Harry's face. Harry inspects Louis' expression, finding a disappointment in it. He is just waiting for some of Louis' insults at this point, ready to stand up and leave, this time for real.

"Okay. It's fine," Louis says in the end, catching Harry off the guard again.

"Okay? No insults or swearing?"

"Of course not. It kind of offends me how low you actually think of me. I would never force you or anyone to sleep with me. Especially you," Louis answers quietly, looking back at the TV to continue watching.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologises. He feels guilty he thought so badly of Louis.

"It's alright," Louis brings him even closer, cuddling his face into Harry's arm.

___

"It's really late, do you want to call it a night?" Louis asks after another few episodes, seeing Harry half asleep in his embrace.

"Hm," Harry looks into Louis' eyes and nods tiredly. They stand up and Louis turns off the TV quickly. "The wine makes me tired really fast, sorry."

"No, it is already 1 in the morning, darling. Let's just go to bed," Louis says softly, taking Harry's hand and navigating the big sleepy boy to the bedroom. He doesn't even care to turn on the light, he just walks Harry to the bed carefully so they wouldn't run into anything.

When Louis informs Harry, they are by the bed, the curly boy starts to take off his flower pattern t-shirt and white pants and socks, staying in just his briefs. Louis can't see much because of the darkness, but just the curves of Harry's beautiful body makes him warm inside.

Louis does exactly the same as Harry, leaving all the clothes lying on the floor. He gets into the bed to Harry, a little irritated by the younger boy lying down on his favourite side. But he is not feeling like fighting over such a thing. At least not tonight.

The second he lies down Harry cuddles into his side, laying his head on Louis' naked chest. His curls tickle Louis, but the rich man doesn't mind one bit. He cuddles Harry even closer and tangles their legs once again. He can smell Harry's shampoo, making him feel like this is the only right thing in his life.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry wakes up quite early. He has to blink a few times to adjust his eyes and soak in where he is. At first, he is a little bit confused, since he never has seen these red walls and huge room in his life. But he quickly gains knowledge of his whereabouts when he remembers the last night and hears a slow heartbeat under his head.

The room is dark because of the windows blinds, but still allowing Harry to see just enough.

He looks up, immediately seeing sleeping Louis. His breathing steady, his facial expression peaceful. Harry breaths out and sits on the bed. The bed is so huge it could fit at least 4 people in, yet there he is, legs tangled with the rich man, his head on his naked chest.

He swears this is the most comfortable mattress he ever slept on. It is so soft, yet rough at the same time, probably some material to keep his spine alright. Though it can't fix his already pained back. He really needs the massage.

He looks around, taking in the luxury bedroom he happened to sleep in last night. The walls are painted red, not really his kind of style. But it definitely makes the room look fancy and intimate. There is another set of settees, Harry not quite understanding why, when Louis has a huge ass living room just behind the closed door. But what caught his attention are the big balcony doors, clearly allowing a person to go outside. 

Harry doesn't hesitate one bit and gently leaves the soft bed and the man who silently sleeps. He walks up to the doors and uncovers the shades a little bit to see the balcony. It is enormous. He gasps silently and manages to open the doors. He slips out, thankfully not waking up Louis.

Harry can't stop looking at the city lying before him. He is so jealous Louis has the access to such a beautiful view. And then he realises Louis probably has the access to see every city like this, on the palm of his hand. He probably has seen many cities like this. Harry notes to himself to ask Louis about it.

What if in the end he and Louis work out? What if they stay together? What if Louis stops acting like a dick and changes for Harry? It happened in a lot of movies and books. And people change. And maybe, just maybe Harry is capable to change Louis for the better.

He would travel with Louis. A lot. He would not hesitate to pack his suitcase and leave with Louis to see the world. He never went anywhere. He was living in the UK the whole time, never really having a chance to travel aboard. Then he moved here, to Rome. And since then, he couldn't really afford travelling around Europe. But he went to the Italian beach with Niall a few times. They took a bus and went for a small one-day trips here and there to relax by the sea. It was fun, but it was all Harry saw.

With Louis, he would afford to see the whole world. From Tokyo to LA, and all in the between. He would afford to see nature on tropical islands and high skyscrapers in the big cities. He would explore the cultures and communities, he would buy a lot of useless souvenirs to fill up his shelves, he would buy clothes from local sellers and he would take so many photos and never really have another look at them again because there would simply be so many.

He can just dream of this.

He shakes his head and decides to leave the balcony and join Louis in the bed again. He quietly enters the room and shuts the balcony doors. His feet make soft taps against the floor until Harry stops by the bed. He looks down, seeing Louis still asleep. He looks so innocent, like an angel. But Harry knows that he is so far from that. But looking at him right now, he doesn't really care. Louis indeed looks angelic. His delicate, soft skin on display, peppered with tattoos makes Harry's heart skip a beat here and there. The flat cute tummy is melting Harry's insides, he just wants to kiss every inch of it. 

The curly boy smiles at his view and decides to wake up his angel. He is hungry anyway and Louis promised him a big breakfast the other day.

He lies next to Louis, cautiously running his fingers across his tummy. He starts to kiss the older man on the chest and neck, causing Louis to groan in disapproval.

"Leave me alone, I wanna sleep," Louis' voice is hoarse, slightly deeper than usual and Harry gasps quietly at the sound. It's so hot.

"I'm hungry," Harry whispers near Louis' ear, kissing him under the jaw.

"You can order whatever you want, honey. Call the restaurant, the dial number is next to the phone. Just let me sleep," Louis turns himself away from Harry and cuddles deeper into the blanket and pillows. Harry giggles and spread his body on Louis, not letting him sleep anymore.

"Ugh Harry, you are huge and heavy, I can't breathe," Louis complains, trying to get the big boy off of him.

"Kiss me good morning, you grumpy dick," Harry makes a kissy face.

"No, we have a morning breath."

"I don't care. Besides, we kissed in the morning before," Harry points out and Louis is now fully looking at him. His grogginess fully gone, ready to face this day.

"You are right. Now give me that kiss," Louis demands and the curly boy doesn't waste another second. He presses his full pink lips against Louis' thin ones with the force to show the affection he feels towards the man.

"Not that I don't want to kiss you, princess, but I am starting to feel the hunger as well," Louis says against Harry's attacking lips. But Harry doesn't stop. He continues to kiss Louis on the lips, and cheeks, and jaw, and neck, sucking deliberately the skin under Louis' ear. The smaller man takes in an uneven breath, feeling this excitement in his stomach.

"I think you can wait a little bit longer," Harry mumbles to Louis' skin and subconsciously grids his hips down towards Louis'. Louis gasps again, his dick instantly becoming hard.

"You alright with that, love?" Louis asks, stroking gently Harry's tattooed arms. He vividly remembers Harry's no yesterday, there is no reason why he wouldn't. He was totally sober if he doesn't count the wine they had. But wine is not something that would make him drunk. He needs stronger drinks than just stupid grapes to get intoxicated.

"Stop asking silly questions," Harry rolls his eyes, but his insides are exploding with affection. Firstly, Louis asked if it's alright. He never asked the question before and it makes Harry appreciated. He feels like the man cares about his feelings and wants. Secondly, he called him _love_. So softly. The word coming from Louis' mouth with such a sweet voice, it was like a taste of heaven.

With that, Harry kisses Louis on the lips again, passionately. He cups his stubbled cheek, stroking his prominent cheekbone with the thumb. He doesn't stay by his lips, starting to move down to Louis' chest and tummy. He holds the rich man's petite hips delicately, sucking the skin near his belly button. Louis' mouth makes a weird low sound, and his fingers tangle into Harry's curls. He pulls by them, making Harry's cock feel it as well and that stops his sucking. The skin is a pinkish colour, definitely not enough to stay there longer than a few hours.

Harry looks at Louis who has closed eyes and a faint smile on his lips, waiting for what’s Harry planning to do next. Harry is kind of pretty hungry at this point, so he doesn't have that much patience anymore, so he just tugs his hand inside Louis' boxers and starts to work with his hand immediately. Louis doesn't expect such a rush and he lets out a moan.

Harry pulls off his boxers just to his mid-thigh, looking up at Louis. They catch looks, staring deep into each other. Then, without breaking the stare, Harry takes in the tip of Louis' cock inside his mouth, sucking. The stare and sudden soft feel of Harry's lips make Louis groan and throw his head into a pillow, unintentionally thrusting his hips up and shoving his full length into Harry's mouth.

Harry gags loudly, the tip crashing to the back of Harry's mouth. He doesn't really mind though, bopping his head up and down to satisfy the rich man. He doesn't take his whole dick in all the time, stroking the root with his long fingers, occasionally taking care of Louis' balls, too. He licks and sucks until he can feel Louis' dick twitch on his tongue. He starts to bop his head even faster, causing Louis to pant profusely.

It doesn't take long for Louis to cum inside Harry's mouth, the younger man swallowing it immediately. He honestly liked the taste of Louis' cum, actually surprised. He would've thought the taste would be so bad because of Louis' eating habits and meat consuming. But it's not that bad, in the end.

"Now, let's go eat," Harry runs his palm through his lips and kisses Louis' hip bone before coming out of bed and adjusting his briefs.

"Don't you want me to-"

"No, it's good. It will soften and I don't feel like it, to be honest."

"If you didn't feel like it, you shouldn't do me then, I told you yesterday that-"

"Stop being so fucking stupid, Tomlinson. I wouldn't suck you if I didn't want to. Now get your ass up, I am hungry," Harry rolls his eyes, kind of amused and irritated by Louis' weird behaviour. It is adorable that Louis doesn't want to push Harry into anything but at the same time, he should just shut up and enjoy it. Harry really wouldn't do it if he didn't want to. He is not that submissive; he is not afraid to say no.

He offers Louis his hand, Louis taking it right away. They walk hand in hand to the living room, Harry sitting on the sofa, while Louis walking to the telephone and menu card.

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" he asks Harry, looking at the offers. There is so many.

"Give me everything, I am starving," Harry answers and unlocks his phone he left on the table last night. He had two messages from Niall, asking where he is since his flat is locked. He frowns, already preparing himself for Niall's question attack that will occur later today.

"I don't think you would eat it all. Look, pick something here," Louis brings the menu to him, pointing at the section with the morning meals. Harry scans the names, finding all the meals very appealing, except for the ones with meat, of course.

"Um, honestly I don't know what to pick," he whines.

"Pick whatever you want and how much you want. But not that much so a lot of food would go wasted. I hate to see it go straight to the bin," Louis comments and turns on the TV. Harry looks at him with curious eyes, surprised to hear such words coming from Louis' mouth.

"You hate it?"

"Of course! So many kids are starving every day, why would I waste food? I am a total dick, but I am not a waster," Harry smiles at him, appreciating how Louis is considering the people in need. He would never guess Louis is.

"I wouldn't order tons of it, you know that," Harry says and points at the muesli with yoghurt, avocado toasts and fruit salad.

"Is it all?" Louis asks and Harry nods.

Louis orders Harry's pick and adds sausages with an omelette and bacon toasts for himself. They wait for it to come watching some Italian reality show, actually, the one Zayn was watching the other day. Louis, of course, doesn't understand anything, but he sees how Harry is invested in the drama that goes on, so he leaves it there and instead of watching it, he watches Harry and his facial expressions.

"You understand it?"

"Of course, I do. I live here, it would be embarrassing if I didn't understand Italian," Harry answers and looks at Louis. They look into each other eyes until a knock is heard from the main door.

They get breakfast into the living room, both quietly eating and watching TV.

"Um so... I am just wondering if you care not to waste any food, do you actually like... also help somehow?" Harry asks casually during the breakfast, a little afraid if it's an appropriate question.

"Well, kind of. Not all the time, to be honest, and not as much as I could. But yeah, sometimes Liam and I donate money to charities, mostly when we have birthdays. You know, like I would have a birthday, mostly getting money from people like if I didn't have them enough, so I give them to charity and such," Louis explains and Harry nods in understatement.

"Yeah, I actually also donate money when I can. It's probably not the same amount as you give, but yeah. Mostly giving to charities for kids. I actually found one in the UK a few years back and Niall and I always send some money to them, it is a charity where you can donate and with raised money volunteers buy gifts for kids in the orphanage for Christmas. I always donate some money so a kid can have a nice Christmas," Harry says and Louis feels sudden adoration for the man sitting next to him. He is not rich; he doesn't have much to give -money wise- but he gives out anyways. The pure selfless heart Harry owns makes Louis scream millions of soft words describing the growing devotion towards the beautiful man.

"That sounds awesome, I will actually look it up. Maybe I'll donate some this year," Louis answers and continues to eat.

"What do you do usually with your money?" Harry asks, curious about the answer.

"Well, I mostly enjoy them. Going places, night outs, buying myself stuff and so," Louis shrugs, kind of surprised Harry asks such questions.

"So, this trip is exactly that?"

"Yeah, kind of," Louis trails off, not wanting to think of the real reason why is the trip taking place. Harry notices the small change in Louis' tone, both curious to know what the deal is, but at the same time, he doesn't want to make Louis more sad or even angry. So, he lets it go.

"You are so lucky here are not many paps, so your double trouble life is not that public," Harry tries to joke, achieving a chuckle and eye roll from Louis.

"Oi, speaking of that! I still haven't told you why I have a cycle in my apartment!" Louis stands up and walks to the small but luxurious kitchen to open one of the cupboards, "You know, you have some motherfuckers here for sure, look what I've got."

He hands the camera to Harry. He takes it and frowns a little, "A camera? How you got that?"

"Liam stole it to the pap that took pics of us messing in the club."

"He stole it? Louis!" Harry scolds the rich men, frowning at him while he is sitting back to his spot.

"What? Scold the douchebag, not me!"

"I bet you stole the city bicycle then, oh my God!"

"Stop freaking out, Harry," Louis rolls his eyes and takes a bite of the bacon toast.

Harry turns on the device, looking at the photos. He is frowning at each photo, especially the ones where Louis pissed on the wall and the ones he was touching a woman inappropriately in the club. He frowns at Liam's pictures as well. It is something that makes Harry uneasy and disgusted by Louis' behaviour.

"You are so disgusting. Not surprised anymore they call you double trouble. Look at you," Harry shakes his head and gives the camera back to Louis.

"Hey!" Louis exclaims quite offended, "I was totally wasted, I don't remember most of it."

"That doesn't excuse you two from touching women's intimate parts on the dance floor."

"Don't be jealous, I can touch you like that anytime you want, princess."

"Shut up. What are you going to do with it now?" Harry rolls his eyes and takes his avocado toast.

"No idea. Probably I will take it home to LA, delete the photos and gift it to my f-friend," Louis stutters at the word friend, making Harry to look at him. It's weird it made him stutter.

"Alright then, a friend will be surely happy to have stolen camera."

"She doesn't have to know," Louis shrugs and Harry can see Louis feels uncomfortable talking about this topic.

"Do you want to do something?" Harry asks, changing the topic. He doesn't want Louis to feel uncomfortable around him.

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Harry answers and thinks of something they can do today, "Do you want to go see the town? I can show you some good places!"

Harry is suddenly excited to show Louis his precious city. He loves to show off Rome because it is so pretty and full of art. He would show Louis all the tourist attractions and then some secret gems this city is hiding. It would be so much fun.

"I didn't come here sightseeing. I came here to drink with my mates," Louis answers immediately, making Harry kind of disappointed.

"Oh. Never mind. I thought you would like to see some things here, though."

"I am not a sightseeing guy. Unless you want to show me the best pubs in the area."

"No, I thought of seeing the Colosseum and Vatican and I don't know," Harry shrugs, munching on his last bits of toast slowly. Not looking at Louis, he sighs and thinks of other stuff they could do today.

"Don't give me that attitude."

"What attitude?"

"The 'I am a sad puppy because I was told no' attitude," Louis mocks and scoots himself closer to Harry.

"I am definitely not doing that! I am thinking about what we can do today since your ass doesn't do sightseeing. What a shame. You missing a lot."

"No, I think the prettiest sightseeing in this city is sitting right next to me, I don't think I am missing a lot," Louis says and this makes Harry suddenly feeling hot. His cheeks change their usual pink colour to the bright red, his lips smiling down to his lap. He is suddenly shy and unable to look back up.

"Okay, we can go out to see some things, I guess. But not the whole day, I don't like walking," Louis says after few seconds of silence, pulling the blushing boy closer to him, and softly kissing his cheek. He loves the way he makes the boy blush and feel conscious.

"Yay! We better go then! It's already almost lunch! If we go now, we can be done around the time for afternoon tea," Harry stands up excitedly, rushing Louis to do so, too. 

"Come dress," Harry tells him and takes his clothes from the floor, "Uh, I should at least put them over the couch seat back, now it's all crumpled."

"Grumpy much, we can stop by at yours so you can change," Louis says and opens the wardrobe to pick new clothes.

"No, no. It's alright, I'll just- wow," Harry turns to look at Louis but he sees a big wardrobe with so many clothes in. "You have so many clothes here, but you are here just for what? 2 weeks?"

"No, actually 3 weeks. And yeah I mean, why not?"

"Classy," Harry chuckles and puts on his creamy pants from yesterday. Louis chooses his clothes by the time Harry is fully dressed.

"Okay princess, I am going to piss and dress up, wait for me?" Louis informs Harry.

"Sure, I'll use the bathroom after you. Do you have a spare toothbrush, please?"

"Sure, it's in the cupboard opposite the jacuzzi," he says and leaves in the bathroom.

By the time Louis does his business in the bathroom, Harry comes out to the balcony again, looking at the sunny Rome under him. It is a busy city and Harry can hear it even from this height. It is actually a really hot day today, so he needs to make sure he and Louis will stop by the local market and get some water.

"I actually didn't come up here before," Louis' voice interrupts Harry's thoughts suddenly.

"Really? It is really lovely," Harry says and turns around. He sees Louis in a black t-shirt with some design and words on it, black pants, and white shoes. His hair is fixed in a messy quiff, his face freshly shaved. He has glasses covering his eyes.

"It's so hot Louis, you are going to burn alive," Harry says and walks to the man. He gently strokes his uncovered tattooed hands, admiring the inked skin with affection.

"Oh no, not really. I am always cold, this is fine," Louis answers and smiles at the taller boy.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. If I'll feel hot -which I won't- we can come back here or hide in some cold restaurant," Louis chuckles at Harry's silly assuring and looks around the balcony, "This is actually a nice balcony, right here."

"It is, look at the view!"

"Yeah," Louis says and thinks.

"Alright, I'll go to brush my teeth and use a toilet, wait for me now," Harry walks back inside, leaving Louis alone in the middle of his balcony.

He thinks of how to make use of this nice place. He can make a date night here for Harry. Maybe he will. But not tonight. He has to spend some time with his friends, too. He is kind of leaving them behind, quite rude. He invited Liam and Zayn here, he is supposed to spend time with them, not with his free fuck.

He wants to spend time with them tonight. He just has to say that to Harry, too.

"Oh God, we have to go to mine, anyway. I have my wallet here, but I forgot my card and money," Harry groans from the bedroom.

"Don't worry about it darling, I'll pay."

"Alright then, let's go!" Harry exclaims and Louis walks back inside and ready to see whatever Harry is planning to show him.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry and Louis step out of the hotel into a hot busy street of Rome. It is indeed hot, and Harry is worried Louis is going burn and melt in his all-black outfit. It's also almost lunchtime, which means the weather is not about to calm down anytime soon.

"Are you sure about the outfit? I don't want you to melt here," Harry asks worriedly. Louis rolls his eyes and shakes his head in frustration.

"Shut up, Harry. I told you I don't feel hot. I could wear a motherfucking coat right now and not feeling hot whatsoever. Just stop the stupid question and get this over with," he says and takes out his phone to check any texts.

"Don't be grumpy. I am going to show you just a few things here," Harry also rolls his eyes at Louis' childish behaviour and starts to walk the way to the Colosseum. Louis walks next to him quietly, looking around. He didn't really think he would walk the streets of this city for such a reason as sightseeing. This trip was purely just for fun and drinks. It is weird to get to see the city from this point of view. He never did this with any of the city.

Now is Louis just wondering. What if he was actually sightseeing every city he ever visited? What if he just started to look at everything differently?

 _Oh my God, what if Gigi is right?_ Louis thinks.

Gigi always tried to knock some sense into Louis. Always. She really hates Louis' personality and his behaviour. Always having fun and drinking was just not Gigi's thing. She was for every fun, but not for Louis' kind of fun. She hated drinking every night and seeing Louis with so many women. And then, Louis was just always making fun of her. It just made Gigi hate Louis even more.

But now what if she is right? What if there are more than just sleepless nights with lots of women and alcohol? What if instead of parties he would just start to be more... serious? Doing his job, visiting places and actually soak them in, see the things, learn something... What if he finally became an adult?

_No. Definitely no._

The streets are pretty. It makes Louis feel the summer in the air and history in the walls. He can hear Italian all around him and smell lots of food, pizza and pasta served on the plates when they walk past the restaurants.

"Harry, I already saw Colosseum," Louis whines when he sees Harry heading towards the big historical building.

"Yes, but not from the inside! C'mon Louis," Harry pouts when he looks at Louis. He can see his bored expression.

"I could just google it up."

"You are no fun! Seriously, we should have just stayed at yours, I hate your attitude," Harry frowns and his arms slightly sink. He really loves this city and he wanted to show Louis how beautiful it is. But it's no point when Louis is not sharing the same enthusiasm. It will only make Harry sad and frustrated the whole day if he is spending it with a grumpy, uninterested man.

"I am sorry. Now show me the Colosseum, yay!" Louis tries to sound happier about the fact they are going to spend their time in the queues and on the Sun. The fact that Louis can't feel hot doesn't mean he can't get sunburnt, too. In reality, Louis is the most British person with this. He gets sunburnt very quickly and his skin gets all red and painful.

"You are a dick. I don't want to show you anymore."

"Oh God, Harry! You got me out already, don't be so problematic and stubborn now. Show me the building, please," Louis is about to stroke Harry's cheek to make him all bubbly and cute again, but he realises he is in public. He quickly lowers his hand back to his body and looks around to see if anyone is watching them. Harry of course notices and sighs. 

But he gets it, the paps and Louis' reputation is more important than his small self.

"Okay, let's get the tickets and some water. It's really hot," Harry says softly. He knows if Louis could, he would definitely do the gesture, so he just might as well imagine he really stroked his cheek. And he feels his body slightly trembling at such a thought. He wishes Louis would really touch him, but he understands.

They start walking until Harry stops by some small shop. He goes in, Louis following right after. The rich man is slightly lost because the second they step in, Italian music is heard from the small radio and the few people inside talks Italian. It seemed like they are arguing but Louis can't tell if it's true.

"Ciao," Harry greets them and they all greet back. Louis just follows Harry, kind of like a lost puppy.

"Due bottiglie di acqua fredda per favore," Harry switches to Italian smoothly, making Louis' eyes popping out behind his sunglasses. It is so hot, hearing Harry talking in Italian. He loves his accent and the tone, if he could, he would just fuck him right here in this shop.

"Ecco qui," the man behind the counter takes out two bottles of water from the drink refrigerator and places them in front of Harry.

"And can you ask for a pack of cigs?" Louis pips in and Harry nods.

"Anche un pacchetto di sigarette per favore. E chicca," the man puts cigarettes and gums next to the water bottles and tells Harry the price. He looks at Louis. After a few seconds, Louis mouths a quick 'oh', taking out his wallet and looking back at Harry.

"How much it is?" he whispers.

"7.29 euros."

Louis takes out 10 euros, waiting for a change. Harry grasps all of the stuff from the counter, thanking the man and wishing him a good day.

"Here, yours," Harry hands Louis one water bottle, cigarettes, and gums to Louis, "thank you for the water."

"No worries, thanks for asking for the gums, too. You are quite hot when you talk in Italian," Louis comments, noticing Harry's cheeks getting pinkish. The rich man smiles.

"Oh please, I am just trying to talk."

"And it gets me on edge, let me tell you. Mind if you talked to me Italian in the bed?"

"Louis! No!" Harry gasps and looks at the grinning man. Louis just laughs and looks straight to the Colosseum that is now in front of them.

"Okay, what now?"

"Let's get tickets," Harry takes Louis' hand to drags him to the ticket booth, but Louis just pulls his hand out of his grasp. They can't hold hands on the public. Harry gets it immediately, but he can't say he is not disappointed.

They get inside pretty quickly because Louis, the person he is, he made a small scene. He made it clear to the workers at the ticket booth that he won't wait 2 hours in the queue. Harry felt kind of embarrassed because he was supposed to be translating Louis' aggressive words and trying to calm him down at the same time. Of course, he wasn't really translating Louis' mean sentences. In the end, Harry kindly asked if there is any chance to satisfy the rich man and with the extra fee Louis paid them, they got into the Colosseum straight away.

They walk around the building, Harry telling Louis some facts and history about the sight. Louis is listening to Harry's low beautiful voice and looking around to get most of the building. He even pulls out his phone and takes a few photos. 

"Did you know that they were doing water games here in the Colosseum, too?" Harry says, his geeky side finally showing up. Louis looks at him surprised, imagining how the fact was really possible.

"I didn't. How the hell did they do it?"

"They flooded it and held the 'sea gladiator games' here. But it didn't last long though, the people didn't like it as much as the ordinary gladiator games. They later moved the sea games somewhere else and kept just the ordinary games."

"Cool."

"The site could hold around 80.000 people! Wicked, isn't it? People were sorted in class, citizenship and gender."

"I am impressed they managed to sort those out when it was holding 80.000 people," Louis comments and actually thinks about it. Harry is just so happy he got Louis interested in something and his insides are jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh, it has 80 entrances! I think it wasn't that hard to sort them all out."

They keep walking slowly around the site, looking down and imagining how the games actually happened in the middle of this huge building.

"You know, I can imagine you would actually like the games a lot. I can see you coming here almost every day watching people fight animals. I bet you would be so entertained by it," Harry comments and Louis laughs.

"Oh yes, I would come in every day, dressed in a tunic, watching the game. I would probably be a higher class, seated closer to the kings, or whatever they were back in the days. I would be best friends with Caesar!"

"He actually lived even during the time it was built."

"You are such a smartass," Louis rolls his eyes playfully and bump his fist into Harry's arm. It sends millions of shivers through both of the boys, both lacking each other's touch already.

"Why thank you! Wanna hear something else?"

"Sure!" Louis exclaims, actually wanting to know what Harry has to tell him.

"I am actually so sad about this fact, but because of their games, they killed over one million animals! One million, Louis! And they are responsible for the extinction of the North African elephant! And they took all the hippos from the Nile, just to kill them in the games, scandalous," Harry throws hands, frustrated.

"Oh, I can actually imagine you would come to see the games once or twice and then shit on it to everyone because you wouldn't like the violence," Louis chuckles.

"Oh yes, most likely. Over half a million people died here, too. Cruel entertainment, I should say. But the arena must have been breath-taking back then. It even is now," Harry looks around, fully awed by the site. 

He visited it here a few times when he had nothing to do with his day. He once came here in the morning, with his sketchbook and spent the whole day drawing the Colosseum. It wasn't the peak season too, so it wasn't that packed. He visited this site with Niall once, too. It was fun, Niall was making so many jokes that day and Harry couldn't stop laughing.

"It is pretty, indeed. Hey, I want to take a picture of you here!"

"I already have a picture, Louis. But thanks," Harry says.

"No, no, c'mon. Pose for me, baby."

"Don't call me baby," Harry whines.

"Stop crying and get your ass in front of me," Louis grabs Harry's hand and pulls him to the edge. Harry doesn't look very happy about it, but he is not going to throw a fit in public. Louis takes off his phone and adjusts the camera, "Should have brought that pap camera, to be honest."

"And you know how to work it, honestly?"

"No, but shut up, Harry. Okay, it should be... Oh, Christ. What did I click on?"

"Oh my God, Louis," Harry rolls his eyes and steps to Louis to see what he had done.

"I swear I am not that bad with phones. This is just my new one and I never had an android before. I am supposed to try out promote Samsung's new phone, but it's shit. I mean the android. The phone's not that bad, I just don't know how to use android," Louis explains while Harry takes the phone to his hands and adjusts the light and posture. He went to a few photography classes, so he knows what he is doing.

"Alright, here you go, just click the round button. Only the round button," Harry highlights and Louis frowns funnily. Harry steps back to the edge and makes a simple posture, waiting for Louis to finally take his photo. 

"Don't you want a photo, too?" Harry asks when Louis nods him he is done.

"No. I don't want to ruin the view. Plus, this is perfect, I like this much more. You look handsome," Louis smiles at the picture he is looking at.

"You know you don't need to appreciate the picture when I am right in front of you?" Harry chuckles and Louis looks at him.

"You are right," Louis hides the phone away again and brushes his fingers with Harry's. They both look into each other's eyes, "You really look beautiful, Harry."

Harry blushes and smiles lightly. He puts his hands behind his back, looks down to his shoes and bumps one of his foot into Louis' Adidas sneakers. Louis smiles and bumps Harry's Vans, too.

"How about we go to see something else now?" Harry suggests and Louis nods.

They exit the Colosseum, walking slowly through the sea of people taking pictures of the surrounding or themselves. They are quietly dodging the tourists, trying to stay close so they won't lose one another.

"Where are we going now?" Louis asks.

"Here is the Roman Forum, I want to go there."

"Princess, but I can see the Forum through my window, do we have to go there?" Louis whines just like he did before they went to the Colosseum. Harry stops and looks at Louis.

"Okay, then let me let you my options and you choose."

"Okay?"

"Either we go see The Forum or Vatican. Choose one."

"Technically, the Vatican is separate from Rome, it is its own country, right? I don't want to leave Italy."

"Louis, I can't with you. Honestly," Harry narrows his eyes at Louis, completely speechless at Louis' attempts not to see the biggest attractions in this city.

"Huh, it's like I am on a family trip with my mother. Okay, let's go to the Vatican, Roman Forum is literally like my garden. I see it all the time."

"Could you be more annoying?" Harry's jealousy kicks in. He wants to be able to say such a thing, too. Having the Roman Forum under his window like it is his garden would be the biggest flex, to be honest. He is just jealous of Louis for being able to afford such things.

"Who is whiny now?" Louis teases and they start to walk to the Fountain Di Trevi. Louis doesn't know they are, though, because he doesn't know the city at all. 

After it seemed like forever, Louis looking all around and trying to act like an actual tourist, he groans out loud.

"How long are we going to walk? I am tired!"

"Louis, we are walking for just 10 minutes," Harry looks at the smaller man dragging himself.

"How long are we gonna walk."

"We are almost there."

"Where are we going?"

"To the fountain," Harry answers, no reason why he would keep it a secret. If Louis is going to be stubborn and decides he doesn't want to see the attraction he might as well tell him now.

"Wasn't there any taxi that would take us there, I am literally dying here!"

"Weren't you thinking of becoming an actor? You can be so dramatic sometimes," Harry comments and Louis scoffs offended.

Harry enjoys the warm day, buildings making shadows on the streets, so they are not even walking on the straight sunshine. He is sweating a little, but it is nothing drastic. He is looking around, enjoying the familiar architecture, while Louis at this point walks a little behind him. He looks around where that overgrown child is, he sees Louis lighting up a cigarette.

"I am not gonna say anything," Harry states.

"Good. Because I wouldn't be so nice if you did. I haven't had a single cig since you came to mine yesterday. That's the longest I went without one. Be proud."

"The proudest," Harry says sarcastically and smells the cigarette immediately. He scrunches his nose in disgust and looks at Louis who is dragging the smoke into his lungs.

He just shakes his head. Louis looks good when he smokes, though. The way he drags in the smoke and makes his cheeks hollow and his cheekbone is way more prominent than normal. Louis is just so attractive to Harry, he wants to kiss him right here right now, just to show him his affection. But they are in public and Louis smells like one big cigarette right now.

"Use the gum I took for you then, please," Harry pleases.

"Okay, mother," Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes while dragging.

It takes another three drags when Louis lets go the cigarette butt onto the ground and quickly steps on it.

"What are you doing!" Harry exclaims.

"Um... What?"

"Take it from the ground and put it in the bin, you environmental disaster!" Harry exclaims quite angrily and Louis just to calm the fuelled boy, he takes the butt and bins it into the nearest trash.

"Okay?"

"You are so irresponsible, I swear to God, Tomlinson," Harry shakes his head still angrily.

"It was just a fag butt!"

"It pollutes the environment. I hate people like you."

To say Louis' body twitches because of such a strong statement from Harry is an understatement. He suddenly feels sad and a little disappointed in himself. "I am sorry, Harry."

"Oh, I am sorry, shouldn't say such harsh words," Harry looks at the fallen Louis' face, feeling slightly guilty. He puts his arms around Louis' arms and gives him a quick peck on his cheek. Louis doesn't even think of the risk of being seen by someone and snakes his hand around Harry's waist. "But put on the gum into your mouth, mate."

Louis does what Harry says and by then, they are entering the crowd that is gathered around the fountain. The rich man wanted to separate their bodies, but Harry didn't let go of him, so they walk in an embrace through the crowd down to see the fountain up close. 

"Harry, you should let go," Louis whispers into his ear.

"Here's a bunch of tourists, no one sees or recognises you. Everyone's focused on the fountain. You are not always the main attraction of the place, Tomlinson."

"Dick," Louis squeezes Harry's chubby hip, making Harry squeak.

"Stop it."

"You asked for it, princess."

Then, they just look around, absorbing the huge and beautiful view before them.

"I want to go into the water," Louis states, coming even closer to the edge.

"No, you stupido. Don't you dare," Harry grasp Louis even stronger and practically glues him to his own side.

"Why not?"

"Because of people all around and look there! Police!" Harry points to a bunch of guys in uniforms.

"Huh, I would just pay myself a bail if they took me in," Louis shrugs.

"Unbelievable. Just like your second half of the trouble gang."

"What?"

"Liam swam in the fountain the night we were at the party, you didn't know?"

"That son of a bitch! He didn't even tell me. Now I have to do it, too!" Louis states confidently, ready to jump in right away.

"Stop it, you naughty little kid or I'll slap you."

"You can't stop me."

"Of course I can, double trouble."

Louis forgets all about the swimming in the fountain and points his finger right in front of Harry's face. "Stop calling me double trouble, or else-"

"Or else what? You come to my flat in a matter of 24 hours asking for a dick anyway?"

"Fucking rude, Harry. That's what you are."

Harry laughs at Louis' offended face, again kissing him on the cheek. Louis, though he is kind of offended, he allows Harry to kiss his cheek over and over again until he chuckles.

"Stop it, Harry. Someone indeed can see us."

Harry stops and looks at the fountain again. "I love the sculptures up there."

Louis hums and tries to get a good look at every detail.

"Did you know throwing coins has its meaning?" Harry asks.

"Yeah?"

"If you throw one coin, you are ensuring you'll return to Rome in the future. Two coins mean that you seek love, and three coins symbolize wedding bells," Harry explains to Louis. The smaller man suddenly stiffens and looks at Harry. "What's wrong?"

"No, nothing. Let's say I'll throw just one coin," Louis chokes at the word 'nothing' but quickly composes himself and takes out his wallet to throw a coin in the water. "Do you want to throw one, too?"

"Um, if I can, please hand me over two coins," Harry smiles at Louis who gives him two coins. Louis can't seem to break his eyes from Harry's side profile, looking at him while the younger boy throws two coins into the water.

"Did you also know people throw around 3.000 euros in the fountain every day?" Harry says and then looks at Louis who is already looking at him with saddened but loving eyes. "What is going on, Louis?"

"No, I told you. Nothing. You just look good today. I can't take my eyes off of you," Louis tries to hide his expression but Harry knows something is not quite okay. But if Louis doesn't want to tell him, he won't push him. They are not that close, emotionally.

"C'mon, let's see the Vatican, then," Harry turns and starts to walk away, while Louis quickly throws another two coins into the water.

They walk next to each other to the main road and actually take a taxi to the Vatican. They drove around the Sant'Angelo castle, Louis actually glued on the window to see the building. Harry smiled at his excitement of seeing the castle and then they bickered the whole ride until they reached the destination.

Louis wasn't that excited to see the Vatican, explaining he doesn't really like and believe in God and the religion. Harry got his point completely, though he didn't really agree with him. They just walked around the piazza and sit down on the side stairs to relax a little.

"Do the boys know where you are?" Harry asks while looking around the place and checking out all the people squishing in the middle of the piazza.

"No. And I don't even care, and they don't care, too. They didn't call me once. I think they are just in the hotel playing video games. Or calling Gigi," Louis explains and actually lies down on the stairs.

"Why do you hate Gigi so much, anyway? She seems nice," Harry curiously asks Louis.

"I don't hate her! She hates me. That's a difference. I am just making fun of her because she hates me."

"And Zayn is okay with that?"

"Of course not. At first, he kind of was because he thought it's just a phase we have and then we get to be friends in the end, but obviously, it didn't happen," Louis shrugs.

"I bet it was your fault."

"No! Harry, you are supposed to be on my side!"

"Just because I share my dick with you, it doesn't mean I will stand by everything you do. In fact, I am against almost everything you decide to do, Tomlinson," Harry pokes Louis' cheek.

"Not fair. Anyway, she is also pretty annoying if you ask me. She wouldn't shut her mouth when we were living together."

"You lived together?" Harry asks, surprisingly.

"Yes! Zayn and Liam and I lived together in our LA mansion and then Zayn brought Gigi in after like 6 months of their dating, so we all lived together."

"Must have been so packed."

"Oh, darling. The mansion has three blocks. It's like one big house, but kind of three separated living spaces? I don't really know how to explain. It is a two-storey building and it's so huge. Basically, it has three entrances, three kitchens and three staircases. Every block has it, and then every block has one main master bedroom and three guests’ rooms with their own bathrooms. We literally didn't see each other if we didn't want to. But of course, rooms like the cinema room and inside pool, and garden and main balcony -some kind of like an extra third storey- are like communal spaces."

"Oh God," Harry exclaims, not knowing what to say. It sounds luxury and expensive, and so out of Harry's reach.

"Yeah, so we didn't see each other most of the day. But we had that tradition we always meet for breakfast and sometimes for night fun. Like not an orgy!"

"I wasn't even thinking of it, Jesus!"

"Okay, well. You could say it wasn't going that well. She was banning Zayn from going out with us and it frustrated me and Liam. But Liam isn't a type for mischief, so I was the one paying her back. Sometimes I changed sugar and salt in her kitchen, which made her riot pretty badly each time. Then I would discover she hated being called stereotype woman, so I started saying things like 'make me a sandwich, woman' and 'women belong in the kitchen', and such. Or I was smoking on the places she hated it. She would literally scratch my eyes out if she could," Louis talks and Harry sits next to him, listening to such a 'Tom and Jerry' story.

"Louis, you are a child."

"No, I am just having fun. Anyway, it caused a lot of bad blood in the house. It was all these small pranks on her and her annoying voice screaming my name when she discovered what I have done."

"I am surprised Zayn didn't tell you anything."

"He is a very chilled guy, I heard Gigi complaining about me a few times, but Zayn would just smoke his blunt and say it's not his fight. And then it kind of changed when he got Gigi pregnant. He got more protective and serious about her and so they decided to move to their own big flat in the downtown, 'to have some privacy'," Louis mocks and sits up from his lying position.

"So now you are living with just Liam?"

"Yes. We thought of selling the mansion since it's too big for us, and I have to move out anyway."

"Why?"

Louis just shrugs and looks away uncomfortably. Harry gets that he entered a sensitive topic yet again, so he tries to escape it as quickly as he got into it.

"How about we go see the last thing I prepared for you to see?" Harry asks and stands up. He gives Louis a hand to help him stand up and when he does, he pecks Harry's lips.

"Stop it, you are on God's ground, sinners," an old lady near them says in an American accent.

"Fuck off, will you?" Louis says harshly and frowns at the lady.

Harry just takes Louis' hand and without saying anything he walks out from the piazza and Vatican.

They don't talk about the old lady anymore, dodging the whole situation completely.

They again take the taxi back to the Roman Forum, Louis talking about the pranks he pulled on Gigi and Harry regretfully laughing at them.

When they step out of the taxi, Louis waits for Harry to select a direction. They walk on the sidewalk, the Sun slowly but surely starting to set down. It's been a few hours since they left the hotel.

"Where are you taking me now?"

"To Capitoline Museums."

"Oh God, did I hear a museum?" Louis whines. He hates museums and history in general.

"Oh no, it's not really a museum you think of. There are sculptures and a few arts. Take it more like an exhibition."

Louis sighs and nods, "Is this to show me or for you to go and see the art?"

"Um... both?" Harry looks at Louis, who now smiles because it's adorable how Harry is so invested in his hobby and job.

"Okay, then show me."

Louis pays for the tickets, and they come inside. Harry at that point slightly abandons Louis, invested in sculptures completely. The rich man doesn't mind, though. He walks near Harry, watching his focused posture and admiring his passion for such a thing.

Louis also sometimes looks at the sculptures that he finds interesting, but his mind always reminding him how no statue can compare to the art of Harry's heart. Harry is just too pure, too pretty, too kind. And Louis regrets getting him involved with such a chaotic evil person like himself.

Harry deserves way better than Louis. Way more better.

Louis was leaving Harry be until they step into a big golden room, full of statues. No one was there, so Louis couldn't really stop himself at this point. 

"Harry, darling?"

"Yes, Louis?" Harry doesn't even look at him, inspecting one of the sculptures and mentally taking notes. In reality one of the reasons, he chose this museum was because he wanted to look at the sculptures and take some tips and inspiration with him. He has to go back to work, too. 

He decides that if he is not going to work today, he is at least going to do his kind of 'research' for his project.

"Harry."

"What is it, Louis?" Harry now transfers his full attention to the rich man, suddenly seeing something in his eyes he never seen before.

Louis palms Harry's cheeks and kisses him passionately. Harry is surprised at first, like almost every time the rich man kisses him, but then he gives in, hugging Louis tightly around his waist.

"Louis, but here's cameras. And anyone can come in," Harry states between the kisses.

"I hope the security man wanks himself on us and I hope no one comes in for a few more minutes," Louis answers and doesn't hesitate to kiss Harry's sweet lips again.

They kiss by the sculptures, their bodies glued together. And they can't get enough. It was a long day where they couldn't do such a thing in public. They love it. And it was worth the wait.

Suddenly, a loud sound comes out from Harry's stomach. Louis starts to laugh.

"You are so hungry!"

"Yeah, I was kind of lacking food since the Vatican visit," Harry answers, his face close to Louis'.

"You should tell me; I would buy you whatever you would pick."

"I really wanted to go here."

They decide to quickly go through the other rooms to get to the end of the museum and exit the building. They walk to Harry's flat because it is closer, both of them feeling hungry at this point.

"Look, Harry? I actually can't have dinner with you tonight," Louis says carefully and quietly so he wouldn't upset Harry.

"Okay," the curly lad says calmly.

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I actually thought I have to spend some time with my brother and friend, or they'll start to get suspicious," Louis explains.

"I get it, it's alright, Louis," Harry says calmly, and in all honesty, not mad at all. He gets it. And he needs to show up at Niall's too, or the Irish man will get equally suspicious. Harry didn't even answer his texts in the morning. Niall will be a questioning machine tonight.

They stop near Harry's building entrance.

"I am glad you are not mad. We'll text each other?" Louis asks and Harry again nods.

"Okay. I... better go then?" the older man says, awkwardly shifting his weight from one leg to another.

"Okay," Harry nods and waits for Louis to walk away. But Louis just stands there, looking at Harry's face.

"Louis, go," Harry chuckles.

"Okay, okay. I am going. Bye," Louis waves and starts to walk away.

Before Harry disappears into his building entrance, Louis turns around to look at his own Greek sculpture-like boy, smiling widely and then continuing to walk happily back to his hotel.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry eats his boring simple dinner. He is eating a baguette with butter and tomatoes, looking at his meal with sad eyes. He would prefer a good dinner in Louis' apartment. Louis would probably order him some good fancy vegetarian meal and they would chat at the table and look at the Roman Forum while the sun would be setting down from the sky. He misses Louis already.

Harry doesn't understand why he fancies Louis so quickly. Obviously, he can't say that he doesn't like him. Though the rich man is sometimes aggressive and also very rude, he somehow got under Harry's skin. He can't say Louis is not also sweet and cute, and of course, he is such a flirt. Harry just loves the way Louis is talking to him, it's hot, dirty and flirty, sweet and fun. Harry can see Louis acts a little differently when they are together.

He is not stupid; he can clearly feel Louis' stares and he can see Louis' soft eyes when they look at each other. 

Most people don't realise if someone likes them because they are not confident enough to admit someone is into them. It is some kind of insecurity that can ruin the great chances for relationships.

This is not really Harry's case. He is observing everything around him carefully and in detail, fully aware of the changes in Louis' behaviour, at least when they are alone. And it makes him fall slowly for the rich man, too. He sees Louis' good side. And he adores that side unconditionally. Everyone actually would love that side of Louis if he showed it to the world.

Just then, Harry's head produces questions. Why is Louis acting like a dick in public? Why is he so aggressive? What made him the way he is behaving? Why does he root for such an image he is building? Why does he want the reputation of a bad guy? Is it just because he doesn't know what to do with his rich self? Or because of his father? Is it his childhood?

Harry has so many questions, but no answers. And he is too afraid to go into these wild waters, he doesn't want to fuel Louis. He doesn't want the man to be mad at him, because he doesn't like angry Louis. Louis would probably attack with very harsh words that Harry didn't want to hear. He hopes he will never hear Louis say any cruel words his way ever again.

He decides to visit Niall tonight. Though, he is not excited to see him. It's not that he is upset or mad at Niall, it is simply because he doesn't know what to say to Niall. He is going to ask, for sure. And he doesn't know what alibi he is going to provide.

Harry showers quickly to get rid of the sweat stickiness he gathered through the day and he also washes his hair. His skin smells like apples now, Harry satisfied by the great comfort the lukewarm water gave him. He puts on his briefs and black socks. He chooses his white LIVE AID t-shirt and pattern pants, looking in the mirror if it is a decent fit to go out. His damp hair curls around his head in every direction, frustrating Harry greatly. He quickly shaves his small stubble and put a cream on his face to hydrate it. 

Fully prepared to face his best friend he puts on his Vans and locks the flat. He comes down the stairs, through the entrance and out into the street. He breaths in, his heart beating quickly. Now, he is scared of Niall.

Carefully, Harry enters the pub. There are loud banters, customers having fun and prepared to experience a karaoke night. Harry totally forgot today was scheduled a karaoke night. He was supposed to help Niall to set up the equipment. Oh Godly God.

The curly boy doesn't see Niall anywhere, so he walks behind the bar to enters the kitchen until one of the waitresses stops him.

"Where were you?" she asks.

"I was... busy. Why?" Harry asks back.

"Niall was looking for you all day, he is worried and also upset."

"I'll talk to him," Harry states and enters the kitchen. There Niall is, helping to cook some meals. One thing Harry loves about Niall is that he is not the boss you would tend to hate. He is really down to earth, and he helps with whatever. If it's behind the bar, in the kitchen, cleaning, or repairing. He is just part of the team.

Harry comes to Niall, hugging his waist from behind and cuddling his face into Niall's neck.

"Hello, my best friend," Harry tries to be cute to distract Niall from being mad at him.

"Hey, Harold," Niall doesn't even look at him, making Harry's heart sinks.

"Niall, please don't be mad at me."

"I didn't hear from you since yesterday! Do you know how worried I was? And you didn't even answer my texts! Fuck, Harry!" Niall stops making the sandwich and pulls out of Harry's embrace. He then turns around and looks into Harry's eyes angrily and worried.

"Niall, please," Harry says, growing a little frustrated. He feels like a child being roasted by his parents because he came home late at night.

"Where were you?"

"I was busy with work."

"Bullshit."

"Niall, stop this right now. I feel so uncomfortable around you right now. You are not my parent to question me like this. It is annoying and not your business at all. Just shut it," Harry can't hold himself anymore and blurts out all his frustration. Niall looks at him, shaking his head.

"You know I care about you. I just simply want to know where you are. What if something happened to you? You don't know anyone here but me. You are dependent on me," Niall bites back.

 _I know Louis_ , Harry thinks. But he can't say it out loud.

"I am not a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

Harry is quiet. He is just looking into Niall's raged eyes, looking for some kind of reassurance that Niall didn't call him childish right now. His heart sinks once again when he sees no regret in Niall's face.

"Okay," Harry sighs and is ready to leave the place.

"No. You are not leaving. Talk to me. We are going to talk this out," Niall pulls Harry's wrist and doesn't allow the curly boy to leave. Instead, he drags him to the office, closing the doors aggressively behind them.

"I want to leave, Horan."

"That's what you always do, leaving when the situation is not up to your taste," Niall hisses.

"Because I won't mindlessly fight."

"Listen, Harry. I know you hate the way how protective I am over you. But understand that I love you so much and I was going crazy when you weren't home yesterday. It was late, I came after closing the pub to sleepover at yours. I was worried because I was even texting you and waited in front of your door for an hour. And then you didn't answer the whole day and I was worried something even could happen to you at the flat. You could be unconscious, food poisoned, you could slip in the shower and hit your head, you could accidentally cut yourself in the kitchen, something could fall on you and get you stuck. Anything could happen!"

"But I am here, Jesus!"

"But what if you wouldn't? I can't live without you; don't you get it? You are my darling, Harry," Niall cries out frustratingly.

Harry doesn't really know what to say to this. His mind is screaming at him that Niall is not feeling just a friendly feeling towards Harry. This crosses friendship boundaries for sure. In another situation, Harry would confront Niall about this. But not now when he has Louis.

"I'm sorry, Niall."

"Where were you, then?" Niall sighs and calms down, taking Harry's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I was on a night walk around Colosseum and then to the fountain and back. We must have missed each other yesterday. Then I was too tired and in the morning I woke up very early. I saw your messages but forgot to reply. I am sorry. And then I decided to spend a day in the Capitoline to inspire myself. I was running out of the ideas for sculptures. I didn't bring the phone with me," Harry lies smoothly. He is surprised what a good lie he just made up.

"Oh," Niall looks down, embarrassed he fought with Harry basically for no reason.

"Stop being so protective over me, please. I am a grown man, I can take care of myself," Harry tells carefully, not really mad at Niall anymore.

"I am sorry I called you childish. I don't think you are," Niall whispers.

"It's okay. Come here," Harry hugs Niall tightly. They hug for a minute or two until a knock on the office doors breaks them apart.

"Niall, the night is about to start," Jeremy says through the door, not daring to open them. They all heard the fighting in the kitchen, and they don't want to intrude on such a situation. It made the whole crew tense and quiet, not really used to such a drama in this place.

"Wanna help us? You can mix the songs," Niall suggests, knowing Harry won't say no to this proposal.

"Of course!" Harry exclaims and walks off to the door and into the kitchen.

"Go open my laptop and open the karaoke app. I'll come to you after I make a call," Niall tells him and smiles. The curly boy just nods and leaves the office.

___

Harry and Niall lead the whole karaoke night, mixing the songs and playing the requests of the brave singers that were bold enough to step onto a small stage and sing in front of the whole pub. It didn't matter if it's good or bad singing, what mattered was the fun that was brought to every table.

Harry and Niall drank together every now and then, both getting tipsy even before 11. They even decided to sing a duet together. They sang Don't Go Breaking My Heart, Niall as Elton John, and Harry as Kiki Dee.

It was a lot of fun for them, both dancing and singing drunkenly on the stage. It looked like the fight earlier didn't even happen. After the singing and a big applause from the crowd, they hugged tightly and returned to their small mixing booth.

"We are so good together," Niall comments on their performance.

"Yes, we should start a band or something," Harry jokes, sits behind the table and looks at the woman that approached them.

"Hello, can you please put on Poker Face by Gaga for me and my friend?"

"Sure, here you go," Harry hands her the microphones and starts to type the song into the karaoke app.

"Put it on and let's get some good mixed drinks," Niall strokes Harry's arms and the curly boy groans quietly.

"What it is?" Niall asks.

"My back hurts for a couple of weeks, honestly."

"I can give you a massage, pet," Niall suggests and kisses Harry's hair.

"Hm," Harry shrugs.

When Harry sets the song and it starts playing, they leave the booth next to the stage and walk to the bar, Niall making them tequila. They take it to the booth and talk about the singing and laugh at the funny performances some groups make. 

They sit together and talk until Harry looks out of the windows. It's late at night and he wonders what Louis is doing and where he is. Niall rambles about something that happened to his brother recently, while Harry just nods but he doesn't really listen. He would rather spend time with Louis.

Just then, he gets an idea of how to spend time with Louis and his brother and Zayn, as well as Niall, so they wouldn't get suspicious.

Niall gets up to take some snacks from the kitchen and Harry quickly takes out his phone to texts the rich man.

_11.56 Hey, wanna go party tomorrow?_

_____

When Louis gets to the hotel in the evening, smiling like a fool, he isn't even coming to his own room. He opens Liam and Zayn's apartment, seeing two men playing video games on a huge cinema TV.

"Hey brothers," Louis exclaims and takes a seat next to Liam.

"Hey man, where have you been? We knocked on you," Zayn says quickly, focusing more on the game. They play some galaxy conquering game, it reminds Louis of Star Wars. Or Guardians of The Galaxy.

"Just around."

"What do you mean around?" Liam looks at him and immediately pause the game.

"Hey, you dick I almost got it!" Zayn screams.

"Why do you look like that?" Liam ignores Zayn's complaining. Zayn looks at Louis, immediately curious just as Liam.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You look the same way when Zayn started dating Gigi," Liam explains and Zayn softly hits Liam's back. "What, he does!"

"I don't!" Louis frowns; scared his younger brother might be onto something.

"Did she call?"

"No."

"Did father call?"

"You seriously think I would be happy if my father called?"

"So, you admit you look the way Zayn looked?"

"Liam shut the fuck up and stop it," Louis growls.

"Nah, the same grumpy motherfucker," Zayn comments and bumps Liam with his elbow to resume the game. Liam checks out his brother once more before suspiciously going back to his game.

Louis feels nervous. He has to stop being so obvious.

"Are we up to the club tonight or are you gonna ditch us again," Zayn asks Louis. This is what he was talking about. The boys will get very noisy if he won't spend time with them. When they went to party holidays in Tokyo or Moscow, Louis usually spent the whole time with them. There was no night without drinking, no day was spent separated from each other. Now suddenly Louis ditches two nights, disappears a few times and acts just too happy. 

And happiness is not Louis Tomlinson's thing.

"Aw did you miss me?" Louis mocks and tries to get their suspicious asses out of the topic.

"No, we actually had a good time," Zayn answers.

"No, I actually really missed you, brother," Liam says and although he is focused on the galaxy war he is fighting, Louis cuddles him.

"Let go you dick, I'll lose!" Liam screams but Louis cuddles him even tighter.

"I missed you, too! My bro," Louis screams into Liam's ear and Liam screams because of Louis' loud voice.

"Yes!" Zayn yells and jumps from the big black couch. His fists punch the air around him in a victory dance and Liam groans frustrated.

"Louis, you are such a wanker! I was winning!"

"Stop crying about it, Payne. You weren't. Destined to lose," Zayn says happily and walking to the little bar their apartment has to pour himself a shot of golden alcohol.

"Oi, give me one, too," Louis asks for a glass of whisky and Zayn gives him exactly that.

"So, we going out tonight?" Liam questions.

"Sure, what would we do in the hotel?"

"We don't know, you tell us Tommo," Zayn looks at Louis with his deep brown eyes.

"You know what, go call to your mama Gigi and leave me alone, alright?" Louis tries to dodge the question by teasing Zayn with Gigi.

"She is actually happy about you hiding away all the time."

"Of course, she is," Louis rolls his eyes, "okay, how about we go to that club we were in with Niall and Harry then? That one was good."

Louis' inside trembles at the mention of the curly boy. He kind of wishes they would be together tonight. He would rail him until the younger man wouldn't even be able to properly lie down in the bed. Now Louis is horny.

"Let's go," Liam stands up and walks quickly to his bedroom to get ready.

___

They are fucked. All three of them. They can't even properly talk. And walk.

Louis doesn't even remember what he drank. He must have had at least everything. He mixed all the alcohol he saw, from ordinary beer to vodka, whisky, rum, gin, brandy and bourbon. He felt like shit but after a glass of water, he was good to go.

Not until Zayn got a blunt somewhere. They smoke it and it made Louis run straight to the toilets to throw out everything he had in his stomach - which was not much since he didn't eat the whole day, just the brunch with Harry.

He stumbles out of the toilets, laughing Zayn waiting for him in their VIP booth. Louis takes out the gums Harry took for him earlier today and uses two of them to clean his breath.

"You fucking threw up," he laughs at Louis, the drugs affecting Zayn's thinking already.

"Shut up, I feel like shit," Louis sits down and drinks his shot of vodka anyway.

Then Liam comes to them, with a group of 5 women. Louis checks them all out, smirking.

"Girls, this is my brother and my friend I was talking about earlier!" Liam shouts trough the club music and invites them to sit down.

Two of the very lightly dressed blond girls sit down on each side of Louis, very close. Louis could feel their thighs on his owns, he is just waiting until they actually sit on him.

It isn't long, just a few minutes of heated drunken conversation when one of the girls really sits into his lap and whispers dirty things to him.

He tries to listen to Liam's voice, but all he can hear is the girl and her pitchy voice.

However, she is quickly cut off by a male's voice joining their booth.

"Fuck, here you are!" the man shouts with a thick British accent and sits next to the other blonde girl, "fuck, wait! Tomlinson? The Tomlinson?"

"Oi oi mate!" Louis greets the stranger. It is not weird people recognise him in the clubs. Especially when people who recognise him are also British.

"Listen, I am Oli, and these are my cousins," he says drunkenly and then points to the blonde girls glued to Louis' side. "Let's take a pic, this is sick."

Liam takes Oli's phone and takes a shot of them.

"Thanks, bro!" Oli exclaims and gives Louis a high-five. The two men talk for a while about their purpose of visiting Rome and about their favourite football teams. The blonde girl in his lap shifting her ass all the time, making Louis slowly turned on. He just continues to talk.

When Oli leaves to greet Zayn and Liam, and take some pictures with them too, that's when the blonde girl starts to kiss and suck his sensitive skin under his ear. He closes his eyes and enjoys it. Her kisses continue, and suddenly they have a full make out. The other blonde left, flirting with Liam.

"What if we went to the toilets?"

"I thought you would never ask," Louis smirks and they stand up clumsily walking to the men toilets.

Her panties were quickly at her ankles and his fingers in her pussy to prepare her. She was loud. And he was horny.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry wakes up with a small hangover, trying to get rid of it with a vegetable soup made with a kettle. Thankfully, he is not that type of person carrying a huge hangover after a night out. Or maybe he is not really a huge drinker so he can't really get hungover.

Soon after his soup therapy, he decides to continue with his work. He makes yet another order for rocks and clay because he is slowly but surely running out of the material. He needs to make another 7 sculptures and then he needs to move to the hotel to make another 6 big full body statues.

The hotel agreed to provide Harry with a place for his big sculptures work, otherwise he would have to do it either on the building rooftop, or Niall's big flat that has a balcony big enough to make it all work. It wouldn't be the first time, though. It was regular that Niall borrowed his balcony to Harry for his work. Harry actually owns the key to Niall's flat, so he can come there anytime. It is also not that far from Harry and the pub, about 15 minutes’ walk across the Colosseum.

The sculpture he is doing today is just a man's body, from his arms to his torso. Harry caresses the clay in his hands, shaping a strong masculine body in front of him. He loves making bodies. It's a rare beauty he appreciates. Every shape and every curve of every sculpture he makes is precious, beautiful, and real. He loves making muscular men and curvy women. He is gay, though he adores women. He loves creating their hips and breasts, making them also very delicate and lovable. He loves to take time to detail his women sculptures so he highlights the beauty and importance of women.

He carries deep appreciation and respect for them. They have greater importance in this world. They are strong, they carry children, they give birth and raise the future. It is something no man can do. It is powerful.

Harry suddenly misses his mum. He didn't talk to her in about 2 weeks, both he and his mum were kind of busy. He promises to call her tonight.

But his mind swiftly moves forward, thinking about the particular blue-eyed rich man.

He is upset. Louis never answered his text. He thought they all would go out tonight, but it seems like Louis forgot about Harry completely.

Though, Harry is not really surprised. Louis is a celebrity, that's what celebs do, right? They forget people who are not important enough. They may act nice and interested, but eventually, they stop because the person is not significant enough to talk to.

Harry has nothing to offer to Louis. He is just a simple man, in a small studio flat, living out of the art he makes. He doesn't know Megan Fox or Brad Pitt. He can't offer Louis any good contract deals. He can't offer him more popularity.

All Harry can really offer is his care and love, and maybe, just maybe a good laugh. But that is probably not enough in the world of showbusiness.

___

Louis wakes up on the sunbed next to the hotel's pool. It is actually very early, the sun only rising up. He groans heavily, his head pounding like crazy. Louis tries to remember what happened during the night and how he got here, but no luck. His whole night is blank and forgotten. He can't even remember how long they were in the club or if they stayed there the whole night.

With that, he realises he is here alone, no Liam or Zayn. He gets up, his whole body heavy and hurting.

"Why am I always doing this," he complains to himself, walking slowly through the door to the hotel's lobby.

The lobby is fairly empty and quiet, except for the young receptionist typing away something on the computer. He looks up to see Louis walking around.

"Are you alright, sir?"

"Yeah, yeah. How come you got the pool open during the night?" Louis asks the boy behind the desk. He looks very young; he may even be here for a part-time job. He also looks tired, either he is ending the night shift soon, or he just started the morning shift.

"We don't, sir. You came here one hour ago, asking to open it. You don't remember?"

"No?"

"Well, yeah. I wasn't supposed to open it for you, but you threaten me you will get me fired and kick my balls, so I had no other option really. I am glad you didn't drown though, sir. You looked very intoxicated."

"Yeah, okay. Good job, kid. I am just going to my room and try not to die," Louis waves him off, not caring if he threatened the kid or not. He comes up to his hotel room and takes a quick cold shower, not even bothering to take new clothes to the bathroom. Then naked, he walks to the living room and turns on the TV with the lowest volume.

He is lying there for an hour or two, naked and tired. He is drifting on and off the sleep, his mind racing and pounding. He is trying to think about what happened last night, but there is no chance for him to remember. He slowly starts to decide to let it go, probably nothing important happened anyway. Some drinks and dances, maybe a few greetings with people.

"Hey bro," Zayn voice comes from the entrance doors.

"I'm naked, you pussy," Louis groans, his voice hoarse and still pretty damaged from the last night shouting and drinking alcohol.

"Nothing I haven't seen before. Liam's asleep in my room. Woke up cuddled with him," Zayn comments and sits next to Louis. The brown-haired man covered his abdomen with one of the pillows he had next to him so he wouldn't show off to Zayn.

"Acting like fucking sissies," Louis chuckles.

"You are a fucker," Zayn punches Louis' arm harshly, but not too violently.

"Ouch, wanker. Anyway, what happened last night, can't remember shit," Louis asks Zayn, who looks at him with weird eyes.

"What?"

"Do you wanna hear?" Zayn asks.

"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't ask, dumbass."

"Okay, you fucked two women in the bathroom."

"Two?"

"Yeah, two blondes. I think they were sisters," Zayn says calmly, but in reality, he hates this side of Louis. He shouldn't do it. Although Zayn knows Louis like no one else and Louis was like this since the start of his twenties, he doesn't like it. Especially now, since Louis is supposed to act more mature, for obvious reasons.

"Fuck no way. That's wild," Louis comments.

"That's fucked, Tommo."

"Nah, you know what? I don't remember that. And what I don't remember, it never happened."

"That doesn't make sense you dick," he looks at hungover Louis and frowns. Zayn's head is also pounding, but he stopped drinking after the joint he shared with Louis, so his hangover is not that drastic. On the other hand, Louis drank twice more because he threw it all up after the smoke and he needed to get the alcohol back into his stomach.

"It does. If you don't remember it means it never happened. End of the story."

"Then I wanna know how those love-bites got onto your neck. They are fucking huge man," Zayn points to Louis' neck. Louis stands up, not caring Zayn can see him naked at this point and walks to the bathroom. A quiet 'fuck' can be heard from the room, Zayn chuckling at the situation.

"Fuck, they are indeed there, how am I gonna cover them when I see H-" Louis stops mid-sentence, terrified. He looks at Zayn, who is now looking at Louis suspiciously.

"What?" Zayn asks. He doesn't care Louis is standing in the middle of the apartment naked. He is highly confused about Louis' sentence. Who is he gonna see?

"What what?" Louis tries to play dumb.

"Who are you gonna see?"

"Did I say I am gonna see someone? Haha, what a stupid hangover man I am. The only thing I am gonna see is the bed and pain killers on the nightstand until I feel better," Louis tries hard to get out of this situation, but he knows he is failing miserably because:

1, he is nervous as fuck and it shows on his voice and posture

2, Zayn's face gives away how such a bad liar he is.

Louis, in reality, is not really a good liar. He can manipulate people and switch the truth to his benefit, but if he has to lie, especially to his closest people, he is simply not good enough.

"Are you seeing someone here? That's why are you ditching us? Louis, you can't do this!"

"I am not seeing anyone."

"Do you really think I am stupid?" Zayn looks at him with a straight face. Zayn is not stupid. He is not going to act like 'oh okay I believe you, my bestest friend' when he knows Louis is lying.

"No. But I am not seeing anyone," Louis says more confidently, looking more convincing.

"You know you can't do it! You are-"

"I know, I know, Jesus. Don't say it. I am not seeing anyone, it just slipped out," Louis says, now when he considers the topic closed, he feels awkward standing naked, being on full show to Zayn.

"Go put something over your sausage, I don't want to look at it anymore," Zayn comments after a small silence between them. Louis nods, happy to walk from the conversation and Zayn's flicking eyes from his face to his dick. he comes to the bedroom and picks some simple, old, and mainly comfortable clothes to wear.

They chat for a while, mostly about Rome and its weather. Then they talk about LA and London and all the things they have to do after they come back from this trip. As usual, Zayn starts to ramble about Gigi and her pregnancy, and surprisingly, Louis is listening without any stupid comments about it.

Gigi is very close to giving birth. She is scheduled for the next month. Zayn is pretty nervous, and he is worried it is going to happen while he is here in Europe.

"Look Zayn, if anything happens, just buy the next flight back. I understand and I would definitely do the same if I were you," Louis says. Zayn frowns a little at Louis' weird caring and nice behaviour.

"Where is the Tommo I know?"

"You are such a dramatic pussy," Louis rolls his eyes and stands up, walks to the small yet luxury kitchen and takes out the vodka.

"Gigi is not gonna believe me you just said that. And what the fuck are you doing," Zayn groans when he sees Louis opening the bottle and taking a sip right out of it, not bothering to pour it into a glass nor drink it with some juice.

"This is why I came here, or not? Get wasted all the time. Want?" Louis tries to hand the bottle to Zayn, but the black-haired man just makes a disgusted face and shakes his head.

"No way I am drinking until tonight, at least. Are we even planning to go somewhere?" Zayn asks.

"Well, how about staying in? We can get drunk here and play video games," Louis suggests.

"Good, good. Let's leave the decision until the youngest of the group wakes up, shall we?"

"Liam is such a baby," Louis complains and takes another sip.

"Nah, you know what man, I think I am going to take a nap. But in Liam's bed, not a chance I am lying down next to that cuddle machine again," Zayn says, making Louis laugh.

"Yeah, he is clingy. We learned it from each other. We love cuddles," Louis states and walks with Zayn to the entrance door. They bid their goodbyes and Louis immediately thinks about what to do now. He can go to sleep. Or watch the TV. Or finally try the football room the hotel has. Or go for a massage. Or try the hotel's pool.

He is trying to decide the activity he is going to do this afternoon when he picks up his phone from the kitchen bar. He didn't look at the device since yesterday. He sees one new message from Harry that was received around midnight and Louis gets anxious. What if Harry wanted him to come and he missed the opportunity?

_11.56 Hey, wanna go party tomorrow?_

Louis looks at the message for a little while, thinking if it's a good idea or not. How is he going to propose the idea to Zayn and Liam? They don't know Harry and Louis are keeping any contact at all.

Louis suddenly decides to visit Harry. Liam and Zayn are going to be asleep the whole afternoon so Louis might as well sneak out without getting caught. And if he is going to feel tired later, he knows Harry would allow him to crash in his bed. This is a good plan.

He changes into something more presentable and more importantly something that can cover up the stupid love-bites those women made on him last night. He curses again for allowing them to create those. Stupid drunken mind.

Thankfully, they aren't that prominent, Louis expecting them to disappear tonight. He decides to put on his favourite Kappa sweater with a turtleneck to hide the marks from Harry. Then he puts on simple black sweatpants and black sneakers. He leaves his hair down, not caring to fix them into a quiff today. 

He comes to the conclusion he is ready and leaves the hotel room. While he is walking through the street, he lights up a cigarette. Walking around a small pizza stall, he stops to take lunch for him and Harry. He asks for vegetarian and pepperoni pizzas, waiting for the man to put them in the boxes. Louis throws the cigarette butt onto the sidewalk and quickly stomps it.

Louis didn't want to be outside any longer than necessary. His head still hurts a little and his body is screaming for Louis to get some sleep.

The doors to Harry's flat building are open, as always. He doesn't hesitate to come in just as if he was living there himself. The rich man walks the stairs and stops in front of Harry's flat. He listens for a few seconds if Niall is inside. When Louis hear just muffled music and Harry's deep voice swaying with the melody, he knocks three times.

It doesn't take long for Harry to open the door, Louis finding him yet again dirty all over with the clay.

"Hi, princess. Working?" Louis asks, pecking the younger man's plump lips and coming in just like if he was at home. "I brought pizzas. Hope you up for it, I picked the vegetarian one for you. Didn't know if it's your favourite but yeah, hope that's fine."

"Hi?" Harry greets, surprised. Louis came in like a sweet storm with a nice lunch and full positivity.

"What?" Louis stops in his tracks of opening the pizza boxes and looks over to Harry, who is standing by the still open doors, confused.

"Nothing, just surprised to see you. You didn't text me back," Harry comments and closes the door.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was hammered yesterday. Couldn't even remember my name."

"Can imagine," Harry washes his hands in the kitchen sink, ready to eat the pizza Louis got him.

"I think it's a great idea. If you are still up to it?" Louis questions, not sure if Harry still stands by the idea of them all going out party.

"Sure, I mean it would be fun! But how to suggest the others? They don't know we are hanging out," Harry wonders, sitting down and taking a bite of the vegetarian pizza.

"Well, we can decide the club and I'll take my boys there and you'll take Niall there and we can 'accidentally' bump into each other. Sounds legit," Louis proposes his plan.

Harry likes it. It won't look suspicious. At least he thinks it won't. "Sure, that's great. Let me text Niall. What club do you want to go?"

Louis thinks. He doesn't know any good ones except the one he was in with Niall and Harry the first time, and the same one he was in yesterday. He is not sure if he wants to go there. What if he meets the women again? He doesn't remember them, but they might remember him. And he doesn't want to get into any drama tonight. He just wants to get drunk, have fun, hopefully rail Harry after coming home and sleep the hangover away with the cuddles received from the curly man.

"I am not sure, Harry."

"How about the one we were in before?"

"No, no. Find something else," Louis declines instantly.

"Okay," Harry answers, finding it weird, "I know a similar one, but it's not that close, it's near the Termini railway station," Harry states and Louis shrugs.

"No matter. Can take a cab."

"Okay, mister I-have-shit-ton-of-money," Harry rolls eyes and texts Niall if he is up to party tonight at the club he mentioned to Louis.

"Fuck off Harry. You know I can pay you a cab, too. I'll pay your bill tonight. Sounds good?" Louis looks at Harry, biting into the pizza.

"Can't say no to such an offer," Harry says while chewing and Louis leans over and pecks Harry's lips, though they both had food in their mouths.

"You are gross," Harry frowns and swallows. He licks his lips, tasting the pepperoni on his tongue, "Yuck! You dick, full of pepperoni!"

Harry stands up and takes a glass, pours water into it and rinses the taste of the gross meat. He can't stand the taste. It doesn't matter it's just a taste from Louis' lips. It's gross to him.

He doesn't mind seeing Louis eating it. He doesn't mind the smell or preparing it, he can't stand the taste.

"Sorry," Louis simply says, not really caring. Not really his problem. He got the kiss, he is fine.

They eat without conversation, listening to Harry's playlist full of The Rolling Stones and Fleetwood Mac, Pink Floyd and more old songs that are going to be forever evergreens.

They finish the pizzas and Harry is ready to continue with his work until Louis pulls him close by his waist.

"Where do you think you are going, princess?" Louis asks, highlighting the nickname so Harry gets the message.

And Harry definitely does get it. His stomach explodes with the lust feeling, but he doesn't want to show Louis how much effect he has on him.

"I am going to work," Harry answers casually, but his voice is pitchy. He can't ignore Louis' abdomen practically glued to his own.

"How about to work on me now? I want your hands to caress my body like they do the mud," Louis whispers, his face so close to Harry's.

"What a poet you become when you want a head," Harry jokes.

"You just ruined it!" Louis groans and throws his head up. Just then, Harry notices a small mark the turtleneck revealed to his eyes.

"What is this?" his long fingers shots up to the turtleneck, pulling it down and revealing Louis' neck full of small love-bites. They are not that bad, but still, they are there. Harry's stomach drops and his legs step away from the rich man.

"I... I don't remember shit from yesterday. I don't know what happened," Louis tries to smooth the tense situation that just surfaced. He knew Harry wouldn't like it.

"That's a stupid excuse, Louis."

"But it's the truth. I don't remember and I have no idea who did it," Louis lies, trying to sound as convincing as he can be.

"How drunk you really were last night?"

"Fucking wasted. Don't worry about it princess, please. It doesn't matter," Louis begs quietly. He doesn't know what to really say, because he knows if Harry takes this seriously, then he can't do anything if the boy decides to break them off.

As for Harry, he feels uneasy. He knows very well Louis doesn't belong to him. He can't make a jealous screaming scene; he would look ridiculous.

He has to come to terms this is just a loose kind of relationship. He is fully aware that Louis is a wild man. He can't really throw a leash around his neck and keep him in one place. Harry learnt at this point he is unable to keep the man in his arms.

"Whatever," Harry shrugs and sits down to continue moulding. He is about to touch the clay when Louis crouches next to him and takes his hands. Harry's turning chair turns his body to Louis. He looks down to Louis yes, he carries regret. Harry has never seen this emotion on Louis' face.

"I am sorry, Harry. If I knew what was going on, I would stop the person from doing it. I promise I wouldn't do something that would hurt you. Not willingly."

"I am not hurt, Tomlinson," Harry says sternly.

"Then don't give me this attitude, Harry. Please," Louis begs. He doesn't understand how Harry is doing this. He never begged anyone. And the music that plays right now is not helping at all. Louis guesses it's called Angie because the name is repeating a lot in the lyrics. It sounds like The Rolling Stones.

"What attitude," Harry grunts.

"Princess," Louis sighs and caresses Harry's cheek. The boy doesn't flinch, Louis takes it as a positive sign.

"Louis," Harry whispers. He closes his eyes, leaning into Louis' warm and soft hand.

Louis' stomach does a couple of flips and his mind is screaming millions of lovely words that describe Harry. Louis' chest feels warm and his mind suddenly stops that the word _love_.

But it scares Louis a little. This is not love. He and Harry are just messing around. He can't love a person he met like a week ago, right?

 _No, not love_ , Louis declares. He doesn't do love, anyway. And Harry is not a person he can love. They are not meant to be. This is just a summer fun experiment, nothing else.

Louis suddenly feels stupid because of his thinking. He pulls his hand away from Harry's cheek, causing the younger boy to open his eyes again. They look deep into each other's eyes.

"Kiss me," Harry murmurs and Louis does what he is told.

They kiss, sweet and slow. Harry slides down the chair, kneeling in front of Louis.

They don't stay there for long, Louis separating their faces only to help Harry stand up and direct him to his bed. They don't exchange a single word, it's like they are communicating with eyes and soft touches.

The rich man lays Harry down into the unmade bed, scanning the handsome boy up and down before lying carefully onto him, supporting himself with his arms so he wouldn't suffocate him.

They snog to the song by The Rolling Stones - Laugh, I nearly died. The moment is hot and sweet at the same time, the boys could even say it is romantic and intimate at some point.

They both feel very turned on just by each other's lips and gentle frictions down there.

"God Harry, you are so fucking pretty, how do you even do it," Louis says between the kisses.

"Shut up, these small talks ruins the mood," Harry complains and rolls Louis' turtleneck t-shirt up as a sign to get it off. Louis just rolls his eyes at Harry's neediness and takes off the t-shirt. The turtleneck makes Louis' hair a mess.

"You look hot with hair like this," Harry comments.

"Now you shut up. You'll ruin the mood," Louis mocks him and Harry huffs. He brings Louis closer and kisses him passionately.

After a good snog, Louis stops kissing Harry just to take off his t-shirt. During the taking off, Harry frowns and hisses quietly.

"What's wrong?" Louis asks cautiously.

"It's just the back. It hurts," Harry states.

"Oh, yeah. I remember. Want me to massage it? Maybe it'll ease up," Louis suggests softly and strokes Harry's face.

"Would you do it?"

"Of course, princess. Turn around and tell me where I can find some oil," Louis stands up from the bed, ignoring the bulge in his pants. He doesn't really care if he gets the pleasure or not.

"It's in the bathroom, the cupboard above the washing machine," Harry explains where he has the oil and rolls over on his stomach. Louis nods and walks into the bathroom, aiming straight for the oil.

He opens the cupboard, finding lots of products. While scanning the shelves for the oil, Louis finds nude lipstick. He takes it and frowns a little.

"Harry?"

"Yeah? Did you find it?"

"Didn't you say you are gay?" Louis asks and it's quiet for a while.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why do you have some woman's lipstick in here, then?" Louis asks. It's silence again.

"It's mine, Louis," the rich man hears Harry's quiet voice saying from the bedroom.

"Oh, right," Louis puts the lipstick back where he found it and takes the oil he sees on the other shelve.

Harry was worried that Louis would make fun of him. He bought the lipstick just for fun, to try it. He uses it very occasionally, almost never. He was just afraid Louis would laugh at him and asks him if he is some kind of transgender or prostitute. If Louis made fun of him this way, he would definitely kick him out of the balcony.

To Harry's surprise, Louis keeps quiet. He walks back to the bed, shamelessly straddling Harry's ass and sitting on it. Harry's dick twitches, but thankfully the pressure of the mattress against it keeping him unnoticed and low-key.

Louis drops the oil onto the younger boy's back and throws the bottle into the sheets after. He gently touches his muscly back, not adding any pressure just yet. His palms spread the oil throughout the whole back, smelling the scent of the herbs. After a while, he starts to add the pressure, Harry humming in pleasure.

"Is it alright?" Louis asks. Harry doesn't even have a will to respond, the feel is too good. He can feel his muscles relaxing and easing up. It actually makes him sleepy and too comfortable. Louis' hands work from his neck to his lower back, making circle patterns.

"Harry, are you alive? Are you breathing?" Louis asks again, amused.

"What?" Harry's deep voice hums. His eyes closed; hands folded under his head.

"You're responding, good," Louis chuckles.

"It feels like heaven, don't stop."

"Wasn't planning to, darling," Louis says and listens to the track that plays right now. It is a slow love song, Louis would say it's sad, even.

"What's this song called?" he wonders.

"It's called Still Crazy After All These Years by Paul Simon. I love this song so much," Harry explains quietly, registering the song and listening closely to the lyrics.

"It must be an old song," Louis states the fact.

"Yeah, year ‘75. All the good ones are from the ‘70s," Harry declares.

"I can hear you like oldies. Rolling Stones and Fleetwood Mac," Louis makes small talk, so Harry wouldn't literally fall asleep under him.

"Yeah. I don't really enjoy recent music. It just doesn't carry the soul. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, kind of. I like Pink Floyd, Nirvana and Oasis," Louis continues to work his fingers on Harry's neck and arms, not making it easy for either of them. He is moving on Harry's arse making the friction and lust between both of them. Though they ignore it greatly, drowning in Harry's playlist and the sweet comfortable conversation about music.

"Oh, and what else do you listen to?" Harry opens his eyes and side looks at Louis.

"Um, kind of... everything? Recent music, sometimes I feel for the older ones. But I listen to the most random shit, honestly."

"Most random shit? Like what?"

"Arctic Monkeys or Billie Eilish, you name it."

"That's not the most random shit."

"Yeah, I also like to listen to Little Mix sometimes," Louis confesses, his face turning pink. He listens to them only when he is alone, not even Liam knows this secret.

"Who?"

"You don't know Little Mix?" Louis gasps, offended.

"It is telling me something, I definitely heard the name, but doesn't ring a bell," Harry shrugs and Louis scoffs.

"They are good. Awesome even. Let me play you their new album," Louis stands from Harry's ass and finds Harry's phone on the kitchen table. He sees Niall sent him a message, but he doesn't care, "Open the Spotify for me."

"I don't have a password, open it yourself," Harry replies, not willing to move.

Louis opens the phone, making oily spots on the display, but he doesn't mind. He opens the app, finding Little Mix in the search bar and playing one of their new songs.

He then comes back onto Harry's ass and continues to treat Harry's back with the massage.

"It's not that bad. I think I heard some songs," Harry states after a while.

"I am highly offended you don't know them. Perrie would throw hands," Louis chuckles.

"Who?"

"Huh, Harry," Louis rolls his eyes, "it's one of the singers. We are good friends. She wouldn't be happy with you. She thinks they deserve more recognition. And they do, honestly."

"You are friends with them?" Harry tries to turn around to look at Louis. The oil is almost dry on his back anyway. He feels much better, too. Louis lets Harry turn around, now sitting straight on his bulge.

"Yeah, I do know most of the showbusiness people, you silly," Louis chuckles, spreading the leftover oil all around his arms to dry it.

"Who else do you know?" Harry asks curiously.

"A lot of people, Harry. I can't think of anyone right now."

"Oh my God, do you know David Bowie?" Harry sits up excitedly, supporting his body with elbows.

"Harry, he is dead for like 5 years! No, I do not know him," he laughs.

"And Mick Jagger? Paul McCartney? Oh my God, Stevie Nicks?" the younger boy starts to name all of his idols.

"No, they are too old and classy, you don't meet them just like that," Louis explains, Harry's face falling, "name someone more our age, princess."

Then Harry thinks deeply. He doesn't listen to many recent musicians.

"Uhm... Ariana Grande?" he finally finds a name.

"Oh yes! She is so funny. We met at some award show, I was there with Zayn. We ended up at the afterparty that night, smoking together. You wouldn't believe how tiny she is in real life," Louis tells the small story.

"That's cool. How about... Oh, you mentioned her, Billie Eilish."

"Yeah, met her few times, she is such a savage. For her age, I am really surprised. She is great," Louis comments.

"Bruno Mars?"

"Yep, we always meet at his birthday parties, cool lad."

"Taylor Swift?"

"She is so tall, Harry! You wouldn't believe it! Like a giraffe. And she is so lovely, social media did her so dirty."

"Justin Bieber?"

"Met him a few times, but I don't really like him. I don't know, he did so much shit in the past."

"Hypocrite," Harry comments and smirks at Louis. If Bieber did so much shit, like Louis states, then Louis is such a hypocrite. Because the rich man sitting on the younger boy's lap isn't innocent in the slightest.

"Shut up," Louis bumps Harry's arm.

"Maybe you just don't like him because you are the same?" Harry speaks his thoughts.

"Next person, please," Louis answers, he doesn't want to talk about his behaviour.

"Rihanna?"

"Yes, such a cool woman. Big respect."

"Katy Perry?"

"Yes! She is the coolest, we went to a private island for holidays, I mean it was more people there, but I was mostly with her and Orlando Bloom, they are so funny."

"Private island, my ass," Harry scoffs.

"Jealous much, baby?"

"Don't call me baby," Harry lies down, his head on the pillow.

"Yeah, there was also Adele and Jenners sisters, on the island," Louis brags.

"Okay, okay. I got it. You know everyone. But what about being friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can know the whole showbusiness, but what about friends? Who can you count on from those people?" Harry questions and it honestly surprises Louis.

It is silent for a long time, only some Little Mix song still playing in the background.

"Zayn, I can count on Zayn," Louis whispers.

Harry's eyes soften. Louis may know every celebrity on the planet, but he doesn't really have anyone who has got his back. He only has Zayn. And Liam, obviously.

"Oh, Louis," Harry starts, but Louis stops him.

"No, don't. I have friends. Like I said I am close to Perrie and Jade. I am also pretty good with Taylor and Ariana. But Zayn is the closest friend," Louis says confidently, but Harry sees how Louis is trying to scratch the names, just so he wouldn't sound like an empty, friendless troublemaker.

Does Louis make all the troubles to gain attention?

"Louis, you also have me now, I hope you know that," Harry says quietly, putting his hands on Louis' thighs.

"I know. Fuck, stop looking at me like I am worth some pitying. I am good, you fucker," Louis softly slaps Harry's hands, "anyway, Niall texted. But I don't know what he said, I wasn't snooping."

"How nice of you," Harry chuckles and takes his phone from the sheets, "Ew, it's oily."

"Sorry."

Harry takes his t-shirt that lays next to him and wipes his phone. Then he opens Niall's chat.

_14.37 Sure, pet! When do you want to go?_

15.41 How about 10?

"Is 10 okay for the party?" Harry asks Louis.

"Perfect. Look, darling, not that I want to leave, but I better go. I need to take a nap because I am tired from the last night. And I need to tell the boys, too," Louis leaves Harry's lap, standing up and pulling his turtleneck t-shirt over his head.

"You could take a nap with me," Harry suggests.

"Tempting. But I'll leave you. You need to work that sexy man's torso," Louis tries to joke.

"I'd much rather work your torso," Harry tries to sexy-talk Louis so he would stay.

"Stop it or I'll fuck you and you won't be able to walk to the club tonight," Louis warns.

"I dare you to do it."

"Harry! What came over you! That's so not like you," Louis gasps, "no, for real darling, I gotta go. See you tonight."

Louis leans over the bed once more, kissing Harry's forehead and then his lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry is on the phone with his mother for two hours now. He has got to greet his big sister, too. They caught up with the news and gossips, Harry finding out his cousin is pregnant. He promised his mother to congratulate her as soon as possible. He was working with the clay the whole time, showing his mother his work and talking about how he is excited about this project.

He didn't tell her he's been hanging out with a son of the British Prime Minister, though. Of course, his mother knew Louis. He is very popular in the UK because he brings so much attention to the public, especially as the son of the country leader.

Harry knows how Louis' troubles bring bad light onto the Prime Minister. Every time he went home for holidays and his whole family met for BBQ reunion afternoon; the politics topic came on at least twice during the event. And everyone discussed how the Prime Minister's son is doing that and that, how scandalous it was and how it makes the country look silly.

Harry never was into politics that much. That is probably the reason why Harry didn't recognise Louis straight away. He knew the basics and had opinions, but he never really liked to discuss it because he knew how the topic can make a whole arguing session between people who don't agree with another.

He was a witness of such a scene once when his uncle almost threw a fork onto another uncle during a Christmas family party. Everyone has that one uncle no one likes and bear with him just for the sake of good family relationships. This uncle likes to get drunk and talk about the most inappropriate topics during Christmas. He makes a bunch of racist jokes and insults the LGBT community, too. Harry's blood always boils during his uncle's stupid speeches, but his sister always keeps him quiet so they wouldn't make any drama on such a day as Christmas.

"Hey H, you ready?" Niall comes into Harry's flat, not even knocking. Harry doesn't mind, it's not the first time Niall did it and surely not the last. It would be worse if Louis was here, though.

"Is that Niall?" Anne asks through Harry's phone.

"Yes, mum. Niall and I are going out to-"

"Oh my God hi hunnie hiiii! I can't see you, Harry show me Niall!" Anne cuts Harry off, reaching to see Niall, even though it won't help her at all.

"Hi Anne, how are you lot there in England?" Niall comes behind Harry, snaking his hands delicately around Harry's neck and puts his chin on top of his curls.

"It's good, you two should come and visit again. It was fun to have you, Niall," Anne says excitedly.

Niall visited Harry's home a few times, just like Harry visited Ireland. They know each other's family and they have great friendships with each other's mums.

"We will have to talk with Harry about that. We don't know when we are going to fly to the UK."

"Harry said he would like to visit soon," Anne keeps the conversation going, totally forgetting her son is there as well.

"Oh really! He didn't tell me yet. We will talk about it, definitely. Now tell me some news and gossips!" Niall exclaims and Anne starts to talk about the cousin's pregnancy all over again.

"Pet, it's half-past nine, you should get ready," Niall whispers to Harry while Anne talks about some village gossip and Harry's eyes widen.

"Already? Let me take a quick shower then," Harry stands up from his chair and rushes to the bathroom. He still hears his mum talk, not even stopping when Harry leaves the room.

He takes a quick shower, deciding not to wash his hair because he doesn't have time and he is going to the club - it will become sweaty and smelly anyway. He puts on his apple shower gel and rubs his skin so he would be perfectly clean, everywhere. When it's done, he comes out of the shower and dries himself with his white towel, stepping in front of the mirror above the sink. He shaves his small stubble and puts on his favourite perfume on his neck, chest, and wrists. He lets his hair in a mess of curls, walking out of the bathroom and finding Niall still talking to his mum about some gossips from showbusiness. Harry shakes his head at them.

Niall can smell Harry's perfume, making him turn around to check out his friend's almost naked body. 

"Can we leave in 10 minutes?" Niall asks.

"Sure, let me just throw something on myself," Harry opens his wardrobe, not really taking the time and effort to style his outfit. He puts on his underwear, a simple white t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. Niall shields his naked body from his mum and the Irish lad is too preoccupied to even notice Harry's nakedness.

"I am ready," Harry states, looking at Niall's back. Niall waves Anne goodbye, Harry greeting her and saying they will call soon.

With that, both lads leave the small flat, ready to walk to the club near the railway station. They walk rather fast, just to be there as soon as possible. Although, Niall's phone makes a sound every few minutes, announcing new messages. So, they stop for a few.

"It's the pub," Niall comments and his attention shifts to the messages. 

Harry waits for Niall to do his business. He gets it completely, Niall should be in the pub as usual but decided to come out with Harry just today, leaving the place in total chaos.

"What is wrong?" Harry asks.

"Just basic stuff. They miss a person at the bar, the place is fucking packed today," Niall responds to whoever texted him and locks the phone. He takes Harry's pinkie in his, walking their way to the club again.

"You know, if it's bad we can just go home," Harry suggests, ready to text Louis the plan failed.

"No, no. Let's go clubbing. I am still sorry about yesterday's fight, H. I am happy you are not mad."

"I would never be mad at you, Niall. Not for a long time at least, you know it," Harry states, blushing a little.

"I am happy about that. You know I love you, right?"

"Always," Harry nods and they stop in front of the club. They show their ID's and get inside pretty quickly. The music is loud and very upbeat, making Harry's head already pounding. They walk to the bar, ordering shots of vodka.

"Oi oi look who's here lads!" Harry hears a loud pitchy voice near him, already knowing who it is.

"Fuck, hey Niall! Didn't expect to see you today," Liam greets his Irish friend in a quick manly hug. Zayn greets both Niall and Harry but keeps his attention on Liam and Niall, ordering another alcohol together.

"You are late," Louis comments into Harry's ear, taking a drag from the cigarette he holds between his fingers.

"Mum called," Harry explains quickly, ordering shots for him and motioning Louis to pay for it. The rich man doesn't mind at all, telling the bartender to put everything Harry and Niall drink onto his paycheck.

"Hey hey, what is going on?" Niall brings Harry closer to him, earning an irritated eye roll from Louis.

"We are just talking," Louis defends himself and lets out a puff of smoke.

"If he makes one rude comment, just tell me Harry, okay?" Niall whispers into Harry's ear. Harry pulls out of Niall's embrace, not really wanting to be in one when Louis is nearby. He would much rather be in Louis' arms.

"Sure Niall," Harry says and smiles, trying not to be suspicious.

The Irish man nods and looks into Louis' eyes before he turns to talk to Liam. Harry and Louis aren't alone for long because Zayn joins them a couple of seconds after Niall leaves.

The tension between Louis and Harry couldn't be thicker. They wanted to touch each other and enjoy the night fully, but their friends make it impossible for them.

So, when Zayn talks to Harry about an exciting time he had when he was collaborating with Taylor Swift, Louis slowly moves close to Harry and brush his knee with Harry's.

It sends millions of volts through Harry's body, getting the goosebumps straight away. He looks at Louis who is smirking and bumps his shoe instead.

Harry's shifts his attention to Zayn right after so he wouldn't be suspicious and also rude. He really likes Zayn, and he doesn't want the singer to think Harry doesn't like his stories and rants.

Louis is rather annoyed with his black-haired friend. He is being a total cockblock tonight. The rich man didn't expect Zayn to glue himself on Harry and talk gibberish all night.

After one hour of literally being the third wheel for Harry and Zayn, Louis steps away. He is yet again the one no one talks to; it happens way too often in this city than he would like to. He huffs and leaves the lads talking about photo shooting and other stuff. He looks at Liam and Niall having their way with some two quite pretty women on the dance floor, suddenly making Louis kind of sad he doesn't have anyone to be paired with.

He walks to the men toilets completing his business when Harry walks in.

"Hey, talkie talkie," Louis teases with annoyed voice, zipping up his pants.

For Harry, Louis looks extra hot tonight. He styled his hair up into a perfect quiff, wearing a white t-shirt with black skinny jeans. His tattoos scream on his arms and it makes Harry already turned on.

"You look hot," Harry closes the gap between them, their chests touching.

"Yeah, okay, thanks. Maybe not enough when you paid attention to Zayn so far. Do you know he is not interested in dicks? He is gonna be a father soon," Louis taunts with a really sassy tone, making Harry slightly frown.

"Stop it, Tomlinson. You are acting like a child. I am here with you now," he says, his tipsy mind not even caring to be mad at Louis' remark.

"Yeah, I am very honoured."

"I excused myself just to get rid of him, Louis. How about we get lost in the crowd?" Harry smiles and pecks Louis' lips so the older man won't frown anymore.

"I would much rather sex you, but let's go," Louis takes his hand and begins to walk out of the toilets. The music is again so loud, Harry has to move close to Louis' ear.

"I would love to be sexed by you, though," Harry says to Louis and giggles drunkenly, the man getting instant shivers.

"Deal, you are getting it tonight, curly head," Louis states before he orders shots for both of them.

___

They tried very hard not to get noticed by their friends. Louis and Harry weren't spending their time near the bar, because that's where others were. They found a small booth on the other side of the room that was occupied by another group of friends. The group didn't mind Louis and Harry squishing in, mainly because Louis paid for their drinks.

Since they weren't under the eyes of their friends, they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. They know they shouldn't be all touchy in public, someone can see and recognise Louis, but they are both drunk at this point and they simply don't give a fuck.

What they give a fuck about is one another and the satisfying feeling they get when they touch their knees, thighs, and waists. When they kiss freely in the booth full of strangers.

Each time Louis hungrily kisses Harry, adrenaline travels through the curly boy's body. It's the fact that he is kissing the rich, the handsome and THE Louis Tomlinson in front of people. They shouldn't be doing this, yet they do and Louis seems happy and okay with that. And who is Harry to ruin Louis' mood by reminding him they should keep it low-key.

The thing is; Harry doesn't mind they kiss in public. He is just afraid it gets somewhere - the media. He doesn't want to be the cause of Louis' troubles. He knows from Louis' stories that his father wouldn't like his son being papped kissing another boy. Harry doesn't want Louis to deal with his conservative father nor all the media and questions.

He also doesn't want to be suddenly in the spotlight. He knows very well they would find him and attack him with millions of invasive questions about the famous man. God knows what they would ask. Harry doesn't want to find out anytime soon. Or more like... ever.

"Fuck, I was looking for you two for like ever!" Liam suddenly screams in front of the booth Louis and Harry are squished in. The two men quickly stop touching each other's knees and look at Liam who is trying not to fall. Niall and Zayn soon join Louis' young brother.

"What the fuck you doing here?" Zayn asks confused.

"We lost you lot but found this funny group and stayed with them," Louis quickly lies and hopes the drunk boys in front of him are too dumb tonight to believe such a thing.

"Well, we found you, now come party with us you dickheads," Liam pats Louis' arm and stumbles away into the crowd. Louis and Harry wave goodbye to the Italian group that gave them the hiding shelter and leave with Niall and Zayn to catch Liam.

"You alright, pet?" Niall cuddles Harry to his side. Harry feels highly uncomfortable now. Other times when Niall cuddles him, he would feel safe and loved but now, it just feels wrong. He doesn't want to be held by the Irish man.

"Yes, totally," Harry answers quickly, softly pushing away from Niall. Niall doesn't really mind nor notice; they are all drunk and carefree tonight.

"You were with Tomlinson the whole time?"

"Yeah, he is kinda fun," Harry states and looks into Niall's slightly concerned eyes, "don't worry, Niall. He is actually great. No slur or offensive word was said to me."

"You know what to do if he does though, right?"

"Yes, Niall. I'll tell you," Harry rolls his eyes, finding Niall highly annoying at this point. He appreciates Niall's caring and protection, but he is being aggressive towards Louis for nothing. It's been a little over a week since Louis did the drama in the pub, Niall should know if Louis wanted to make such a scene again he would already do it. 

Harry wants to tell Niall to fuck off so badly, but he can't just say 'stop being so protective when it comes to Louis because we are fucking and I can handle myself'.

They all happen to be near the bar again. Since they all are drunk and careless now, they all talk and joke together, no matter that Niall and Louis can't stand each other. They drink and laugh together, enjoying the music and good time.

At some point, they decide to play a drinking game, Harry and Liam getting the drinks onto their t-shirts. Louis and Niall make videos of them competing and cheering them to drink the whole lot. Harry was happy he didn't dress up in his expensive clothes and happily cheers with Louis when he wins against Liam.

Niall snaps a blurry picture of Harry and posting it on his Instagram story. 

Liam angrily makes Zayn play the game with him again, Liam winning this time. Louis and Niall play against each other, Harry now a little confused about who to cheer for.

Not long after their game time, Niall comes close to Harry who is talking some gibberish to Liam.

"Hey, pet. Look I need to go to the pub. There is some big ass problem with some drunk group of men. I need to go," Niall says drunkenly, surprising Harry.

"And you are gonna solve it when you are probably as drunk as those men causing the trouble?"

"I'll walk there, I'll sober up. Take care of yourself honey, alright? Stay close to Liam and Zayn," Niall tells Harry and kisses his temple quickly.

Louis sees it and feels the great jealousy kicking in. No one is going to kiss his Harry. His drunk mind doesn't think at all. He is ready to step between the two best friends, telling Niall to fuck off. But suddenly Niall leaves the group.

"Where is that bitch going?" he asks and lights up yet another cigarette.

"His employee texted him there is some fight in his pub, he has to go," Zayn answered his best friend, getting some cocktail. Zayn is done drinking straight alcohol tonight. He can feel his stomach flipping, that's the sign that he needs to slow down. He doesn't want to end up like he did a few days ago. That was such a bad hangover.

"Harry, your babysitter just left," Louis whispers into Harry's ear, excited that the leprechaun is finally out of the sight.

"And what are we going to do with that?" Harry continues to tease, too drunk to even realise they are flirting-whispering in front of Liam and Zayn. Those two don't even pay attention to them, they are having their own conversation.

"Well, I was thinking, what if we disappeared to my brother and friend? Have some fun at yours?" Louis suggests, taking another long drag from his cigarette. Harry gets an instant boner.

"Well, you did promise to fuck me earlier, I am still holding up it that."

"Good, because that's what I am gonna do," Louis states, finishes the cigarette with one long drag and putting the cigarette butt into the ashtray at the bar. He calls the bartender, paying the bill for all the drinks he has under his name and takes Harry's hand to navigate him through the crowd. Louis doesn't even think of telling his friends where he is heading, knowing they wouldn't make a big deal out of it. He can make up a lie in the morning anyway.

They leave the club, Louis immediately pulling them into the cab. Harry tells the driver the name of Niall's pub, the driver knowing immediately where it is. He pulls out of the side, riding through the dark streets of Rome.

Louis can't really wait anymore, he palms Harry's dick through his skinny jeans, squeezing every now and then just to make Harry hard. Harry being drunk and stupid, reacting to Louis' teasing right away, pushing his waist against Louis' hand to feel him better.

The rich man starts kissing Harry right under his ear, softly sucking his skin, and taking care of it with his tongue. Harry moans silently, still aware they are in the car with a stranger. Though, Louis seems to not give a fuck because his hand slips under Harry's jeans stroking his dick directly. 

"Louis, behave yourself," Harry tries to scold the older man but fails miserably when he moans right after.

"You are here," the driver says annoyed, well aware of what was going on the whole time. It is not pleasant to have two horny men in the backseat.

"Keep the change," Louis quickly throws some paper bills to the man, knowing the amount is going to satisfy him big time. When Louis and Harry leave the cab, the man even shouts goodbye and a happy thank you.

"You are literally throwing money away like it's fucking nothing," Harry mumbles, leading Louis upstairs to his flat.

"I just gave him a few bucks."

"It was 150 euros, Louis. He probably wanted 15 or 20. Not 150," Harry chuckles, struggling to unlock his front door.

"Now I understand why you are gay and bottom, you can't even stick it in a hole!"

"You are an infinite dick, Tomlinson," Harry rolls his eyes, but not caring about the lame joke Louis just made. He is too horny and too drunk to kick the man out.

He pushes the door open, revealing the dark and messy flat, smelling like clay and scented candles. The only source of the light is the streetlights coming from outside through the balcony doors. Harry doesn't bother to turn on the light, pushing Louis into the flat and shutting the doors right after.

They kiss hungrily in the middle of the flat, Harry throwing off Louis' t-shirt seconds after. He doesn't even know where he threw it. His own shirt followed right after, making both boys kissing shirtless and in black skinny jeans.

Their cocks have no space in those jeans, making it even more heated between the men. Harry constantly pushes his waist against Louis, making it painful for Louis not to rip Harry apart right at that moment.

"You are gonna make me lose my mind, I swear to God," Louis mumbles and pulls Harry up by the back of his thighs. Harry jumps and snakes his hands around Louis' waist. The rich man holds Harry by his ass to secure him and walks forward to the unmade bed.

They never stop kissing, even when Louis lays them both in the middle of the bed.

"Those jeans are killing me," Louis complains.

"No one is telling you to keep them on," Harry runs his fingers through Louis' neck, collar bones, chest and tummy to get to the jeans button and zip, undoing it in a second, pulling it down a little. Louis takes over Harry's action and pulls them off quickly along with his ankle socks, now only in his boxers.

"I think it's now your turn, darling," Louis says.

"Yeah, unpack your gift, Tomlinson," Harry jokes, waiting for Louis to strip him off.

"You are so stupid, Harry," the rich man rolls eyes at the man under him. He pulls Harry's briefs and jeans off, regardless.

Now Harry lies there, fully naked for Louis to admire. He can't really take off his eyes from the handsome man he sees. His inked skin is literally glowing in the orange light of the streetlamps reaching Harry's bed. It is making Louis even dizzier than he already is from all the alcohol he drank tonight. 

He delicately touches Harry's tummy with his fingers, moving them slowly to his chest and back to the tummy, massaging his waist softly.

"Did today's massage make your back good?" Louis asks, kissing Harry right under his belly button.

"Yeah, it's better," Harry says, running his fingers through Louis' hair.

"If you want you can come to the hotel and use the SPA. I'll pay you some good professional massage," Louis suggests and keeps kissing Harry's abdomen, avoiding Harry's dick that is leaking with precum.

"Can we talk about it when the time is more acceptable?" Harry huffs annoyed by Louis' teasing. 

The rich man laughs at Harry's eagerness, suddenly sucking his balls. Harry's breath hitches, making him choke out an uneven moan. Louis' hand strokes Harry's dick up and down in slow motion. But he has bigger plans than just jerk Harry off tonight.

He stops, making Harry look at him. Harry's eyes full of anticipation, waiting for Louis' next move. Louis smirks and opens Harry's cheeks, his tongue meeting with Harry's hole.

"Holy fuck," Harry curses, his head falling onto the pillow. The feeling is so good and intense, he doesn't know what to do with himself. He is trying so hard not to come right now; it would be embarrassing to cum when Louis is only preparing him.

Louis tries to remember all the tongue tricks he saw on Pornhub, reminding himself it's as if he was preparing a pussy. This is the first time doing it with a man, he feels nervous but also excited. He wants it to be top tier, make Harry scream his name. He would be so upset if he wouldn't satisfy the younger boy.

He keeps licking, moving, and kissing Harry's soft skin, Harry's silent moans giving away he likes it so far. And Louis is feeling more confident.

He stops, looking at the hole and then at Harry. The boy is fisting the sheets tightly, waiting for Louis' next move. So, Louis quickly sucks and wets his own finger, then spitting right at Harry's entrance, massaging it and then slowly pushes in.

"Oh God," Harry moans, his chest rising with a deep breath he takes. He can't even properly breath how good it feels.

The moan gives Louis the courage he needed before he starts to stretch Harry's hole. He moves slowly his finger in and out, careful not to take it too roughly on the boy.

When Louis thinks it's safe to add the second finger, he slowly pushes it in. The younger boy hisses a little, indicating a slight discomfort. Louis kisses his inner thigh lovingly to distract Harry from the uncomfortable feeling he probably senses right now.

After a few in and out's, Harry starts to pant, Louis ready to scissor the fingers to stretch the hole even more. He licks his way from his fingers up to Harry's balls, sucking on them. His free hand pumps the curly boy's dick a few times, spreading the precum from the tip to its root.

"Do you think you are ready, princess?" Louis asks softly, looking up to see Harry's sweet face.

"Yeah, oh God, yes," Harry rushes out, Louis smiling at the power he holds right now. It feels good knowing Harry is crazy about him.

Louis swiftly takes off his sticky boxers from his precum, throwing in far away. His cock springs out, throbbing. He positions himself, kneeling near Harry's hole, looking at the boy once again asking for permission. Harry just moves his ass closer to Louis, ready to take him in.

The rich man doesn't hesitate a second, pushing in rather quickly. It makes Harry groan in both pain and pleasure, his hands tightly fisting the sheets once again. Louis starts to move in and out slowly but gaining pace each time he thrusts in his full length. He holds onto Harry's knees, trying to also spread the boy's legs as much as he can. They both pant heavily, their chests moving quickly to get the oxygen they desperately need into their lungs.

"Come to me," Harry orders between the heavy breathing, his hands reaching for Louis. The older man gets down, supporting his upper body with elbows and kissing the plump lips of Harry's eagerly. Their chests touching, Louis can feel Harry's dick rubbing his stomach. They are so close to each other, their skins touching almost everywhere.

Louis can safely say this is the most intense and intimate sex he ever had.

Now the rich man slower his quick thrusting, just to enjoy this time a little longer. What he didn't expect is to Harry swiftly turn them over, Louis now lying down on the mattress and Harry straddling him, still connected together.

Harry supports himself putting his hands on Louis' chest and begins to ride him.

Louis moans loudly, feeling so overwhelmed by all the feelings he holds inside. He puts his sweaty hands on Harry's waist, helping him up and down, setting the pace for the boy.

They are both sweaty, their bodies glistening in the dark. Harry's hair is sticking to his neck and forehead. They both feel so hot and pleased with such feelings, expecting to cum soon.

Louis sits up, letting Harry continue with the pace. He kisses him deeply, touching his cock and slowly pumping the boy. Harry relocates his lips to Louis' neck, sucking his skin and making rather huge love-bites all around Louis' collarbones. Louis doesn't mind at all.

He pulls Harry's hair at the same time as he pulls on Harry's cock, making the boy biting the rich man's skin harshly.

"Fuck," Louis throws his head back, feeling he is about to come, "don't stop princess."

It was Harry's clue he has to quicken the pace a little, bouncing up and down Louis' dick. Their skins make loud flopping sounds. Louis loves it. He is trusting into Harry as well, meeting the boy halfway.

With the last moan, Louis comes into Harry. The curly boy doesn't stop though, trying to reach his own high as well. Louis jerks him off in a quick pace, Harry cumming all over both of them soon after.

Harry's hands snake around Louis' neck, the boy hugging him tightly. Louis' hands caress Harry's lower back, massaging it softly. Louis is still in Harry, both of the men not minding at all. They keep each other close, breathing into the other's ears.

Louis can feel his dick softening, so he delicately pushes Harry's bum up, sliding off of his hole, though he lets Harry straddling his lap a little longer.

They do not feel drunk at all. It's like they fully sobered. Louis kisses Harry's collar bone and separates their chest to look at the boy he just fucked.

Harry's face is all sweaty, his cheeks rosy. The rich man raises his hand up to brush off the curls that stick into Harry's forehead. He kisses him right after. Louis feels incredible.

Harry feels loved. Truly loved. The whole sex he just had with Louis was both passionate and a little dirty. He had sex before, of course, but it never felt so intense. It makes Harry excited but also wondering if Louis feels the same.

"Now, if you go to the club I hope they will know better and won't touch you," Harry says proudly.

"What the fuck are you talking about," Louis is confused. Harry's hands strokes 'it is what it is' tattoo, his lips forming a sly smile.

Louis looks down, groaning.

"Harry, these are gonna stay there for days."

"Good," Harry nods and leaves Louis' lap. Naked, he walks to the balcony door, opening them. The summer breeze touches Louis' skin instantly, satisfying the heated man.

"I am going to quickly shower, then you can go next," Harry informs, his clumsy steps leading to the bathroom. He turns the light on, not even minding closing the doors. He steps into the shower, pouring the lukewarm water onto his body.

Louis takes off his phone and a cigarette pack from his jeans, lighting one in the bed. He smokes and looks around social media until he hears Harry's voice.

"You smoke in my flat?" the deep voice coming from the shower very serious. Louis panics a little, getting up from the bed and taking a few steps onto the balcony.

"No, I am on the balcony," Louis replies back, standing close to the doors so he wouldn't show off to the people walking on the streets. It may be 2 am but people are still out, coming out of the pubs and clubs.

Louis doesn't know where to tap ash. His eyes scan his surrounding, stopping on big plant Harry has on the balcony. He taps it into the flowerpot. When he is done, he throws the cigarette butt out of the balcony, silently hoping no one was standing there at the moment.

The shower stops, indicating Harry is done. Louis walks slowly to the bathroom, still being a little clumsy from the alcohol. He waits until Harry steps off of the shower and then he walks in, taking the much-needed shower. Instead of using lukewarm water, he pours a cold one on himself, using Harry's shampoo to wash his hair and shower gel to wash his body.

When he is done, he steps off, finding a new fresh towel laying on the top of the closed toilet. He dries himself quickly, carrying the towel to the balcony and putting it on the chair to let it dry.

He finds Harry dressed in shorts and a white t-shirt, already asleep, cuddling the pillow. 

Louis smiles. It is the purest thing he has ever seen. He is feeling sorry, but he has to wake the boy up again.

"Princess," Louis whispers.

"Hm," Harry murmurs sleepily.

"Do you think you can get me some underwear?"

"It's in the wardrobe," Harry hums into the pillow, not moving a muscle. Louis doesn't mind, he walks to the wardrobe, sniffing around a little until he finds a fresh pair of boxers. He wonders how many of them Niall keeps in here.

He puts them on, returning to the bed. He hates to do this, but he yet again wakes up Harry by pulling the pillow away from his hug. Harry doesn't open his eyes, yet he frowns. Louis cuddles the boy close to him, replacing the pillow.

The younger lad hugs Louis just like he was hugging the pillow a few seconds ago, putting his head onto Louis' chest.

The rich man tangles up their legs, feeling the sleepiness taking over his body. He is slowly drifting off, listening to the younger boy's soft breathing, and wishing he would fall asleep this way every night from now on.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry actually never woke up with such a hangover ever before. His head couldn't even think properly.

And his body hurts as well. It is a dull pain, nothing too serious though. He knows why his body hurts. He was fucked by Louis just a few hours ago.

He definitely remembers. And he hopes Louis remembers it, too. He would die from embarrassment if Tomlinson wouldn't remember a thing from the night. It was weirdly good. Harry didn't expect it to be so... special?

It was dirty, but also passionate. It was naughty, but soft. If Harry wasn't sure Louis is just a manipulative dick, he would say it was even loving.

Harry can't stop thinking about how Louis ate him out and fingered him, how he asked for consent and how delicate and soft he was with Harry. Harry felt like a real princess yesterday. Treated like one. He loved it. And he wants more.

He wants to spend more nights like this. It is crazy, but it is true. He can't believe he is thinking like this because just a few days back he didn't even want to be kissed by such an arrogant person. Now, he can't get enough of the warm feeling on his cheek and a light beating of a heart under his ear.

He looks up, finding Louis asleep and drooling. Harry would be grossed out, but Niall drools all the time and Louis looks adorable either way. And his neck and chest look very good, too. Harry is proud of his job. He lightly runs his fingers through 'it is what it is' tattoo and kisses one of the love-bites he made last night right above the tattoo.

Louis moves, Harry anxious he woke up the rich man. But Louis just swallows the drool in his sleep and his hand falls from Harry's hip down onto the mattress.

The younger lad sighs and slowly sits up. He finds Louis' phone on the nightstand, using it just to see the time. It is just 7 am, indicating Harry didn't sleep for long. He silently groans and trying not to wake up his lover, he stands up and quickly finds some clothes to change into.

He finds a black t-shirt with brown silky wide high-waisted pants. He comes to the bathroom, trying to comb out the curly mess on his head, this time succeeding. Today he likes how his hair looks. He brushes his teeth.

While brushing his teeth, Harry decides to quickly visit a local supermarket to buy things for breakfast.

He grabs his phone, keys, wallet and tote bag as quietly as he can, leaving the flat and locking Louis in. He has to be quick; he doesn't want Louis to wake up alone in the locked flat with no real food for him to eat.

Harry has food in the fridge, but it's all healthy and vegetarian. And if he learnt one thing about Louis, it is that the man loves heavy, greasy food, preferably meat and fried sides with it. Harry doesn't fancy these meals at all, he prefers nice light salads, some bread with butter or good pasta.

He walks into the small supermarket, picking up the basket from the ground and going straight into the section with meant. He is kind of lost with all the brands and choices, but he chooses some kitchen ham and bacon. Then he leaves the meat section and buys the usual- bread, baguettes, vegetables, fruit, and some more pasta because he is running out of it.

Before paying Harry's eyes catches something. He chuckles and takes it out from the rack.

He pays and rushes home.

Harry finds Louis sprawled on the bed, lying on his tummy, snoring loudly. Never in his life he would think a global celebrity, a rich man, THE Louis Tomlinson - son of the British Prime Minister - would be snoring in his bed. The morning after the drunk sex. It is so weird to Harry how life can twist into such obscure situations.

He places the tote bag on the table and takes the thing he took from the rack with him. He walks to the bed, still feeling tired and his head is pounding like crazy. So any kind of happy bacon cooking is not going to happen any time soon. At least not for another hour.

The boy takes off his t-shirt, leaving the wide pants on because they are very comfortable, and he lies on the bed next to Louis. He puts his head against the wall, supporting his back with one of the pillows, so he has a better view of the sleeping man.

The sun is reaching the flat already, creating gentle sunbeams touching the bed and Louis' body. The light is defining the rich man's back muscles so perfectly, teasing and almost making Harry to reach out and touch such beautiful art that happened to lay down in front of him.

Harry can safely consider himself as an artist. He dedicated his whole life to art. Photography, painting, singing, sculpting... He is sure he can recognise pretty art. And oh, believe when Harry says he saw a lot of astonishing art. He thought the biggest art of this world is the _David_ sculpture by Michelangelo.

The reasoning is simple: it is a sculpture, for starters. It is obvious that Harry's favourite piece of art would be a sculpture. It is a detailed, huge statue. Harry fell in love with it when he saw it in the art book he got on his 16th birthday from Gemma. He was searching it up later, finding all of the information he could gather about the art. It was made by Michelangelo, who was an Italian sculptor, painter, architect, and poet. He did some great things in his life, without a doubt. He is a huge part of art history, and Harry is a big fan of his. As much as he loves all of Michelangelo's works, the David sculpture is the closest to his heart. It is 5 metres long statue, located in the art museum in Florencia.

Harry unfortunately never had an opportunity to visit the museum and see the art in real life. It saddens him every single time he thinks about it, but he hopes one day he gets to see it with his own eyes. He would probably start to cry. The details carved in the hard marble material, the great posture, and the set expression of David's face. The muscles and beautifully defined body of a man, representing power, independence, and pure beauty.

It is not really a shocker that this statue, this great representation of a Renaissance man reassured Harry both in his dream job and also his sexuality.

Now, looking at the sleeping Louis, Harry suddenly questions his deep love for Michelangelo's sculpture. Because he might have just found his new favourite art.

Just as Harry's mind was having complete chaos about the feelings that he is starting to acknowledge, his thread of thoughts interrupts silent whimpers coming from the rich man's lovely, pink lips. He starts to move slowly, turning from his tummy to his back, facing the ceiling.

His eyes are still closed, but Harry knows Louis is already awake. He bets everything that Louis is having an infinite hangover from the last night's clubbing, so he is not pressuring the man to give him the full attention just yet. Harry waits just a little bit longer, but Louis finally opens his beautiful ocean blue eyes and frowns in an instant.

The frown scares Harry immediately, his mind already assuming Louis was too drunk to remember the night. His heart sinks like an anchor down to the deep end, causing a great ache in the younger boy's chest. Louis doesn't remember.

Just then, the rich man looks over to the curly boy, who is already looking down at him.

"Mmm... Morning, princess. What's the sour face so early in the morning?" Louis greets Harry and stretches his whole body. His mouth is as dry as the Sahara Desert, lacking some good fresh water.

"You don't remember," Harry says quietly, trying not to freak out. He feels like panicking, he literally gave his whole self to a man who practically... drunkenly uses him.

But it's Harry's own fault. Nobody else's. He should have thought rationally from the start. He had so many warnings before he jumped into bed with Louis. The insulting, all the hiding, the loose relationship Louis is here for... it all was a sign, but Harry ignored it. He is stupid.

"What? What are you talking about?" Louis frowns once again.

"The sex last night, you don't remember."

"Oh... Oh! No, no princess, I fucking do. I remember each moment... you thought I didn't?"

Harry feels his face profusely blushing right now. He couldn't act more embarrassing. He sounded like a dramatic woman, quickly jumping into conclusions, while he knew close to nothing. He feels like an idiot.

"I don't know, I am sorry," he looks away from the rich man.

"It was such a good night, Harry. Would be fucking shame not to remember your dirty-"

"Okay, okay! Good morning," Harry shuts him up quickly, leaning over and pecking Louis' lips.

"What time it is?"

"Um, I think around 8.30, pretty soon, ha? I thought you are going to be dead at least for another few hours," Harry comments and looks down at the thing he purchased at the supermarket and he smirks.

"What does this face stand for, Froggie," Louis asks.

"Look what jumped at me when I went to the shop this morning while you were asleep," Harry responds, covering his suddenly serious expression with a magazine. The UK magazine is having Louis as the cover picture, featuring some interview and photoshoot Louis did recently. 

Louis groans and runs his hands through his face. "And you did this for what?"

"To get to know you, silly. Let's read: 'New direction: Louis Tomlinson on crazy rumours, UK upcoming Prime Minister elections and his-'"

"Stop reading!" Louis snatches the magazine away from Harry and throws it under the bed.

"What did just happen?" Harry questions confusedly. His face is set on his hands that used to hold the magazine just 2 seconds ago.

"That interview was all staged, anyway. None of that was my own opinion. It's full of bullshit," the rich man rushes the words out, quickly trying to come up with something that would distract Harry from his sudden outburst.

He doesn't think of anything better and sprawls on top of Harry. The younger man groans at the heaviness that suddenly knocked his breath out, trying to get rid of Louis' body. "Tomlinson, you are such a moron, go away."

"No, I want a kith, baby."

"Just for that nickname, I can offer you a slap to your face," Harry rolls eyes, getting used to Louis' weight on him already. He hugs him, not really wanting to let him go.

"Hm, and what about breakfast. I am starving, Harry. Can we go get food?"

"I already went to buy some essentials, if you give me 10 minutes you can have eggs with bacon and vegetables. And baguettes baked just this morning," Harry says, ready to gently move Louis out of his body and stand up from the bed.

"You went shopping? And bought bacon?" Louis looks into Harry's forest green eyes.

"Yeah, I mean... So, you can have a good breakfast. Don't you want bacon? I bought some ham, too. I can make you-"

Louis smashes his lips onto Harry's, cutting him off. He feels the electric rush through his whole body, from his head to his toes. It just got to him how caring and kind Harry truly is. Though the boy is vegetarian, he thinks of Louis and his lifestyle, buying meat and willing to prepare it just for him. No one really cared about Louis the way Harry is right now.

Louis was raised to be independent. He does not expect anyone to take care or give a shit about him. But suddenly he has it, out of nowhere. And it feels good. It feels good someone thinks about his wants and needs.

"You are a treasure, honey," Louis says after the kiss, coming off of the boy, allowing him to stand up finally.

"I know," Harry agrees and walks slowly to the kitchen. He starts to make a noise with all of the pans and plates, "do you want some painkillers for the headache?"

"Please, that would be awesome," Louis answers, getting up. Still in just his -Niall's- boxers, he shamelessly comes to Harry's wardrobe, opening it. He finds a lot of colourful and extravagant clothes, the ones he would never wear, but in the end, he finds a good fit. He can't put his clothes from yesterday back on because it surely smells horribly.

He puts the fit on, coming to the balcony and immediately lights a cigarette.

"Louis, the whole flat smells."

"What are you talking about, I didn't even drag properly just yet!" 

Harry walks away from the kitchen to the balcony, cheekily smiling.

"What?"

"You are wearing my polari t-shirt," Harry states.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Harry shakes his head. He can't resist and runs his hand through Louis' soft hair he washed before going to sleep last night.

"Now, stop with this horrible habit of yours and come sit in the kitchen," Harry takes just lightened cigarette out of Louis' mouth and throws it from the balcony down onto the street.

"What the fuck?!" Louis immediately turns around and looks down to see his morning hangover must-have lying on the street.

"Stop your crying, it's the sign of the times. Come help me instead," Harry walks away from Louis, putting eggs onto a pan.

"If you didn't look like an absolute God with those wide high-waisted pants and no tee on, I would definitely knock you out," Louis grunts, very annoyed now.

"How do you like your bacon?" Harry ignores his complaining and puts a glass of water on the table with a pill for Louis.

"Crispy."

Harry silently makes Louis' bacon on one pan and eggs on the other, leaving it there to wash the vegetables under the water. Louis sits by the table, playing with now empty glass, he was really thirsty. He hates how his body is acting after every night out like he didn't drink for years.

The rich man observes the smooth and slow moves Harry makes. He likes how Harry's shirtless back moves, how his muscles work.

They eat their breakfast silently, Louis checking the social media, while Harry deeply thinking about his work already.

"Listen, sweet cheeks. I need to go, Zayn just texted me saying he is looking for me," Louis stands up and places the dirty plate into a sink.

"That's fine," Harry answers casually, still having vegetables and a little amount of scrambled eggs on his plate.

"The night was amazing."

"You already said it," Harry smiles up at Louis, who is standing above him.

"Just making sure you know," the rich man bents down and pecks Harry's lips three times.

"Ew, bacon," Harry cringes and bites into a baguette with butter to get the taste off of his lips.

"Drama queen," Louis rolls his eyes, "thank you for the breakfast, darling. It was good as well. See you later?"

"Sure, text me whenever," Harry nods. Louis can't help it but give Harry the last kiss on his forehead before putting his shoes on very quickly, saying goodbye and leaving Harry alone in the flat.

___

"Where were you?" Zayn bursts into Louis' hotel room. Louis was just in the middle of getting a shot of vodka into his throat. He came just a few minutes ago, deciding he needs some alcohol to put up with his friend and younger brother.

"At Harry's," Louis says, not ready to lie anyway.

"What?" Zayn comes to the bar chairs, sitting down.

"Yeah, it was closer to his flat and I was hammered, so he let me sleep on his couch."

"You two just vanished," Zayn states the truth.

"Yeah. Harry wasn't feeling well, and I didn't want him to walk alone, so I went with him."

"What a caring celebrity out of the sudden, Tomlinson! Okay, quit the theatre, what's up?" Zayn is smart. He knows Louis like no other, he knows this is just a sugar-coated talk coming from the man. It is very suspicious to Zayn how suddenly Harry and Louis are getting along. It is not wrong per se, it's good that Harry doesn't feel hatred towards the man that insulted him for who he is, but it is just not adding up. Louis isn't usually befriending random people; he is keeping himself in a bubble.

"What are you talking about?" Louis asks.

"This is a whole circle, I thought we are telling each other everything, Tommo. What is going on because your sudden runaway with Harry is weird. May I add you two ran away together twice yesterday?" Zayn speaks out his observations, making Louis sweat suddenly.

"Um... We are just getting along, that is all?"

"These are not your clothes."

"Because I didn't want to wear dirty clothes from yesterday, Harry lent me his," Louis shrugs.

"I'll keep an eye on you, Tommo. This is suspish. If you are playing the boy, I won't hesitate to punch you. He is the purest soul I've ever met."

 _Oh, tell me about it_ , Louis thinks. "You are getting along with the curly head too, I see."

"He is very cool, honestly. Shame Gigi is not here, she would love him."

"Thank God Gigi is not here, the whole trip would be a nightmare," Louis says.

"Fucking fucker," Zayn shakes his head but Louis can see he is trying not to laugh.

"You know she is not here, you can laugh freely," the man teases.

"You are such a dick, just you wait. One day, Gigi is going to be the person you'll run to and she will help you big time. I am calling it," Zayn states and Louis just shakes his head.

"Never in a million years."

How little does he know.

___

_2.13 Hey_

2.14 Hi Louis.

_2.14 You replied soon were you waiting for my message honey_

2.15 Not really, but I was just looking at something on my phone and you just texted.

_2.16 Looking at what_

2.18 Just some books. I want to add some into my shelve.

_2.19 You already have lots of them_

2.20 Your point?

_2.21 No need to be rude harry anyway what you doing tonight_

2.25 I guess I am spending it with you?

_2.25 Good answer i like it_

2.26 So what are we doing?

_2.27 I heard liam and zayn are coming to nialls flat_

2.28 Are we coming?

_2.30 No i thought we would spend it together alone at mine_

2.31 Sounds good.

_2.34 What would you like to eat_

2.35 Whatever you order.

_2.36 Surprise?_

2.38 Surprise.

_2.45 Im bored harry_

2.46 Where are your lads?

_2.47 Restaurant eating_

2.49 Why are you not with them?

_2.50 Not hungry you did a good job with breakfast love_

2.51 I am glad you liked it.

_2.52 Wouldnt it be awesome if we were waking up like this everyday_

2.53 Yes. I would love that.

Harry's heart stutters. This conversation just makes him sure that he is not the only one interested. The feeling is mutual.

_2.54 I miss you_

2.55 What is making you not to come to me then.

_2.57 Liam and zayn actually_

_2.57 We have videogames championship after they come back from late lunch_

2.59 Oh, alright.

_3.00 Who loses have to drink baileys dropped in beer_

3.01 Oh no, that is disgusting! It's called the Irish car bomb, Niall made me do it once. It is some Irish bullshit.

_3.03 Yeah yeah but thats why its fun you know you dont want to lose_

_3.10 Harry i am really bored over here_

__

3.11 Me too, Louis. 

_3.12 WHAT FUCK I DIDNT EXPECT YOU TO BE TEASING_

3.14 Well, it is what it is.

_3.14 IM HORNY NOW THANKS A LOT_

3.15 You're welcome, anytime.

_3.16 You little shit i am leaving need to sort meself out_

3.17 Have fun.

Harry didn't plan it to go this way. He isn't a big sexting type of person. But why not give Louis a little bit of his own medicine? This may teach him not to send such pictures.

He shakes his head at Louis. He cannot believe what he got himself into. He could always pull out from this agreement of the loose relationship. Louis told him he won't pressure Harry if he doesn't want to. But from today Harry thinks it is not going to be that easy.


	21. Chapter 21

"No, no, no, no, you scumbag!" Louis screams right at the TV. He just lost the game against Zayn. Not fair.

"There you go, you son of a bitch," Zayn laughs at Louis and jumps on the couch a few times.

All three of them are a little drunk and having fun with their championship. But Louis is not really having fun right at this moment. He has to drink the Irish car bomb. He had to do it three times already. Today is just not his day.

Liam already prepared the glass with the Guinness beer and a shot with Bailey's cream. Louis walks up to the kitchen bar, sighing loudly.

"I hate you two. And I think I am done with this game," Louis tries to delay his punishment for as long as he can.

"Party pooper, I swear to God, Tommo," Zayn rolls his eyes and jumps down from the couch to join the brothers in the small kitchen.

"You are saying this shit just because you didn't drink it!" Louis points a finger at him.

"Not my fault you two are fucking equally lame. Aren't you brothers?" Zayn chuckles and takes a shot of vodka.

"What's the time?" Liam asks suddenly, "we are supposed to meet Niall by the Colosseum at 7."

"It's 6.10. Louis can drink it and we can have another round of FIFA," Zayn points to the drink Louis thought he got away from.

"Did I tell you I hate you?" Louis repeats the words. He looks down and sighs again. He swears that if he has to drink it, he is going to throw up.

"Cry baby, c'mon," Liam pushes the glass and shot closer to his big brother and Louis breaths in. He takes the shot of Bailey's and aims it right above the glass with the Guinness.

"I am gonna throw up," Louis states when he drops the shot into the beer, immediately picking it up and swallowing it with big gulps. It's disgusting - beer and the Bailey's mixed together. It makes a weird kind of mixture, disgusting smell and unbearable taste. He has to drink it all at once because it is not any other way of drinking it. He is done, panting and putting the glass down violently, "fuck."

As Louis said, he runs to the closest bathroom - it's Liam's- and he throws it right back up immediately, with all the alcohol he consumed before. And a little bit of the morning's breakfast.

Liam and Zayn stand by the doors, laughing at the rich man.

"Bro, you such a pussy," Liam comes in, flushes the toilet, and helps Louis to stand up from the ground. Liam takes out the spare toothbrush hotel provided in the cupboard with all other sorts of toiletries and he lets Louis brush his teeth.

When Louis is done, he comes back to the living room, seeing Liam and Zayn are playing against each other. They bump each other's elbows occasionally, they scream and swear, and laugh.

Louis comes to the kitchen and prepares the Irish fucking car bomb to whoever is going to lose this time. He is happy it's not him.

He looks down at his phone, smiling. He opens it and slides into Harry's messages.

_6.25 Do you think you can come over around 7.30_

Louis waits a minute or so, but the reply never comes. He is not making a big deal out of it, he knows Harry might be working, or eating, or taking a nap, or showering, or chilling on the balcony, or be with the fucking leprechaun. There's a lot of what Harry can do right now. And sadly, it's not Louis.

"Who are you texting?" Zayn asks.

"Nobody."

"What an attitude," Liam chuckles, trying his best to beat Zayn. But Zayn is just too good.

They used to have days like this all the time. They were living together, just three of them, they purchased as many consoles as they needed - to the cinema room, all of the three living rooms, theatre balcony and each of their master bedrooms. And they used to play every weekend. Sometimes on weekdays, but they mostly worked during those. Either way, they are all pretty skilled. But Zayn is on another level. Since he is a singer, he was home more than Louis and Liam. During the songwriting period of time, Zayn was in the mansion alone and played the game against people online. He had to get his mind elsewhere when the writing was simply too overwhelming.

"What's the matter with you two, always picking noses into my business lately," Louis huffs and with the shot of whisky he sits down on the couch next to his younger brother.

"Because you act weird. I'll find out what it is, mate," Zayn states deadly seriously while kicking Liam's ass in FIFA.

"Huh, I thought we were over that! Nothing's going on, man. Swear to God."

"What are you gonna do while we will be hanging out at Niall's?" Liam asks.

"Well, I'll call mother, probably. Didn't talk to her for a month or so. Then I'll ring the manager to asks her how everything is going back in London and then I'll probably use some hotel offerings. Maybe I'll go look into their basement club."

"I talked with mum actually, she was asking about you as well," Liam informs his brother. It's actually not Louis' mum, per se. It's Liam's. Louis' real mother left him.

But Louis refers to Liam's mum as 'mother'. Because it is his mother of some sorts. He grew up with her, she is a nice, nice woman. He likes her a lot, and he knows she loves him. It feels like he is her son. And she is much better than father.

Yes, she doesn't like Louis' lifestyle just as much as his father, but she is much more delicate with Louis. While his father screams at him because he is shaming the whole family and primarily his father's career, mum just shakes her head and tells Louis to at least think before he is about to do something. Louis doesn't listen to her, though. But he appreciates her.

"Well, what did you say?"

"I said you are just fine; I didn't mention your fiasco with Harry nor your fuck sessions with random girls. She doesn't have to know."

"Yeah," Louis replies casually and lights up his cigarette. They are not supposed to smoke inside the hotel rooms, but they don't care. Louis especially. They made an ashtray off of the big teacup they found in the kitchen's cupboard.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Zayn swears when Liam's is dangerously close to scoring a goal. The swearing didn't help, and Liam scored.

"Fuck yeah!" Louis and Liam stand up and scream at the same time and throw fists into the ear. Zayn has to drink the last bomb. Louis dumps the cigarette into the cup and skips to the kitchen bar to see Zayn drink that disgusting shit up close.

"You are fucking annoying," Zayn huffs.

Zayn has no real problem in drinking the disgusting mix, mainly because it's his first one. Liam and Louis had too many today. While Liam is encouraging Zayn to drink it faster, Louis notices that Harry replied.

6.34 Sure. Do I have to bring anything?

_6.38 Just your ass please_

"What time is it?" Liam tries to peek and see the time on Louis' phone.

"6.39!" Louis shouts and locks his phone so none of them would see the messages. His breath quickens and he feels like his heart wants to jump out of his chest.

Liam and Zayn look at each other, confused about what the fuck is Louis doing. He is getting weirder and weirder every day, and this is what Zayn is always talking about. And he is determined to find out what makes Louis so jumpy and secretive.

"Okay? I think we should slowly head out to the Colosseum," Liam says hesitantly, still checking out Louis' face and stiff posture.

When the boys leave the hotel, Louis is back at his apartment, preparing to meet Harry tonight. He can't wait to see him. He orders some vegetarian bullshit for Harry, some grilled chicken for himself, and he decides to order some more vegetarian dishes so Harry can snack on them all night. He further orders a dessert, red wine and chips for him to snack on later. He waits until the service brings all the food up to his room, he thanks the employee and tips him before they leave.

He is excited when setting up the plates on the rattan table that is located on the balcony. Yes, there is also a proper table and chairs to sit on, but Louis likes the rattan corner furniture way better, they can relax properly on the big corner settee and watch the Rome landscape. Louis knows Harry will love it.

Right when Louis is done preparing all the food outside, he can hear the muffled knocking on the doors. Louis excitedly skips through the bedroom to the main apartment area and opens the door to see the prettiest boy smiling down at him. Harry is wearing all black tonight, it makes him look stunning and sexy, Louis thinks. 

"You look so good, hi princess," Louis greets Harry and pecks his lips nonchalantly.

"Hello, Louis," Harry smiles and shoves off his shoes, "how was your laddy time?"

"I lost most of the time. I sucked today," Louis complains and shakes his head when Harry yet again comes to the huge window where he can see the Roman Forum. It is so silly how Harry always obsesses over the view every time he visits this place.

"You sucked?" Harry lets out a quiet laugh, hoping Louis would get it.

"You naughty. I didn't but I may, later tonight. If you want me to," Louis suggests while waiting for Harry to finally pay attention to him. Harry says nothing, still looking at the view. He will enjoy it until he can.

"How did you get up here through the reception, anyway? I expected you'd call."

Harry looks at Louis, "I thought you signed me in because they just nodded my way and let me come up."

"I didn't sign you anywhere. They probably have you in their system, though. I think they put you there when you called me at the reception back there."

"Don't remind me of that horrible incident you pulled out, I was so embarrassed," Harry complains and Louis just rolls his eyes.

"Come," Louis takes the curly boy's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

"Already? You are so quick, Tomlinson," Harry jokes and the rich man looks at him and rolls his eyes again.

"No, we are having dinner first. I am still a gentleman."

"You fucked someone in the bathroom the other night. Very gentlemanly. Are we having dinner in bed?"

Then, Harry sees the food on the balcony. Lots of food. And wine.

"You really overcome yourself, troublemaker. Is this considered as a date?" Harry teases the rich man and walks closer to the furniture to sit down.

"No, not a date. Regular dinner. I just thought you would like it here, change of the scenery, you know," Louis shrugs and sits on the other half of the settee.

Not gonna lie, Harry's heart sank. He was just joking, but still hearing Louis denying a date night hurts him a little.

"Hope you are okay with that thing I ordered. I have no idea what it is," Louis points out and Harry looks at the plate properly.

"It's spinach lasagne," Harry says immediately, actually satisfied with the meal Louis chose for him. 

"What do you have?" Harry asks when they start to eat.

"Some chicken, I don't know." 

"Can I steal a tomato to myself?"

"But it's my tomato."

"Uh," Harry continues to eat his spinach lasagne.

"Ugh, okay. Go ahead, I won't look and will pretend it never happened," Louis covers his eyes with his free hand, smiling. He leans closer with his plate so Harry can stab a tomato onto his fork.

"Would you like to play your playlist?" Louis asks after he assumes Harry took what he wanted from his plate, thinking it would be good to listen more of Harry's music and learn better about his taste.

"Sure," he takes out his phone and plays his playlist on shuffle.

They don't talk during dinner. Fleetwood Mac and The Rolling Stones play softly to the lovely evening summer. The sun is setting down on the other side of the building, leaving just a dark pinkish sky to see for the two men. The whole time Harry looks out of the balcony, admiring the city he lives in from above. The last sun rays are still able to kiss the building rooftops, creating a warm summer feel in Harry's heart. 

The streets are slowly getting darker each minute.

Louis and Harry are done with their dinner for some time now. They are halfway through the wine bottle, snacking on dessert and talking about their day and joking around. It is lovely and relaxing.

Harry can't seem to stop looking over the balcony. Now, the sky is dark and streetlights are the only source of the light down on the streets. Windows lighten up one after another too, creating a perfect scenario for an artist to paint. It looks like a fairy-tale. Everything is just perfect for Harry. He feels peaceful.

"So, what does your sister do?" Louis asks after a conversation about Harry's mum. Harry mentioned he has a sister, too. But no sign of the father, though. Louis is going to ask about it, too.

"She is a hairdresser. She always wanted to be," Harry answers and drinks more wine. He loves how the night is almost as warm as the day itself. The soft breeze brushes his curly hair, making Harry close his eyes for a second, enjoying it.

"Cool, how about father?"

Harry looks at him. That's not really a conversation he wants to have on this wonderful night.

"He died a few years ago. Cancer," Harry says quickly.

"I am sorry," Louis apologises after a few seconds, cursing himself for bringing it up.

"It is fine, you didn't know. I just miss him; he was the best dad."

Louis just nods. He doesn't know how it feels to have the best dad.

"What about your family?"

"Oh, that one... it's a mess," Louis rolls his eyes frustratingly.

"How come you and Liam don't have the same names?" Harry asks curiously. He doesn't understand why Louis is named Tomlinson and Liam is named Payne.

"It's complicated. I mean, not really. But um... okay. My mother left, I was like 10, maybe? I don't even know why she left, and she never said where nor tried to contact me. I mean, it was probably my father, the reason she ran away, that is. He is really uptight and has that attitude like 'I'm the boss' all the time, you know what I mean? He always needs to control everything and everyone. I can't blame her for leaving, but I wish she took me with her, you know. She probably didn't because father had money to provide me with everything I needed. He was, and still is so strict and bossy."

"Well, he is the Prime Minister, he is probably supposed to be," Harry interrupts Louis in his rant, just to comment his thoughts out loud and share them with his lover. Harry can't help but think about how Louis adapted his father's control issue and 'I'm the boss' attitude. He knows Louis would never admit to that, but it's the truth. But he is not going to tell him that.

"Yeah, he also owns a company, that's where all the bossiness and control come from. That's why I rebel so much, I guess. I hate being scolded all the time for everything. I was never good enough for him."

"But doesn't your attitude make him angrier? Therefore, he is acting back?"

"I tried at the start to be everything he wanted me to be, but at this point, I give zero shits. He always pointed out what I did wrong."

"Sounds harsh," Harry doesn't really know what to say and Louis just shrugs and sips his red wine.

"So yeah, then he started dating Liam's mum, they got married and she has father and mine's name, but Liam never changed his, so he has his biological father's name still. Makes sense?"

"Yeah, got it," Harry nods, "so you always had this style of life? I mean money and such."

"Oh yeah. Grandpa started the company my father owns now, he got us where we are now, I mean financially. My father got us the publicity, because of his political career. And that gave me and Liam the opportunity to step into the showbusiness."

"So, what are you doing, specifically?"

"Everything that comes my way, really. They like me as a model, I don't know why. I am an ambassador of Adidas, did you know? But that's mostly as my hobby, my father set me up as a company representative, so I am working around the business, attending conferences and such. I invest money and I own a label company, too. That's where Zayn's at. We met because I found him on YouTube and thought he has potential. Basically, I am his boss, but we are more like best friends, obviously."

"Pretty busy," Harry says, pretty speechless. He didn't know Louis is actually a businessman.

"Yeah, but also I always have time for getaways," the rich man shrugs.

"What Liam does then?"

"Oh, he has nothing to do with the company, basically. Father likes Liam, but since he is not his biological son, he doesn't want to engage him with our 'family by blood' business. So, Liam is fully living out of his collaborations. And he models, too. He is modelling underwear for Calvin Klein and Hugo Boss because he works out tons and has a body, like I am talking about a _body_. Fully build-up, man. He collabs with nutritional supplements, or how that shit is called. You know, that bullshit that people take when they work out."

"Yeah, I know," Harry laughs, "you are some kind of family. Didn't you think of making a reality show, like the Kardashian's? _Keeping up with the Tomlinson's_? You would be the British version of Kardashian’s; I swear to God."

"Oh, believe me, we are not far from them," Louis laughs with Harry, feeling the wine and the alcohol before in his veins.

"Is Zayn why you know so many celebrities?"

"Kind of, yeah. But the man is so shy and reserved, it's more like... we became friends, right. He made some tunes, I sponsored and promoted him. I put him out there. And then the success came, award shows, and interviews and you know all that shit. I had to be everywhere with him, during talk shows I was always behind cameras and he would always look at me to make sure he is doing alright. Same with award shows. That's how I met other people and then those people invited me somewhere and yeah."

"Sounds very exciting, actually. Show me some pictures!" Harry suddenly sits up more properly, excited about the idea. He also can feel the wine in his system.

"What pictures?" Louis frowns, a little confused.

"Of you and others," Harry answers.

"Uh, alright," Louis takes out his phone and goes into his gallery. He quickly checks if something inappropriate is there, but he always keeps his gallery clean, albums and such. He clicks on the album named _'happy days'_ and lets Harry scroll through.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"You really do know people," Harry gasps and looks through. 

"You seem very close to Taylor," Harry states and keeps looking at the pictures. 

"Yes, I told you. Taylor and I are good friends. Ever since I got her to do a collab with Zayn. We had some good laugh working together," Louis smiles, remembering all the drunken studio nights, where he basically didn't have to be. But he was just hanging out with them because Zayn and Taylor are a funny bunch to be around.

"This is Perrie you talked about, right?" Harry shows the picture to Louis. 

"Yes."

"Wait, is her band also in your label?" Harry asks curiously while he finds some pictures of Louis with Liam and Zayn.

"No, I don't have Little Mix under my label. Though, the girls told me a few times they would like to be. Maybe we will try to pull them out of the label they are currently in so they could sign a contract to me."

Harry nods and gives the device back to its owner. 

"Now you have seen my gallery," Louis comments.

"Yeah, if you want you can look into mine some other time."

"Why not now?"

"I don't feel like sharing my boring life just yet," Harry answers and shrugs.

"Maybe another time, yeah. I don't feel like Dora the explorer tonight," Louis jokes and Harry chuckles.

"Not a lot to explore, really. Me and my family, and Niall. And my work," Harry describes his gallery content and pours himself another glass of wine. 

"Sounds interesting enough for me," Louis smiles at the curly lad sitting comfortably on the settee. He loves what he sees. Harry's cheeks are flushed pink, maybe because of the wine. He is cuddled to the pillow and watching the lighten city, just like he did the whole dinner.

Louis doesn't care about the city landscape when he can watch Harry.

The fact that this whole night makes him feel finally somehow peaceful. It feels like the time and world slowed down and finally let him enjoy simple things like food, drinks, company, and conversation. He lives in the world of chaos and constant work where you can't slow down. You have to keep swimming, keep working up, or you will drown. And Louis doesn't want to drown.

He is sure that it is Harry who makes him feel normal. All his friends and contacts are from the showbusiness, they can't make him feel normal if they are not living normal lives themselves. But Harry does. Harry is just a normal guy, with an ordinary family, a peaceful life, and an artistic job he loves.

If the situation was different, Louis would definitely consider this as a date. But he can't, sadly. He feels sad that he is forbidden to have Harry. But as much as he can't have him, it doesn't stop his heart to scream with fondness and care.

Louis moves quickly to get to the curly handsome boy, attacking him with a hungry kiss.

"Louis, what came over you! You'll make me spill the wine!" Harry tries to scold Louis between the kisses, but his voice sounds more amused than annoyed.

"Get rid of it," Louis orders and Harry leans over to put the wine glass down onto the table. 

Louis pushes Harry down, so Louis would lay on top of the curly boy. They are kissing messily.

"I can taste the onion you had for dinner," Harry laughs.

"Want me to brush my teeth?"

"No, it's okay," Harry cups Louis' rough cheeks and kisses him sweetly a few times. Louis then focuses his love down Harry's neck, caressing the baby-like skin with his lips and tongue delicately.

"It looks like it's gonna rain soon," Harry says and Louis stops kissing.

"What?"

"The sky is pretty clouded. I think it's gonna rain," Harry explains better his thought.

"I am trying to turn you on here and meanwhile you are trying out your forecast career? Unbelievable," Louis huffs seriously. 

Harry breaks into a fit of laughter, not carrying he sounds like a dying hyena. He always tries to control his laughs in front of everyone, because he simply hates how it sounds. It is an ugly sound.

But with Louis, he seems to forget all about it now.

"Oi, I just noticed your dimples!" Louis exclaims excitedly, poking his finger into one of Harry's cheeks.

"You are such a horrible observer," Harry shakes his head, still trying to calm his amusement down.

"Smartass. Now, will you let me fuck you? Or do you have any more weather predictions?"

"Yes, I feel like it's gonna be very hot in your bedroom tonight," Harry says, keeping up with the joke, but this sentence only was able to turn Louis on.

"Oh, you bet," Louis stands up and helping Harry to do the same. He doesn't care about anything else; he drags the younger boy through the balcony doors inside to the bedroom, "take everything off."

And Harry does so. In the speed of light. His cock is not fully hard yet, but the anticipation and excitement are surely going to help it up. He can see lust and hunger in Louis' eyes. He is happy they crossed the line between oral sex and bareback because tonight, oh tonight. Harry is going to enjoy tonight fully.

But Louis doesn't take any piece of his clothes off. It makes Harry slightly confused, and suddenly very self-conscious in front of the rich man. He blushes profusely and his hands are ready to cover his chest to protect himself from the stare of the ocean's eyes.

"What are you doing with those hands, no," Louis smacks them away, staring at the beautiful art in front of him, "lie down for me, princess."

Harry's cock twitches when the nickname reaches his ears. He doesn't have other option than just to lie down on the huge comfortable bed in the middle of the room.

Once Harry gets comfortable between the sheets, he looks back at Louis. The rich man observes the view for a few more seconds, thinking to himself how lucky he really is now. Nothing, absolutely nothing can top Harry waiting naked in the bed for Louis.

Louis can't take it anymore and takes off all of his clothes and lets them lay on the floor next to Harry's. He positions himself between his legs. His fingers slowly and softly stroke Harry's left thigh, Louis is suddenly careful. He is afraid he will hurt Harry.

He delicately starts to kiss Harry's inner thigh, pressing his thin lips on the silky warm skin. He feels so excited just thinking of what is going to come. He feels himself getting hard. His heart is beating fast, though he keeps his breaths deep and steady, so it looks like he knows what he is doing and that he has full control over the situation. 

Harry feels Louis' feathery kisses not only on his thigh but also in his dick. Each kiss sends a little bit of love up and right to his penis, making him feel the sweet pain. He wants Louis to relieve it. The rich man's stubble is tickling Harry as well, so Harry starts to giggle.

"What's so funny, princess?" Louis looks up with a small smile, looking straight into Harry's green glossy eyes. 

"You tickle," Harry answers.

"Sorry, love," Louis apologises with a soft voice, continuing to kiss the thigh anyway. He trails his way up slowly until he is right in front of Harry's hard. He takes it into his hand and leaves soft kisses down Harry's length. It makes the younger boy whimper, his cock twitching in Louis' hand. He wants Louis to hurry because this hurt.

Then, Louis licks his way from the base to the tip, taking Harry's dick into his mouth. The curly lad moans and closes his eyes the second he feels Louis' warm mouth surrounding him.

The man sucks slowly, playing with the boy, taking care of every inch of his penis. He wants to make sure the beautiful boy lying in front of him gets the attention and care that he deserves. 

"Why are you teasing," Harry pants, wanting nothing more than just to feel Louis inside him.

"I am taking it easy, what else do you want me to do," Louis asks.

"Rail me like one of your fucking sluts."

To say Louis' mouth opens wide is an understatement. He gaps shockingly at Harry's dirty words, he never expected to hear such a sentence from this boy, "Harry!"

"You promised to rail me, did it fly out of the window?"

"Okay, have it your way, dirty boy," Louis kneels on the bed, looking down and scanning Harry's body with a hard look.

"On your four," the rich man commands sternly. Harry's dick releases precum, that's how hot Louis' voice is when he is all bossy. He does what he is told, excited to experience whatever Louis decides to do now.

Louis honestly loves seeing Harry like this. He sees how much the boy trusts him in this, which is ridiculous because he is literally doing this all for the first time, basically.

Louis doesn't hesitate and leans over Harry's body to shove his pointing finger and middle finger into Harry's mouth. He lets the boy sucks and licks for a little while, enjoying the feeling of his tongue work on his fingers until he takes them out and shoves them into Harry.

The younger boy moans loudly, not expecting both of the fingers being shoved roughly and fully into his arse. And Louis doesn't give him any space to breathe in, he starts to move them in and out quickly.

"Fuck," Harry curses out of the pain and pleasure, not being able to support his body with his hands, he buries his face into a pillow. This makes his ass perk up even more, actually satisfying the rich man and giving him better access.

Louis doesn't think twice before adding the third finger, leaving Harry shocked on the spot. He simply was not ready to take them in just yet. Louis is taking it really fast. Not that Harry is complaining, though.

"Holy fuck," Harry cries into a pillow, feeling his insides exploding. It feels so good. Louis' fingers fuck him deeply with a fast pace, stretching his hole.

"I would have never guessed you like it rough, princess," Louis scissors his fingers inside of Harry's hole. He reaches over with his free hand to snake his fingers around Harry's neck and lifts Harry up on his knees. It chokes the younger boy a little, but that makes him only more turned on. 

He is now kneeling on the mattress, Louis' fingers never slipping out of his hole. His back is glued on Louis' chest, he can actually feel the rich man's frantic beating heart. The rich man is still choking the boy slightly, pushing Harry's head onto his arm. The messy curls tickle Louis' neck, making him harder than he already is. He bites the skin under Harry's jaw, earning a defeated whimper from the boy. Louis keeps moving his fingers, though he is not thrusting them in and out anymore. He is trying to find Harry's sweet spot.

Harry's body shakes and his dick twitches twice and Louis knows he has found it. He massages the spot a few times, also putting pressure onto Harry's neck to show him who is the boss right now.

Just then, Louis pulls his fingers out. Harry feels empty, he cries at the loss into the rich man's ear.

"Fuck, princess. Spit here," Louis aims his palm in front of Harry's face, waiting for him to spit onto his hand. When Harry does so, he pumps his own dick a few times with the wet palm and positions himself to thrust in.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Harry sighs and then loudly moans because Louis didn't give him any time to adjust, he simply pushes all the way in, "oh my holy God."

Louis doesn't take it slowly as he intended at the start. He wanted it to be slow and loving tonight, but who is he to deny his lover's wants. So, he thrusts roughly into Harry's ass, making the boy let out choked moans with each push in. He tries to keep Harry steady by gripping his waist with his free hand.

Harry's feels like Louis is tearing his soul apart with each thrust. He can't breathe properly, he can't see, he can't feel the pain anymore. He only feels great pleasure and Louis. And love.

Is it crazy to say it? Is it crazy to say Harry loves Louis?

"Oh my God, Louis," Harry pants and reaches to take Louis' hand that is still around his neck. The rich man puffs a hot air out of his mouth each time his cock buries into Harry, the air caressing Harry's skin smoothly and bringing the comfort Harry seeks right at this point.

When the men intertwine their fingers, Louis brings it up to his lips and kisses Harry's knuckles a few times before his other hand that held the younger boy's waist trails his way to the middle of Harry's back and pushes his upper body back into the pillow.

Harry wants to cry just so he can release all his feelings. It's too overwhelming for him. So, he does just that. His eyes tear up, happy tears falling down and wetting the pillow where he is roughly pressed by Louis. He is tired. Sweating. Feeling his high coming.

Louis just gained his speed even more, feeling like he is entering the sweet heavens. With closed eyes, he pounds it into the curly boy, making their skins smack against each other, creating the song Louis loves so much. It's just... that he can't hear Harry's whimpers anymore.

He looks down to see Harry crying and he gets fucking scared immediately.

"Oh my God, oh my God Harry, are you okay? Am I hurting you?" He stops thrusting and slips out of Harry.

"What are you doing you dumbass, stick it in! I am almost done!" Harry hisses loudly, in desperate need of release.

"Why the fuck are you crying then!" Louis shouts right back at him, still panting.

"Because it feels good, now fucking stick yourself in!"

So, Louis does. He continues to pound into Harry as if the whole short exchange never happened. It takes only a few thrusts for Harry to come untouched all over the sheets under him. He lets out a broken moan, finally feeling the high he sought for the last few minutes.

But Louis keeps thrusting because he can't seem to finish just yet. So, Harry tries to help him, thrusting right back to him. He still pants loudly, trying to satisfy Louis while trying to calm down from his orgasm. 

Louis releases into Harry shortly after. His whimpers and moans are just enough for Harry to harden all over again, but he feels incredibly tired and exhausted, the second round is out of the picture.

"Dear God," Louis slips out of Harry, cupping his bum cheeks and watching his cum run down Harry's balls, down onto the sheets. He kisses Harry's slightly pink skin on his bum a few times, flopping down onto the mattress with a huff right after.

Harry lets his waist fall down, now lying on his stomach. He turns his face on the pillow to look at Louis, who lies on his back, facing the ceiling. His blue eyes are twinkling, cheeks slightly painted pink. They both feel like they just fell down from heaven. It was exhausting but worth it.

"We should change the sheets, darling," Louis suddenly states.

"I am so tired," Harry whines, not tearing his eyes from the rich man's face.

"How about you'll go take a shower and I'll take care of the sheets?" Louis suggests softly, finally looking sideways to connect his eyes with Harry's.

"Okay. What can I wear for the night?"

"How about nothing?"

"You are so inappropriate, Tomlinson," Harry chuckles.

"Am I? As far as I know, you were the one begging me to get railed like a slut," Louis laughs and turns his whole body to the side to face the curly boy.

"You were the one who did it in the end, don't blame it on me."

"Never ever do the same you did today, Harry. I almost got a heart attack when I saw you crying," Louis frowns, he can still see Harry's eyes slightly wet.

"Oh my God, you are so stupid. I can't believe you stopped because of that," Harry turns his body around, now facing the ceiling.

"I am not stupid; I was worried I hurt you!"

"If you did, I would surely tell you, Louis," the curly lad looks deep into Louis' eyes, reassuring him everything is just fine, "though, I don't know if I will walk normally tomorrow."

"Ha, that's purely on you. I won't take any blame for it. You wanted it."

"You were literally teasing!"

"No, I was going to take care of you, slowly. I wanted to show you how you deserve to be treated," Louis sighs, not knowing why he said it out loud.

"You can show me next time," Harry whispers after a few minutes. He needed to make sure he heard right.

"I will," Louis smiles and leans closer to Harry to kiss his plump lips sweetly, "go take that shower."

With that, Harry lazily walks around the bed wall to the bathroom. Louis stands up and takes off the sheets from the bed.

He walks to the dark wooden wardrobe and takes out fresh spare ones. He struggles a little because well, it's a huge bed and he is clumsy, but in the end, he successfully tucks the white cotton under the mattress.

"It was a nightmare to work out how the shower works," Harry comes into the room, his body covered in a white robe. 

"Fancy," Louis teases the boy when he checks him out.

"Go away," Harry just huffs and skips to the balcony.

"Where are you going?" Louis asks curiously.

"To get myself a midnight snack, drink my wine and then I'll go happily to the neverland," he sits down on the rattan settee, taking the plate with vegetarian snacks into his hands and starts munching.

It is quiet for a few minutes. Harry just looks around the view, most of the windows are dark already. He can hear drunk people in the streets talking and screaming, and simply having fun. But Harry would bet his everything they don't have a better night than he does.

"It's quite chilly out here," Louis shows up in his boxers only, freshly showered.

"Yeah, I can feel it's gonna rain in the morning. It's in the air," Harry comments, sipping his red wine.

Louis sits down, lighting up his cigarette. He smokes happily, enjoying the nicotine in his lungs, "You think?"

"It's inevitable. These days were really hot."

"Yeah, I guess."

They sit on the balcony in silence. It's not awkward. The men are both tired. So after Louis' cigarette, they decide to take all the remaining food to the kitchen, in case it will really rain in the morning.

After brushing their teeth, they lie down into the fresh sheets, cuddling close to each other. Harry holds his lover close to himself, afraid the man will leave him in the middle of the night and will never return to him.

As for Louis, he softly strokes Harry's hair, feeling like the luckiest man in the world right now. But the overwhelming feeling of happiness can't fully cover up the guilt he can feel developing deep in his stomach.


	22. Chapter 22

The rain falls down slowly, running down hotels' bedroom windows, creating a soft pattern-ish sound. Fresh and cold rainy morning air is flowing through slightly open balcony doors, making the older man shiver and cuddle deeper into the covers. Harry was right, today is going to be a really wet day.

The clouds must be dark and heavy, very close to the ground because the room is still slightly gloomy, even though it's already 9 in the morning. But once in a while, the dark room lightens for a second, followed by a clap of thunder. Louis honestly likes weather like this. He likes wetness, darkness, and lightning. Maybe because he is British, he has no choice. Or maybe because he is not getting enough of this weather in sunny California. Either way, he listens to the outside storm, wishing it would last this way at least today.

The weather helps him to clear his thoughts for a moment. He doesn't have to think about the situation he got himself into. This is so wrong. He can't find any positive solution, any positive way out of this. This became too deep and messy. 

What if everyone finds out he fucks a boy? What if his father finds out? What if Harry himself is going to talk about it to the press? He can't afford such a scandal. Especially not now.

His father would disown him, without a doubt. He would claim Liam as his only son. Louis' life would be ruined. He would have nothing. Not to mention he is not into men, at all.

 _Who am I trying to fool here, I like ass_ , Louis groans silently. _But just Harry's ass._

That's the thing, Louis doesn't like men. Not once in his life he considered men attractive, sexually. He doesn't know what it is about Harry that made him jump into bed and suck a dick so suddenly.

Harry is charming. Very charming. He radiates some kind of enchanting energy that draws Louis in unconditionally. Even now, Louis can't stop watching the younger man sleeping next to him. He tries not to because it is totally creepy, but his eyes always end up on the beautiful creature tangled between the sheets, breathing silently. 

He just wants to touch him, over and over again, so delicately. He wants to feel his lover's milky soft skin on his fingertips, just caressing and massaging the body of a God who lies here, next to him. He can't believe the prettiest beauty in the world is right here, with him. He can touch him, feel him, but he is so afraid he is going to wake him up. That's the last thing he wants to do right now.

Louis wants to cry happy tears while watching Harry's face. He is absolutely stunning. He can't see Harry's forest green eyes, though it doesn't make him any less stunned by the boy. His face structure is so defined, so sharp, and so angelic, it just makes Louis feel dizzy. He has never seen such beautiful features on a human. 

Is Harry even a human? Who knows if he isn't a Greek God walking on the Earth, or a fallen angel banished from the heavens, destinated to live among us, mortals?

His pink plump lips open to take in shallow breaths and Louis can't stop watching those lips now. He wants to feel them on his own. He never gets tired of them, as much as he never gets tired of the whole boy whatsoever.

Harry's body. Yes, that's Louis' favourite thing on Harry. It is so strong, yet so delicate. Soft. Gentle. Fragile. Smooth. Perfect. Graceful. Out of the Earth. So many words that can describe Harry. So many feelings Louis feels when he thinks about him. But those, the feelings, he can't really define.

Louis is irritated by the cover that covers Harry's naked body right now. He can't see the full picture of Harry's inked skin. All Louis wants to do now is study his tattoos, trace them with his fingers, kiss them, cherish them. They make Harry much more handsome. They make him somehow human. Though, that thought is still debatable.

Louis can't find any flaw, even if he really wanted to. Not one. And that's fucking unfair because Louis has tons.

Louis has million and one flaws and problems, he feels so small lying next to such a perfect man. Harry is all his family ever wanted Louis to be. Brave, enthusiastic, passionate, responsible, handsome, charming, smart, creative, dedicated, talented, trustworthy, strong, independent, and sincere.

All Louis does is drinking, partying, making trouble, pissing off his father and making horrible decisions in everything he decides to do. He can admit he is self-centred, arrogant and bossy. He is a pain in the ass, honestly.

The total opposite of Harry.

"So, I would make it in the forecast industry, huh?" Louis suddenly hears a deep, deep sleepy voice next to him, tearing his mind from the sad thoughts he had in his brain just now.

"I don't think it works like that sweet cheeks, but sure, you would make it anywhere," Louis smiles and finally strokes Harry's cheek. Now when Harry is awake, he can freely touch the boy without the fear of waking him up.

"So sappy and it's only..." Harry's voice trails off, not knowing what to say since he has no idea what time it is.

"Has to be something after 9," Louis informs him, "and shut up, I am not sappy."

"Whatever you say you-would-make-it-anywhere-sweet-cheeks," Harry mocks Louis' high pitchy voice. The rich man rolls his eyes, now pretty irritated by the younger boy. He rolls on the other side, his back facing Harry.

"Oh, c'mon grumpy man, I was just joking," Harry big spoons Louis, kissing his arm and tracing his fingers down Louis' hand onto his waist and thigh.

"You are gonna give me a boner, stop touching me."

"If you get it, I'll take care of it," the younger boy whispers into Louis' ear, giving him a kiss right under the earlobe.

"It's too soon."

"You sound like an old man who needs to use Viagra to get a tent in his underwear," Harry huffs, detaching his body from Louis' back and lying down, facing the ceiling.

"I don't think that's what you screamed at me yesterday. 'stick it in, stick it in! I am almost done!'," it is now Louis mocking Harry's deep voice, earning a soft slap from the younger boy.

"Okay okay, you smartass. What are we doing today?"

"Cuddle, kiss, stay in bed all day," Louis rolls onto Harry, topping him. Harry doesn't mind at all, he secures Louis with his hand, snaking it around Louis' waist. 

"Hi," Louis greets Harry happily, their lips almost touching.

"Hi," Harry smiles and kisses the older man passionately. They don't care about the morning breath or the fact their nude dicks are touching, they simply enjoy each other's lips. Though, both can feel each other hardening each minute.

"I didn't want to be horny this morning," Louis complains.

"We can go have breakfast, then," Harry offers, ready to pull Louis down from him and stand up.

"I am not as strong as you, I need to release it now."

Harry laughs, "As strong as me?"

"Yeah, you may leave your dick soften and act like it's not alive, but I can't."

"If I was a doctor I'd say you need to calm down because it sounds like a sex addiction."

"You are so stupid Harry, I swear to God," Louis rolls his eyes, but kisses his chest, nonetheless.

"So, what, do you want me to suck you off?" the curly boy offers, but Louis shakes his head.

"No," he simply says, continuing to press soft little kisses down Harry's chest and tummy. Harry doesn't stop him; he wants it just as much as Louis does. He would be stupid not to let the man make him feel pleasure. "Do you need prep, honey?"

"No, just go slower then," Harry answers sincerely.

"Of course," Louis comes back to Harry, kissing his lips once and twice while spreading his legs gently. He pumps himself a few times to get harder and spread the precum onto his shaft. He positions himself and slowly pushes into Harry. The younger boy hisses and closes his eyes hard, trying to breathe slowly.

"Are you alright?" Louis asks quietly, stroking Harry's cheek to calm him down.

"Yeah, yeah. Just, wait," Harry stops Louis from thrusting in, trying to get over the extra burning feel. It is not the wrong thing to go without prep, or lube per se, but it is uncomfortable, big time. It is not really pleasant feeling at the start. Harry just needs to get used to it. And Louis waits.

"It's okay, no need to rush. Just tell me when you want me to continue, darling," Louis peppers Harry's neck with kisses and kitty licks, trying to get the younger boy to think of something else than the uncomfortable feeling.

"Go on," Harry breathes out, squishing Louis' arms when Louis does so. He doesn't stop him this time, deciding to get over the pain with the motion. Louis moans when he is all the way in, loving the warm feeling when he is inside of his lover.

He is thrusting slowly into the younger boy, not really into the rough sex this time. This time, he really wants to show Harry how much he cares about him. So, he goes all the way out and slowly pushes in right away, deeply and lovingly. He never stopped kissing Harry all over his neck and face.

Harry starts to pant after a while, his dick rubbing against Louis' tummy, making him turned on and leaking precum onto his own tummy.

"Oh God, I'm gonna need a shower," Harry says when Louis kisses the corner of his lips and the rich man puffs air onto his face, chuckling. 

"Good to know what you are thinking about while I am making love to you," Louis positions himself onto one of his hands, the free one taking Harry's dick and pumping it to the pace.

Harry doesn't make it seem like a big deal, but his mind is screaming. Did Louis say he is making love to him? Did he? _Oh my God._

The room is suddenly so hot, despite the fact that the balcony doors are open and cold rainy air is invading the room. They don't feel it. All they feel is each other, their touches, kisses, bodies. The whole world is irrelevant to them now. They come to their high together, becoming panting and moaning messes. Though they need to breathe and get the oxygen into their lungs, it doesn't stop them to kiss like they are never gonna see each other again. They kiss messily.

After a minute or two, Louis lies down next to Harry, allowing them both to finally catch a proper breath. They are both looking onto the ceiling, breathing in deeply.

Louis sits up, "You up for that shower?"

Harry just nods, standing up from the big bed. They both walk into the bathroom and take a shower together in Louis' huge shower. They don't talk nor touch; they wash their own bodies quickly with Louis' shower gel. Harry loves the smell so much.

Louis would help Harry to wash and he would definitely talk to him, but he is well aware of what he said. He didn't mean to say it. It was a stupid little mistake. And he knows Harry caught it, his face showed it away. The way Harry's eyes widened and then softened, the way they literally twinkled the second his brain realised what the rich man said. Louis is mad, mostly at himself.

What now? He doesn't know what to do.

Play dumb? Apologise? Act like nothing was said? Tell Harry he didn't mean it? Kick him out?

Louis' mind is fucking racing, deciding what can be the best way to confront the situation. Maybe he is just overreacting, and Harry won't even bring it up.

After the shower, they come back to the bedroom, Louis walking to the balcony doors to close them. It's getting really cold in the room. Harry throws himself into the sheets and pillows, covering his slightly shivering body from the freezing air. The rich man pulls on his boxers before lying down next to the curly boy.

Harry cuddles Louis, his head resting on his chest. None of them saying a word.

Harry finds it a little suspicious now, that Louis is quiet. And that he didn't cuddle him back just yet. He frowns, but he doesn't really read between the lines. He is too blind to see what summoned Louis' cold behaviour, he is just too happy about the sentence Louis said. Louis likes him to the point he refers to their sex as 'making love'. So, the lines he is preparing to say are very blinded and ready to cause a big disaster.

"So, are we now...?"

"What?" Louis asks sternly.

"I mean, I thought-"

"What did you think, Harry?"

"I thought that we are-"

"No," Louis says coldly. Harry looks at him, his palm on Louis' chest, supporting his body.

"But you-"

"No!" Louis doesn't give Harry a chance to say it.

"Just let me finish!" Harry now talks back, very irritated by the man.

"No Harry. I am not... Just no," Louis calms down a little bit, but Harry gets pushy.

"Why not? We are literally living like a couple, dinners and sex, we joke a lot, why not?"

"Because I am not a fucking moffie like you!"

Harry's eyes immediately tear up and Louis knows he fucked up big time. Harry sits up, ready to pick up his clothes, dress himself up and get the fuck out of here as soon as possible. 

"Harry, Harry. No, no, no, no. Stop it, look at me," Louis starts to panic, gripping Harry by his wrist tightly, not allowing Harry to leave this bed.

"Do not touch me! Let me go, it hurts!" Harry screams, tears running down his cheeks.

"I didn't mean it, I swear. I didn't mean it, please Harry calm down and hear me out."

"No! Fuck you! Honestly, you are the worst person I ever met, just let me go so I can fucking leave this shithole!" Harry swears, desperately trying to get out from Louis' hurtful grip around his wrist. Louis is too strong.

"Harry just stop wriggling, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Hurt me? Oh Tomlinson, you can't hurt me any more than you already did. Let me go finally!" Harry tries to fight Louis' grip a few more times, but he just can't. His wrist is very red, and his skin burns. It hurts like hell. So, he stops fighting, instead, he starts to cry fully, "just let me go, Louis. I don't want to be near you anymore."

"Harry, no please don't cry. Please, I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said that, please," Louis begs like a desperate man he is right now, he doesn't want to lose Harry. Not now, and not over his stupid mouth.

"Let me go," Harry sniffs, not caring he must look like a fucking cry baby. It hurt him.

It hurt him even more than the first night he met Louis. Because back then, he didn't know him. Back then, he wasn't sharing any intimate moments with the man. Now, when he thinks of the things they did, it makes him cry even more. Because all of the spent time and passion, only to be called a _moffie_.

"No, Harry. I won't let you go at least to the point when you calm down. And it's raining outside, so if you really want to leave, just let me get an umbrella for you," Louis talks softly, not daring to let go of Harry's wrist just yet. He so desperately wants to swipe off Harry's tears, but he is afraid to touch him, he doesn't want to upset and anger the curly boy even more.

He feels horrendous. He feels like the shittiest man in the world. Which he is, essentially. He knows he should let Harry go, but he is too selfish to do that. He can't let this angel go without showing how he despises himself right now.

Harry is silent. He is not looking at Louis, he doesn't want to see him.

"Princess, please-"

"Don't call me that," Harry says brokenly, the nickname only bringing more tears to his eyes. 

And Louis' heart shatters into million pieces. He feels tears in his eyes, yet he tries with his everything not to get them out.

_"Louis?"_

"Oh my God, you have to be _fucking_ kidding me right now," Louis lets out a desperate whimper and shouts out, "what, Zayn?"

"Are you in the bedroom?"

"Yes, but don't come in here!"

"Why?"

"I... I am masturbating!" Louis shouts the first thing that comes into his mind. He is looking intensively into Harry's face, and he can see the younger man's corners twitched just like if he is trying not to smile.

"Oh, Jesus," Zayn huff from the outside of the door.

"Wait, I am just gonna put something on, be out in a minute!"

"Okay, you wanker!"

Louis sighs and looks down at Harry's deeply red wrist. He cringes, "I am massively sorry, Harry. Please, let me sort Zayn out. Stay in the room, please. Please," Louis gathers all of his guts and brings Harry's damaged skin to his lips, kissing it delicately. Harry stays silent, not crying anymore.

Louis clumsily stands up from the bed and quickly leaves the room. Harry starts to cry all over again, standing up to dress up in his black clothes from yesterday. Though he wants to leave, he can't because of Zayn.

"What do you want, buddy," Louis asks, trying to act like Harry is not in the bedroom, probably crying his eyes out. _Because of him._

"I just came here to ask you if you saw or talked to Harry yesterday and this morning? Niall couldn't reach him the whole night," Zayn explains, looking at the stressed man standing in front of him.

"No. No, nope. Didn't see him, sorry. Why would I? We are not that close," Louis rambles.

"You masturbated a minute ago, but your willy is soft?"

"Why the fuck are you looking at my dick, bro!"

Zayn rolls his eyes, now doubting every word Louis said to him so far. The black-haired man is just so sick of these games. What is it even about? What is Louis playing?

"Whatever, you shit. I am going to sleep, we just came back from Niall's," Zayn walks to the main doors.

"Sleep well, mate," Louis greets him, but Zayn only looks him up and down and flips him off.

When the doors shut, Louis immediately turns around and shakily opens the bedroom doors. In fact, he is fucking scared. He doesn't want to see what state Harry is in. He hates himself even more now.

But to Louis' surprise, he can't see Harry in the room. And that gets him fucking terrified. Where is he?

The clothes are not on the ground anymore. This hurts Louis. He knows the curly boy is ready to leave this apartment.

Louis finds out the balcony doors are slightly open again, now knowing Harry must be outside. The rich man sighs and pulls on yesterday's clothes as well.

With shaky hands and a frightened expression, he opens the balcony doors wide open to be able to walk outside. He sees Harry immediately, sitting on the rattan furniture, in the farthest corner, looking out at the rainy city.

"Is he gone?" Harry asks.

"Yes."

"Okay," Harry says, but doesn't move. This confuses Louis a little bit. He stands by the entrance, not daring to move a muscle.

"What are you doing?" Louis whispers carefully, trying not to trigger the boy once more. 

"Taking in the view for the last time before I leave this apartment for good," Harry says casually, his calm deep voice scaring Louis shitless.

"Harry, I am incredibly sorry. I don't know what else to say. I am such a fucker, and I don't deserve to even breathe around you, I know. But please," Louis starts to beg once again, not caring his reputation of careless party man is literally dying on the floor right now.

"I don't know what to say to you, Louis. I don't understand you. What is really your purpose? I am not a toy, Louis. I don't see or want to be seen as a toy, either. Why do you want me to be one, then?" Harry looks straight into Louis' eyes, none of the men breaking the contact. When Louis stands there, not answering, Harry continues: "Please if you want to fuck around with people's feelings, do it. But not with me. I am not those girls in the club who wants to get fucked around. I refuse to be your punching bag. I refuse to be your sexual experiment, where you fuck me at night and insult me in the morning. That is not how I roll, Tomlinson. I won't play your games just because you are a rich spoiled celebrity."

Louis is still quiet. He is now looking at the ground. He is feeling like a little boy being scolded by the teacher in the kindergarten for pulling a girl's hair. But as much as the childish guilt washes away rather quickly, this guilt makes Louis feel like he is dying.

The curly boy stands up, walking to the entrance. Louis grasps his arm, this time gently as if he was holding a porcelain doll, "Please, let me fix this."

"There is nothing to fix here, Louis. Just... Leave me alone," Harry pulls out from Louis' touch and aims his step out of the bedroom.

"Please, Harry. Let me call you later," Louis' voice breaks as he walks behind the taller man, still holding onto the small hope his heart can't get rid of just yet.

The younger lad turns around to see Louis' eyes tearing up. Honestly, he wants to just hug the man. But he can't. So, Harry sigh.

"Give me time."

"How much time?"

"I don't know. I'll call you," Harry says while putting on his shoes.

"When?" Louis whispers, the first tear rolling down his cheek.

"I don't know," Harry looks at Louis one more time, sighing again. He doesn't want this either. But he needs to think. So, then he leaves the apartment, without a kiss, or a simple goodbye.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry crumbles once again the moment he leaves the hotel. He cries uncontrollably, fully sobbing while walking the streets of his lovely city.

It's raining cats and dogs at this point, heavy rain soaking his clothes, hair, skin, shoes. He is walking around like a mad man, without an umbrella or a coat. Thankfully, no living soul was as crazy as Harry to be outside in this weather, so Harry didn't mind to whimper painfully every few seconds. His tears are automatically washed away with the raindrops, the only things that make Harry look like he is crying are his sad and glossy eyes, and sniffling sounds.

His 7-minute walk gets him to the Irish pub, the water dripping down his body, soaking the dark wooden floor. Niall is behind the bar, laughing with Isabella. They don't pay any attention to the person who just entered the place, at least until Harry comes closer, sniffling quietly.

Niall's head turns to see who is approaching them. When he sees soaked Harry with a sad face and crying eyes, his smile disappears in a second.

"Oh my God, Harry, what happened," Niall quickly leaves the bar, coming to the sad boy and hugging him despite the wetness. Harry tightly grabs Niall's t-shirt on his back, sobbing into his sleeve, not caring if it's disgusting or childish. He wants to be held by his best friend.

Because Niall was right all along.

"Harry, calm down. Tell me why you are soaked and what made you upset," Niall tries to question the curly boy once again to get the information he is lacking.

"You were right. You are always right, Niall," Harry says, but Niall can't understand him properly.

"Okay, okay. How about we go into my office, I'll make you your favourite tea and then you tell me what is going on?" Niall suggests, well aware the customers that came for breakfast are watching the scene. He doesn't like they are watching and judging Harry.

"The strawberry tea?" Harry mumbles.

"The strawberry tea." Niall nods.

___

10 minutes later Harry is sitting sideways on the sofa in Niall's office with new dry clothes, tea in his hands, and Niall sitting next to him, brushing his damp hair. When the Irish man got Harry inside of his working place, he quickly left the boy just to run up to the studio flat above the pub and take new clothes, towel, and hairbrush.

"You got me the oldest sweater I own," Harry comments quietly.

"I took the comfiest and warm-looking sweater I could find in the rush. And I always liked when you wore it," Niall continues to brush Harry's hair, even though he doesn't have to anymore. 

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, H. So, tell me what happened?"

Harry stays quiet. He doesn't want to tell him because Niall warned him multiple times. It makes him embarrassed.

"Is something with Anne or Gemma? Do we need to go to the UK?"

"No, no. They are okay," Harry turns to Niall.

Niall frowns, "Then what's wrong Harry?"

"I-," he stays quiet for a while. Niall waits patiently for Harry; he doesn't want to pressure the boy. But it is very weird to Niall, whatsoever. What is going on? What could possibly make Harry this sad?

Niall knows very well the curly boy is more sensitive than any other person he knows. It is nothing wrong with it, however, there is nothing that would make Harry literally breakdown in the middle of the pub. At least nothing he knows of. And that's what confuses Niall.

"It's just... I don't want to talk about it," Harry sighs and looks down at the mug in his hands.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Niall asks softly.

"Hold me, please?"

"Of course, pet. Come here," Niall takes the mug out of Harry's hold, putting it down on the ground next to the sofa, immediately taking the upset boy into his arms. They stay like that for a few minutes, until Harry speaks again.

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay, Harry. That's okay," the Irish man caresses Harry's cheek, kissing the top of his hair softly.

Harry is unbelievably thankful for his best friend. He is thankful he has someone who understands him, respects him, and supports him.

Though Harry is upset and completely disappointed in Louis, he just can't get himself to hate him, like he probably should. He can't just make his feelings turn around, even though he wants it so badly.

___

The rich man was unbelievably sad for the first few hours. He was stressed, nervous, he wanted to scream and punch walls. But by the time Liam and Zayn woke up, he decided to just let it go. In the end, Harry was just a summer holiday fun.

Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself.

He desperately wanted to call Harry or barge into his flat, but he knew the curly boy wouldn't appreciate it. So, he ended up getting wasted instead.

Liam, Zayn and Louis ended up in some club near Piazza Navona. The rich man acted like nothing's wrong at the start, but the moment he got to the point where he couldn't even talk properly, it started to get messy.

Louis got lost, he couldn't find his brother nor his best friend. It may be because of all the joints he smoked, his mind was in total another dimension and euphoria. Somehow, he got into a group of strangers, containing some weird looking men and very flirty women.

Later on, he discovered the men are actually drug dealers, so they offered him crystal meth. He didn't hesitate one second to take it. He had it once before, he knew what the drug was all about.

When the drug kicked in, his sadness and concern washed away as an ocean wave washes away the sand on the beach. He didn't feel the dull pain he couldn't get rid of the whole day. He felt energetic, hyperactive, and happy. He finally started to enjoy the night.

The biggest disadvantage of this drug was increased aggressivity and sexual need.

So, when he wanted to leave with three women to the hotel, and one of the drug dealers intended to stop him, he shamelessly started to violently scream insults his way. It ended up with a fight in the middle of the club.

That's when Liam and Zayn found Louis, madly kicking a man on the floor. Liam swiftly pulls Louis out of the scene, shocked and angry at his older brother. They ended up outside the club, Zayn and Liam inspecting Louis if he has any injuries.

Louis had none, except for painful-looking knuckles bruises. Zayn found out he took meth, cursing Louis loudly in the middle of the street. Because this happened before. And Louis promised not taking any wild drugs anymore.

And Louis blamed Harry. This was Harry's doing. If Harry didn't leave him, he wouldn't be in this state at all. But he didn't say this out loud, for obvious reasons.

Deep down he knows it's bullshit and this is all Louis' fault. But the man is too pride to admit it right now.

This night ended for them very quickly. They called a taxi to their hotel, but at the last minute, Louis decided to go get those women. He went to a club again, finding them by the bar and taking them to the hotel with another cab.

In the morning, he woke up with the worst headache possible. The mixture of meth, marijuana and alcohol made his stomach flip. His throwing up session lasted for quite a while.

When he was positive there is no chance his stomach can throw up anymore, he woke up the women who slept naked in the bedroom and kicked them out. He didn't care he was being rude or a dickhead, he didn't have the mood to be all nice and thankful for the crazy foursome they had.

The drugs made Louis forget Harry for the night but in the morning, while he was eating breakfast alone in the living room, he shed a few tears for the sad sad realisation he won't see or kiss Harry just one more time. He actually misses mornings with Harry, as crazy as it sounds.

He is well aware his time in Rome is coming to an end, there are only 5 days remaining of this trip and he believes he won't see Harry anymore. Which is his own fault, essentially.

But after breakfast, he came to the conclusion that everything good comes and goes, and he has to live with it. He is definitely used to the fact that he can't have nice things. He never had any luck in his personal life - broken family, fucked up love life and a big lack of friends. So, he is not exactly surprised Harry ran away from him, too.

He spent his morning in the living room watching Iron Man until he got invited to lunch with Liam and Zayn. The lads were still pretty mad at Louis for yesterday's night but after the soup treatment for their hangovers, they get all giggly as if the incident never happened.

It was always this way. Louis making a scene, acting like a proper son of a bitch and the lads accepting it because despite Louis' stupid behaviour, he is still a nice human being.

"Listen, double trouble. Gigi and I planned a video date for this afternoon. Do you think you two can like... stay away?" Zayn questions after he eats his dessert.

"Sure. Have fun having cam sex," Louis chuckles and Liam barks out a laugh.

"You are such a dick. I hope you'll wank your willy off thinking about whatever you have in your mind right now," Zayn bites back, but he is also amused by the joke.

"You want me to wank on the thought of your pregnant wifey?" Louis' face crunches into a weird, disgusted grimace.

"You're right, don't do it," Zayn nods and finishes his apple juice.

"Do you want to try the football room in the hotel?" Liam turns to Louis. It makes the rich man suddenly very excited.

"Yes! We didn't play footie in a while."

___

The football room is actually right next to the pool and SPA rooms. The room looks like an inside football pitch basically, only it is a tiny bit smaller than the pitch is supposed to be. Louis and Liam don't mind, though.

It is a great thing that Louis always carries around his football kit. He never goes somewhere without it just in case he decides to play football.

Once he went to Barcelona. He knew a few of the players, so they got in touch when Louis was having a business trip in the city, ending up playing a warm-up match with the FC Barcelona team. It was something he always dreamt of as a child. They let him keep the attire as well, since then he always wears it. 

Liam, on the other hand, he isn't a big fan of the sport. He is fine to kick a ball, but he isn't eager to watch FIFA or World Cup. That's just Louis' thing. So, he turns up only in sweatpants and an older t-shirt.

They play for an hour, fully sweating. Louis enjoys every kick and laughs every time he steals a ball from his younger brother. Liam gets irritated easily because Louis gives him no chance to at least aim for a goal. He just sucks in this game.

Louis has no mercy for his brother. At least when it comes to his favourite sport. But Liam always loved to spend time with his big cool brother. So, he doesn't really mind.

They decide to take a little break and ask for a bag of balls at the reception. After a little breather, Louis starts to kick the balls into a net. They take turns, kicking from various angles and rating the style of the kick right after.

It's Louis' turn, ready to kick the ball and score a goal when Liam shouts, "Hi Harry! Good to see you, man!"

Louis never turned his head so quickly.

And there he is. It was indeed Harry standing by the entrance, looking stunning. He is wearing a Gucci outfit – a bright pink jacket with a blue-white stripe t-shirt, red sweatpants, and white boots. Rings decorated his long, beautiful fingers, black glasses sitting on his nose. Today his hair is extra curly, the red bandana not allowing them to fall down to his forehead. He looks like a proper artist. If Louis wasn't confused, he would be definitely horny.

"Hi Liam, how are you?" Harry greets back politely, though his eyes never leave Louis'.

"I'm good, I would invite you for a few kicks, but I guess you are dressed for a reason," Liam starts a small conversation.

"Oh, yes. I was meeting the hotel management after lunch; I am working on sculptures for them. I am supposed to get a place in here to make full-body statues," Harry is now looking at Liam, smiling softly.

"That's so cool, man. Love that," Liam replies excitedly. And his older brother can't stop staring. He is in some kind of trance; he can't believe Harry is in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Louis finally speaks up.

"I- yeah, I heard you laughing here when I passed the doors, the conference room is actually nearby. So, I- um... I thought Zayn is here, I- Because Zayn and I- We wanted to talk, you know-"

"Oh yes yes, sure, I'll take you to Zayn," Louis stops Harry's torture. The curly boy can't make up lies on the spot. He couldn't just say he wants to talk to Louis; Liam would get suspicious.

"But Zayn said he has-"

"I bet this is very important, right Harry?"

"Y-yes? I mean, yes, it is."

Louis' knees are shaking when he clumsily walks to the entrance where Harry is standing. He feels the anxiety kicking in, his heart shrinking with each step he takes closer to the handsome creature.

The moment he gets close to the curly boy, he can smell a sweet scent of Harry's cologne, feeling extremely dizzy suddenly. He must smell like sweat and shit. He feels so small next to Harry.

He is as scared as he was just 29 hours ago. That's the time count that Louis started the second Harry stepped out of his apartment.

He could pretend how he doesn't care, how he takes Harry as an experiment - but now when he sees him once again, walking next to him to the lift, he is ashamed he even thought about such things.

The ride to his apartment was quiet. He was a nervous wreck; he had no idea what Harry wants to do right now. Does he want to see the view in his apartment?

He can see the view. Harry can stay in his apartment as long as he wants. He can stay for days, Louis wouldn't mind. He wouldn't mind if Harry said he doesn't want to talk to him, that he came just to see the city landscape. Louis would let him see it, though he would admire the curly boy secretly from distance. If it makes the boy happy, he will gladly do it.

They get to Louis' apartment, finally. It's still quiet and that drives the rich man crazy. He wants to pull all his hair out because of the anxious feeling inside his whole body. But instead, he just starts to pick up his nails, patiently waiting for Harry to say something.

"I've been thinking," the deep voice finally states.

"Yeah?" to say Louis is scared shitless is an understatement.

"You see, I am so stupid because I am standing here-"

"No, you are not stupid, Harry," Louis gathers all his guts to take a step closer to the curly boy and reach out for his hand. Louis' fingers gently touch Harry's hand, the action sending a million volts into his body, creating goosebumps down his spine. His whole body shivers because of the strong feeling that was caused just by the slight touch of Harry's silky delicate skin.

He thought he would never touch him again. Yet here he stands, holding a hand of the most genuine, kind, and beautiful man, wishing he could come just one more step forward and kiss those plump pink lips he misses so dearly. 

"I should be at home right now."

"But you are here."

"I don't even know why," Harry checks Louis up and down, wrinkling his nose, "you stink."

"Why thank you!" Louis yelps out a loud laugh, throwing his head up. He feels the sudden relief and happiness, now when he sees Harry slightly joking around.

The truth is - Harry missed Louis big time. He spent the whole yesterday morning and lunch with Niall. The Irish lad tried to get some information from him, but Harry didn't say a word. When he felt slightly better, he decided to just thank Niall and leave the pub. He started doing what he knows the best - sculpting.

So, he worked. Worked, worked, worked. He didn't stop even when his hands hurt, even when he wanted to sleep. The whole night he spent carving the bodies, thinking about Louis. He was thinking about it every second of the night, anger slowly leaving his body.

He knows he is dumb and naive. He knows very well he is so weak. Because he forgave the man basically the second he stepped out of his apartment. He feels ashamed about the way he is. He treats Louis with kindness because that's how Anne taught him, yet the rich man is making a punching bag out of him. It's humiliating. But he can't help the way he is feeling for him.

"So, you are here for work?" Louis asks since Harry doesn't say a word.

"Yes, I am almost done with the small sculptures. And I need space for the big ones. The hotel is providing me with one of the rooms."

"That's great," Louis responds sincerely, not knowing what to say next. It's so awkward, standing in the middle of the president apartment, holding hands with Harry. It saddens Louis how impersonal and awkward it is between them.

Harry sighs, "Look, Louis. I shouldn't be here. But I heard you in that room, and... I just miss you."

"I miss you, too," Louis rushes the words out, maybe too quickly because Harry's eyes widen.

"I still feel upset, though."

"Harry I didn't mean it. I am so sorry. I just panicked," Louis reaches with his free hand and strokes Harry's cheek delicately.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't-"

"No, no. Harry, don't blame yourself. It was fully my fault," Louis stops him before the curly boy tries to end the sentence. This is probably the first time in his life when he fully threw away his pride and ego and admitted his mistake.

Harry looks down. He doesn't know what to say. He is still hurt, but he misses Louis greatly. No one ever made him so happy. He felt loved and appreciated around Louis, or at least he felt that way only when the rich man wasn't playing tough. Harry hates that side of Louis, when he is acting like not even the Gods above are as good as him.

Louis looks down as well, smiling slightly before bumping Harry's shoe with his sneakers. The curly boy smiles fully with his dimples popping out, bumping Louis' sneakers back. It assured Louis that Harry is not that mad anymore. He intertwines their fingers on both of their holding hands and little hesitantly comes closer to his lovely boy.

"No, really. You stink, Tomlinson. Don't come anywhere closer to me," Harry steps back and let go of Louis' hands. The rich man still feels the slight stiffness and distance from Harry which makes him kind of sad and anxious, but he doesn't blame him. He knows he needs to gain Harry's trust once again.

"Let me take a shower, then. Will you be here after I come back?" Louis asks hopefully. He is so afraid the boy will leave the moment he steps into the bathroom to get rid of his smell.

"Yeah, I will," Harry nods and walks to the big window to see the view.

 _Of course,_ Louis thinks to himself, but he smiles anyway. It really amuses him how the curly boy always ends up looking outside, admiring a few old, half-broken buildings.

He doesn't hesitate a second and swiftly walks to the bathroom. Louis quickly takes off his football attire and headband, stepping into the shower. He showers with warm water, rinsing off all the sticky sweat from his previous sport activities. It feels unbelievably satisfying. He uses his shower gel and shampoo to clean his body and wash his hair, trying to be as fast as he possibly can so Harry wouldn't wait for him outside for long, or worse, changing his mind and leaving for good this time.

The thought of Harry leaving once again makes Louis abruptly stop the water. He steps out of the shower, not caring the water droplets are falling from his body onto the floor. His hand grabs a new white towel from the bathroom cupboard, drying his skin with swift motions.

He tries to dry his hair with a towel as well while walking naked to the bedroom, picking out his old homey black tank top, jeans, and boxers.

He walks back to the bathroom to get the messy nest on his head under the control, making a quiff and slicking the sides back with a hairbrush. The hair is still a little wet, but he doesn't mind.

Louis exits the bathroom, immediately looking the way he saw Harry standing. But he wasn't there.

Louis panics. His mind is racing, and he feels his heart sinking like an anchor into the deep, deep dark sea.

"Harry?" he speaks up.

"Here," Louis hears the deep distant voice coming from his open bedroom doors. Louis frowns, Harry can't possibly be in the bedroom. There is no chance Harry would want to fuck when the situation is so far from being idyllic.

He walks to the bedroom, not seeing Harry in the bed. Now, Louis feels stupid to even think about such an absurd thought. Of course, Harry is not that type of a man.

He finds the curly man on the balcony, looking far, far away.

"You are getting comfortable walking around my apartment," Louis teases, glad to still see the back of the curly lad, "I thought you left."

"I told you I'll wait for you," Harry turns around, checking out Louis' appearance. Harry tries to not give away he almost choked on his own saliva. Louis is just fucking hot.

He always admired Louis' tattoos and seeing them so free on display just like that. Oh boy, he wants to jump forward and take the man to the bedroom. But he can't. He is so sure Louis decided to wear this t-shirt on purpose.

To distract himself from such sinful thoughts he is having on his mind, his eyes remain on the man's face. But that's also not helping at all. Louis' face is making his head scream in million languages, desperately wanting to kiss those tempting lips. It's like Louis was sent from the deepest place of Lucifer's castle to test Harry's strength.

He knows he can't give in to the lure of evil whispering, simply because of his own pride and self-respect. If he gave in, the ted talk he made yesterday would be for nothing, he would look like a clown.

"I was afraid," Louis shrugs, not knowing what now. This is so awkward, and he hates it.

Harry sighs, "What now?"

"I don't know, Harry. It depends on you."

"I don't know either," they both remain silent.

Louis gets closer to Harry, now standing next to him, taking in the familiar view and putting his elbows on the railing.

"What happened to your hands?" Harry asks curiously, looking on Louis' bruised knuckles.

"I had a fight in the club yesterday, nothing important," Louis shrugs, he doesn't even remember it properly. Harry doesn't say anything about it.

"What if... What if we went somewhere?" Louis suddenly suggests.

"What do you mean? Like, to go out see some more of the city?" Harry frowns and looks at Louis' side profile.

"No, I meant like a trip. We can go on a trip," Louis states and finally looks sideways to see Harry's facial reaction. Though, the curly boy stays frowning.

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want."

"No," Harry turns it down quickly.

"Why not? We can go see anything you want for a day. Or two, I wouldn't mind. Venice, Milan, Florencia, or if you want to I can book flights to go to Greece or Spain-"

"Louis, I told you before that you can't fix everything up through the money," Harry cuts him off. It sounds wonderful, in all honesty. He always dreamt of a life like this - deciding to go anywhere he wants and just go, with no worries. It sounds wonderful.

"I am not trying to fix us up with the money," Harry gives Louis a pathetic expression and Louis sighs, "I always fixed everything up with the money. It's the only way I can fix something up. I guess you probably noticed, but I can't just communicate."

"Oh hell I noticed, Tomlinson."

"So please, let me take you somewhere," Louis offers him once again and Harry thinks. Should he?

"Where would you like to go?" Harry challenges the rich man.

"It's not about me, it's about you. I am down to whatever," Louis chuckles.

"I didn't see the sea in such a long time," Harry comments.

"I can book flights to Mallorca. Or Nice, it's a short ride to Monaco. I liked Monaco, we could go there for one night, I would take you to the Monte Carlo Casino, you are gonna love it. And people there are gonna eat you up in your Gucci suits, believe me," Louis starts to ramble excitedly. He loves Monaco and he would be thrilled to show Harry one of his favourite place in the world.

But it scares Harry. It is so sudden. The opportunity of travelling and not caring about money, the carefree thought of packing a bag and leaving in a matter of a few hours. That's not what he is used to.

"I don't want to waste your money."

"Don't be silly, I don't care about those."

"And what if we just went to the Fiumicino beach? It's just a 1-hour ride with the bus," Harry suggests instead.

"Bus," Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes, "what do you have me for? I'll rent a car. Is it really where you wanna go? I am offering you Monaco and you choose the local beach?"

"I like it there. Niall and I went there a few times. It's pretty."

"Okay, whatever you want, Harry. But let me just... The beaches are gonna be packed, though," Louis huffs.

"Yeah, probably. We don't have to go if you don't want to go," the curly boy shrugs.

"No. We are going. I am just saying that there will be a lot of people. I don't like packed places. I'll rent a yacht as well, does that sound alright?" Louis proposes.

"A yacht?" Harry's eyes widen, _oh my God_. He never went on a yacht. How could he, right? Poor ordinary man, that's what he is.

"Yeah, it will be fun! I went yachting so many times, you are gonna love it!" Louis starts to like this idea. He wasn't sure about this at the start, it is the most ordinary destination Harry could choose. No mention the younger lad was there before.

"Okay. Sounds fine," Harry agrees in the end.

"It's quite chilly today, though," Louis comments, running hands up and down his arms a few times, making friction to warm him up a little.

"Here," Harry takes off his pink jacket and sets it onto Louis' arms. The rich man gets surrounded by the sweet and enchanting scent of Harry's cologne. He secretly sniffs the jacket, hoping Harry wouldn't see it.

"Thank you."

___

Liam barges into his apartment, cutting Zayn off in the middle of the sentence. Zayn looks up from his plate of food and phone with Gigi.

"What the fuck man, I told you two I wanted to have the place to myself this afternoon," Zayn groans, "wait G, Liam came in."

"Hi, Liam!" Gigi shouts from the phone and Liam comes closer to the kitchen bar.

"Hey G! How are you doing? Everything fine?"

"Yes, thank you! Everyth-"

"Why the fuck you here, bro?" Zayn cuts them out.

"You won't believe, man. Louis disappeared and left me alone in the football room," Liam complains angrily.

"The fuck? Where did he go?" Zayn frowns.

"I have no idea; didn't he tell you?"

"Why would he, I didn't see him since you two left to play football," Zayn states confusedly. Something's not adding up.

"What? No, Harry came to the hotel asking for you. He said you two have something important to talk about. Louis was supposed to bring him here," Liam explains what he knows.

"What is going on?" Gigi joins the conversation.

"Louis is suspicious," Zayn says simply, looking at his pregnant wife, "he is sneaking off somewhere all the time, he is definitely lying to me about everything these days."

"But where is Harry then, when he was supposed to be here?" Liam wonders.

"This is ridiculous," Zayn groans.

"Who's Harry?"

"A really cool lad we met here. You would love him, darling! He is so funny," Zayn describes Harry to his wife.

"Yeah, I don't understand this," Liam frowns fully, texting Louis once again where the fuck he is.

"So, what do you want to do now? Are you staying here?" Zayn asks, kind of irritated. He just wanted a nice little date with his love, just to catch up with Gigi in peace. Now, Liam is here, probably going to play x-box and interrupting the couple whatsoever.

"Nah man. I am gonna take a quick shower and head out to meet Niall. Don't worry, I'll let you alone," Liam pats Zayn's back twice and heads out to his bedroom.

When Zayn is alone with Gigi again, he looks at his beautiful wife.

"I feel like Louis has some shit going on with Harry."


	24. Chapter 24

_8.10 you ready?_

8.10 Give me 5 minutes.

_8.11 want me to come to your studio?_

8.13 Sure.

_8.13 okay i am gonna be there in 5_

Harry puts down his phone and checks his beach bag once again. He's got everything - towel, flip flops, sunscreen, sunglasses, extra clothes, a hat, hair bands and clips. He even took one of his favourite books just in case he is going to have time. But considering Louis is a loud chaotic mess, he is going to just lie down onto his towel and watch that kid running around.

He checks his phone once again, seeing it's almost time he and Louis agreed to meet. The curly boy runs around the flat, making sure the stove is off, no candle is lit, the balcony is closed, and water is not running in the bathroom.

He is just now realising his yellow swim shorts are kind of tight on him, indicating he must have got a little fatter since the last time he went to the beach with Niall. He feels uneasy to even think about gaining weight and showing it to Louis especially. He knows the rich man hasn't seen him in these shorts before, so he can't possibly know Harry gained into them. But it is still making Harry insecure.

He doesn't even know why, it's not like Louis never seen his thick bum and thighs.

Finally, the curly lad locks the flat and runs down the stairs into the busy morning street. He already sees Louis in front of the pub, leaning against his rented car and waiting patiently. He wears a black tank top and grey jean shorts and slip-on Vans, looking casual, but still rich. Harry's knees slightly shake, Louis' tattoos the ultimate cause of that.

"Oh God, Louis," Harry sighs.

"What?"

"You couldn't choose a more noticeable vehicle."

"What's wrong with this one? I liked it. I actually have a Lamborghini in LA. Just not this type."

"Let's go before Niall sees this car and rushes out of the pub to take pictures with it," Harry comes to the passenger seat, sits down and puts on his seatbelt. The car is huge. And luxury. And most probably expensive.

"Niall likes cars?" Louis asks when he sits down behind the steering wheel and seatbelts himself as well.

"Yeah, kind of. It's not an obsession but each time he sees a cool car he is taking selfies and rambles about it for some time," Harry explains and throws his beach bag on the back seats.

Louis starts the car with a big roar, making Harry rolls his eyes immediately. But before he could even notice if Niall indeed came out to see what's going on, they were speeding down the streets and out of the city.

It's quiet for a while, Harry still a little sleepy. If it wasn't just a 30-minute ride, he would consider a nap, but it is not worth it. Instead, he is taking in the smell of the luxury car, as well as it's black and white interior. He is trying not to move in his seat so he won't destroy something - that would really suck. The leather seat is so comfortable, Harry never sat in such a comfortable car before. He has so much space, even for his legs.

"Where did you get this car?" he asks and looks at Louis' focused side profile. It is actually very hot - Louis driving a car.

"In the rental store, where else?" the rich man looks at Harry for a second and takes a Redbull from the cup holder that Harry noticed just now.

"This car costs more than my life," Harry states, knowing very well it's actually true.

"Just a few bucks."

"What is a few bucks to you? 20.000 euros for a one-day rent?"

"Oh, shut up. It was actually just 2.000," Louis rolls eyes and offers the younger boy a Redbull. Harry declines.

" _Just 2.000_ ," Harry mocks Louis, trying to make his deep voice as pitchy as he can. Louis huffs; irritated how Harry is making fun of him.

"Would you prefer if I rented the oldest crap they had? Some old Volkswagen that would give up halfway there?"

"So pessimistic and it's only 8.30 in the morning," Harry chuckles, he is amused how Louis can get sassy just by a little teasing, "did you choose this car because it's big? To match your tiny figure?"

"Talk some more and I'll yeet your ass out of this car in a second," Louis groans and Harry's green eyes twinkle in amusement, his mouth leaving a fit of light laughs that make Louis' stomach flip quite a few times, "someone woke up in a teasing mood."

"One of us had to. It would be a really grumpy ride if I was a Grinch like you."

"It's in the middle of the summer, what Grinch has to do with this," Louis asks, getting a little more comfortable in the seat. He looks very relaxed, it's like if he wasn't even driving in the first place. Harry assumes it's the car, it probably is so innovated that Louis doesn't have to do shit, just looking out for the possible danger.

"I never told you I like your t-shirt by the way," Louis speaks up again, not even looking at Harry. The curly lad actually wears Louis' white t-shirt he left behind the night after the party.

"You kept my Polari t-shirt. It's only fair," he looks down to see the t-shirt again.

"It's tight on you, you know."

"Is it bad?"

"As if I ever told you something's bad on you."

"But you did," Harry reminds him quickly. Louis' face expression falls down and his hands grip the wheel tighter. Harry doesn't care however; he knows he is right.

Louis sighs, "How many times do I have to say sorry. I said it too many times and it's still not enough for you."

The curly lad can hear the desperate anger in Louis' voice, something he truly didn't want to trigger.

"I was honestly trying to make it up since the first day I met you sober. I am still trying."

"You trying but ending up calling me names. That's really fucking _trying_ , Tomlinson," Harry bites back, not allowing himself to feel bad he brought this topic up.

"Jesus. Are you fucking serious? Harry, I am literally bringing you yachting to show you how sorry I am and how much I care about you."

"You don't have to bring me anywhere. I can't believe you right now. You simply can't buy me with expensive dinner and luxury cars. That is not my priority."

"It's the only thing I can do, okay? I don't know how to show you how sorry I am. I just know how to make things up with the money. And on top of that, you fucking agreed. So, can you just shut up and makeup what you really want?"

So, Harry shuts up and looks out of the window. He feels uneasy and sad.

Louis once again twisted the whole situation around. Instead of admitting he did wrong, he made Harry seem like an ungrateful kid.

"Harry, you know very well I didn't mean that," Louis once again sighs, his voice calm and soft. He feels brave enough to reach through the console and touch Harry's thigh with his palm, but Harry just twitches away. Louis' heart drops into his pants, closing his eyes for a second.

How much worse can he make it at this point?

"We're almost there," Louis states after a few minutes of silence, looking down to the display showing the GPS.

The weather is already so hot, it's like the storm that raged two days ago never happened. There are only a few small clouds here and there, occasionally shielding the sun and bringing a nice, clouded break from the burning sunshine. Not even a leaf moves, the wind choosing to be MIA today.

The rich man parks the rented car, ready to leave its inside. Harry doesn't hesitate for a second, exiting the car and opening the back doors to grab his beach bag. He is silent the whole time, which drives Louis crazy and mad. But he doesn't say a word, opening the boot and fishing out his own backpack. They are very close to the port already, Harry actually getting excited but trying not to give that away.

 _This is going to be so fun_ ; Harry thinks. Or as much fun as it can be.

They walk quietly to the port, Louis checking out for a person who manages the place. Once they find a small booth with a young boy sitting there, Louis walks up and the boy immediately asks: "Ciao, come posso aiutarti??"

"Where can I find my yacht?" Louis answers a little rudely. Harry winces, already guessing this is going to be an issue. The boy looks very young, Harry would guess around 16, he is probably doing a part-time job for the summer.

"Scusa, ma non riesco a capirti," the kid says shyly, hoping the rich man would get the vibe. Harry is ready to join the conversation, but Louis stops him with his angry voice.

"Are you fucking messing with me? I can't speak your gibberish; this is just ridiculous! I paid to have a top service in this port, but instead, I've got some stupid kid who can't even speak English. Listen, you piece-"

"Louis, that's enough! You are scaring the kid!" Harry stops the rich man's rude speech. He looks back at the scared and confused kid, trying to ease him with a friendly smile and soft voice, "Chiedo scusa per il mio amico qui, dovrebbe esserci uno yacht prenotato a nome Tomlinson."

After a few seconds of silence, the kid shakes his head, looking down into the notepad, "D'accordo, si è proprio qui, mi segua."

Harry smiles once again, nodding his head. The boy leaves the booth and starts to walk down to the boats. The curly lad looks at the rich man, shaking his head before taking his wrist and dragging him behind the boy.

They come by the very end, the boy pointing to the luxury and shiny yacht, "Ecco qui."

"Grazie mille, ed ancora, scusa per il mio amico," Harry smiles, and with a nod, the boy leaves them.

"Why are you always so fucking rude. He said he can't talk English," Harry scolds Louis immediately.

"He should learn it then. English is everywhere, it's like a default language of the world. His life is gonna suck without it."

"I hate your philosophies. So egoistic," Harry rolls his eyes, finally looking up to see the yacht properly, "you've got to be _fucking_ kidding me."

Harry's eyes can't believe what they see. It is actually a huge, 3 storey yacht, elegantly swimming on the surface of crystal-clear blue water. The white shiny exterior is blinding Harry's eyes greatly, the subtle water waves mirroring on the sides. It takes Harry's breath away, it feels surreal. He thought Louis meant some small motorboat, not a big giant for at least ten people.

"This is really it?" Harry points at the giant and looks into Louis' blue, blue eyes, almost identical to the water surrounding the yacht.

"Yeah, yeah."

"And it's just for... us?" Harry stutters out, observing the yacht once again.

"Well, there is also gonna be captain, and the cook, and a servant, but yeah. It's just for us," Louis says and looks around if he can see someone competent.

"Sono tutti arrivati?" suddenly, a deep voice speaks, on the boat, getting closer and closer.

"Si."

"Il signor Tomlinson arriverà a breve, dobbiamo avere tutto pronto," Harry can see an older man now, wearing a captain suit and a cap, and all that. Right behind him is a very attractive blond woman, wearing a tight skirt and a crop top. Harry can clearly see Louis is checking the woman out, his eyes mischievous and twinkling. Though the woman quickly leaves back into the yacht, Harry feels great jealousy washing over his body, from head to toe.

"Ah, Mr Tomlinson! It's great to meet you! Great morning, yeah?" the captain suddenly stands in front of Louis, shaking hands. 

Is it that much visible that Harry is just a poor kid? It's not that he would want the captain to mess them up and call him Tomlinson, but still. It's probably visible, anyway. Although he is wearing Louis' t-shirt, the piece of clothing is a little tight, not fitting him properly. Not to mention his tight scuffed yellow swim shorts and old beach bag, with his fat ass and thick thighs. He is so far away to look like a millionaire.

"Yeah, awesome morning," Louis shakes his hand back, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Come, come. We are ready to leave, is the destination still the same?" captain doesn't even acknowledge Harry nor his stretched hand expecting to shake hands with him too, not that it would matter anyway. They all step onto the giant yacht, Harry being quiet behind Louis and the captain.

"Yes, now start the trip, we have quite a few hours to get there," Louis orders annoyingly and the old man nods and leaves the two men alone.

"I'm sorry about that imbecile," Louis immediately turns around to talk to Harry, he as well noticed the rude attitude of the old man. Harry just shrugs and looks sideways; he just actually hopes for this day to be over. Since the moment he left his flat, everything is just shit.

"C'mon Harry. Let's just... enjoy this small trip. Fuck that man, you are so high above him, he shouldn't even be allowed to talk to you," Louis tries to sweet-talk Harry, gently taking his big hand into his smaller ones and squeezing twice to reassure the younger boy who just rolls eyes.

"What did he mean by the destination?" Harry asks, putting the whole fiasco behind and now being curious. Aren't they staying near Fiumicino?

"Oh, when I was booking the yacht they offered us a trip to Porzo."

"Porzo?"

"Parza?"

"Do you mean Ponza?" Harry giggles, finding it funny how Louis messed up the island's name, "Wait, really? We are going to Ponza?"

"Um, not really, it's some island next to it. I'm bad at remembering the names. Anyway, yeah. I thought you would like to go see it. They sent me pictures, it was nice," Louis shrugs and smiles when Harry's eyes widen in excitement.

"It sounds wonderful! Thank you," Harry awkwardly says, not knowing what to do now. He is not mad at Louis, but it's still the weird situation going on around them. Both of the men hate it, they wish it would vanish away.

"I hate this weird tension between us," Louis suddenly speaks up, his hand letting go of Harry's and his elbows leaning on the railing. The yacht's motor starts to roar and makes the water to twirl angrily. They start to move out of the port, heading to the never-ending sea, seeing nothing but water and the straight horizon.

Harry breathes in the salty air, feeling the life of the ocean in it. He can't resist so he also leans on the railing, watching the dark water running all around them, "I don't want us to be like this either."

"I understand you, though," Louis confesses. The curly boy looks up from the water to see the rich man's face, his expression waiting for elaboration, "I am fucking up everything I can. And I am really sorry."

"It's okay."

"Unless it's not. I am feeling so bad, Harry. If I were you, I wouldn't even talk to a person like me."

"You are buying me expensive dinners and trips on luxury yachts, why would I not try to talk to you," Harry jokes.

"Gold digger is it?" Louis laughs.

"Of course! You messed with the biggest one in Italy!"

"Oh no, better hide all my wealth then!" the men laugh together, finally feeling like they never had a fallout. Louis checks Harry out when the boy is laughing at the silly joke they just made, he sees nothing but the biggest wealth he could have ever put a finger on right in front of him. At this point, he doesn't care about his money, he would willingly spend them all on Harry. And he wouldn't regret spending a penny.

"What are you looking at?" Louis doesn't even acknowledge Harry's laughs died down, the curly lad now frowning down at him.

"You look good today."

"Not really. I found out I gained weight since last summer. My shorts are tight," Harry sighs.

"Tight at the right places, darling," Louis chuckles, checking out Harry's bum as well as his bulge.

"Pervert," Harry jokingly rolls his eyes, bumping Louis' Vans with his Gucci sneakers. Louis bumps Harry's shoes right back smiling widely. The familiar warmth spreads through his whole body, leaving Louis to feel hot and startled.

"How about we go settle in the front?" Louis suggests. He automatically takes Harry's hand in his, navigating them both through the deck. For Louis, this is one of the average yachts he booked for today. He has seen bigger and better, but he thought this is just enough for him and Harry.

So, when they both get from the back to the front, he knew Harry would freak out.

"Oh my God!" Harry exclaims, looking at 2 strong nets pinned securely around the edges, "We can really lie on it?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we," Louis chuckles.

"There's a jacuzzi," Harry points out.

"Yes, do you want to go in?"

"What is up there?" Harry points to the 3rd store of the yacht.

"A bar," Louis answers, throwing himself on the cosy-looking seating.

"This is like the coolest thing... ever," Harry states, already throwing his things next to Louis' head. He doesn't hesitate and also takes off Louis' t-shirt and throwing it on top of his bag. He stands there, fully aware Louis is looking at him.

"Stop staring, it makes me feel fatter."

"Stop with that bullshit, will you? You look stunning," Louis tries to sound convincing. He truly believes Harry looks pretty, he just wants the boy to see it, too.

"What can I get for you, Mr Tomlinson?" the blond woman approaches them, politely smiling at Louis.

The rich man huffs in annoyance, "don't ask me, I don't want anything. Ask here my lover what he wants."

Harry's eyes widen at the nickname Louis just called him. He really wants to ask him what does that mean, but the last time he did that, it didn't end up very positively. So, he lets it go, "um, please can you bring us both water?"

The woman nods, leaving to get the men cold water.

"Alright, I'm going to change inside, wait for me here?" Louis stands up, flicking Harry's belly button in the process. The curly boy giggles and nods, lying down on the seats just like Louis did moments before.

The rich man comes back, wearing only red swim trunks. He also has a hat on top of his head, hair thoroughly tucked in, so they won't bother him. His ocean blue eyes are covered by the sunglasses Harry recognises from the day they had their first 'apology' dinner. He checks him out carefully, admiring the cute tummy and nice tattoos. _Red looks damn good on Louis_ , Harry thinks.

Louis smiles down at the sprawled boy sitting down next to his head, so he could see Harry's face up close. They don't talk for a while, just looking at each other, slightly smiling. They are so invested in each other; the men don't even notice their water came. The rich man can't resist, he runs his fingers through Harry's curls, massaging his scalp a little. Harry purrs approvingly, closing eyes in satisfaction.

"Are you still mad at me?" Louis whispers.

"No," Harry answers after a little thinking. He indeed is not. He wishes he was, though. But as much as he tries to be, he can't. And he knows that it's because no matter what Louis did or will do, he is in too deep. He is totally whipped for Louis, it's insane. For God's sake, he literally ran back to him the day after he called him moffie, simply because he missed the presence of the rich man. He knows very well this is beyond the first initiation of 'just having fun in the bedroom'.

"I'm happy, then."

"Can you put the sunscreen on my back?" Harry opens his eyes to look up to see Louis.

"Sure, give me the bottle," Harry sits from his lying position and fishes the sunscreen out of his bag, handing it to Louis right after. He shows his back to the rich man, waiting for the cold feeling of the liquid on his hot skin.

Louis squirts the cream onto his hand, waiting a little until his hands warm the liquid so it won't be a shocker for the young boy. Then he gently starts to spread it on Harry's silky white skin. It sends shivers down Harry's spine, hoping Louis won't notice the goosebumps on his arms. But Louis does notice, and he thinks it's the chilly feeling of the sunscreen.

"Do you want me to cream your everything?" Louis asks after he is done, though he doesn't stop massaging Harry's back.

"No, got it," Harry says and starts to cream his forearms, chest and tummy.

"Does your back still hurts? I can book you that SPA appointment I offered you last time," Louis comments.

"No, thanks. It's fine," Harry is focused to get every inch of his legs covered properly, "do you want me to do your back?"

"No. I am good," Louis waves him off, standing up.

"You sure, Louis? The sun is aggressive."

"Totally positive. Now come chill in the jacuzzi with me!" Louis drags him to the small jacuzzi.

___

"Oi, this is just stupid!" Louis swears. He just lost another round of poker, "Curly, you must be cheating!"

"We really should have gone to Monaco, I would win us a fortune," Harry chuckles, taking his and Louis' chocolate coins to his side.

"Not if they caught you cheating!"

"Am not! You just suck."

"Whatever, this round I'll fuck you up. Bring it on baby," and so they start to play over again. He said these exact words last 3 rounds.

They are really close to Palmarola Island already, where they'll spend a few hours near the shore before going back to Fiumicino.

They ordered lots of Pina Colada - for Harry and Redbull and beer - for Louis. They've been hanging on the deck, towels on the ground and played cards they have found near the bar. Louis brought his speaker, so they've been listening to Louis' shuffle on Spotify. The songs were mostly clubs’ bangers, like You don't Know Me by Jax Jones, This Girl by Kungs, or Don't Be So Shy Remix by Imany. Harry wasn't listening to these unless very drunk.

[A GUIDE TO MODERN PHILOSOPHY (yacht edition)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1cM9PkHFjwafLJvrY4oVJz?si=ISxQaOcRQ7GX1cT_uNiUNQ)

The sun is shining right above their heads, burning their skin greatly, and making them sweat even though they haven't moved for a long time. It is a very hot day. Harry can definitely imagine the horrendously heated streets of Rome. He is glad he is spending the hot day somewhere between Fiumicino and Palmarola.

Earlier, Harry found a bag full of chocolate coins, suggesting he and Louis could play cards. Louis is so bad in poker; he took half of the candy from him already. He can't believe this man went to Monte Carlo and didn't lose his whole wealth because if they were playing with real money, Harry would have a good stack of money lying next to his thigh.

"That's it. I am not playing anymore," Louis throws his cards on the towel, making Harry laugh loudly, "these were such bad cards!"

"Calm down, it's just a game," Harry stands up, looking around. He actually can see the island at this point. He bends down, taking his drink, sipping through the straw to get some liquids into his system.

"It looks like we are gonna be there within an hour," Louis states from the ground, still criss-cross sitting on the towel.

"Yes, I am so excited, I've never been anywhere like this," Harry excitedly says, his gaze not leaving the land in front of them.

"Never?" Louis asks, distracting the curly lad while he secretly reaches for a few of Harry's coins.

"No, I never- Oi! You thief!" Harry, unfortunately, looks down at Louis the moment he tries to take 5 chocolate coins.

"Fuck," Louis swears, putting his hand back to his body.

Harry shakes his head amusedly, "take them, I don't care."

Louis beams, taking the coins and convincing himself that Harry didn't give them away, but that he won them against the curly lad.

"So, you never what?" Louis tries to resume the conversation, being really interested in what Harry has to say.

"Oh well, yeah. I never really travelled. No money or time, to put it simply," Harry lies down on his stomach, deciding to take in some sunshine, maybe get a little colour to his milky white skin.

"Not... ever? Family holidays? Friend's trips?"

"Louis, my family is not rich. I am from a standard British family, we were lucky to visit the British coast once a year," Harry explains, making Louis kind of embarrassed. He didn't mean to sound spoiled or that having expensive holidays in South America is a normal thing.

"I understand, I'm sorry."

"No, I get it. You never really grew up around people like me. But tell me, how it is? The travelling?" Harry supports his head with his fist, waiting to hear everything from Louis.

"To me it's normal. Like almost daily thing, you know? I live between LA and London, plus having a lot of business travelling around the world. I can't tell you how it feels when it's simply normal to me."

"What places did you see?"

"Dozens, Harry. I can't just tell you everything," Louis chuckles, running his hand through Harry's hair once again, "your hair's pretty long."

"Then tell me your favourite places," Harry ignores Louis' comment about his hair, he really wants to hear about the big, big world out there.

"Hmmm... I like Barcelona. Because I am a big football fan. And I liked Fiji. That place is wonderful, paradise on Earth. But I think you would like Tokyo, Harry."

"Why do you think so?"

"It's very different. The culture. You look like that type of tourist who sucks up all the aspects of the destination, you know what I mean? You would like it there," Louis explains and Harry is just dreaming that maybe one day, he will be able to actually visit the place.

"What was the worst place you ever visited?" Harry challenges.

"Oh my God, it was that one place in Russia. I don't know how I got there! No one could speak English and it took me hours when I discovered I am 3 hours away from Moscow. When I got back it was night already and Zayn explained he and Liam dared me to buy a train ticket and go. I don't remember that night til this day, I swear to God," Louis tells the short story and the curly lad chuckles the whole time.

"I still can't believe how all of you three can be so irresponsible and carefree," Harry shakes his head, "but I wish I could travel like you three."

"Don't you have time or...?"

"Time and money like I told you. When I'm not working, I mostly go back to visit family. And then, the only journey I can undertake is some cheap two-day trip to some less popular places."

"I wish we could go somewhere; I would love to show you some places," Louis sighs and looks up to the sky.

"Hey, one day, maybe," Harry says and reaches his hand to stroke Louis' thigh.

___ 

They finally made it to the Island. The captain took them to the prettiest landscape the island is offering. Clear turquoise water taking Harry's breath away. And oh, those cliffs. He can't believe it's real and he sees it with his own eyes. If he could, he would stay here, on this yacht with this view for the rest of his life.

Only that he misses Niall here. The Irish man would be such a great company on this trip. He would probably make Harry play some drinking games, and poker would actually be all fun and sweaty because Niall is such a champion in card games. Niall would actually love Louis' Spotify shuffle. All of the bangers Louis is playing Niall has in his own pub playlist.

He currently sits on the edge of the yacht, legs hanging down while he is inspecting the water that reminds him so much of Louis' eyes.

"What are you doing here Curly," Louis suddenly asks behind Harry. He was looking for him.

"I didn't want to bother while you had a conversation with that woman," Harry shrugs simply. After lunch the yacht cook made for them, Louis started chatting with the blonde servant. They seemed deep in conversation, flirting here and there, and Harry simply didn't want to listen to it.

He knows the woman flirted with Louis because she knows very well that man owns heavy money. He doesn't blame her; everyone has different priorities. But it just bugged him. A lot.

"You silly willy, you know I would go with you if you just asked, but you vanished," Louis sits next to Harry and carefully inspects Harry's face, trying to find any thoughts in his expression.

"It's whatever," Harry says, running his hand through his hair to get them away from his face.

"Oi, want me to braid your hair? It won't fall into your face," Louis suddenly suggests, confusing Harry greatly.

"I mean... sure?"

Louis shoots up from his seat and jogs to Harry's bag. He knows the lad has some hair bands in here. He takes all three of them, securing them onto his wrist. He jogs right back to Harry, sitting behind the boy, stretching his legs on each side of Harry's thighs. Their hot skins are touching delicately, making both men shiver under the weird feeling that runs through their bodies.

Louis starts to make sections, massaging Harry's scalp in the process. It relaxes the younger lad. Beautiful view, sunny day, and a rich man playing with his hair. Is he in heaven?

The rich man skilfully braids the curly hair. Though it's so far from perfect, he is proud to say it looks decent. He struggled a little, Harry's hair is long enough to braid, but some strands are simply falling out. It's because of his hair - so curly.

"Done," Louis finally states, stroking Harry's arms. 

Harry reaches to his head, delicately feeling the braids, "wow, where did you learn this?"

"I-I just know," Louis stutters, "well, I don't know about you, but I am going jet-skiing."

The rich man stands up once again, attempting to straighten his shorts, "wanna join?"

"No, not really. But thanks," Harry shakes his head, he is not really into these activities.

"Okay, your loss Curly," Louis walks off, talking to the captain while the woman is putting a life jacket onto his body.

 _It's like he couldn't get it on himself_ , Harry rolls his eyes.

"Oi Harry! You sure you don't want to go? The captain is calling the local renting place for jets, they can be here in a few," Louis tries to persuade Harry one more time, "or we can be on one jet, you behind me."

"That would be our first," Harry jokes.

"Ha! Very funny, you naughty kid," Louis bumps Harry's arm playfully.

"No, but I can record you if you want?" Harry offers.

"No, I've got plenty paps pics on google where I am jet skiing. Enjoy the alone time, love," Louis says when he sees the man with a jet arriving. He contemplates if he should kiss Harry's temple, but deciding against it. It's too soon.

While Louis is out jet-skiing, messing around and disturbing the calm blue water as well as other people on the boats, Harry decides to finally open his phone, seeing Niall called and texted. He sighs.

_1.32 Where are you, pet? Wanna come for lunch?_

2.56 Hi, I'm sorry. Not home. Hotel called me. See you later though?

He sends the little white lie, not bothering to care about this issue anymore. He wants to enjoy this time because he simply cannot be sure if he ever gets such an opportunity to see the world just like this. Even if it's just a small piece of the world, though.

He takes a few pictures, as well as he manages to catch Louis in some of them.

He really likes the way this day turned out.

___

They are on the way back to the Fiumicino port, the sun slowly setting down at the horizon. Harry lies down on the net, the deep dark blue sea moving under his body. He quietly reads his book, totally invested in the plot until a voice interrupts him from the second net that is a few metres away from him. 

"Harry?"

"I'm reading, Louis."

"But Harry."

"What it is?" Harry sets the open book onto his chest, waiting for Louis to continue. He is looking at the sky, through the afternoon a few clouds gathered up there.

"What would you do if you fell in love with someone you can't have?"

Harry shoots his head sideways, looking at Louis who is not brave enough to look back.

"Um... It depends," Harry carefully answers, knowing well enough this is not what the rich man is seeking for.

"Would you drop everything for them?" Louis asks again.

"I think if I really loved the person, I would," Harry says sincerely. He knows what he is talking about. Because he would already drop everything for the man lying just a few metres away.

"Even if the risk is simply too high?"

"Why the sudden questions?" Harry's heart starts to beat really fast, waiting for what is Louis' next sentence going to be like.

"Just thinking," he shrugs instead, not sparing a single glance at the curly boy.

"Alright."

___

"Ouch ouch ouch."

"Hold on, we are almost there."

"Harry, it burns."

"I told you to put on sunscreen, didn't I, tough boy?" Harry laughs, putting a key into the keyhole of his studio. 

They walk in, Harry immediately turning on a light. He sets the bag on the settee, walking those few steps to the kitchen and taking out scissors.

Louis takes slow steps around the room divider, carefully sitting down on Harry's bed.

Louis' whole body started to burn when they left the yacht, the rich man on the verge of tears the whole drive home. When he returned the car back to its rental place, he and Harry took a taxi back to Harry's flat because he told Louis he owns an aloe plant, and it will make the pain go away really quickly.

It's already dark outside, the nightlife proving that Rome is one of those cities that never sleeps.

Harry walks to the bathroom where his aloe plant is taking place, cutting off two leaves. He can hear Louis is trying to take off his clothes, quietly whimpering, "I told you to put sunscreen on."

"Fuck off, Harry," Louis annoyingly answers, he doesn't need those 'I told you so' right now. He needs something to calm and relax his skin.

"Oh please. Just think how tanned you will look! That red turns into a nice brown, you'll look hot," Harry tries to distract the rich man by talking while he is cutting the leaves in halves. The sticky inside of the plant immediately gets onto Harry's hands, the boy not minding it at all.

"Lie down on your back," Harry orders and Louis does so. The younger boy slowly sits down next to the whimpering man, holding the plant in his hands.

"It's going to be cold," Harry informs Louis, and slowly starts to rub slicky plant onto Louis' bright red, burned tummy. Louis hisses every once a while, Harry apologising each time.

The room is quiet, Harry carefully taking care of Louis' body. It feels so intimate. But on a totally different level. Louis' heated body and shallow whimpering, but not because of sex. Harry pleasing the rich man, but again, not through sex. They are actually doing something only couples do. They are on a level way beyond being fuck buddies. This is not just a free fuck or an experiment. This is not a summer fling. He can feel they are more than that.

The tiny coat of aloe quickly dries out because of Louis' heated body, allowing Harry to tell Louis to turn around so he can take care of Louis' back.

"Is it better?"

"Yeah, slightly."

"Do you want painkillers, too?" Harry offers, knowing his mum gave Gemma painkillers when she got similarly sunburnt a few years ago just like Louis today.

"Yeah, that would be great," Louis mumbles into the sheets tiredly. His body is tired, and he just wants to sleep.

"Don't fall asleep, Louis," Harry warns him.

"But it feels good, it's making me more tired."

"We decided earlier we are going back to yours to have dinner," Harry reminds Louis of their plans.

"Oh no, did we?"

"I have no food in the fridge," Harry states, "besides, I think it would be better if you were in your bed. It's more comfortable."

"It's only comfortable when you are there."

"You little flirt, did you get sunstroke, too?" Harry chuckles.

"I am glad you are having fun," Louis responds annoyingly.

"C'mon, let's get you the pills and then we can head out to yours," Harry so desperately wants to slap Louis' back, but he is not that cruel. He actually feels sorry for the man - even though he told him so.

___

They walk into the lobby of the hotel, the guy on reception greeting Louis immediately, "Good evening, Mr Tomlinson! Mr Payne and Mr Malik were looking for you, I was asked to give them an echo when I see you."

"Okay," Louis says, not even listening to the man. He is just trying to get to his apartment and go to sleep as soon as possible.

The thing is, he left his phone here, in the hotel. He didn't have it the whole day, so his brother and friend couldn't even leave a text.

"Does it still hurt?" Harry asks when Louis is about to open his apartment doors.

"Not that much, I think the aloe and pills kicked in," he stops unlocking, looking at the taller boy in the eyes, "thank you so much, Harry."

"It's no problem, you know I would help you anytime with anything," Harry replies, looking back into those ocean blue eyes. They are even more prominent when Louis' face is a few times... redder.

They do not say a word, just looking at each other, until Louis finally breaks the distance and kisses the curly boy gently.

It's their first kiss since the horrendous morning from two days ago. Louis was afraid if Harry is going to push him away, but all his fear washes away when Harry's lips start to move against his. Louis' hands find Harry's waist, pushing him against still locked doors. The curly boy moans into his mouth, Louis feeling aroused and all.

But he doesn't want to have sex, not tonight. He is okay with just small wet kisses and gentle touching.

Plus, his body still hurts like hell. Damn sun.

The two men are kissing by the doors, both of them finally relieved they can feel one another.

But they are totally not aware of the two pair of eyes shockingly watching them from behind the peephole.


	25. Chapter 25

Louis closes the doors from his apartment, taking off his shoes. Harry doesn't bother, he walks straight to the huge couch and plops down. Of course, he is careful not to get his sneakers onto the white leather settee, he doesn't want to stain it in any way. He cuddles the huge white pillow next to him, closing his forest green eyes. The curly lad got really tired suddenly, the whole trip and being in the sun the whole day took a toll on him.

"Love, who raised you? Wild animals? Shoes off," Louis chuckles and approaches the sleepy boy, crouching down by his feet. The rich man starts to untie the sneaker's laces, carefully taking the shoes off from Harry's feet.

"You are the one to talk, trouble-man," Harry bites back.

"Oi, sassy much tonight?" Louis laughs and walks back to the entrance doors to put Harry's shoes next to his.

"I am actually pretty tired," Harry informs the rich man, his voice mushed because of the pillow that is squishing his right cheek.

"But Harry! We could stay at yours, then! We really went all the way here for you to say you are tired," Louis sits down next to the curly head, stroking the curly locks delicately. His thumb caresses Harry's cheek, the boy purring and silently asking for more attention.

"I'm sorry," the young lad whispers, ready to start snoring.

"Are we gonna watch something?" Louis offers.

"I wanna watch you," Harry answers, trying not to laugh at his joke.

"What?"

"Do me a show, c'mon Tomlinson," Harry teases, smiling widely with dimples and all.

"You are so obscene!" Louis exclaims shocked, "Isn't that what just women do?"

"Louis! No!" Harry suddenly feels alive, sitting up, "Of course not! Sometimes you sound so misogynistic."

"Miso-what?"

"I am here with the dumbest person in Italy, I swear to God," Harry rolls his eyes.

"Oh please. So dramatic. What do you want to eat?" Louis stands up, walking towards the kitchen island and picking up the hotel menu. He scrolls all the offers with his tired eyes and silently picking out some meatballs for himself.

"Pick whatever. Can I go to the shower?" Harry asks but stands up before Louis even gets a chance to say yes and starts to slowly approach the bathroom doors.

"Sure, darling," Louis shrugs and calls the hotel restaurant while watching Harry walk. 

Harry's body is slightly tanned, not burnt like Louis'. The sunscreen blocked most of the sunshine. Though some of the sunbeams succeeded to kiss his milky velvet skin and it looks truly mesmerising. It makes Harry's green irises more vibrant, his soft pinkish lips plumper and his tattoos more refined. Harry is truly a sight Louis loves to see.

When Harry disappears in the bathroom, the kitchen worker picks up the phone, asking what Louis would like to order.

"Meatballs with the potato mash and pasta with mozzarella and vegetables. And I want it here quickly, do you understand?" the rich man says sternly, not really waiting for an answer. He flops down onto the couch, listening to the running water in the bathroom, thinking about how Harry is there naked and wet.

Louis would love to join Harry, he really would. But he still feels like it is not fully appropriate to just jump into the shower and fuck the curly boy against the wall. 

The time from the Island to the port, Harry mostly did his own things, which made Louis open the door of his own thoughts and enter the rooms he was so afraid to acknowledge. He realised how relevant Harry became in his life. Maybe it was just this place, this beautiful city that is making Louis suddenly so recklessly, undyingly falling for a dreamy man with a golden heart and a pure soul. It's just not fair.

Louis thought his life is going to settle down after this trip. He thought he is getting his shit together after this wild vacation, but how wrong he was. This trip is just making him more confused and afraid about the upcoming weeks. _What is he even doing?_

He is fucking everything up. This is not how it was supposed to go, not in the slightest. But he can't just push Harry away, not anymore. This ' _c'mon let's have some fun_ ' thing totally backfired back on him and he doesn't know what to do.

He must think about his father. His career. People around him. He used to see clearly in terms of the future and his plans, but he is not sure anymore. The picture of a man with perfect chocolate curly hair and deep dazzling eyes are imprinted deeply in Louis' brain, suffocating him.

He feels his heart tightening, it's like his ribs are caging the flash, not allowing to let him breathe. He feels his pulse in his head and ears, making his breath shallow and uneven. It's like he has an anchor locked around his leg, drowning the man into the deep, deep sea.

"What are you thinking about?" a deep voice interrupts Louis' thread of thoughts. He looks up, seeing Harry in the same robe he was wearing a few days ago. Harry smells after Louis' shampoo, his skin glowing like afternoon sun on a summer evening. His tired eyes twinkle a little, probably from the satisfying feeling of taking a well-deserved shower. His hair is not in the braids Louis did earlier today, Harry probably freed the chocolate curls after the shower.

"Just things," Louis sighs, feeling greatly tired from all the thoughts that consume his mind.

"Mind sharing? You look concerned."

"No, not really. Not your business," Louis hisses, suddenly a little panicked about the fact that he would say even just a little piece of his mind to the man sitting next to him.

"Oh... Alright, then," Harry frowns, looking straight at the black TV that is hanging on the wall.

"I said to the kitchen that I want the meal to be here immediately, someone really wants to be fired today!" Louis stands up, nervous about everything all of the sudden.

"What's up with your constant 'I'll fire you' threatening? Louis, it's no big deal. Sit down," Harry tries to calm down the pacing man.

"I need a glass," Louis states after a few seconds, walking to the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of whisky.

"What is going on? Did something happen while I was in the shower?" Harry's prominent frown never leaves his concerned face, not understanding Louis' sudden outburst and panic.

"No," Louis sternly answers and straightens his position when someone knocks on the door.

Louis walks to the door, finding a man with their meal in the hall, "Finally! Where was it?! I said I want it here as soon as possible!"

"I am deeply sorry, sir. This is the as soon as possible," man's smile falters, feeling anxious the rich man is not satisfied.

"Just get it fucking inside and get out," Louis murmurs and let the man bring the tray with two hidden meals inside.

"Buona sera, è tutto apposto qui?" Harry greets politely the man, eyeing the meal he brought to the kitchen island.

"Sì signore. Grazie mille, tutto bene?" the man smiles back at Harry, waiting for a response. 

Louis just huffs, irritated he is not understanding a word. He really hates this.

"Si."

"Si tutto bene scusa per il ritardo, ma il nostro cuoco non ha potuto fare più presto," the man apologise sincerely, making Harry roll his eyes.

"È tutto apposto! non ascoltarlo, non è in vena. Grazie per il pasto," Harry waves off nonchalantly, shaking his head. He is tired of apologising on Louis' behalf.

"Certamente, buona serata!" the man nods politely, ready to go back to his work in the kitchen.

Harry walks to the door with the man, smiling, "lo stesso a te, arrivederci."

The moment Harry closes the doors, Louis bites again, "Do you have to be a show-off and talk Italian every time an opportunity comes across?"

"What the fuck happened to you? If you don't want me here, I can leave," Harry raises his voice, not appreciating Louis' behaviour.

Harry is massively upset about Louis right now. Since the curly lad came out of his shower, the rich man is acting like an ass and the younger lad has no idea why or what caused it.

"I am just not feeling well, my body hurts and there are so many things going wrong, I do not know what to do, Harry!" Louis' voice gradually raises, until the man is screaming out the last words with great frustration and panic, "I fucked everything up! Dad's gonna kill me! I ruined everything! I am fucking up everything."

"Woah, woah! Louis, calm down! What's wrong, talk to me," Harry swiftly approaches the disturbed man, delicately stroking his red and heated arms, trying to calm him down. Harry doesn't understand one bit. He has never seen such a panicked Louis before.

Louis lets out a shuddering breath, Harry's touch immediately calming him a little. He looks down just to see Harry's barefoot big feet, his eyes watering. He quickly blinks it away, not wanting to show any weakness.

"I am just tired," Louis finally answers, sighing.

"Look, how about we eat that dinner and go to sleep right after? Does that sound alright?" Harry asks softly, afraid Louis would get another panic attack. Louis nods, still not looking into Harry's face.

Louis is not that type of a man who lets his guard down this easily. He is a tough man. This is just one big stupid joke.

"C'mon," Harry takes his plate with the pasta with his left hand and intertwines his fingers on his right hand with Louis'.

They silently eat on the couch, not even TV is on. Forks and knives clash with the plates occasionally, making the whole situation even more anxious. Louis is not feeling like talking and Harry is afraid to ask again. He is generally afraid to speak up, afraid he would trigger Louis once again. He doesn't understand where the whole outburst came from and he is afraid something is really wrong. The way Louis said his dad is going to kill him is unsettling the curly lad greatly, what in living hell Louis meant? Is something wrong with the company his family owns? Did Louis do something that would anger his father? Is... Is Harry himself the problem?

After dinner, Louis informs the curly boy about taking a shower himself. Harry nods, a little afraid to let Louis alone, but the rich man is not a child and he can surely take care of himself. It leaves Harry alone in the living room. His mood dropped to the cold, cold waters, having a slight feel this whole thing is happening because of him.

With a heavy rock on his chest, he walks to the bedroom, pulling off the robe and now standing naked near the bed. He doesn't wait a second, lying down and getting himself comfortable under the light but extremely soft covers. Just when he closes his eyes, he hears quiet taps of Louis' feet falling onto the ground. The mattress deepens under Louis' weight, the rich man scooting closer to Harry's body.

"Are you naked?" Louis suddenly asks.

"Yeah?"

"Alright," the rich man cuddles his head under Harry's chin, wanting nothing more than just to be held this night. He feels like crumbling into million pieces, but with Harry's strong arms around his body, he might survive tonight.

Harry, quite surprised to see Louis so vulnerable and small, he snakes his hands around Louis' body, squishing him close to into his embrace. He breathes in Louis' scent, feeling completely enchanted and warm. He falls asleep, Louis' small breaths tickling him on his chest, love in his heart.

___

Meanwhile, Liam and Zayn are outraging in their own apartment. They didn't see it coming. Not in a million years.

"What the fuck!" Zayn exclaims for at least the millionth time, "Did you know?"

"Not a fucking chance, Zayn!" Liam throws hands, panicked.

"What the fuck," Zayn swears again, sitting down on the sofa.

"This is the most Louis thing he could pull off, actually," Liam says, he is a bit calmer about this than Zayn.

"How? Did you know he is gay?" Zayn asks.

"No! No, of course not. I mean, don't assume, he might-"

"He might what? That son of a bitch is probably railing Harry across that hall right now!"

"Why are you so angry about this?"

"Why are you so calm about this?" Zayn fires back, not believing Liam is so calm.

"I am not calm! We don't know what's happening, so you should stop screaming!"

"Okay, yeah! Then let's go ask them both what the holy fuck is happening!" Zayn stands up, ready to barge into Louis' apartment, not even caring if he would find them in flagrante. Actually, that would be much easier because Louis couldn't deny such a thing anymore.

"No, no are you crazy?!" Liam stops him, not wanting to actually see his brother and Harry doing it.

"Are YOU crazy?!" Zayn shakes off Liam's strong hand from his arm, looking at the build-up man as if he grew another two heads.

In reality, Liam is just as mad and resentful as Zayn. But Liam knows Louis way longer than the black-haired man. Louis and Liam may not be brothers by blood, they may not have the same surname or the same mother, but they are brothers by souls and the unbreakable bond they developed through the years. And the truth is, everything is falling into pieces.

The way Louis is a little happier, the way Louis went missing so many times during this trip. It makes sense. And he is honestly happy it's because of someone Liam knows. Rather discovering Louis is secretly hooking up with Harry than finding out he's got into some Italian underground mafia. 

Liam has never seen his brother glowing like this. Yes, he is greatly confused that Louis is having an affair with a man because his older brother never expressed any attraction towards the same gender, but it is what it is. _He probably has some explanation_ , Liam thinks.

"No, just calm down, Zayn," Liam says.

"This is... I need to call Gigi," Zayn states.

"Wait, and what are you gonna tell her?"

"Everything."

"You are such a jerk, let Louis at least explain before you expose him to everyone," Liam takes Zayn's phone from his hands.

"In case you forgot, I wanted the explanation about a minute ago, but you stopped me."

"Let's barge on him in the morning, it's fucking late," Liam sighs.

"This is fucked, he can't do this!"

"Honestly, when it was women, you didn't say shit. But when it's a man, you act like he killed somebody," Liam claims, now getting worked up by Zayn's stupid reaction.

The black-haired man is suddenly quiet. Now, Liam is right.

"I- I am not saying sleeping with women is any better, Liam. He shouldn't be doing any of it. This is just the last drop to already full glass," Zayn sighs.

"I know, I am not taking his side, I am definitely on yours. But just think rationally," Liam says. Both men flop down on the black couch, looking straight into space.

"Do you think this is gonna change the plans?" Zayn suddenly asks after a long silence.

"I don't know, Zayn. I don't know."

___

In the morning, Louis wakes up quite early. His burnt body doesn't hurt as much as yesterday, thankfully. He feels in such a better mood than he felt at night, realising how stupid he acted. But back then, it was what he felt. It was anxiety, panic and the feeling of failure mixed together, creating an awful taste on his tongue. He hated it, honestly. 

He couldn't be more thankful for Harry's kind heart. He cannot believe Harry didn't leave him. He is here, lying next to him, sleeping soundly. At least that's what Louis thought.

"Hi," Harry's morning voice hit him like a warm kiss of the sweetest ocean wave, starling the rich man positively.

"Yeah," Louis smiles and cuddles the masculine man even closer. Harry happily lets him, running his fingers through Louis' tattooed arm. The touch conveys the curly man into a dreamy state of mind, feeling the rich man's delicate skin on his fingertips. This small touch sends infinite vibrations through his veins, flesh and bones, right into his heart. 

"Are you better today?" Harry asks, genuinely interested in his lover's well-being.

"Yeah, lot better."

"I'm happy," Harry smiles and hugs the rich man. He is still careful, he can see the redness of Louis' skin, even though the colour is already changing into a beautiful tanned brownish tone. 

"I'm happy," Louis says back, truly meaning it. Both of their hearts start to beat fast, they both feel it. They both can feel each other's heartbeat, making them dizzy and full of anticipation.

This moment is quickly ruined by the loud banging on the entrance door. Louis thankfully locked the doors for once, so his brother and best friend couldn't come in.

"Tomlinson, fucking open!" both lovers can hear the muffled low voice. Zayn sounded very urgent and mad, meaning Louis had no other option than groan annoyingly and leave the warm arms of Harry's.

"Okay, stay here?" Louis looks into the deep deep green in Harry's eyes, slowly getting lost in them but he remembers there is probably angry Zayn out there and he needs to sort it out.

"Sure," Harry buries his head back into the white pillows, closing his eyes. Louis can't resist, he reaches over with his hand and his fingers run through the messy mop of curls, pushing them off of Harry's forehead. He leans in, kisses him sweetly and finally stands up from the bed.

Before he manages to leave the bedroom, he quickly puts on some t-shirt and sweatpants. Closing the bedroom doors, he slowly and still tiredly walks to open the entrance doors. When he does, he meets the most raging Zayn.

"What are you screaming about," Louis tries to play it cool, but Zayn is not having it, at all.

"You fucking idiot! First, where have you been the whole fucking yesterday? Second, what the fuck is going on! Harry! Harry, come here!" Zayn starts shouting Harry's name, scaring Louis exceedingly. His heart is about to die right here, right now. He starts to sweat profusely, feeling like a kid being caught while secretly watching his father's porn collection on the computer.

"Shut up, just shut up!" Louis immediately pushes himself and Zayn out of his apartment, closing its door to escape in case Harry would react and really peek through the bedroom doors.

"You dickhead! What are you thinking?" Zayn pushes into Louis' arm, but not hard enough to harm Louis.

Louis doesn't want to fight in the hallway, especially under the cameras, so he walks those few steps to Zayn and Liam's apartment. 

Liam sits by the kitchen's bar on a bar chair, in just his boxers. He is munching his cereals, tiredness, and pillow lines still evident on his face, "Morning, bro."

"Why the fuck is Zayn screaming like a madman?" Louis asks Liam angrily, not caring Zayn is right behind him, hearing him.

"Because you are fucking with Harry!" Zayn answers.

"You lost your mind? I am not a fucking faggot," Louis snaps, looking straight into Zayn's eyes.

"So, did you forget how vagina looks like? Hint, hint; it doesn't look like the willy between your legs!" Zayn cries out, "Harry's still at yours am I right?"

"Never was."

"So, if I searched your fucking apartment, I won't find Harry?" Zayn crosses his hands on his chest, waiting for an answer.

"N-no?"

"Louis, give it up, we saw you yesterday," Liam pips into the conversation, tired of seeing Louis' struggle to lie.

"Fuck, were you spying on me?" Louis increases his voice, anger making him shake like a leaf.

"That doesn't matter! You are fucking a male!" Zayn shouts.

"So, what! Tell me since when it's your fucking business!" Louis shouts right back into Zayn's face.

"Does he know?!" Zayn shouts back.

Then comes great silence.

Nothing moves.

"He doesn't," Zayn states in a matter of factly.

"No," Louis looks down at his bare feet, "I don't know."

"You fucking idiot! Stupid fucker! Unlimited fucking moron!" Zayn starts to push Louis' chest, Louis having problems to stay in balance.

"Zayn, Zayn! Calm down!" Liam speeds from his seat, suddenly not feeling tired at all. He gets between the best friends, shielding his brother from the pushes.

"Why the fuck are you acting as if I fucked your wife!" Louis bites back, not quite understanding what Zayn's big problem is.

"You- Do you fucking realise what are you doing?" Zayn challenges Louis to answer.

Louis thinks. Does he?

No, of course he doesn't.

"You are so stupid. You are supposed to ge-"

"Do not even try to say it out loud! We agreed not to mention it on this trip!" Louis warns.

"This is not the time for your fucking rules and games!"

"Zayn calm down finally, please," Liam begs at this point, it's too soon for him to take this much shouting. It's as if he travelled back in time, hearing his mother and biological father fight every morning before his father dropped him in the kindergarten. He doesn't like fighting.

"I am done. Absolutely. Unbelievable," Zayn sits down on the couch, not daring to look into Louis' face. Because he would most probably punch him.

"I should have known from the start; it was actually so obvious. Poor Harry," Zayn is mad. There too many reasons why he is, but right now, he feels anger because Louis is using Harry for whatever purpose that twisted fucker has.

"Fucking Sherlock you are. Wanna start a fucking detective career? How about spying? You seem to be a fucking pro in these," Louis is trembling like a homeless puppy, his eyes are watering, and he is on a verge of a breakdown. He never fought with Zayn like this. He never saw Zayn this mad. The man is always so collected and calm, this was the loudest shouting Louis ever heard from him. It brought up the anxiety and panic from yesterday, he just wants to crawl into a small shell and never come out.

Liam knows he needs to approach this issue differently than the way Zayn just did. He knows he gets more from Louis when they will talk in a calm way, shouting doesn't get them anywhere.

"Louis, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, Liam."

The youngest sighs. He comes back to his breakfast, not really surprised to hear the phrase. Louis doesn't know what he is doing most of the time.

"You are not surprised or mad?" Louis asks curiously.

"No, not really," Liam starts to eat his breakfast once again. Louis doesn't know what to say to that. He plays with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Where were you yesterday?" Liam starts to question his brother calmly.

"Harry and I went yachting," Louis confesses, no reason to make up lies at this point. He can hear Zayn's scoff, not paying attention to it, anyway.

"How did it even happen?" Liam asks after a while, seeing on Louis' face he will answer. This is what Liam and Zayn want after all.

"I- It was quick, I don't know. I thought it would be fun, you know. To try it once before... yeah. And then it happened twice and then once again and... Liam, I am scared I got myself into big trouble."

"Oh hell, you did!" Zayn couldn't resist.

"I am not talking about that! I think I l-"

"You what?" Zayn interrupts Louis shockingly.

"Whatever. No, I have nothing to explain to you. This is my shit, so stop smelling it. I am done here."

"No, we are far from done!"

"Fuck off already, will ya?!" Louis shouts once again, making Liam drop his bowl full of uneaten milk, splashing it all over the ground and kitchen island side, "Get off my business!"

Louis quickly walks off, leaving the apartment with a door bang. He enters his own apartment, feeling desperately breathless.

"Louis, what's going on?" Harry stands up from the bar chair he was sitting anxiously the whole time. He is fully clothed now, concern written in his lovely eyes.

"They know," Louis says, his sweaty palms still trembling.

"What?"

"They fucking know!" Louis screams at Harry, running his hands through his hair and pulling them nervously.

Harry jumps at the scary loud voice he didn't expect. Louis is mad and scary. Harry fears to get closer to him. He is actually scared to say a word. He doesn't know Louis that much to say he is completely sure the rich man won't hurt him.

Louis can see the younger boy is scared of him. And that breaks his heart a little. The last thing he wants is Harry to be afraid about his safety when they are together. Louis would never hurt him physically.

"I'm sorry for screaming," Louis apologises, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Harry is still quiet, his mind going through possible sentences he can possibly say.

"Should I leave?" Harry finally decides to ask. He is not stupid, and he put 2 and 2 together. Liam and Zayn found out about them. And it is not good, Louis' anger confirming it.

"God, no. Please, don't leave me," Louis walks up to the taller boy and attacks him with a tight bear hug.


	26. Chapter 26

"It's alright Louis," Harry hugs the smaller man right back. They stay this way for a while, Harry afraid to let go of him. He can feel Louis' shakiness and stiffness. The rich man holds his body as if the world was ending right here and now, the constant beating of Louis' frantic heart making Harry think of the possible variations of how to calm the man down.

"What if we take a bath, yeah? Relax your body a little," Harry offers. Louis finally lets go of Harry's t-shirt and looks right into his eyes.

"Yeah, I think it is a good idea," he nods his head, looking down onto the ground. He didn't look at his feet this much his whole life. This situation he got himself into is just making him feel so small and powerless.

"C'mon then," Harry takes one of Louis' hand, leading the way towards the huge bathroom. 

Since Harry has no idea how to run the bath, Louis obviously takes the charge and sets up the water temperature and turns on the water. The huge jacuzzi is slowly filling up with the clear hot water, the puffs of vapour deliberately finding its way up to the white ceiling.

They both quietly undress, at this point none of them feeling a shame of being naked around each other. It's like they've known each other for eternity, but the reality is they actually met almost 3 weeks ago.

But as much as they grew comfortable with the nakedness, both of the men didn't get used to the beauty of each other's bodies just yet. Harry is trying so hard not to stare at the petite body of Louis', but he can't help it. He just wants to run his hands through every curve of his body.

First, he wants to touch every inch of his body while looking closely, inspecting every bit, every small crease, every perfection, and imperfection. Then, he wants to run his hands through Louis' body with closed eyes, just to memorise the soft touch into his fingertips. He wants to sculpture Louis' perfect being and perpetuate it into a hard white marble. Body like this should be immortalised and put into the national gallery of art for everyone to adore.

Louis' body should be celebrated like Michelangelo's _David_ sculpture.

For Harry, Louis is all of Michelangelo's art combined together, and then a little bit more.

Just as Harry is trying not to stare, Louis is doing no better than the curly boy. Though the rich man is still angry, the subtle glances Harry's way are making him calmer and a little bit happier. The strong and clumsy body of Harry's is clouding Louis' mind, bringing heat inside of his heart and well, also into his abdomen.

He is just as much hungry as Harry to touch the delicate, tanned skin of the curly boy. He wants to soap it and massage it, clean every inch of it. He wants to wash Harry's head, also massage the scalp while whispering sweet nothings into Harry's ear.

He wants to examine Harry's tattoos. He wants to engrave every little detail of theirs into his memory, so he could reminisce their art for the rest of his life. He wants to trace their outlines with his fingertips and hear Harry's sweet laugh while he would complain about the ticklish feeling of Louis' touch. Louis would then kiss every tattoo while counting them in his head, leaving just a little bit of his heart behind every kiss.

None of them wants to acknowledge the fact Louis' stay in Rome is dangerously close to an end. Harry's heart is clenching every time he is thinking about it, what is going to happen? What are they going to do? Will Louis just leave and forget about him?

Louis knows very well he won't be able to forget such an angel. He doesn't know what to do, though. His mind is brutally all over the place and Zayn's outburst didn't make it any better. In reality, Zayn just made Louis more anxious, and full of regret. He knows Zayn is right. He should be kicking Harry out and spare him and also himself another suffering. But that's kind of impossible because Louis is too selfish. He wants to be around Harry, no matter how wrong it is.

He feels so bad for taking advantage of the oblivious Harry. He takes all the blame. He hates himself.

Right after Louis slops half of the bubble liquid he found in the bathroom cupboard into the water, he encourages Harry to go in first. The curly boy carefully enters the jacuzzi, cautious not to slip or fall. Louis steps in right after, both men sitting down across from each other. The rich man quickly turns off the water and slides into his seat, trying to find a comfortable position.

The whole room smells like soap and bubbles, the hot water making the air warm and humid. Both Louis and Harry didn't say a word so far, which is getting Harry disturbed greatly. The Louis who always have something to say, the Louis who is always annoyingly loud is now quiet. And that's concerning.

Harry wants to relax Louis' stiffen body, so he slightly smiles at the rich man when they catch eyes. Louis smiles back, though the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. The curly boy looks down, the idea of connecting their floating feet crosses his mind. So, he does just that.

"So, what happened exactly?" Harry finally has the courage to ask.

"Zayn is not really happy about... us," Louis sighs.

"Why so?"

"You see..." this is the chance. Now, Louis can come clean about what is really going on. He can tell and watch Harry leave. But Louis is a fucking coward. And he likes Harry too much to tell him his secret.

"Zayn is just afraid that I'll hurt you with my behaviour and all," _half-truth is better than a complete lie, right?_

"Why doesn't he talk to me, then. I think I can talk for myself here," Harry shrugs.

"Of course you can, sweet cheeks. It's just... I don't know. They are not happy," Louis looks down just to see his lap full of bubbles.

"How did they even find out?"

"They saw us coming here yesterday."

"We should have stayed at mine like you said," Harry's voice is upset, he thinks this is actually his fault. Louis wanted to stay at Harry’s, but Harry insisted to go here, which essentially gave them away.

"No, Harry. Don't say that. It's alright it's just... I never fought with Zayn this much."

"I don't want to be the cause of fights with your best friend. And your brother."

"Liam is kind of okay. I mean, he saw me doing a lot of much worse things than this," Louis starts to play with bubbles, building a small mountain in front of his chest.

"And how 'worse' is this?"

"Oh shit, that sounded so wrong. I didn't mean it like that. You are one of the most positive things I ever did, in my opinion. I wish Zayn and Liam would see it, too."

"I'm one of the most positive things you ever did?" Harry beams happily. He knows very well it's not a love confession, but it's close enough. And he is going to take it gracefully.

"If not the best one," Louis' eyes finally leave the bubble mountain and look into Harry's sparkling green. The rich man smiles brightly when he sees the glowing forest eyes radiating with happiness. Louis' smile is genuine, finally meeting his eyes and creating beautiful little wrinkles by his eyes that Harry adores more than the sunshine warmness.

Harry clumsily but quickly moves to lay down between Louis' legs, onto his chest, "You are my _David_."

"Who?" Louis confusedly looks at the boy, his hands falling on Harry's lower back underwater.

"Whatever," Harry chuckles and finally kisses those tempting lips. The kiss is sweet and slow, both boys trying to get every feeling out. Harry's hand strokes Louis' gentle stubble on his cheek, wetting the rich man's face. But Louis of course doesn't mind.

"No, who is this _David_ you are talking about?" Louis breaks the kiss, asking once again.

"It's just my favourite sculpture by Michelangelo," Harry blushes profusely, now a little embarrassed he confessed his thoughts out loud.

"Oh, is it?" Louis smiles, "Tell me about it."

"It's basically a huge sculpture Michelangelo did. It's my favourite, one of the reasons why I started sculpting."

"I am still so impressed your hands are as soft as a baby bum even though you are doing such a handy job," Louis proclaims and for a better point, one of his hand travels up Harry's spine to his arms and stops on Harry's hand that lays gently on Louis' chest right next to his heart.

"I am taking care of them after working," Harry states proudly, prominent Froggie smile on his face.

Louis loves when Harry makes this face. He feels so lucky, his hand on Harry's moves and cups the curly boy's cheek, his thumb delicately sinking into the cute little dimple, "Yeah?"

"Yes, I've got this great hand cream, it smells like pomegranate."

"Did you ever see the sculpture in real life, I mean it's your favourite," Louis comes back to the main topic, wanting to learn more about Harry's favourite art.

"No, unfortunately. But it's here in Italy actually! Maybe one day," Harry says hopefully, being actually happy about the fact Louis is fully Louis again. He is not angry or stiff, it's Harry's Louis again.

"Oh, you dummie! If you told me, we could go to see it yesterday," Louis exclaims.

"Why, though. As much as I like the sculpture, you are here and that's all I want to look at," Harry confesses, "plus, I liked yachting. It was probably better than some Art Gallery."

"Harry," Louis whimpers and kisses the boy passionately. Their lips move together in a perfect synchronized dance, the boys both could feel each other's hearts and dicks. The moment quickly turns from slow loving cuddles into a heated snog session, causing them both growing pretty fast. The friction within their naked bodies and the softness of the warm water that surrounds them makes Louis suddenly so hungry for Harry. Incredibly hungry. He didn't have the luck to feel Harry like this in three full days and he misses him so badly. He misses those plump pink lips, those touches, Harry's hot breath on his skin, and the feel when they make love.

Harry starts to move his pelvis against Louis, their cocks stroking each other. The curly boy lets out a few whimpers into Louis' mouth. 

Louis' breath quickens, his dicks hardens in literal seconds. Oh God, how much he wants Harry right now.

"Harry, if you don't want to have sex, you have to stop," Louis warns the curly lad, still thinking kind of clearly. He knows he hurt Harry a few days ago and he doesn't want to push him into anything.

"If I didn't want to I wouldn't even start in the first place," Harry starts to kiss Louis' damp cheek and jaw, his right hand now slowly going down to the rich man's crotch. The second he grabs Louis' dick under the water, the older man lets out a satisfied groan, throwing his head back. This gives Harry the perfect opportunity to take care of his neck.

Louis' hands cup Harry's arse, squeezing it a few times, "I wanna fuck you so bad."

"Who is telling you no to that?" Harry teases, kitty licking Louis' spot between the neck and collarbones.

It was all Louis needed to hear to take the initiative and push harry softly away, so Harry was now kneeling between his legs, "Fuck, you look so pretty."

He doesn't even give a chance for Harry to react, he takes him by his neck and roughly kisses him.

"Put your hands here, darling," Louis commands, positioning Harry to the edge of the bath and making his ass perk up in front of him. Louis could get off just from this sight, honestly. He bends down to put a small kiss on the left cheek, earning a small moan from Harry.

The rich man makes a cup from his hand and gathers clean water in it to pour it onto Harry's ass and clean it from the small amount of bubbles that got stuck on his velvety skin. 

Harry's dick twitches twice, the anticipation is eating him alive. Louis is taking it so painfully slow; he wants to scream.

"See this mirror right there?" Louis points at the big mirror right across from them, reflecting themselves. 

"Yeah?"

Louis leans in to whisper in Harry's ear, "I want you to look at us the whole time."

With that said, the rich man kisses Harry right under his earlobe.

And if Harry wasn't hard before, now his dick hurts in sweet pain and pre-cum. Louis doesn't wait for any response and he leans back, immediately burying his face into Harry's ass, licking.

All Harry can see in the mirror is Louis' hair peeking out behind his butt cheeks and small motions of his head. But oh God, how does it feel. Louis' tongue swirls and works on his hole, Harry feels like he entered sweet heavens.

Harry starts to pant pretty quickly; both the sight and feeling are unbearable. He is afraid he will come even before Louis pushes in with his dick. He tightly grabs the jacuzzi edge with one hand, and the second one moves behind and grabs Louis' hair, pushing his face more into his arse.

Louis is surprised and not able to breathe for a few seconds, but he is not complaining. He would do whatever to make his lover feel good. He licks and pushes inside of Harry, occasionally taking his tongue farther down to take care of his balls, too. 

When Louis hears Harry's loud noises, he suddenly stops pleasuring the boy. He doesn't want him to come yet. His own dick is in pain, he really needs to release it.

So, he doesn't hesitate and positions himself properly on his knees behind Harry, slowly pushing in. When he is halfway into Harry, he looks up to the mirror and locks eyes with the curly boy. And that's probably the hottest thing he ever saw.

Harry looked so beautiful; it was humanly impossible. His face slightly blushed, eyes wide and full of passion, his curves so out of this world and Louis just knows he fell. 

With the thought of care and feel of love, Louis starts to move. He moans after every push in, suddenly with the realisation, it feels ten times better. To keep steady, he tightly grabs Harry's waist, loving the feel of Harry's flash between his hands.

Gaining speed, Louis and Harry's whimpers become louder and louder. The smacking sound of their bodies colliding together is just adding to the rich ecstasy and pure bliss both men can feel in their bodies from their hearts to their fingertips.

Harry never once tears his eyes from the mirror. The view of Louis is just too good to be true and he wants to see every second of their intercourse. It's hot and intimate, making the younger boy feel inhumanly turned on. He is in a dizzy state of mind, not thinking about anything else but _Louis, Louis, Louis_.

Harry starts to move his body, so he is meeting Louis halfway, the rich man loving how responsive Harry is getting now. Louis' hand travels from the younger man's hip to his until now untouched cock, stroking him to the pace of his thrusting. It sends waves of heat through Harry, his moans intensifying right away.

"I'm close," Louis whimpers, feeling tired and eager for the release.

"Yes," Harry breaths out, feeling tired as well. The feeling in his abdomen in unbearable, he knows he is close. He finally has the courage to stop looking at the mirror, laying his head on the jacuzzi edge, his cheek slightly squished. He pants to the rhythm of the thrusts, his head moving slightly each time Louis buries fully inside him. The feel is incredible.

When Louis starts to swear loudly, Harry knows he is just a few thrusts away from this high, so he moves his head to look in the mirror again. He wants to see Louis come. And he does.

Louis' wet body stops moving the second he reaches his high, his hips forwarded, cock deep inside his lover. Louis is griping Harry so tightly his knuckles and fingertips are fully white, his head throwing back in delightful pleasure.

That's all it takes for Harry to come, too.

They both pant for a minute, trying to recover from their orgasms. Louis finally pulls out his semi-hard cock, bending down and sweetly kissing Harry's lower back twice. The younger boy smiles faintly. He can't get enough of the affection Louis is showing to him.

The rich man plops down onto one of the jacuzzi seats, trying to calm down his beating heart and frantic breath. Harry stays in the same position, only his bum now falls back into the water, his knees are too weak to hold him up.

"Come here, love," Louis finally speaks up, welcoming Harry into his embrace. The curly lad doesn't hesitate and tiredly moves to cuddle into Louis' side.

"I would love some cig now," Louis says again after a while, making Harry chuckle.

"I am proper hungry," Harry states.

"What if I refill this bath because we are practically sitting here with millions of our children swimming around us?"

Harry lets out a loud bark, "For God's sake, Louis."

"The water is cold, anyway. And the bubbles dispersed. I'll refill it and we take a proper bath, okay? I'll take care of you; does that sound alright?" Louis asks and kisses Harry's temple.

"Yes, very much alright," Harry smiles.

When Louis swiftly refills the jacuzzi and get the shampoo and shower gel from the shower, he carefully washes Harry's hair, cautious not to get the shampoo into his eyes. Harry sits his back in front of Louis, the rich man massaging his scalp delicately. The hair washing takes a little longer than Louis expected because he starts to play with his hair and make stupid things like a mohawk or horns.

Louis laughs loudly at the sight of Harry's hair, making Harry both annoyed and fully amused by Louis' childishness.

Louis finally proceeds and washes Harry's whole body, massaging every inch of him with care. Harry feels so happy, he wants to cry. He knows he will never forget this morning.

He is just happy Louis forgot about all the troubles that are happening right now. Even though the curly lad has no real idea of what's going on, or why is Zayn mad at them hanging out.

They both dry themselves with hotel towels, Louis handing Harry a pair of his boxers to put on. They are tight and they feel weird for Harry since he never really wore boxers in his life. 

Louis finally sets himself up on the balcony while Harry is in the living room ordering lunch, getting the cigarette out of the pack, and lighting it. He didn't have one in a while, which is very unlike him. It's just when he is with Harry, he totally forgets about his bad habit and is fully focused on the angel with curly hair and a heart full of art.

The sun is high above, paying no mercy on the citizens and burning out the streets of the Italian city. And honestly, Louis can't wait to be in the UK finally. There is probably not burning hot with no chance of a slight breeze. This hot, hot weather is tiring him out. Even just the hot air is burning his red-ish skin, prickling him on his arms and back.

"I ordered pizzas," Harry comes out of the bedroom, stepping into the hot air on the semi-shielded balcony. 

"Whatever you want, honey," Louis shrugs and takes a drag.

"Do you want to do something today, or?"

"Yes, I have no mood or nerve to be around Zayn or Liam today, what if we went to yours?" Louis asks hopefully. He doesn't want to be in this hotel, so close to raging Zayn. He just wants to enjoy the remaining time here with Harry.

"Of course. But can we meet later at mine? I didn't see Niall yesterday, so I just need to pop up in the pub, so he won't freak out. And then I was hoping to get some work done," Harry sits down next to Louis.

"Yeah, yeah," so that actually leaves no option for Louis other than just to stay here all alone. Or go across the hall and try to talk to his best friend once more, "Niall is fucking possessive, that green toothy leprechaun."

"He is not, he is just a good friend, is all," Harry chuckles, "jealous much?"

"Me? Never," Louis scoffs and looks at the landscape of the city.

"Sure, sure," Harry smiles, not believing him one bit.

The meal comes shortly after, both Louis and Harry eating on the balcony and bantering about nonsense. Not long after, Harry dresses in yesterday's clothes and with a long kiss greets Louis goodbye. 

Louis dresses too and takes a small breath exercise before walking across the hall and opens the door of the apartment his best friend and younger brother share together.

Harry, as much as he wants to change into fresh clothes, he firstly steps into the pub. The place is not full at all at this moment, which is a little shocker, but at the same time, it's not the rule that Niall's pub is always full.

The owner of the place is nowhere to be found, so Harry doesn't hesitate and walks into the kitchen as if he was the owner himself. Which essentially, he kind of is. Harry and Niall share everything - what's Niall's is Harry's and vice versa.

"Ciao," Harry greets the cook and waitresses, they greet him back happily. Harry proceeds and walks to the office doors, knocking twice.

"Yeah?"

He opens the doors, peeking in with his dazzling smile, "Hello, sir."

"Hi, Harry," Niall smiles back, but his eyes fall back into the paperwork scattered around the desk. The frown on Niall's face and the concern in his eyes is unsettling for Harry, Niall is definitely not a person who frowns a lot.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks when he closes the office doors and sits on the edge of the desk slowly.

"Well, some numbers don't sit up well with me. Either I am an idiot or someone's stealing money from the cash register," Niall says, completely frustrated.

"What? There is no way, no one here would do such a thing," Harry gasps, not believing anyone from this team would be stealing from Niall.

"I am doing the July calculations all morning, H. It doesn't add up," the Irish man huffs, sitting back into his leather office chair, running a hand through his brown hair.

"That leaves the only option that you are indeed an idiot and you need to learn how to count."

"Hey!" Niall bumps Harry's arms softly, playing offended.

"Let's count it together," Harry says and takes the papers into his hands.

After an hour of confusion, despair, and numbers, they figured it out. Niall simply lost the weekend report with its earnings.

"See, you dumbass. No one would be stealing from you."

"I wasn't accusing anyone! But you are simply never too sure. I am trusting them too much," Niall says, but he is happy everything is adding up now.

"And that's why they would never steal a cent from you. You are too good as a boss," Harry compliments the Irish boy. And he is right.

"I can't imagine not giving them flexibility and freedom. You know - happy employee, happy customer," Niall jokes and starts to clean the desk, "Anyway, are you okay now?"

"What?" Harry confusedly asks.

"H, last time I saw you, you sobbed into my shirt," Niall looks up at him with a straight face.

"Oh... Oh. Yeah, I mean- It was just a misunderstanding."

"What the fucking kind of misunderstanding got you crying like a madman outside in the middle of the storm?" Niall questions, highly confused. He doesn't understand one bit. It is so suspicious to him, that Harry suddenly acts so weirdly. Harry was always so collected before. This summer, however, he is an emotional, secretive rollercoaster. Nothing like Harry he used to know.

"It just was not my brightest day, I don't wanna talk about it," Harry shrugs.

"Okay," Niall replies, not even trying at this point. 


	27. Chapter 27

"Hello," Harry opens the doors, revealing the petite body of the rich man.

"Hello, love. Still working I see?" Louis greets his lover with a sweet kiss right at the doors.

"Yeah, got carried away. What's that?" Harry questions right back, curious about what Louis is bringing in the plastic bag.

"Got some takeaway for us!" Louis exclaims and puts the bag on the kitchen table.

"Amazing. I didn't eat since our pizza date. What do we have?" Harry smiles excitedly, waiting for Louis to show him what's inside the boxes.

"Here are my dumplings filled with beef and sauce, and here you have noodles with beansprouts and spring onion and soy sauce, is that all right?"

"Chinese, I love it," Harry beams and kisses Louis' cheek, "let me just clean my hands, I'll dive into it right after."

The curly boy has his hands white as a ghost, the dust from sculpting all over him. His thighs and knees are no better than his hands - when he is sitting, all the dust he is creating while hitting the stone with the chisel and hammer is just falling down all over him and the ground around the working place. Harry has his hair put back with a red bandana, a hair clip on the top of his head also helping to prevent the curls not to fall into his face. His hair also carries slight white dust spots, mostly around the bandana when Harry was trying to customise the piece of cloth, so it won't fall during his work. He wears an old ordinary grey t-shirt and shorts, simple and comfortable for work.

"You look ridiculously funny," Louis chuckles while the curly boy tries to clean his working place just a little.

"Excuse me? You look ridiculously funny," Harry fights back, looking at the rich man.

"Tell me where," Louis asks and he is absolutely right. The man went all over and styled his hair into a quiff, the sides carefully slicked back and making Louis look extremely hot and young. He wears a light black t-shirt with short black jeans, looking comfortable and really domestic. 

Louis makes Harry's heart singing millions of love songs and his tummy butterflies dance into its sweet melodies.

When Harry doesn't respond, Louis chuckles, "That's what I thought."

"Always so humble," Harry rolls his eyes and continue to sweep the ground with a small broom.

"You still love me," Louis continues to joke around, but this innocent joke makes Harry hitch his breath and sharply let out all the remaining air he had in his lungs.

 _I do_ , Harry thinks. But he is not brave enough to say it.

Even if he said it out loud, it would cause so many troubles. For the starters, Louis is still Louis. He can react in so many ways, with so many heart-breaking ways that would tumble Harry down to his knees just so he could pick up the pieces of his broken heart.

Anyway, Louis is leaving in three days. They can spend together just another 72 hours before Louis will fly back home. There is no point for Harry to confess his feelings.

"You wish," Harry says instead in a whisper and sweeps the dust into a small dustpan. He leaves it be and walks through his bedroom to the bathroom, cleaning his hands so he can go eat.

Meanwhile, Louis already prepared both meals. He put them onto the plates and set them onto the kitchen table with the needed chopsticks he's got with the takeaway. He starts to eat even without Harry, not really waiting for him. He is also pretty hungry himself.

"How was today's work?" Louis asks with a mouthful of dumpling, enjoying the great taste of the meal.

"Yeah, all fine. How was your afternoon?" Harry questions curiously too, walking with now clean hands to the balcony and opening the doors wide open, revealing the dim street of the capital city. The nightlife buzz is already present, streetlights on and ready to scare the darkness of this new moon night away.

People are walking outside, talking with their groups, aiming to enjoy the warm summer night in bars and clubs. Their voices blend together into a mix of nonsense noises. It's like every other summer night Harry remembers.

"It was good actually! You won't believe it, but Zayn and I talked, and we somehow made a peace," Louis beams happily, watching Harry walking to his prepared plate of food. The curly boy eyes the noodles hungrily, Louis is surprised he is not drooling all over just yet. It doesn't take long, and Harry is using the chopsticks and taking in a mouthful of noodles.

Louis, eyeing the younger boy, chuckles at the eagerness, "Easy down hungry bean, you're gonna choke."

Harry has to postpone his response; he can't say a word through the food. Once he is ready to talk, he says, "Oh, did you? How did it go?"

"Well, I somehow sweet-talked him into trusting me. I know what I am doing," Louis explains, but he doesn't really want to go into details.

"Oh, I mean that's great, isn't it?"

"Yeah, kind of, yes," Louis sighs, knowing very well it's not really that great. He had to use lots of persuasions to get Zayn and Liam to kind of shut up. The bad blood between the best friends is fine now, they are talking, but Zayn is still hard against this whole idea of Louis screwing Harry at nights.

And maybe that's why the black-haired man suggested yet another party with Niall and Harry, with the intention to keep an eye on Louis and Harry and try to separate them. But of course, Louis doesn't know that.

"Zayn actually wants to invite you and Niall to another party with us, tomorrow," Louis continues, informing Harry excitedly.

"I mean, why not? The last time we went, it was pretty fun," Harry shrugs, remembering how they ended up here in this flat, having so much fun with each other.

"Yeah, Liam already called Niall, he accepted and said he would tell you, but I guess you were too busy to acknowledge the outside world."

"Yeah, I don't know. I think I forgot to charge my phone. But I was with Niall today actually."

"I know, you told me you would pay him a visit, how was it?"

"Good, we were doing some administration for the pub. He is so bad in numbers."

"And you are better?" Louis teases.

"Better than Niall, at least," Harry laughs and takes the last bite of the noodles into his mouth.

"Alright alright, Sheldon Cooper," Louis jokes.

"He was a physicist, not mathematician," Harry shakes his head amusedly.

"I watched just a couple of episodes."

"Niall made me watch all of them, he likes it a lot. Are you done?" Harry points to the almost empty plate Louis hasn't touched in a while.

"Yeah, thanks darling," Louis nods and casually pats Harry's arse when he turns to put the plates onto the kitchen counter.

Louis can't see it, but Harry smiles fondly while putting the uneaten dumplings back into the takeaway box and closing them to stay longer warm in case Louis would like to finish it sometime later at night, "Thank you for the dinner, Louis."

"Nah, don't mention it. Show me your sculpture," Louis stands up, leaving Harry cleaning the dishes and aiming to examine Harry's work.

"It's almost done," Harry states.

"Harry, you are bloody talented," Louis breathes out, exploring the piece of art his lover was working on for a few days. It was a woman's torso made of white stone. It's perfect and delicate, just like what Louis would expect from Harry. The subtly rounded curves and perky breasts are making the piece so perfect, Louis just wants to take it home and put it in the middle of the living room, telling and showing everyone how talented his lover is.

But of course, he can't do it. 

"Do you like it?" Harry finally joins the rich man in his working part of the studio flat, examining the stone with his professional eyes.

"I love it. I would fuck it if it was possible," Louis states and Harry facepalms his forehead.

"You are seriously so stupid. But thanks for the compliment I guess," the curly boy sits down in front of the torso, looking for anything that needs some additional touches.

Louis doesn't respond and with a huff, he flops down onto Harry's bed, "What now?"

"Can you please put my phone on charge," Harry asks, focusing on the small imperfection under the sculpture's left breast.

"Where's the phone?"

"I threw it on my bed, it's there somewhere."

Louis finds it after a few dive ins between the unmade covers. He takes it and plugs it into the charger by the bed. The phone lights up after a few moments, asking for a PIN, "What's your PIN?"

"Four zeros," Harry tells.

Louis shakes his head at the easiness of the code, typing it in. The phone lets him in, immediately loading the missing notification. Of course, there is a missed call from Niall and 3 unread messages - one from Niall and two from mum.

"Niall and mum texted you," Louis informs the curly lad.

"Respond to Niall that yes, I am going out with your bunch," Harry knows what Niall probably texted, but he has no clue what mum wanted, "and read me what mum said."

"Mum wants to know if you congratulated Amy already. And if you are drinking enough water in this hot weather," Louis interprets the messages, feeling kind of excited to be able to see into Harry's life like this.

"Shit, I forgot. Huh, tell her twice yeses," Harry waves it off, taking yet the same note in his head to congratulate his cousin on the pregnancy.

"Hi mum, yes I did and yes I do," Louis speaks out loud the words he is typing in and send Harry a questioning look if it's alright to send it.

"Good enough," Harry approves.

Then, Louis answers Niall quick consent of tomorrow's party, fighting the temptation to snoop into the previous conversations between the best friends.

"Oi! Can I look around your gallery? You owe me," Louis suddenly exclaims, hoping Harry would say yes. If he says no, he will become bored very quickly.

"Be my guest," Harry mumbles, not even looking at the rich man who is sprawled on the bed as if it belongs to him.

He opens the gallery app, looking quickly through to see what he can expect. What he sees is mostly Harry and Niall, Harry's work and Harry's family. He starts to look properly opening a few pictures, assuming it's his family. 

"Your mum and sister look lovely," Louis states, looking carefully at the pictures. He smiles to himself when he sees those pretty smiles. They all look alike and honest thought - they all look hot. But he needs to stop those thoughts, it's just wrong to think about Harry's mother and sister in _that_ way.

"They are proper lovely. Though my sister is annoying sometimes. She likes to make fun of me all the time," Harry rolls his eyes.

"That's what older siblings do. I mean, I assume she is older. I make fun of Liam all the time, too," Louis reasons and looks at the nodding Harry.

"She is older," he says and moves to the back of the sculpture, continuing to smooth the rough parts.

Then, Louis stops at one picture. He looks at it properly before showing the same picture to Harry, "Is this your dad?" 

Harry is staring at the picture for quite a long time, a light but sad smile appears on his face. The sadness travels to his eyes and they start to sting. Harry blinks a few times to get rid of the salty tears gathering and blurring his vision, nodding, "Yes. That's my dad."

"I am sorry, darling," Louis turns the phone back to him, exiting the photo. He feels his chest clenching painfully, he didn't want to make Harry sad. He remembers how Harry told him about his dad passing away.

Though one would think there is nothing to be jealous of, Louis felt just that. As much as he felt sad for Harry, he also felt great jealousy, because Harry had an awesome dad. He can see on the photo and in Harry's eyes how they loved and cared for each other. In fact, Harry's whole family is like a picture-perfect example.

Louis then thinks of his family, where his mother basically ran away. She was never really around since Louis started to be a little independent as a child, she was always somewhere, and he had to be with babysitters. He didn't like it; he wanted his parents. So, he was always doing pranks on the weird ladies who were supposed to take care of him. No babysitter could stand Louis' mischievous acts. He was mostly with old grumpy babysitters and then later with Liam's mum. And as much as Liam's mum was nice and caring, it was not his mum.

Harry's mum looks like a really lovely and caring mum, as well as funny and probably very trustworthy. Harry can probably call his mother and tell her anything without being judged. Louis doesn't have that.

Harry's father looks like that cool and nice man, who probably took Harry and his sister out for afternoon ice-cream and messed around with them. He looks like that type of dad who helps their children when they get into trouble and protect them from all the bad and evil.

Louis never knew how it feels to have a dad like this. His father always worked on the company and he was always building the family name. Louis didn't spend any proper time with his father as a child. He missed the father role in his life so badly. As he got older, his father expected him to do good and be successful in school and with his studies, though he never really praised Louis when he achieved something. He always wanted more and more, and Louis got really tired of it. His father wanted a perfect son, the most perfect human being who is worthy to carry a family name and company.

Louis went so far for his father, he started sweet-talking teachers to give him better grades, he manipulated competitions he participated in to be a winner, he never stopped until he got what he wanted - or rather what his father wanted.

Louis really tried at the start. He really did. But it was suffocating him.

He felt like he has no control over his life, in his humble opinion, he wasn't living. He was just existing, and that's such a big difference. So, with the gaining age, he also started to realise he will never be good enough for his father. So, he started to catch up all the years he missed out by reaching for something he could never accomplish anyway.

All the women and parties, wild adventures. He was just catching up.

"Oi, you had long hair?" Louis smiles.

"Oh yes, I had." 

"It looks hot, grow them back," Louis orders.

"I was younger, I don't think I would have patience with it now," Harry declines such a challenge.

Louis shrugs and proceeds to look further, "Are those all your artworks?"

"Yeah." 

"Those sculptures are so awesome, love. You are such a talent," Louis compliments the curly lad once again, he is still stunned by the awesome work that boy can do. It's truly unbelievable.

"Thank you. I try my best."

"Woah, what's this?" Louis shows the picture to Harry once again. 

"Oh yeah, that's the summer kitchen back at my home. I used to do all the work there. Mum was not happy about that, but I was not giving any care about it. I just wanted to sculpt."

"Holy hell, Harry. I am truly surprised," Louis doesn't even know what to say. He has no talent, whatsoever. If he wasn't jealous before, he is definitely jealous now.

But he is happy that Harry has a good life. Good family. The job that is fulfilling him. He is happy for his lover.

He scrolls a little until he sees something. The rich man abruptly stops and opens the picture. He can't believe what he sees, "Damn, Harry. You saved my dick pic I sent you?"

Louis is looking at the picture he sent a while ago when Harry was hanging out with Niall. Harry totally forgot he did.

"I- I..." Harry's face suddenly turns crimson red, he doesn't know how to manoeuvre out of this awkward situation.

"So, you liked it," Louis' face twists into a wicked smirk, thinking what Harry may have done with his image.

"N-no? Every image is automatically saved in my gallery and I didn't delete it just yet," Harry tries to cover up, but Louis doesn't believe him.

"Sure, sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night, Harry."

"I swear I haven't seen the picture since you sent it."

"Okay, okay. You've got so many pictures with Niall, too," Louis rolls his eyes, scrolling through them.

"We basically see each other almost every day for 5 years, we are inseparable at this point. He is my shadow and I'm his."

"How poetic, true soulmates," Louis mumbles grumpily, "you look funny on this picture."

Louis shows him the picture with the pink glasses.

"Ah yes, Niall and I went to Amy's wedding last summer, the pregnant cousin I am supposed to congratulate. He was my plus one," Harry says, thinking about the good times.

"Plus one," Louis scoffs and locks Harry's phone. He has enough of Niall for today, "You seem to have a lot of peculiar outfits."

"What do you mean peculiar?" Harry frowns.

"Well, I mean that I've seen you wear fancy clothes. Most people don't dress as fancy as you."

"I just like fashion," the curly boy shrugs and sets down all the sculpting tools. He is done for tonight. He stands up and walks to the bathroom once again to clean his hands and take proper care of them after the hard work they've done today.

"Do you think you can show me some of your outfits?" Louis asks hopefully.

"What?" Harry leans onto the door frame, looking straight at the rich man while massaging the hand cream all over his hands.

"You heard me. C'mon love, show me some!" Louis pleads, trying to do the biggest puppy face he can master. His eyes are extra blue and extra big, his lips slightly pouting. And who is Harry to say no?

"Okay then, just one or two."

"Yay!" Louis exclaims, and excitedly moves around the bed to find a comfortable seat. The rich man sits down close to the balcony doors to feel the night summer breeze on his skin and he rests his back against the cold wall, squirming his ass to make a little comfortable nest around him.

"Okay, let me see what I can show you," Harry opens the wardrobe and cautiously stares at the options he has. He carefully chooses two outfits, throwing them onto the red chair behind him.

He doesn't want to end up giving Louis something to joke over. He is very careful with choosing, not to pick something 'too girly' or 'too gay'. He doesn't want to be the joke in his own flat. Though he trusts Louis somehow, he can never be too sure. In the end, they met, and Louis insulted him right away.

"Okay, stay where you are," Harry says and takes the clothes to the bathroom.

"What? I thought I get the strip as a bonus," Louis immediately complains.

"Didn't you say just yesterday that stripping down is just for women?" Harry continues the conversation through the open doors.

"Damn it, you smartass," Louis frowns and looks around to kill the time Harry is changing into his first outfit. He then looks down and sighs. From under the bed, a small piece of the magazine is peeking out, screaming at Louis to pick it up. So, he does.

There he sees the magazine Harry bought; his face on the front page and damned main title jumping into his face, making him feel like total shit.

"Ready?" Harry asks and Louis puts the magazine into the nightstand drawer quickly.

"Was born ready."

So, Harry hesitantly walks out of the bathroom, taking a few steps to stand straight across from Louis, "So? What do you think?"

He wears a plain white t-shirt with white pants, decorated with vertical stripes. However, these pants end in the middle of his calves, the second half clothed with high white socks. His curls are hidden under the brown hat, eyes covered with huge black glasses. It was a fresh summer look Harry liked to wear when he was back visiting England. 

"What a distinguish British gentleman," Louis jokes, "I like it, very fashionable."

"Oh, do you? I like it because the hat goes really good with it," Harry comments, glad he hears only positive words.

"Do a turn, wanna see the back," Louis swirls his pointing finger in the air, indicating he wants to see Harry from every angle.

Harry turns around with a happy smile on his face, waiting for the response.

"These pants make your bum a big justice," Louis nods to himself, liking the outfit a lot, "okay, show me the second one."

Harry goes back into the bathroom, quickly changing into his second pick. Louis is waiting patiently, excited to see another piece of Harry's wardrobe.

"Okay, I'm done. But I don't know if you'll like it, though," Harry says from the bathroom hesitantly.

"C'mon, everything looks good on you, just as much as nothing looks good on you, too," Louis teases, chuckling at his own stupid joke.

"Okay," Harry sighs and walks out. He is wearing a sheer knitted orange t-shirt without sleeves, exposing all of his tattoos to the world. To match the t-shirt Harry chose brown loose pants. He chose to wear a long necklace as a piece of jewellery, this time his eyes covered with blue stylish glasses. Harry used this outfit last time he was at the beach with Niall. It was quite a time ago, and he is surprised this outfit still fits him just right.

"Oi! That's... original!" Louis says, smiling like a fool.

"Yeah?"

"I like how it fits you so well, I mean, not a lot of people would pull it off like this. I would look like a stupid weirdo," Louis points out and admires Harry's cute pretty body.

"I really liked it when I wore this the last time," Harry responds, turning around to let Louis see the back.

Louis stares, not saying anything. His brows slightly furrow and his lips stretch into a line.

"Harry?" he whispers, the curly boy is lucky to even catch his name.

"Yes?" they look into each other's eyes, Harry not even slightly prepared for the sentence he is about to hear.

"Would... Would you show me the outfit I insulted?" Louis asks with a small voice, not having a slight clue of how Harry will react now.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Harry's arms fall down and his face looks down to his sweating fingers.

"Please," Louis quietly begs. He wants to see it because he doesn't remember.

"I'm not sure," Harry tries to back out of this once again.

"Please," Louis says once again.

The curly lad breaths in the warm air and slowly turns to the wardrobe. He is worried. So worried. But he picks out the said pieces of clothes, clumsily yet quickly walking to change in the bathroom.

The flat is so quiet, the tension thick in the air. Louis doesn't know what to expect and Harry is too afraid to hear the insults again. He feels like throwing up, not really feeling like walking out of the bathroom now.

"Harry? Are you done?" Louis asks after a good 5 minutes, worried about the younger lad hiding away in the small room.

"Yeah," the deep voice is so small and uncertain.

"Can you please show me?" Louis tries to sound as soft as he possibly can, encouraging the scared lad to come out.

The moment Harry steps into the bedroom area and Louis sees the boy, he wants to just jump out of the balcony and get hit by a plane. His heart stops beating, and it begins to horribly ache instead. He feels like his lungs stopped functioning as well, he can't properly breathe.

Harry's gaze is strictly aimed down to the floor, not daring to look into Louis' eyes. His posture is shy and downhearted, just waiting for whatever Louis has in store for him now.

The rich man sees how Harry tries to hide behind his crossed arms, and it breaks his heart into a million pieces, all of them scattering around the universe with no chance of return. He wants to cry. He wants to punch himself. He totally deserves it.

"How could I be such a dickhead," Louis finally speaks up, though his voice tremble.

Harry is still quiet, now looking to the balcony with sad eyes.

"Harry," Louis finally moves out of his seat, clumsily getting through the unmade bed to his love, "darling."

Only now Harry looks straight into Louis' blue eyes, seeing a dark sea full of regret and sadness.

"I am the worst shithead who ever walked the Earth," Louis tries to collect his racing mind, "I can't believe you are even letting me be here. I'm so sorry. So sorry."

Louis sits on the edge of the bed, looking up at the angel, begging for forgiveness. His sight is slightly blurry, he can't properly see Harry's face. He is not even daring to touch the boy in front of him, he doesn't deserve it.

Yes, he still doesn't remember what he said to him, but it must have been bad when Harry was afraid to show him. He feels like the biggest shitload.

"It's okay."

"It's not okay," Louis looks down at his trembling hands, not daring to look up anymore.

"What happened cannot be undone, Louis," Harry finally says and with a silent sigh, he strokes Louis' cheek.

Harry's hand smells like pomegranate and soap, the scent invading the rich man's senses instantly. It's the heavenly smell, making his mind suddenly so light as if he was lying on a cloud, flying high up in the sky and listening to the loving melody of the shooting stars and Gods above.

He immediately leans into the soft touch, too selfish to stand by the morals and leave this flat for good.

"I am so sorry, Harry," Louis reaches out and wraps his arms around Harry's love handles. His cheek squishes against Harry's exposed and warm tummy, the blue-eyed man tightly hugging the still standing boy.

Harry eases a little, seeing how the rich man punishes himself in his own mind for the old crimes. Deciding to take half of the burden off of the rich man's arms, Harry leans more into the man's hug and runs his hands through the soft brown feathery hair. Although he wishes he could take all the remaining burden off of Louis, he knows the only person who can do it is Louis himself.

He has to accept his wrongs and forgive his own self. Harry already did, now it's Louis' turn.

"You look insanely stunning," Louis says, his thumbs massaging the curly boy's lower back, "so beautiful, I swear I never saw anyone as angelic as you, Harry."

Louis moves his head, his stubble tickling Harry's tummy kindly. His thin lips gently kiss the cute belly button that happened to be right in front of him, not stopping and scattering a few more around Harry's soft tummy.

"It tickles," Harry giggles lightly, but he doesn't take any action to stop the sitting man in front of him.

Louis finally leans back, looking up to see Harry's face, "come here."

He delicately slides his hands from the curly boy's lower back down to his ass, softly pushing him to straddle his lap. Harry does so, sitting down onto Louis' thighs, each knee on another side of Louis' hips.

The rich man's hold is strong to support the younger boy's body so he wouldn't fall. Harry's arms snake around Louis' neck, fingers buried in the hair on his back.

"I am sorry," it's like Louis can't stop saying those words again and again, and if he has to, he won't say any other words till the day he dies just to emphasize his regret.

"You know I forgave you a few weeks ago already," Harry finally says, playing with Louis' hair. Louis would scream madness if anyone else was ruining his hair like that but with Harry, he doesn't even acknowledge his hair is most probably getting messy.

"I truly, deeply mean it now," Louis tells. He won't tell Harry his apology back then was just because he wanted his friends to stay with him on this trip, though. That's something Harry doesn't need to know.

"I'm happy," Harry's hands cup Louis' cheeks gently, trying to assure the rich man that everything is fine.

"Are you?" Louis looks into the green irises, not seeing even the smallest vile or despise aimed to judge his filthy self. And Louis is fairly positive - Harry is the purest, the most selfless man that ever walked the Earth. He is someone who should be carried around and have everything he wishes for, he should be praised and protected from all the bad. Protected from people like Louis. He should be put back in heaven where he belongs.

"I'm happy," Harry repeats, this time his voice appears firmer.

"I'm happy," Louis says right back, even though it's a slight lie. He is happy to have Harry here in his lap, but he is severely disappointed in himself. Although that feeling is nothing new to Louis because in the past his father made him taste this feeling quite a lot. This time it's got a new taste, a more prominent and nasty taste.

"We're happy," Harry states, taking the initiative and kissing Louis' parted lips. He is cautious and deep, showing Louis how much he means it.

Both of them are gentle, kissing the other with their soft lips. Suddenly, everything around them vanishes and it's just them.

Louis and Harry. Nothing else matters.

The younger lad starts to move in Louis' lap, creating slight friction and lighting a red control in the rich man's head, "Harry, no, this is not the time for this."

"For what?" Harry tries to play it innocent, his plump lips kissing the corners of Louis' lips, slowly moving their way through the stubble down to his jaw.

"Harry," Louis' hold only intensifies when Harry continues to move. He can feel his body responding to it, even though he is trying to fight it greatly. This is not the time where he can fuck Harry. He is not in the mental state to do it.

"Louis," the curly boy whispers his name close to his ear, softly sucking and biting the skin between Louis' jaw and ear.

 _Okay, you can do this_ , Louis thinks to himself. He tried to fight back, but Harry is not backing up. And who Louis is to deny Harry something. He would give him the moon and sun, and all of the stars if Harry asked for it.

The rich man slowly shifts their bodies to lie down into the soft bed covers. He is going to take care of his angel. This is all about him now.

"You are so pretty. Prettier than all the world's art," Louis starts to compliment Harry while he is slowly undressing him, "if I was in the gallery full of the most famous paintings, I would still look at you. You are special. You are God's masterpiece. He made you with his most exquisite brushes, with the most vibrant yet soft colours. He must have worked days and nights for you to be you."

Harry is now lying fully naked, the rich man kneeling between his legs. He wants to cry, no one ever told him such beautiful words. They sounded sincere and from the bottom of Louis' heart. Louis indeed made him feel special and pretty.

"Love me, please," Harry whispers. And Louis does.

He kisses Harry's skin everywhere he can, from his forehead, lips, cheeks, neck, to his chest, tummy and thighs. Those kisses are too delicate as if Harry's skin was caressed with soft wings of butterflies.

Harry feels safe.

He loves Louis. He fell in love so recklessly yet so beautifully. It's almost pathetic that he fell for a man who can't accept his own sexuality and insulted him multiple times. But he can't do anything about that now. All he can do is accept his own heart's decision.

Louis takes Harry's semi-hard cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking skilfully. The younger boy's knees start to shake, he is glad he's already lying down. The rich man works his tongue while bopping his head slowly, creating such a great feeling in Harry's abdomen. He feels warm fingertips caressing his sensitive balls, massaging them smoothly.

The boy breaths out an uneven puff of air, eyes closing to fully concentrate on the feeling Louis is gifting gracefully.

The older man licks from the base to its top, kissing and jerking Harry with his wet hand from his own saliva. When he stops kissing but continues wanking Harry off, he puts his pointer finger into his own mouth, wetting it with the tongue. He never stopped working on Harry, though.

When he decides his finger good enough, he positions it in front of Harry's hole. The moment Harry feels Louis' finger touching his entrance, all the air in his lungs rushes out from his mouth. The anticipation and build up thrill race through his veins until Louis gingerly pushes in.

The tightness around Louis' fingers makes the man suddenly very heated, his boxers and shorts becoming very bothering. Though he would love to strip down and fuck Harry until the sun comes out, this is not about him nor his needs. All about _Harry_.

So, he jerks him off, taking care of his balls with his mouth and penetrates his hole. Harry gasps every time Louis sucks his balls into his mouth, he doesn't think he can take it all anymore.

"Louis," he moans, fists gripping the sheets tightly and spreading his legs wide open. The older man leaves Harry's crotch, moving up his beautiful body to kiss those pink plump lips passionately. He never stops pushing his finger in, pleasing the beautiful creature laying under him.

They kiss deeply and meaningly as if the world was ending. Harry's hands cup Louis' rough face, thumbs stroking his cheekbones. He breaths messily, chest rising and falling unevenly, it looks like the boy just ran a marathon.

Louis didn't change the pace nor scene for a while and Harry begins to want more and more. He squirms under Louis' body and fists the hem of his black t-shirt. The t-shirt flies to the ground shortly after, leaving Louis beautifully shirtless.

"I want you," the curly boy puffs out, running hands through Louis' chest and tummy, down to his pants and unbuttoning them.

Louis' eyes close for a second, he needs to catch a breath. Meanwhile, Harry manages to shift down the pants and boxers down to the middle of his thighs, exposing Louis' hard dick. He strokes him a few times, making Louis feel both relief and tingles from his toes to his head. Harry's thumb slides through the wet slit, spreading the pre-cum onto the shaft.

The rich man takes Harry's working hand by the wrist and brings it up to his mouth, "Spit."

Harry spits into his own hand while Louis quickly takes off the remaining clothes. Wetting his middle finger, he slides two fingers into Harry, earning a small gasp from the boy. Harry starts to wank Louis again, spreading the spit over him. They are pleasing each other in a slow pace, Louis' body hovering over Harry's. Their faces close, feeling the other's breaths on their heated skins.

Louis scissors his fingers, prepping Harry for his cock. When the curly boy begins to whimper into Louis' mouth, he knows he is close, so he stops and pulls out. He stops Harry's hand and takes it into his, kissing the knuckles on the younger boy's hand, intertwining their fingers, and laying them next to the messy curly mop of hair.

He positions himself, pushing the tip into the boy. Harry's legs shelter around the rich man's hips immediately, his heels burying into the lower back and making Louis keep going. Once the older man is fully in, he stays that way for a while. He is staring right into the dazzling green eyes, hoping Harry can see Louis' affection and devotion in his expression.

"I'm happy," Louis repeats again, truly meaning it.

"I'm happy," Harry smiles widely, dimples brightly visible. Louis kisses them both.

Louis moves his hips slowly, not daring to rush such an intimate moment. He wants to stay here like this for the rest of his life. This is most definitely his favourite, happiest moment of his life.

He can't think about anything but the curly boy under his body. The most beautiful boy.

They kiss a lot, speeding rhythm a little bit, lacking the needed friction after a while. Their panting is filling the whole studio flat, it feels like a movie. It's the sweetest movie of all time, the one where the audience after watching is able to say, ' _I wish this would happen to me, too_ '.

Their intertwined hands by Harry's head never leave each other's claps, only once in a while they squeeze the others hand as if it was their secret language, to let the other know.

They both want to say it out loud. They really do.

But they are both afraid. What if Louis would laugh Harry off? That would break the lad infinitely. He can't even think about the possibility of being laughed off while confessing his feelings. He was rejected once, and he doesn't want to repeat it again.

Louis never loved anyone like he does love Harry. He was afraid to admit he even feels the attraction towards the same sex. It's all so new and scary to him.

"Louis," the younger lad moans, his body rocking back to meet Louis halfway.

Louis grabs Harry's cock, relieving the tons of tension in Harry's abdomen, making him moan a little louder than before.

"Darling, the balcony's open," Louis chuckles breathlessly, kissing him to swallow the moans Harry couldn't contain anymore because Louis' hand worked very exclusively on him.

"I'm almost-" Harry can't even end the sentence, because Louis finally hits his prostate, "oh my God."

Louis is trying so hard not to come first; he wants to satisfy Harry before he satisfies himself. It's harder and harder with every thrust, so he quits moving but starts to jerk Harry off. Of course, this is not what Harry wants, he begins to move his ass, creating the friction that makes him feel so good.

Finally, Harry spills all over Louis' hand, throaty moans bouncing off of every wall of this flat. It was the most intense orgasm he had so far. His legs squish the rich man's hips almost painfully before falling down from his hips, Harry's muscles twitching from the overwhelming feeling. Louis is surprised his hand, which is tangled with Harry's, is not crushed yet because that boy squeezed it painfully hard. The older man sees how Harry's body literally shakes under the strong incredible sensation.

The sight of breathless Harry glistening under the dim light of the flat, sweat dripping down his skin, his lips slightly open and cheeks flushed - Louis comes to his high, too.

He pulls his cock out of Harry, releasing onto Harry's abdomen. He moans quietly, eyes closed tightly. After a few moments, he can't even hold himself up, he flops down right onto Harry.

The younger boy didn't expect to have a sticky, a little heavy body on himself so suddenly, he lets out an audible ' _oof_ '.

"Sorry," Louis mumbles out, his breath tickling Harry's chest.

"I hope you are staying the night," Harry says after a while, none of them quite ready to move on. So, they lie in Harry's bed naked, Louis on Harry, both giving zero fucks they are dirty with sweat and cum.

"Of course. Unless you don't want me here?" Louis leans his chin gently in the middle of Harry's chest, looking at the angelic face before him with a love-sick smile.

"Silly question," the curly boy shakes his head and runs a hand through totally messed up feathery hair.

"You've got white hair still," Louis states, also reaching out his hand and burying his fingers into the wild curls.

"I will go take a proper shower, then."

"Stay still or I'll bite you," Louis frowns and cuddles the taller boy tighter.

"We are messy, Louis. Let go," Harry laughs, trying to detach the rich man from his body.

"Party pooper," Louis pouts and rolls to the side, letting Harry go.

"Clean party pooper," Harry chuckles and his naked body disappears in the bathroom. Louis doesn't hesitate and follows him into the bathroom.

"You know we don't fit into this shower together," Harry informs the rich man when he senses his presence.

"I know, I just came because I want to be near you," Louis shrugs, pulling down the toilet lid, sitting down.

"Don't you want to take a cigarette? And then shake the ash into my plant?" Harry asks amusedly, feeling powerful knowing he caught Louis doing something bad.

"Fuck, how did you find out?" Louis frowns, remembering how he used Harry's balcony plant as an ashtray.

"You know, I take care of my plants. Watering them and stuff," Harry answers and starts the water.

They talk about everything and anything, deciding they are going to watch a movie together later on. Louis showers right after Harry leaves the shower, the curly boy brushing his wet hair by the sink while Louis using all the shampoos that belong to his angel.

___

Louis can't sleep. He slept in a total of 3 hours this night. He woke up abruptly at 4 in the morning, not being able to fall asleep since then. He's been turning and sighing every few minutes until he gave up.

The sun is crawling up the sky gradually, allowing Louis to see the small flat. He takes a pack of cigarettes from his shorts that Harry neatly laid down on the red chair's backrest. Louis also grabs his boxers, putting them on. He looks at the sleeping angel tangled between the sheets, sighing, and smiling lightly. He walks those few steps to brush off a loose strand of curly hair out of Harry's face, giving his forehead a feathery kiss before sneaking out on the balcony.

He shivers, the mornings are fucking cold lately. With no further care, he silently closes the doors so the flat won't smell like a cloud of smoke, his body plopping down onto one of the two chairs occupying this tiny space. Louis uses the second chair to stretch out his legs onto the seat, finding a comfortable position before lighting up the cigarette.

The smoke circulates in his lungs for a while, then he puffs in out and throws his head back in sweet relaxation.

Today's sunrise makes the sky go through the bright yellow and orange, way up to smoothly changing into the dark blue that is still resonating from the night-time. Birds are happily chirping on the near tree and the slight buzz that is still present in the cities imprinting in Louis' ears like a soft footprint of mother nature. He can smell water; someone probably watered the little park near Harry's flat before the sun starts to heat the ground aggressively.

This beautiful morning is actually the complete opposite of Louis' mind, though. His mind is horribly clouded, a great storm invading every thought that runs through.

Louis, thankfully, sits near the railings, being able to tap the ash out of the balcony, down onto the pavement.

He thinks of everything, but mostly Harry and the situation he put them into. This is not fun anymore, the 'innocent' games are gone. He knows this came too far.

Even if he considered break this all out with Harry, he can't do it. He finally found someone who makes him genuinely happy, who makes him forget the world. And Louis is simply a very greedy and selfish person, he can't let him go now.

But at the same time, he must let him go. Harry is happy here, in Italy, and Louis obviously can't stay. He has his life and commitments back in LA and the UK, those cannot be dropped just like that.

What is he supposed to do?


	28. Chapter 28

Niall and Harry stand in front of the club, waiting for three men to come and join them tonight. They could have come inside but decided to just stay out, in case there would be a difficulty of finding each other inside of the place.

Today is a cold night, surprisingly, and Harry is wearing just a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He is shivering a tiny bit, but not complaining whatsoever. Niall, on the other hand, is looking like the cold never bothered him in any way, standing near Harry with his black t-shirt and purple pants.

"I like those pants on you," Harry comments after a little silence. He is confused about how his and Niall's friendship became a little awkward lately. Niall always looks like he is deeply thinking around Harry and trying to get into the curly man's head and figure out everything. Which essentially, Harry understands. He is leaving Niall out of his recent life changes and Niall can see something's not quite right.

"You say it every time I wear them," Niall chuckles and looks around, probably trying to spot Liam, but no luck so far.

"B-because it's the truth?" Harry shivers and stutters a little, the cold breeze getting under his skin, attacking the flesh and bones mercilessly. 

"Are you cold? We should get inside then," Niall says and takes Harry's pinkie into his to lead him inside the club but a familiar voice stops them.

"Remember, do not say a word, I'll tell him about- Oh! You're here!" Louis suddenly stops right in front of the two best friends, startled, "Thought you are already inside?"

"Hey, no. We thought of waiting for you here," Harry smiles and he wants to walk to the rich man and just kiss him like the world is going to end tomorrow. But he can't.

"Hey mate, 'sup?" Liam greets Niall happily, both of them wrap each other in a manly quick hug.

"Hi, Harry! We didn't see one another for a little while, how is it going?" Zayn walks up to Harry, finally starting his small plan not let Louis around the curly boy. The black-haired man snakes his hand around Harry's arms, leading him into the loud club full of already intoxicated people.

The club is so loud and packed, smelling after alcohol and sweat, and weed. This place is not the cheapest one in the city, though it's also not the most luxury one either. This club is secretly known as a place where you can freely deal with drugs and not to get caught whatsoever. Niall recommended this place because of Zayn and Louis.

"All fine, how about you?" Harry asks Zayn when they approach the bar and sit down on the empty chairs. It looks like Louis, Liam and Niall disappeared somewhere, leaving Harry no choice but to talk with the singer alone.

It's not that he doesn't want to, but he would like to be around Louis.

"I'm good, honestly, I am excited to go back to the UK in 2 days. I miss Gigi," Zayn says and orders himself and Harry some colourful cocktail.

"I bet. How is she?"

"Always complaining. She says she is always feeling hot. She can't properly move, my poor thing," Zayn replies with a slight regret in his voice, "I wish I was with her now and make her feel comfortable."

"You will, it's just... 2 days," Harry unevenly breaths out, trying to persuade the best honest smile. Though on the inside, his heart is breaking slowly and very painfully, thinking that Louis is leaving this city, this country, and him.

It is inevitable. Harry can't possibly expect Louis to suddenly drop his life and move in into his small studio flat. As much as it sounds so right and tempting, he knows Louis won't do it.

"Yes! Just 48 hours," Zayn cheers and sips from the drink that happened to be in front of him already. And Harry begs silently for Zayn to stop reminding him of it over and over again.

"Where're others?" Harry looks around but he can't find a man with feathery soft hair that is currently hidden under a hat, piercing blue eyes and kissable pink lips.

"Liam and Louis probably got Niall somewhere, causing trouble I suppose," Zayn waves his hand and tells Harry to drink.

They drink and talk together for a while, to the point Harry is seeing Zayn twice. He gets drunk from all the mixing of the cocktails and vodka shots, feeling slightly dull and slightly better. He doesn't think of Louis and his departure anymore. His mind is focused on Zayn's voice, trying to figure out every word through the loud upbeat music.

It's been a while since the two men seen the brothers and Niall, just occasionally heard Louis' loud scream or Niall's hysteric laugh.

That is, until after a good 2 hours Liam, Louis and Niall approach Harry and Zayn.

"Oi, oi!" Louis screams into Zayn's ear, making the singer flinch in surprise. Louis is sweating, his hair sticking onto his forehead and the back of the neck. He is very energetic and can't stand in one place, which is making Harry a little concerned.

"You alright, Tomlinson?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, yeah! Look what Niall got us!" Louis transfers his attention back to Zayn, showing him a clear small package full of weed.

"Niall got you this?" Harry's eyeballs pop out, looking through Louis straight to his best friend who's laughing with Liam.

"What if we exchanged socks like in the kindergarten?" Liam says and starts to chuckle.

"I bet your feet smell like cow's shit, no," Niall declines with a laugh, swinging the shot he is holding into his mouth quickly.

"Your feet smell like a block of cottage cheese, Niall. I don't think you are the one to judge Liam here," Harry pops into their conversation, standing up from the bar chair. He ignores the fact that Zayn and Louis are rolling joints right at the bar.

"Are not! You just love lying about my feet," Niall pulls out the most offended face he can master at his state of drunkenness.

"I choose to believe Harry," Liam wraps his arms around Harry's arms squeezing him tightly.

"You should. I washed his socks a few times. Tough, tough times."

"You were supposed to be on my side, pet," Niall fake cries, but a fit of laugher comes out of his act in the end.

"Oh, shut up, drama queen, you know I always am," the curly lad rolls his eyes playfully and pokes Niall's chest twice.

"Here you go lads, but the material wasn't enough. We have just 4 joints," Zayn comments, looking around the group and wanting them to come up with something to solve this math problem.

"I won't have one. The last time I had it was in high school, and it was such a bad experience," Harry speaks up, declining the thing and solving the problem for them all. Zayn shrugs and hands Liam and Niall their joints.

"Nah, I'll share with you," Louis states, looking into Harry's eyes deeply.

"You don't have to."

"I had one already, I think the second one would mess me up greatly if you won't help," Louis puts it between his lips, waiting until Zayn, Liam and Niall light up theirs. It's totally not true and Louis is used to the drug, but he wants Harry to do it with him.

Since Harry just confessed he had it just once and a long time ago, Louis knows it will get Harry high even if he just smoked a few. He wants to see high Harry so badly.

Harry looks at Niall, waiting if he has something to say, but surprisingly the Irish man doesn't pay attention to them, happily smoking with Liam. It makes Harry a little relieved, fully turning his body to Louis who is sitting on Harry's previous seat now.

"Come here, love," the rich man lights up the joint, spreading his legs a little so Harry can step closer. The curly lad gets the invitation immediately, stepping between Louis' legs and resting his palms on his thighs.

The rich man lets out a puff of smoke right into Harry's face, making the curly lad wave a hand in front of his nose. Then, the joint appears in front of his lips, Louis holding it and saying, "Drag."

So, Harry does, letting the burning feeling of the drug come through his throat right into his lungs. It makes his throat suddenly so dry and scratchy, so he coughs out the smoke immediately.

"You alright?" the rich man asks and takes a drag by himself again.

"Yeah, I just need something to drink."

"Here, have mine."

"Ew, that's fucking whisky," Harry's face makes a disgusted grimace, giving the glass back to Louis.

"Open your pretty lips a little," Louis orders and Harry's drunken mind not even questioning the command. When he does what he is told, Louis' free hand takes Harry by the back of his neck and pulls their faces close to each other. Just then, he puffs the smoke right into Harry's mouth and lightly kisses him right after.

Harry is not even sure if they kissed, it was too light and too quick. Probably because of their friends who are standing right next to them.

The thing is - Zayn saw the whole thing. He is watching them carefully, not knowing if he should barge between them or let it be.

The reality is - it makes Zayn's blood boiling. He is so done with Louis and his stupid games. Harry is such a pure, amazing soul. He is kind, sweet, always understanding and so unbelievably naive. Zayn is upset about how Louis used Harry's naivety for whatever that stupid man has in his mind.

He can't look at it. The way Harry is looking at Louis as if he was the only person in this club and the way Louis is pretending to give a care about Harry, it's just tearing Zayn's everything apart. He really wants to shove Louis away and tell Harry what Louis is most definitely doing the whole time, but he promised that fucker to leave it to him.

And as much as Zayn feels this is unbelievably wrong, he is friends with Louis way longer than he knows Harry and when Zayn promises, it's genuine. So with a pained expression, he leaves them be, truly hoping Louis knows what he is doing and what is the right thing to do.

Louis and Harry finish the joint and the rich man throws the joint butt down onto the ground. The curly boy giggles and taps Louis' thighs before stepping back and looking around. His hips sway into the music, the alcohol and a slow kicking in of the weed making him feel like dancing.

"You good, pet?" Niall looks at Harry, trying to figure out if his best friend needs some water or a toilet.

"Good, good," Harry takes Niall's hand into his, pulling him closer, "Come dance."

Louis loses Harry in the crowd, fairly annoyed because _Harry chose to dance with that Irish leprechaun_. He wanted to spend time with Harry from now on, but Harry quickly abandoned him for Niall. Not fair.

Niall and Harry dance in the middle of the dance floor, making spins and funny choreo, laughing at each other and simply having fun. They didn't have a proper drunken time together in a very long time.

Niall takes Harry's hand and spins him around twice, then he holds his waist strongly and makes Harry dip backwards with his upper body. And Harry laughs loudly. The room is spinning slightly, he can't feel other people that are bumping into him and he feels the rush of pure happiness running inside of his body.

When the curly boy gets up, standing straight once again, he laughs into Niall's face, "Do it once more and I'll throw up all over you."

"Oh no, we better not do that again, then," Niall says amused and moves together with Harry's hips into the rhythm of the song.

"Wouldn't want to ruin those purple pants of yours," Harry continues to joke randomly, softly slapping Niall's crotch with his palm.

"Ouch, you!" Niall flicks Harry's crotch in revenge.

"You!" Harry slaps Niall once more.

"Stop it, H!" Niall laughs and stands back.

"I am thirsty, actually," Harry comments, suddenly realising he needs a drink.

The two best friend return to the bar only finding out the three celebrities are not there. Not sparing a second thought on it, they order shots of vodka for each, plus they get nice cocktails to sit down and talk for a little.

"I miss you, actually," Niall says when they get their orders in front of them, him sipping the orange cocktail while looking at Harry's face.

"Why? There is no need?" Harry waves him off, downing his shot first and then flushing the burning in his throat with his fruity sweet cocktail.

"You became a little distant, H. Why?"

"I am working," Harry shrugs.

"Did I do something? Is it still that argument we had in my office?" Niall asks, his eyes full of sadness and regret. He honestly thinks Harry is still upset about the argument they had where he told him how childish and dependant Harry is on Niall. He didn't mean it, in fact, it is the other way around.

Niall is so afraid to lose Harry. So terrified. Harry is his rock and closest friend, just the thought of him abandoning Niall is making the Irish man incredibly anxious and sad. They have been friends for 5 years, he fears that Harry has enough of him, that Harry doesn't want to be his friend anymore.

And quite frankly, he noticed how Harry started being a little distant the moment Liam, Zayn and Louis came into the picture. Niall was thinking about it at nights, and he noticed how Zayn and Harry got along really good basically from the start. Is it possible that Harry would abandon Niall for the world's sensation Zayn?

"What? No, no. I already forgave you and forgot it. I am not distant," Harry says.

"Wait, oh my God, is it still your crush for me?" Niall screams out, shocked.

Harry's eyes pop out and his cheeks start to paint themselves with a deep scarlet colour, "No, Niall. We went through this already!"

"Well, I do not want that 'problem' to come between us. Look, Harry, you know I like you," Niall starts and takes Harry's hand in his, "I truly do. And you know you can tell me everything. If it's that, you know I don't mind that you fancy me, right? I actually feel very special. And well, you should know that I am and always will be here for you anytime. You shouldn't distance yourself from me because of that. And what I am trying to say is that if you are distant because of the crush and I know that you didn't have anyone in a long time... You know I am here for you, for anything."

"Did you just offer me a blowjob?" Harry asks after a little silence that occurred after Niall's babbling.

"Yeah. I mean, if you need it. I have no problem to help you with... that. We are best mates."

"Oh God, you are too drunk and high, Niall," Harry starts to laugh profusely, not believing what just happened.

"Do not laugh at me! I am trying to help you here!"

"As much as I truly appreciate your sweet offer, I must decline. We really are best mates, but that doesn't mean we should suck each other off when we don't get laid after some period of time," Harry says, still a bit amused by Niall's offer.

"I was just trying to be nice, hey," Niall pouts.

"And I appreciate it, cock sucker."

Niall loudly gasps, "Excuse me! I never had a penis in my mouth... or anywhere, that is."

"Okay, cock sucker."

"Why is he a cock sucker?"

"Hey," Niall greets Zayn who suddenly appears next to them.

"Niall offered me a blowjob!" Harry screams.

"Harry!"

"I thought you are- Are you gay?" Zayn shockingly looks at Niall.

"Please, one cooking doesn't make me a chef! One simple OFFER for a blow to my best mate doesn't make me gay," Niall rolls eyes but panics a little right after, "not that it would be wrong to be gay, alright? I wouldn't mind being gay. But I am not. I like girls and boobs, not boys and-"

"Okay, okay, Niall. We get it. You are straight as a ruler, not need to explain yourself," Harry giggles.

"Straight as a ruler until it comes to you, pal," Zayn jokes and nudges Harry's arm.

"Stop it, where're the brothers?" Niall asks.

"We were outside because Louis and Liam saw some gals coming that way, so we came to them and Liam with Louis flirted until three totally huge men came and claimed the women as their girlfriends. The girls said Liam and Louis wanted to take them to their hotel and well, those stupid asses ran away. They are somewhere around, hiding probably," Zayn says and Harry can't help but rolls his eyes.

He goes dancing with his best friends and the first opportunity Louis gets he goes to flirt with some women? Unbelievable.

But Harry shrugs it off quickly, not really caring about it. Louis got what he wanted - he had to run away otherwise he would get a punch. _That's what you get for not keeping it in your pants, Tomlinson,_ Harry thinks.

The three men drink, talk and even manage to get joints again, this time one for each of them. Harry is able to smoke it all, he is quite surprised how Niall is alright with it as well.

Half of the joint he had with Louis and this full one, plus all the alcohol makes Harry fully dizzy and he can't properly talk for a little while, his mind just shut off. He needs to use a toilet, so he goes, managing to do his business all alone. When he comes back, he is trying to sit back onto the bar chair, but suddenly, it's all too complicated for him. That is, until he hears a familiar loud voice saying: "Jesus, what did you do to him?"

"Oh, Oh? Is that Tomlinson?" Harry perks up, looking around because he can't recognise faces.

"He had another smoke, he will be fine in a few minutes," Zayn says, looking carefully at the curly boy.

"I got it," Louis states, gently wrapping one of his hands around standing Harry. He sits down on the bar chair Harry tried to sit down. That makes Harry pout and look at the rich man.

"It was my chair."

"Was it?" Louis chuckles, his red owl eyes looking right into Harry's.

"You wanted to fuck a woman," Harry says, frowning.

"No, I wanted to just have fun, I wouldn't fuck any of them. I'm all yours tonight."

"Okay, LouisLouis."

"Saying my name once is just enough, Harry," Louis chuckles, actually enjoying Harry's adorable behaviour when he is all drunk and high.

"LouisLouis- Tomlinson. Oh! You know what? I totally forgot we don't have a picture together! Can you believe I forgot?"

"You want one?"

"Sure! It's not like I am meeting the British Prime Minister's son every day!" Harry exclaims, pulling out his phone and trying to open the camera. He is not really successful, he opened notes.

"Wait, love," Louis takes the phone and finds the app they need. When the camera is on, he pokes into Liam, "Hey Liam, shoot us."

Liam turns to see what Louis wants, and when he gets it, he is careful not to drop the phone. Liam is just as drunk and out of it as other boys, with no doubt. He tries to hold the phone the best he can, and then he snaps a photo of the two lovers. 

"Fuck off Niall, there is your fucking hand!" Liam groans, looking at the picture.

"That's whatever, give me back the phone," Harry shrugs and looks at the photo, "Thanks Liam, it looks fine."

When Liam nods in acknowledgement, he takes Zayn and Niall for some alcoholic game, making Louis and Harry alone, once again.

"Thanks, LouisLouis," Harry looks at the rich man with a huge smile on his face, slightly leaning closer to him.

"You're welcome, darling," Louis strokes Harry's cheek but frowning, "Are you sure you are alright? No need to go throw up or something?"

"Nope. No, completely fine," Harry nods the whole time he is saying it, Louis nodding with him in unison. 

"Alright, alright. Just making sure," Louis says and hugs the boy with one of his arms.

"I am hungry," Harry complains into Louis' neck.

"Me too, let's go to get some food," Louis flops down from the chair suddenly tugging Harry by his hand.

"What about the others?" Harry asks hesitantly, looking the way Liam, Zayn and Niall are drinking shots.

"Let's run away," Louis states, looking deeply into Harry's eyes. He wants to be with Harry, alone. No drunken crowd, no loud music, no friends. Just Louis and Harry.

Harry giggles at the thought, "Okay."

And so, they find their way out of the club, leaving their friends behind. The curly boy is still giggling, even though they are two streets away from the club. Maybe he is giggling because Louis never let go of his hand since they were trying to make a way out of that crowd.

"Do you want pizza? I am craving pizza," Louis speaks up, swinging their intertwined hands back and forward.

He is not really afraid that someone sees them. He is too drunk, too high, and simply too in love with his curly, adorable lover to acknowledge they are in public. No one is even noticing them, anyway. Everyone is drunk enough to not care about two men walking around hand-in-hand. Not that a lot of people are outside at this time of the night.

"Pizza sounds fine," Harry answers, skipping next to Louis, enjoying a little bit of the fresh air. It was very hot in the club, and all the sweat and alcohol and drugs were just mixing together, this is definitely a nice change after long hours in that place.

They pass a building that has a clock hung up, Harry somehow noticing it's already 3 in the morning. That information shocks him because he didn't feel like it's that late.

Finally, they find an open food stall, with fast food like burgers, wraps, and pizza. So, Louis gets himself pizza, but since they don't offer a vegetarian option, Harry ends up with a wrap full of vegetables.

The two men sit down across from the stall, onto the cold pavement and silently enjoy their late-night munching. Louis laughs occasionally because when Harry chews, he can clearly hear the salad being consumed and somehow, it is really funny to the rich man.

Their feast doesn't last long, leaving them any other option but to proceed with their night walk around the centre of the city.

"I was thinking, what if I get a kitty?" Harry starts a conversation when they clumsily walk towards nowhere, really.

"You like cats?"

"Mum's got 3!" Harry exclaims happily.

"I like dogs," Louis states, leaving Harry a little upset.

"Oh, well, I like kitties."

"I've got two dogs, Cliff and Bruce," Louis shares another fact about his life with the curly lad.

"Oh! You never told me! Sound cute," Harry giggles.

"They are proper dogs, and very mischievous," Louis smiles, thinking about his dogs and how he will be able to pet them very soon.

"Where are they now, when you are here for such a long time?" Harry wonders and that makes Louis hitches his breath.

"Well, with Liam's mum? She likes them very much," Louis says.

"Oh, yeah, sounds obvious. Sorry," Harry rolls eyes at himself for asking such a stupid question.

Suddenly, the boys end up at the small square, with a huge fountain they seen days ago while sightseeing. The sculptures are fully lightened up, giving out the importance of the art. The place is as breath-taking as it is during the day. The only bigger advantage is that no one is around at this time of the night, so the art can properly breathe, and no soul is ruining the sight for the two men who just got here. 

"Oi! Look at it!" Louis jumps and quickly approaches the fountain. The curly lad joins him after a few seconds, both of them standing at the same spot as they did that day back then, looking straight at the fountain's art. 

"It's pretty even at night, right?" Harry comments, though he is not sure if he is telling the truth. He sees the fountain twice, both of them moving right to left.

"Imma swim in there."

"Don't you dare," Harry raises and points his index finger on Louis, warning him not to even consider such a thing.

"No police even. Imma do it," Louis states, pulling off his sweatshirt and hat. Then he pulls off his shoes and socks.

"Naked?!" Harry shockingly gasps.

"No, I just pulled off these."

"Thank God."

"Your turn."

"What?"

"C'mon, you are going with me," Louis says it like it's an obvious thing.

"No, I am not! It's illegal!"

"You smoked weed twice tonight. That's illegal, too," Louis points out.

"Not the same thing. No," Harry states confidently.

"Don't be so uptight, love. Let's have fun!" Louis tries.

"You already used this phrase on me. Find something else," Harry huffs, not being convinced enough to do it. It's not allowed. It's literally illegal. If they get caught it will be big trouble.

"Harry love, please? I swear nothing will happen and it will be fun. You can say to your friends back home you did it! They'll all be jealous," Louis steps closer to Harry, delicately snaking his hands around his torso.

"None of us should do it, let's go home," Harry breaths out quietly the sudden lack of distance between them makes him very unsure. Maybe it is not such a bad idea?

"Darling," Louis kisses Harry's neck softly.

"N-no," the curly boy stutters.

"Well, if you think so. At least watch out for police, okay?"

"Are you really- Louis!" Harry is not able to stop him, he just jumps into the fountain with no hesitation, fully under the water and swimming right to the middle.

"I'll kill him," the curly lad mutters, frantically looking around if anyone is coming from any of the 6 street ways that are around.

"The water is warm!" Louis loudly declares when he finally pulls his head out of the water.

"Great, now get out!" Harry hisses.

"Alright," the rich man swims back to Harry, but the second he is close enough to his lover, he takes him by his love handles and throws him into the water next to him.

Harry is on his feet in a second, coughing because water got into his lungs, "You idiot!"

"Isn't the water warm?" Louis ignores Harry's panicked expression, laying backwards onto the water and swimming to the middle once again.

"My shoes and phone," Harry whimpers desperately, his poor crusty vans and iPhone. He gives up with the vans, but he does put his totally wet phone on the fountain's edge.

"Come to me, love," Louis speaks from near the waterfall, his hands stretched out, waiting for Harry to come. He looks absolutely angelic under all this art. The light is defining all of Louis' curves as much as his wet clothes that are sticking to his body. It looks like Louis actually belongs in there, like he is the part of the great art that makes this fountain so divine.

So, Harry has no option but to swim right into his lover's arms. Once he is close to Louis, he wraps his hands around the rich man's neck, kissing him deeply. Louis doesn't hesitate and kisses the curly lad back with the same passion and need.

During the soft kisses and touches, Louis starts to move them, suddenly the waterfall falls onto their heads and bodies, making Harry giggle quietly. Once they are under the rock, the small waterfall behind Harry's back, Louis stops kissing him and looks into the green irises he adores so much. He can't see much of them, honestly, because Harry is still high and his pupils are huge, but even the little that Louis sees, he appreciates nonetheless.

Harry straddles Louis' lap under the water, clinging into the rich man's body as if the curly boy would drown if he let go.

"You are so pretty," Louis whispers, reaching with his hand and pulling the wet dark-brown hair away from Harry's eyes.

"You look like you belong to this fountain, as if Salvi sculpted you right here," Harry whispers back, looking down between Louis' lips and eyes. Louis' lips are lightly open, his blue, blue eyes carrying small sparks of happiness which Harry just couldn't miss out on. The reflection of the water on Louis' cheekbones is making them just more prominent, getting Harry unbelievably amazed by the beauty of this man.

Harry knows he is the luckiest man under tonight's moon.

Louis' thoughts are no different. He can't stop looking at the man who is straddling his lap in the fountain they are illegally occupying.

Louis has never seen anything more majestic. Harry is majestic. Everything about Harry is just too perfect. Louis doesn't understand how just a perfect person can walk the earth.

"I'm so fucking happy, Harry."

"I am unbelievably happy, too," Harry cups the rich man's cheeks, thumbs caressing his cheekbones with so much love and affection.

Louis can't take it anymore and he kisses those plump pink lips. They move in perfect synchronisation, deepening the kiss even more with each pressure they make onto each other.

When they both can't keep up with their frantic hearts, they separate their lips once again but connect their foreheads together to catch a breath. Harry's hands slide down to the rich man's neck, delicately touching the soft skin near the hem of the t-shirt.

After a minute, Louis starts to lightly kiss Harry's cheek and jaw, the action making the curly boy let out a very silent moan, his head immediately leaning the other way to give Louis better access.

"Do you hear that?" Louis asks between the kisses.

"What?"

"The angels, they are all singing for you, Harry."

And Harry starts to cry. The overwhelming feeling of being loved and appreciated suddenly hits him like a truck, he never felt such an intense feeling before. It feels like gravity stopped working, allowing him to float around the space with great peace. It feels like all the flowers on this planet blossomed at the same time and all the stars and planets aligned together. It feels like every math equation was suddenly answered and his life got a final solution. If Harry wasn't entirely sure if he loved Louis before, now he knows.

"Why are you crying?" Louis frowns when he notices Harry's teary eyes, afraid he said something wrong.

"Because you are the best thing that happened in my life," the crying boy sniffles and kisses Louis right after.

As much as Harry's words make Louis' heart flutter, he feels the painful pang in his whole chest. Because this time tomorrow, he will be packed and ready to fly back to his normal life - life without Harry.

Every second that passes, makes Louis hurt a little bit more. It hurts his heart as well as his feelings and mind. And it hurts twice as much because he knows Harry will be heartbroken. He is not the best thing that happened to Harry, it's quite the opposite. He is Harry's darkest nightmare; the boy just doesn't know it yet. And Louis is afraid of the moment when Harry finds out because it will mark the end of this fairy-tale.

Louis feels like he entered a fairy-tale. The most beautiful, Disney-ish fairy-tale. Ever since he properly met Harry it feels like the real, ugly world he lived in disappeared and suddenly he appeared in a kingdom full of art and magic, with a kind price ruling it peacefully. He intruded on his life like the villain that he is, ruining everything he touches.

The saddest thing is - the prince is too kind and wonderful he didn't recognise the true evil and mischief in him.

"Let's go home, darling," Louis kisses Harry's lips one more time, before gently pushing the sobbing lad off of his lap. Though, he takes his big hand in his smaller one, swimming through the waterfall and aiming right to the edge.

Thankfully, no one is still around, so they are able to leave the fountain, Harry still sniffling here and there. Louis pulls his shoes on, putting the socks into the jeans pockets. He doesn't know how to calm Harry down; he thinks it's the mixture of alcohol and weed that makes the curly lad so emotional about the simple sentence he said.

"Here, so you won't catch a cold," Louis pulls his sweater through Harry's head, not expecting the boy to start crying even more than before.

"Oh God, darling. Calm down," Louis chuckles, at this point, he is slightly amused by the bawling boy in front of him.

"I'm happy," Harry manages to get out between his sobs, attacking Louis with his bear hug.

"I'm happy, too. But a little cold, so c'mon," the rich man takes Harry's damp hand into his, leading him the way he knows Harry's flat is located.

___

Harry opens the flat doors, immediately kicking off his fully wet shoes. It was too uncomfortable to walk all the way here and he is not planning to have them on for another second. He pulls off the wet socks and jeans, too.

"So eager to get naked for me," Louis jokes, still standing at the doors.

"Eager to get off the clothes that are soaked because of _you_ ," Harry corrects him, but he leaves a giggle in the end.

"Always blame the man," Louis rolls his eyes playfully, also removing his wet clothes. Unlike Harry, who opens the wardrobe and picking out a warm-looking hoodie and a new pair of briefs, Louis strips down and fully naked flops down into Harry's unmade covers.

"Don't you want some underwear, at least?" Harry offers then he is covered in his black hoodie and white briefs.

"No angel, thank you," Louis waves him off, looking at the ceiling with a thoughtful look.

"Hm, I'll put your clothes on the balcony so they can dry," Harry informs the rich man and retrieves his clothes from the floor. Once he's got them all, he opens the balcony and spreads the damp clothes onto the chair's backseats.

"Isn't that moon fucking huge tonight?" Louis suddenly asks, looking out of the open balcony doors into the sky where the moon flashes its moonlight straight into Harry's bed.

Harry looks up to see the full moon indeed making it looks like it's even bigger. Then he turns to look at his own beautiful moon, seeing him naked, sprawled in the bed, pointing a finger up to the sky.

"E.T. phone home," Louis then says, earning a laugh from the curly boy.

"You are still so high," Harry states.

"At least I am not crying in the fountain."

"Hey, calm down you rudeball," Harry cutely frowns and reaches out his hand, connecting their pointing fingers. 

Then, Harry smiles lovingly.

"What are we doing?" Louis wonders.

"It looks like Michelangelo's Creation of Adam," the curly boy giggles, "You are even naked like Adam, and I am clothed like a God."

"You are a God, that I can agree."

"So is it God or an angel, make up your mind, Tomlinson," Harry disconnects their fingers, laying down and topping Louis with no hesitation or regret.

"You're absolutely everything, love," Louis breathes out under Harry's weight, "you are also a very heavy cow, get off of me."

"Not that heavy!"

"Of course, just roll over, that's my position," Louis pushes Harry off of him and topping the boy right after.

"And you think you are light?"

"Light as a feather," Louis states proudly, making the curly boy chuckle.

"That's why you are suffocating me right now?" the curly lad acts like he is out of breath.

"And the Oscar for the play of the year goes to..."

"That deserves a kiss, right?" Harry smiles.

"And a good fuck, don't you think?" Louis smirks, moving his hips against Harry's.

"I don't really know; I never won any award. You did, am I right? So, you know what happens when someone wins," Harry jacks up his hips to put even bigger pressure between their crotches.

"Getting good sex is very appreciated, feels like you won twice that night," Louis answers.

"Hm, sounds interesting," Harry remarks, looking deep into the ocean's eyes. 

"See, there was no point of you getting those briefs on, I just have additional work to do now."

"Oh, but you need to work hard to get your award, is that not right?"

"Uh, you know what, we should just shut up and love each other."

"I agree," Harry nods, feeling Louis' lips on his right after. Their hands are everywhere, exploring the bodies all over again. 

Once Louis undress Harry from the hoodie and briefs, they are both finally naked again, allowing Louis to fully see the prettiest art this city offered to him during his 3-weeks stay.

He takes his time looking at Harry, tracing the curves of his body delicately. He will never get over the electric touch Harry provides every single time.

Louis hates time. It passes way too quickly. He just came into this city, how is it possible he is leaving so soon? It's not fair. All those times he wished the time would just pass promptly, today he wishes the time would just stop and never resume.

He wants to stay here, in this bed with this angel. He never wanted anything more than this. He wishes he could drop everything he was building through those last years and start all over. Here. With the love of his life.

"Can I ride you?" Harry asks breathlessly when Louis caresses his inner thigh with the cold fingertips.

"'Course," the rich man kisses Harry once more, then rolling off of him and finds a comfortable position to lie in.

Harry meanwhile looks passionately at Louis' hard cock, wanting nothing more than just to feel him inside. But before he does that, he leans in and kisses the wet tip.

"Oh fuck," Louis groans when Harry's lips take half of the length in, his slit having direct contact with the tongue. The curly lad takes care of Louis, almost painfully slowly. He bops his head in a steady motion, the remaining length that is not in his mouth is caressed by his right hand. 

When Harry looks up to see how's Louis feeling, they catch eyes. None of them dares to break the stare until Louis finally releases a heavy moan, his hand travelling to Harry's head, pulling him up for a kiss.

"Do you need a prep?" the rich man asks between the soft yet deep kisses.

"No, I think I'll take it," Harry decides and straddles Louis' body. The whole scenario is making both Louis and Harry even more turned on - Louis seeing Harry on top of him and Harry likes the feeling that he is in the control now.

The moment Harry slides Louis' tip into him, he tries to breathe calmly and deeply. He knows it will hurt a little bit more and a little bit longer because they didn't prep him, but he just needs to have Louis, like right now.

It takes a minute or two for Harry to finally slide all the way down. They both groan in unison when Harry gets to the root. He stays like that for a while, just to get used to the size.

"You okay?" Louis asks and takes one of the curly boy's hands in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing the knuckles carefully.

"Yeah," Harry responds, taking a few motivational breaths before slowly lifting up. He hisses quietly, still feeling the burn in his ass, but he knows the only way to beat it is to move.

Louis thinks that maybe touching Harry would help to distract his thoughts from the pain, so he does just that and starts to pump his dick.

"Oh-" Harry feels the sudden pleasure from the touch, mentally thanking Louis for it. He quickens his pace a little, his hands finding support on Louis' chest.

When Louis sees and hears the boy above him is beginning to enjoy the intercourse, he relaxes completely, accommodating his hands on Harry's waist, helping the boy up and down.

The rich man moans; no longer satisfied with the sloppy pace Harry is keeping up the whole time. Louis stops his moving and he starts to pound into him quickly.

"Oh God," Harry is able to say, though the thrusting is keeping him restricted only to whimpers and moans.

The last thrust keeps Louis' hips up, his cock deep into Harry, spilling everything inside his arse. Harry couldn't keep it anymore, so he touches himself and with a few pumps, he cums all over Louis' tummy.

The curly lad lies down next to the rich man, slowly catching his breath again.

"Shower and then sleep?" Louis speaks up, his voice is a tiny bit hoarse from all the moans.

"Sure, wanna go first?"

Louis looks at Harry for a while, absolutely loving how the moonlight compliments Harry's beautiful milky skin so delicately.

"I hate your small shower so fucking much."


	29. Chapter 29

This time, Harry couldn't make himself fall asleep. Maybe it is still the weed or the alcohol, but he couldn't find a proper pose to relax and fall asleep.

Louis, however, started snoring not even 10 minutes after they both lie down. And Louis' quite loud snoring also isn't helping with Harry's insomnia. Harry untangles himself from Louis' cuddle and leaves the bed so his ears would have a little break from all the noise.

Harry puts on his hoodie and briefs and taking one pillow and blanket from the small couch. He walks quietly and carefully, though not even a whole Armageddon would wake up Louis right now, Harry thinks. Louis wouldn't hear a meteor falling through the snores.

The tired boy walks out onto a balcony, into a quiet street and the beginning of sunrise. The night coldness subsided, being replaced by warm summer air. Sun is greeting the city with a pink shade of the sky, sending the midnight's stars and the full moon under its bright light.

Harry sighs, seeing how he will get only a few hours of sleep. He flops down onto the sun lounger that is located in the corner, actually taking almost the whole balcony place. He bought it just for the fun of it, he and Niall like to sit down and get some tan while playing poker or some board games. 

Harry sits down and puts a pillow at the top of the lounger. He pats it a few times, to get it more fluffed and just then he lies down. It's not super comfortable, the boards are hard against his body, but he is not complaining. The fluffy blue blanket is keeping his body warm and really comfy, he finally feels like he is able to fall asleep.

Only then, a ghost of a thought crawls into his sleepy mind, not allowing Harry to drift into the dream wonderland. Louis is leaving.

The truth is, Harry doesn't want him to leave. At the beginning of this, he would send Louis even to Mars so he would be as far away as possible. Now, Harry wants nothing more than just to tie up Louis' hands and legs to his bed and keep him close for the rest of his life. 

It's ridiculous. Louis is so far from a perfect man; he is the biggest trouble maker Harry ever met and just the way they are total opposites - Harry doesn't understand how this happened. They can't be more different than they already are. They are from totally different worlds - while Louis has all the success and money, he is such a public person and basically, he owns so much, Harry is just a small boy living off of his average talent of being an artist. 

And he doesn't know if he can call himself lucky. Is it really fortunate that he found love in a man who is not acknowledging his own sexuality? Is it really fortunate that he found love in a man who can't really stay?

It was so quick - one day he would throw a table in Louis' head and a few days later he would do nothing else than just fuck him until the day they die.

He is not sure what to do, though. Should he let his new-found love leave? He has no idea. Only if Louis was a normal ordinary person, it would so much easier.

Harry knows he can't ask Louis to stay here with him. Louis is important out there, and on top of that, Harry knows so well if he asked Louis to stay, the man would just break his heart with the answer Harry already knows, regardless.

He can't stand the increasing ache in his heart. He knows Louis is still here, in his bed, but it's already a lost fight. He lost the second he met Louis.

The curly lad lies on the lounger, tiredly watching the morning sky slowly unfold in the presence of his curious eyes. That is, until he hears a quiet _Harry_ coming from the inside.

"Here," he says, hearing small taps of bare feet touching the floor.

"What are you doing here," Louis is rubbing is eyes with both of his hands, standing still naked at the balcony entrance.

"Louis, put something on you, someone can see you from the street," the curly boy warns the half-asleep naked man.

"Okay," Louis doesn't protest and walks back into the studio flat. In a minute, he is back, seeming more aware of his surrounding, though still looking tired.

"You didn't answer."

"You were snoring into my ear, so I came here," Harry says, cuddling into his blanket a little.

"I never snore," Louis rolls his eyes, sitting on a chair. Harry only now notices the cigarette pack in Louis' hand, watching him light up one and breathe out a puff of smoke right after.

"It was the loudest I've ever heard. Not even my dad snored like that," Harry jokes.

"Oi, liar."

"Am not. Next time I'll record you," he says, looking up at the sky once again. The streetlamps turn off.

"Scoot your ass," Louis stands up from his spot, throwing the cigarette butt out of the balcony. Harry frowns and watches the rich man carefully when he approaches the lounger with two steps.

"Huh?"

"Wanna cuddle, so scoot over."

"This is not big enough for us both to lay here," Harry comments the obvious.

"Good people can fit anywhere."

"You just totally made that shit up, and it's horrible, too," Harry rolls eyes, yet he presses himself close to the balcony railing, to make a space for his sweet lover.

"Oh, piss off," Louis sits down, waiting for Harry to invite him under the blanket.

"Wanker," Harry lifts the fluffy blanket throwing it over the rich man the second he lies down.

"I don't have to wank, I have you," Louis kisses Harry's nose, squishing the taller muscular boy close to his chest. Harry is almost lying on Louis, which makes them both comfortably occupy the lounger. Their legs tangle together in a total mess, Harry's tummy glued onto Louis' side as if they always belonged in this position.

"Not for long," the curly boy sadly whisper into Louis' chest, feeling like he might start to cry with each passing second.

Louis hears him clearly, though he never replies. Instead, he sighs and hugs the tired boy even tighter, looking though the railing down on the street. No soul is outside at this time, which is totally understandable. And it's for the better, no one is able to see them. And they have a quiet moment on this balcony. Harry's flat is located on a very busy and popular street, the street is leading to the Colosseum that Louis can see even from this balcony. Niall's pub doesn't help to the quietness of this route, quite the opposite. This balcony is not for relaxing unless it's used in such early hours like they are using it right now.

"What will we do today?" Louis asks instead, already planning to spend the last day with his lover to the fullest. He tries so hard to abandon the venomous feeling of regret.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asks simply.

"Fuck you all day," Louis replies honestly. He wants to enjoy the most he can while he is still here.

"Tempting, but what if you let me work for a few hours and then we would meet up at yours, take a night walk around the city centre and have some supper, and then maybe, just maybe..."

"Maybe what," Louis looks down at the curly mop of hair laying down on his chest. He feels Harry's fingers softly trace his '78' tattoo, tickling him lightly. The smooth touch of Harry's fingertips makes Louis feel the goosebumps over his whole body, his insides flipping and dancing. Though, he is not sure if his insides are flipping because of the alcohol or Harry. Probably both.

"Then maybe I'll let you fuck me so hard that you won't even think of leaving this place," Harry whispers seductively into Louis' chest before he kisses him near the right nipple. 

"Okay, okay, you dirty boy, I get it," Louis chuckles, his body suddenly all heated and excited from the dirty talk and Harry's sneaky lips on his nipple. So, he fists the curls softly and tugs, causing Harry to stop licking and look into his eyes.

"How can you be so dirty when your face is like the perfect example of the most innocent angel," the rich man shakes his head, not understanding how someone so innocent-looking has such a dirty mouth. It's not adding up.

"Oh please," Harry rolls his emerald green eyes and lays his head back onto the rich man's chest. He can hear his heartbeat, it's the most pleasing sound he has ever heard. No Fleetwood Mac or The Rolling Stones, or even the God's above can't beat the sweet heart-beat of Louis' heart. It's too precious and if he could, he would listen to it till the end of times. The beat makes him feel safe and relaxed, it makes him feel content.

"No really, how can you look so cute, yet your mouth is so inappropriate."

"I don't look cute; I am a man."

"You are the cutest."

"Louis, stop," Harry whines. It's not that he minds the compliment, he is just melting. Louis is cute.

"Cute like those baby angels on every painting your favourite artist make," Louis tries to compliment Harry some more, but the curly boy lifts his head with a big frown, Louis frowning, too, "what?"

"Michelangelo wasn't painting 'cute little angels'," Harry exclaims.

"Was he not?"

"No, he was mostly painting nude males," Harry states proudly.

"Really? Was he gay and not getting laid or something?" Louis laughs, but Harry just looks at him.

"He was gay, though," Harry says, "and he definitely got laid, he wrote poems about his lover, as well as he painted him twenty times in the Sistine Chapel here in the Vatican, he even portraited him as Jesus," Harry explains, seeing Louis' frown slowly disappearing, a surprised face settling in his features.

"Damn, really?"

"Yes! This lover of his was 23, he was 57 back then."

"I am silently judging. Isn't it paedophilia?" Louis delicately strokes Harry's arm.

"It happened 500 years ago; I think it doesn't really matter. But we got such a beautiful piece of art thanks to that affair, so I am not complaining. Isn't it romantic? Paint your lover 20 times in the most Christian and saint place in the world? Especially when it's not allowed to love the same gender! He was badass," Harry giggles, he loves when he can tell facts about his favourite artists from the renaissance or the baroque era.

He told these facts to his sister at least 5 times already, she always whines how she heard it from him already, so he is glad Louis is all ears, surprised about it.

"If I would have the skill of Michelangelo, I would also paint you in the Sistine Chapel, darling. And not only 20 times, but every person would have your face," Louis cheesily says, making the curly boy roll his eyes annoyingly. Though, he can't deny the words didn't make his heartbeat quicken a little.

"Sap."

"I slept like maybe an hour," Louis complains, trying to wrap his sentimentality into the weak excuse of tiredness.

"Sure, Tomlinson. Can I tell you more? Please, I love talking about this," Harry props himself so now he can look at Louis properly now, his face glowing and fingers slightly trembling from excitement.

The truth is, Louis doesn't really care about it. He never cared about art or history; it was actually something he always hated in school. And Harry is now putting the two together, to his horror.

But, Louis loves Harry. And seeing the boy literally shaking from the happiness that he is able to talk about it, Louis can't shut him up now. He feels all the warmth of affection and love settling in his body, nodding encouragingly to the excited boy, "Sure love, tell me everything."

And if Harry's face wasn't glowing before, his bright smile literally blinded the rich man right this instant second. He has never seen such a happy face on Harry so far and he knows he chose the right answer. Anything to make his lover happy.

"He was such a great artist, Louis. And also, he was incredibly lucky, because, at that time, Pope Francis actually took a step forward for gay rights, so basically, it was not cruel like other times, but also not fully supported, but nonetheless, gay people were allowed to attend churches and its masses. It was a big step for that time and Michelangelo could express his sexuality through the detailed sculptures and paintings of young men. He often had models of men in his office for body studies, even for the women bodies - that's why are women on his paintings so masculine and almost unrecognisable from men," Harry talks faster than usual, with full enthusiasm and interest. Louis patiently listens, nodding after every fact to show Harry he is listening.

While Harry's rambling, Louis' hands, as well as his eyes, start to travel through the fine, muscled body of Harry's. He delicately caresses his tanned arms, slowly working his way to the two swallows, proceeding souther down to the butterfly tattoo, stopping Harry's educational speech and making him puff out an uneven breath.

"Louis."

"Yeah?" Louis doesn't stop though, caressing Harry's love handles, "Do you have more facts?"

"I do, but if you just quit distracting me."

"I am distracting?"

"Very much."

"Sorry, love. Continue," the rich man blue, blue eyes return back to get lost in the green forest irises once again.

"Michelangelo burnt almost all of his sketches and papers before he died, just so people wouldn't know about his sexuality, actually. But it's very obvious, in my opinion. In everyone's opinion. He was really into men's anatomy."

"Is he your favourite because he was gay?" Louis curiously asks.

"Oh, no! There were rumours of Leonardo Da Vinci and Sandro Botticelli being gays, too. However, they are not my favourite," Harry shrugs.

"So why is Michelangelo your favourite?"

"Because of the art, duh!" Harry frowns at such a ridiculous question, "I really like the _David_ sculpture, I already told you. It inspired me to become a sculptor."

"That's so cool, actually."

The curly boy smiles and nods, looking down at Louis' tummy. What he is not expecting is a rather hard pinch into his own tummy, so he squeaks and looks back up into Louis' amused face. Harry slaps the rich man's cheek weakly, which makes Louis chuckle and take the hand in his, kissing it softly.

"Michelangelo's art helped me to come to terms with my sexuality. He is one of the reasons of who I am today," Harry confesses.

"I am so glad and happy for that," Louis pulls the lost curl on Harry's forehead behind his ear, daring to kiss those pink lips slowly.

"Maybe you would be his lover if you lived in the same years," Louis jokes again between the kisses, earning an annoyed groan from the curly lad.

"You are so stupid," Harry bites into Louis' lower lip. The rich man sighs in content, gripping tighter Harry's hips.

"No, I am hungry and tired," Louis says.

"Then let's go eat, I'll make us something real quick and then we can go back to bed, only if you promise you won't snore like my dad," Harry clumsily stands up, giving a hand to help Louis up, too.

"Hey! I do not snore!"

___

After breakfast and a few hours of nap, Louis decides to go back to the hotel. Unfortunately, his clothes smelt disgusting because of the Trevi water, he couldn't even put them on without gagging. So, Harry once again fetches out some clothes and borrows them to his lover.

They both get dressed, ready to separate soon, so Harry can start revising all of the sculptures he's made so far and prepare to hand them in.

Harry pulls on a red button-up with flower patterns, sliding into a pair of loose gray sweatpants.

Louis gratefully takes what Harry offers to him - the plain gray t-shirt and pulled a little bit darker gray button-up over it. He actually manages to pull on his black skinny jeans even though he could smell them still. It's just for a quick walk to the hotel, he'll change into his own clothes right there.

While Louis is fixing his hair in the bathroom, Harry is deeply looking through his phone, finding a couple of frantic messages and a few missed calls from Niall. He pouts, thinking if he should reply now, but soon he realises it's quite late to let Niall know he is alright, and he might as well visit the pub sometime this afternoon.

"I quite like this button-up, can I steal it?" Louis approaches pouting Harry, looking down at the piece of cloth, fiddling it with his fingers.

Harry looks up from the phone, looking at the already smiling man in front of him and he can't help but smile, too.

Louis looks away from Harry, trying to control himself and not attack him and his lips. He wants to poke into his adorable dimples and then somehow steal them so he can keep them with him all the time.

"You can keep it, I don't wear it anyway," Harry says, throwing his phone on his bed with no care whatsoever.

"See you later, then?" Louis steps closer, daring to slide his hands under the red shirt, massaging Harry's hips softly.

The curly lad wraps his hands around Louis' neck, nodding.

"Text me when you're on your way," Louis orders, pecking the sweet lips of Harry's.

___

Before Harry leaves the flat, he properly prepares for tonight's date. He showers and cleans himself, shaves and washes his hair. He wants to look good. Then he fixes his hair and shaves his facial hair, putting on the nice smelling aftershave right after.

He carefully chooses tonight's outfit, settling for a striped, red/creamy t-shirt and loose nice pants he bought at Gucci when they had a sale. Looking in the mirror he approves of the look, so he slips on all his favourite rings and a necklace, deciding his not-so-white Vans are still okay enough to wear them tonight. He is ready to see Louis.

Harry walks out of his flat building, playing with the keys from his flat in his left hand. On the other, he is texting Louis he is on his way to the hotel. And to say Harry is happy about the phone's survival after De Trevi's unplanned swim session is an understatement.

He looks up to see the big name of Niall's pub, deciding to come inside and see if his friend is in, and do a little check-in.

Of course he is, the Irish lad standing by the bar and cleaning the beer glass with rather angry emotion in his features.

"Good evening, best friend," Harry chooses to ignore the grumpy feeling radiating from his friend, hoping his good mood would pass right onto Niall as soon as possible. Harry didn't like to see Niall grumpy.

"Hey," Niall answers, giving away some kind of the feeling of hatred towards Harry. And the curly boy frowns because he doesn't understand. What makes him even more surprised is that Niall puts the glass down and leaves to the kitchen with no word or a glance whatsoever.

 _What is going on?_ Harry wonders.

With confusion written in Harry's eyes, he walks into the kitchen, where he can't see Niall, so he must be in his office. Harry greets good evening to today's working team and opens the office doors.

"Niall?" Harry asks when he pops his head in.

"What," the Irish lad returns coldly.

"A-are you mad?" Harry shuts the doors once he is fully in the dim office.

"I don't know, you tell me," Niall bites back, making Harry roll his eyes inconspicuously.

"Okay, why are you mad?"

"Where the fuck's your phone?" Niall finally looks at Harry, waiting for the response.

"Um... Here?"

"Why didn't you pick up when I was calling you?"

"Because it died, why is it so damn important?" Harry whines, hating this conversation already. And he has a feeling this won't end well.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am worried? You disappeared! I was going fucking nuts!" Niall exclaims with his fatherly authoritative voice, frowning at Harry.

"Why are you always like this! So, I went out of the club, so what!" Harry throws hands, highly irritated by Niall. He wishes he wouldn't come here today so he would enjoy the time before his date night.

"You know very well that club is famous for its drug dealing and occasional other illegal activities, Harry! I thought someone could even kidnap you!" Niall frustratedly runs his hands through his messy brown hair, trying to find an imaginary anchor to calm down. It drives him insanely mad how Harry is taking Niall's worries so lightly. Niall cares so much, and for what.

He is trying so hard to take care of his best friend, only to always get that judging look in Harry's eyes, literally saying 'stop being so annoying'. And Niall is slowly but surely fed and by this, giving up.

"For God's sake, no one kidnapped me. I am here, standing, breathing and being alive. So, stop being my father and start being a normal friend."

"So, I am not a normal friend to you?" Niall asks, hurt settling on his face.

"What's not what I meant!"

"That's what I get for caring about my best friend. Good to know," Niall angrily sits down by his office table, frantically going through the papers, as if he was trying to find something. But Harry knows better, Niall is doing that just so he won't look awkward just standing there.

"Jesus Niall, stop being like this."

"Like what? Tell me what am I like," Niall suddenly stops his actions, looking deeply into Harry's eyes and waiting.

"Why are you doing this," Harry's arms fall down in disappointment.

"Okay, you know what? I am done. I am giving up," Niall angrily sighs, leaning back into the backseat of his leather chair.

"What?"

"I am done caring for you."

"I never asked you to!" Harry screams frustratedly, his hand running through his curls quickly.

"Okay," Niall looks back down to his papers, and if they were in an animated movie, his nose would breathe out hot fire flames.

"Why are you doing this..." Harry throws hands around, trying to find how to end the sentence without being rude, "this stupid environment around us," he finally asks desperately.

"Why are you being suddenly such a weirdo," Niall shoots back.

"W-what am I now? I am not!"

The Irish man sighs, trying to calm down, "These past weeks you are so weird - one time you are like a happy hyped squirrel, and the next time you are running in the rain and crying your eyes out! And refusing to tell me what's going on. You never acted like this; you were never so secretive! You never ran away from the club, and you never pushed me out of your life like you do these days! You don't talk to me anymore and it makes me concerned and scared. Don't you like me anymore? Are you fed up with me?"

Niall is looking brokenly at the man in front of him, feeling very upset and abandoned, "Is it Zayn? I know he is cooler and all, but I thought you wouldn't replace me for some celebrity."

"Oh my God Niall, this is why you are acting like a stupido? No, it's definitely not because of Zayn!" Harry exclaims, not believing the words he is hearing from his best friend. 

"Why are you pushing me away, then?"

"Am not!"

"That's exactly what you are doing! Don't I deserve at least some explanation?" Niall stands up, supporting his upper body with his hands on the desk, slightly hovering over the paperwork scattered all around.

"I am fucking with Tomlinson!" Harry couldn't handle all of the pressure, finally confessing to his secret he tried so hard to keep locked inside of Pandora's box. He hates arguing and confrontation, it was bound at the start of this conversation that Harry would confess.

"What?" Niall frowns deeply, trying to find even a slight amusement in Harry's face. He found none, "Are you kidding? Is that some kind of joke?"

"No, we- we fucked the whole time," the curly boy says, a little hesitant about Niall's next actions.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Niall's screams like a mad man, making Harry flinch and step back, closer to the door and preparing to make a run for it if necessary. The truth is, he never heard Niall this loud, he never seen Niall this mad and he never felt so small like right now. Niall never raised a voice at him like this and it's intimidating, "TELL ME YOU ARE KIDDING!"

"N-no."

"What the fuck?! How?!"

"We- I don't know, it happened a few days I after we met and - and-"

"Do you fucking remember how you met?! Harry for God's sake! Are you stupid?! He is a homophobic piece of shit! How could you be so stupid! He is fucking every woman that crosses his path, he flirted with one in front of me yesterday!"

"We are just f-fucking," Harry whispers, though his heart slightly aches by Niall's words and the fact that Louis flirted with a woman. But he can't do anything about it.

"Okay, what about his homophobic ass?"

"We are working on it," Harry whispers.

"Oh, so! The world's kindest sweet Harry decided to fix a troublemaker celebrity, jumping into a bed, and offering an ass to make the big Louis Tomlinson all rainbows and flower crowns! This is ridiculous!"

Harry's eyes waters and he weakly whispers, "We love each other."

Niall chuckles, "You are so pathetic, I can't believe this. Harry, he is a spoilt celebrity, manipulating people and crowds! What took him for you to spread your legs, hm? Gucci suit? One or two dinners?"

"H-he loves me."

Niall shakes his head in disbelief, "I can't believe it. How stupid can you be? He is using you!"

"He told me he is happy with me."

Niall is silent for a few seconds, "And that's on Louis Tomlinson's manipulation. He's got you. I am done."

The Irish man sits down once again, a loud sigh escaping his lips.

"No, you don't know shit, Niall. How dare you say such things when you know close to nothing. If you just listened to me-"

"No. I don't want to hear about it. I told you again - he is manipulative and no good. Don't come crying to me when you discover I was right. Because I warned you and I tried the whole time to protect you. Don't you dare come here, crying."

Harry quickly wipes his running tears with the palm of his hand, nodding once, "Okay."

He leaves the office and the pub with a quick walk, wanting nothing more than a kiss from Louis.

Niall's words hurt him massively. He never thought Niall could be so mean and rude, especially to him. It feels like thousands of knives are stabbing his whole body and a venomous poison from the snake's teeth are slowly killing his mind and heart. 

Totally shaken up and trembling he enters the lift up to Louis' apartment. Once he is standing in front of Louis' doors, he knocks loudly, impatient to see his lover.

"Hi, dar-" Louis can't even finish because Harry attacks him with a tight despairing hug.

"Woah, what's going on?" Louis asks, fully surprised to be embraced by Harry. He can smell the sweet scent of Harry's perfume and aftershave, loving the mixture so much.

"Niall knows," Harry explains puffing out an uneven breath down onto Louis' neck, causing Louis a quick rush through his spine.

"Like, about us?"

"Yes, I am sorry."

"Why are you apologising, darling? What happened?" Louis finally shuts the entrance doors and pushes Harry away gently to look into his eyes.

"He basically said I am a pathetic slut," Harry looks down, seeing his and Louis' hands delicately intertwined.

"What the fuck? Did he lose his mind?" Louis frowns and his words make Harry look up once again. And then, they are both silent for a while, taking in each other's looks.

Harry is stunned by Louis. The curly boy indeed wasn't the only one taking no chances to look bad tonight. Louis' hair is fixed into a slightly messy quiff, making the rich man look younger and a little more intimidating. The white Louis Vuitton t-shirt and gray expensive-looking pants make Louis look rich and snobby, the tattoos on his hands complimenting the look beautifully. Harry loves how Louis didn't shave though, he truly likes him with facial hair, he looks manly and so hot.

"Harry, you look so lovely tonight," Louis speaks first and honestly, the word lovely can't describe how truly lovely Harry looks.

"You look so hot," Harry smiles, complimenting back.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Louis carefully asks.

"No," Harry answers, but when Louis stays quiet, the curly man suddenly throws hands and walks further into the apartment, "Niall is so wrong, though! He doesn't know shit!"

Louis knows Harry wants to talk about it. He knows the boy for 3 weeks, and it's not much but he can say he gathered some information about the boy throughout that period of time.

"Harry, Vans please," the rich man reminds his lover to take off the shoes before entering the living room, Harry slipping them off angrily. 

"How dare he say I spread my legs to you because you paid me with expensive shit!" Harry rambles on the couch, his right leg popping up and down out of pure frustration.

"Harry, don't worry about it, you know it's not true," Louis sighs, taking Harry's shoes once again and putting them next to his by the entrance.

"I know, it just made me so mad!"

"But it's Niall, he will apologise eventually," Louis sits down beside Harry, softly touching his frantic leg to calm the boy down.

"No, I don't care. He said I am a gold digger and a slut, that's not what friends are supposed to think of other friends," Harry stands up once again, "I am so done."

Louis watches the curly boy walk around the living room, not knowing what to say. He didn't expect his last night to be like this. He expected some romantic movie with red wine, then taking a long night summer walk with Harry around the city centre, having some dinner at a restaurant, and after that, they would make some sweet love, maybe twice. Maybe they would make love the whole night.

Instead, Harry is mad, and Louis is trying to understand. He actually doesn't know what went down, but he guesses it must have been brutal since Harry is acting like this.

"Oh my God," Harry suddenly stops walking and looks right into Louis' widened eyes.

"What?" Louis' brows perk up in curiosity.

"Take me with you," Harry suddenly exclaims and this one sentence is enough to make Louis sweating.

"What are you talking about?" Louis tries to play dumb.

"Take me with you!" Harry excitedly walks to Louis, sitting on his previous seat and taking the rich man's hands into his, "Take me whenever you go."

"Harry," Louis sighs, looking at the turned-off TV, "What... What if we watched a movie? I have a wine in the cupboard."

"No, I want you to take me with you, Louis," Harry pushes some more, not letting the topic die out.

"Harry, Rome is your home, I don't-"

"I don't care. You are my home, Louis. Whenever you go, you bring me home," Harry says, making Louis scrunch his whole face as if someone just punched him in the guts.

"No Harry. You wouldn't be happy," Louis tries to reason.

"No. No, I'm happy with you."

"You have a job here, what about Niall-"

"I am done here. Niall said his strong opinion on me, and I can always find a job in the UK or LA or wherever," Harry is making it so hard for Louis. So fucking hard.

"Running away from here is not the solution, darling," Louis is running out of reasons, too.

"But I want to be with you, Louis! I really do!"

"We can't do that, you know that."

"Why? Louis, do not be afraid of who you are. I'll help you; we get through it I promise," Harry starts to push into Louis from every way, the rich man feels suddenly the suffocating feel in his lungs. He wants to steady his breath, but he can't so he pulls away from Harry.

"It's not about this."

"What is it then? Please Louis I- I love you. Let me leave it here with you, please," Harry whimpers, taking the rich man's hands back into his, squeezing tightly, afraid to lose him.

"Harry, no, no. Stop," Louis' breath quickens, he feels sink.

"Louis, please. I'll pack everything tonight and I'll pay for my own ticket, too. Let me come with you."

"You can't drop everything for me," Louis rushes out.

"I can. I am willing to. I love you, so so much. Don't you love me?" Harry asks, hopeful stars twinkling in his eyes, waiting for a positive response. But Louis just can't.

"Harry, please. You love Rome and Italy-"

"But I love you more, Louis. I love you so much it hurts. Louis, please let me come with you."

"Harry, I-"

"I want to be with you. I want to be happy like I was happy these last few days. You are my own piece of art, I have to come with you," Harry says, smiling, "I'll come with you, yes. We will travel and spend time together."

"Harry, calm do-"

"And you don't have to worry, I'll find a job and I'll feed myself. You don't have to worry about that, I'll take care of myself."

"Harry, let me talk-"

"We can take it slowly, both having our own bedroom if you'd like. I'd pay the rent for you. I'd cook for you!" the curly boy happily says, already picturing his life in a busy city of Angels in America.

Harry's ramble suddenly sends Louis into a panic. His heart is very close to collapse, he can't quite catch a breath of air, choking uncomfortably. Every word Harry lets out of his mouth is as if he took a new, heavy brick, putting it on top of Louis' chest. He can't take it anymore.

"Harry I'm engaged!" Louis exclaims loudly through Harry's excited ramble. It silences the curly boy immediately.

"Very funny," Harry responds, still smiling, thinking it's some kind of very unfunny joke Louis just pulled out.

"I'm getting married next week," he finally says it out loud, confirming the unpleasant news to the dumbfounded man sitting in front of him.

The curly boy is silent for a second and when he sees no amusement in Louis' features, his smile fades and a prominent frown replaces it, "Not a very funny joke."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner," Louis painfully sighs. He would like to jump from the balcony right now.

When Harry realises Louis is not joking, a rush of unbearable pain, hurt, disappointment and humiliation run through his whole body. His heart dies right there, the infinite darkness spreading into his veins, carrying the aftertaste of sudden hatred for a man he is looking at through the watery eyes. He feels sick, he thinks he will throw up.

He lets go of Louis' hands immediately, backing off, "Well done."

"Harry-"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" the curly lad stands up, his vision blurry because of the uncontrollable tears falling down his pale cheeks.

"I thought you know. It was in the news everywhere," Louis pathetically tries to reason his action, but he knows well enough that at this point he is trying to touch something that is no longer tangible. He lost Harry and he is well aware of it.

"I wasn't snooping too much into your life because I wanted to learn about you from your own mouth!" Harry screams, frantically walking to the doors. A really ugly whimper full of pain escapes his lips, attacking Louis' heart dangerously.

"Harry, Harry. Please calm down. Let's talk it through," Louis stands up and parkours the couch's backseat to get to Harry who is messily trying to put his shoes on.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry laugh hopelessly, though his eyes look far away from being amused, "Do you want to invite me? Sorry, but I have plans for that day."

"No, Harry. Let's sit down and talk-"

"Don't you dare to touch me!" Harry shouts and backs up when Louis lifts his hand to take the curly boy's hand into his. His back crashes into the doors, showing how determined he is to escape from Louis.

"Harry but I-" Louis starts, feeling the salty tears running down his cheeks as well.

"Don't even try. You made it. You used me and made a fool out of me. Hope you are proud of yourself. Leave me alone, Tomlinson," Harry spits out, opening the doors and leaving the apartment with a loud slam.

And Louis stands alone in his huge quiet apartment, only small whimpers are heard from the back of his throat until he chokes out, "But I love you, too."


	30. Chapter 30

The doors to the lift close, and that's when Harry's throat leaves the most heart-breaking screams of pain and sorrow. 

His eyes look up at the ceiling, stinging - unstoppable tears start running down his cheeks like sad waterfalls. He doesn't try to wipe them away; he just knows it wouldn't help or do any better. The ride to the lobby seems to be the longest one he ever had. It's like fate doesn't want him to leave this place quickly, it's like someone wants him to suffer longer and painfully, remembering all these nights and memories that happened in this place.

He really feels pathetic and stupid now. He should have a look into Louis' life better than just a few recent trouble articles. He should have known not to believe him. He could have prevented all this heartbreak and misfortune.

As the lift finally stops in the lobby, and the doors slowly open, Harry's eyes meet with Liam and Zayn. They are in swimming suits, hair wet and towels around the arm of each man. Their amused expression falls immediately when they realise it's Harry in the lift, with the most betrayed look on his face.

"You knew all along and let this happen!" the curly lad can't help but throw all the fault at them, not waiting for a response and leaving the hotel with quick steps. He doesn't want to see them anymore. All three of them are the reason of Harry's sadness.

Zayn and Liam look at each other, the night totally ruined already. They feel bad for Harry, as well as they are so disappointed in Louis. His friend did a lot of bullshit in his life, but they can safely say this is the stupidest one.

"He knows," Liam states the obvious.

"If killing wouldn't be illegal, you wouldn't have a brother after tonight," Zayn states in the lift.

"Don't worry, I would've helped you," Liam sighs.

The curly boy is really quick to get back to the street where he lives. His phone rings twice, he knows very well it's Tomlinson. After the second ring, he can't even stand the thought of picking it up, so he fishes out his phone and quickly blocks the number. He's getting so many concerned expressions from strangers, but he just keeps moving until he was walking past the Irish pub.

He can't go in. Niall told him so. He was right and Harry didn't listen, if he wasn't so stupid and listened to his best friend, he wouldn't be in this position at all. And now he can't seek comfort from the only person that always thinks about his well-being because he doesn't deserve it. Harry doesn't deserve such a caring friend as Niall is.

Niall told him not to come crying when something happens. And Harry honestly doesn't want to. This is the most humiliating thing that happened to him... ever. He doesn't want anyone to see him this broken. Not even Niall.

So, Harry walks pass the pub and straight into the building where his small studio flat is located. He opens the doors with his shaking hands, having trouble due to the blurry vision of his tears.

The flat is dark and cold, incredibly silent. When the balcony's doors are not open, the flat always seems like a ghost haunted place. 

There is no full happiness that would brighten up the space of this small flat, nor laughter that would bring warmth and fill the walls with love and life.

The realisation hits Harry like a truck because he had it all for a little while. It was like a preview of how it would look like if he ever had a true lover, someone who would be willing to love him no matter what.

Now Louis is gone, and Harry hates him. He hates how he used him, how he had the audacity to lie and keep things from him. Harry is a lot of things, but he is not a homewrecker. He hates how Louis almost made him one. He hates himself for allowing Louis to almost make him one.

He hates how Louis had the audacity to tell him all those beautiful words, about galleries and paintings, about God's brushes and angel's songs, and how happy he is, while it all was just horrible lies to get into Harry's pants.

How dared he to fool Harry like that.

All these ugly, painful thoughts run through Harry's head, consuming all the happy bright memories created with the rich man, twisting them into dreadful, dark concepts of wicked games and lies.

It leaves no other option for the broken boy than just to throw himself onto the bed, burying his face into one of the pillows. It still smells like Louis.

Harry's throat leaves an inhuman broken sound, muffled by the pillow that is still reminding him of the great betrayal. The sadness replaces anger, and the crying boy throws the pillow aggressively to the bathroom doors. 

He sniffles, opening the nightstand drawer to collect the tissues, but then he sees it.

The magazine.

He frowns, not remembering he put it there, ready to throw it the same way as the pillow, but then he stops himself at the last second.

He looks at it properly. 

_And his love life._

This is the reason Louis didn't want Harry to read it. Because it would ruin his plans to fool Harry further.

With trembling hands, Harry opens the magazine. He knows it will hurt him. But he must gain the full knowledge of the man who fooled him. It's late now, but he is still curious.

The head title with his name screams at Harry, catching the attention of his teary green eyes. So, he reads. 

Harry stops for a little while, knowing the following pages is what he is actually looking for. He breathes in an encouraging breath, flipping the paper. He is met with lots of pictures of Louis with women which breaks his heart a little. Though the small tears never stopped falling from Harry's sad, sad eyes, he continues to read, nonetheless. 

_"After the wedding, I will settle down. Until then, I'll enjoy the remaining time of being a free man, until I can!"_

To say Harry is deeply disappointed in this person is an understatement. _I hope you really enjoyed it then_ , Harry thinks. He sniffles again, finally throwing the magazine at the bathroom door, the object falling down next to the Louis-scented pillow.

But even at a time like this, Harry is not fully thinking about himself. He is sparing a thought about the girl Louis is about to marry. And he feels sad for her. She probably deserves much better than a cheater. 

If Harry was a vile person, he would probably turn to the media and talk his truth out loud, spread the word and warn the girl about the person she is willing to marry. But he won't do that, he is not a homewrecker.

But the real thought is - would Harry be a homewrecker if he told the world about their affair, or Louis would be the homewrecker because he did it in the first place?

Harry fears that if he spoke his truth, he would be accused of lying. He is no one. Louis is someone and if Louis decided to tell ' _I don't know the man'_ , the world would believe him, not Harry. What's the point in trying?

He could somehow reach out personally to the girl. But she is also a public person, Harry has no chance to catch her attention. There is no chance.

From what he read in the interview; Harry believes she wouldn't even take him seriously. From the interview, it seems like Louis has her so up to his ass that she wouldn't even spare a second thought about what Harry would say.

Louis Tomlinson has everyone kneeling for him, and that makes Harry powerless.

But Harry is not this type of person. He knows very well he wouldn't do it. He hates to admit it, but he still loves Louis, and he wouldn't be able to snitch on him. Louis mentioned his father's behaviour, and he would never want to make any more trouble between the father and the son.

He finally takes the tissues and cries into them, until he hears quiet knocks from the doors. He thinks it was just an imagination, mind playing him, but then he hears the knocks again.

"Harry, it's me. Please open," the voice says and Harry's heart drops.

"No."

"Liam called me and told me what happened, he wants to know if you are alright. I am concerned as well, please," Niall's muffled voice says, the despair evident in the words.

"I am fine, now go away," Harry rushes out, not wanting to open the doors. Niall said not to come to him if something happens. And Harry won't.

"Harry, I'll sit by the doors and wait for you to open, then," Niall is stubborn, sliding down the doors and sitting down on Harry's welcome pat. When it's quiet in the hallway and Harry isn't answering, Niall sighs, "Harry. Please let me in. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I was just shocked and mad. Mad at myself because I should have known, and I should have prevented it. I am sorry I didn't protect you enough. I am a horrible friend."

Niall's back suddenly falls down a little because the doors swing open and when he looks up, Harry's tear-stained sad face is looking right down at him.

"Oh my God, H," Niall clumsily stands up and hugs the fragile boy tightly, in an attempt to keep him together.

"He's... He is getting married," Harry cries out into Niall's neck, the first time saying it out loud. It's like he is admitting the saddening truth.

"I am so sorry," the Irish man whispers. He won't say ' _I told you so_ '. Harry doesn't need to hear that right now. He needs a shoulder to cry on, he needs to see Niall is there for him no matter what.

"You were right, I am so pathetic."

"No, no, no. No, Harry. Listen to me. That man just lost the most amazing person he could ever get to know. He is an absolute dick, and he doesn't deserve you, like at all. This is not your fault."

"I should have known."

"No, he should have told you. He shouldn't even touch you, in this case. He is engaged, not you. For fuck's sake, he is stating he is straight even! This is his bullshit, not yours," Niall says sternly, though the speech still carries in a smooth voice, trying to relax the trembling boy.

"Why no one told me," Harry whimpers when Niall softly pushes him into the dark flat. The Irish man makes Harry sit down on the couch, ready to make him his favourite strawberry tea.

"Liam said that shithead convinced them he will take care of it. Whatever it means," Niall sets up the kettle, looking over at Harry, sad eyes looking down to his hands, "Hey, keep your head up king, your crown will fall."

Harry shakes his head, but a small smile is visible on his lips. That makes Niall a little content.

___

Louis doesn't know what to do. He is angry, he is sad, he is confused.

He dials Harry's number. No answer.

He can't go to Liam and Zayn. They will only scream at him and take Harry's side. Which he totally agrees with. He is in the wrong. He is the dick.

He was thinking of running after Harry. But what would he say? With his mouth, he would just make it even worse.

He dials Harry's number again. No answer whatsoever.

He never felt so powerless. So clueless. So desperate. It's driving him crazy.

" _The number you have dialled is permanently unavailable._ " 

"Fuck, fuck fuck," he paces through the apartment, angry. He comes by the kitchen island, accidentally stumbling over the bar chair.

"Fuck off!" he screams and throws the chair to the ground. Then, he gets an idea.

 _It's fucking stupid_ , he throws it away immediately.

The rich man sits down on the couch, he can still smell the lingering scent of Harry's perfume, making his eyes sting from the tears. He fucked up big time. And he doesn't know how to fix it.

He knows how to solve business problems, but he is fucking clueless when it comes to relationships. He always fucks up.

His finger is levitating in front of the facetime button, his mind contemplating if it's worth to try.

He sighs and runs a free hand through the hair.

He starts facetime, waiting for the answer.

"What do you want," an annoyed voice is suddenly heard through the speaker.

"I need help," Louis cries out.

"How am I supposed to help you, I am in the UK, almost 9 months into the pregnancy, very tired and annoyed, _how am I supposed to help you, Louis_?" her voice is stern, and Louis knows she is not into this phone call at all.

"Please, Gigi. You are the wisest person I know."

"Is this a prank? Tomlinson, I don't have time for this shit, bye," Gigi is about to hang up when she properly notices Louis' crying face. It scares her, "Louis, did something happen with Zayn?"

"No, he is fine, but I can't talk to him. He is... mad at me. Because I fucked up big time."

"What's wrong," she makes herself a little comfortable on Louis' guest bedroom couch. She is staying at Louis' while she is helping with wedding preparations.

"I... I cheated."

Gigi frowns, "Louis, not to be rude, but you cheat all the time, what's new."

"I fell in love."

It's quiet on the other side. Louis is fully sniffling now.

"What?"

"I fell in love with Harry," Louis confesses fully, looking into Gigi's shocked face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said! Jesus woman, listen to me!" Louis cries out.

"Don't scream at me dipshit, I heard you! I am just trying to understand," Gigi flips him off quickly. She never had a problem to flip Louis off, she wasn't scared like everyone was.

"I don't know what to do," Louis whimpers.

She sighs, but nods, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

So, Louis tells her. He tells her everything. And Gigi listens patiently. She's got some dried fruit, snacking on it while listening to Louis' story. She is nodding to let him know she listens, sometimes she asks a question when something's not clear enough for her. When Louis get to the end of the story where Harry left this apartment tonight, he stops and looks at the display. Gigi carries an expression of an exhausted puppy, looking like she is in deep thoughts.

"He sounds lovely," she finally comments.

"He is the loveliest person. So humble and kind. I love him. But Gigi, I don't know what to do," Louis repeats again, desperation evident in his voice.

"Um... Okay. Louis, look. Eleanor is my friend and I know how much you mean to her. I hate to say this, but you should call the wedding off. You both deserve better. Eleanor deserves a man who would love her, not bring her into an already dysfunctional marriage," Gigi says truthfully. 

She knows how toxic Louis and Eleanor’s relationship is but she never really wanted to step into it and messing it up. She tried one time and Eleanor wouldn't listen - she said Louis would never cheat, that they love each other. She swore that Louis promised loyalty and every article and rumour is twisted up. And so Gigi gave up, but she is still sad her friend wouldn't listen. Because if she did, they wouldn't even be in such a situation they are right now.

"I know."

"So... Will you call it off?"

"Gigi, you know how my father is. Can you imagine if I called it off and the media would grab onto that? And if the media found out _why_ it was called off? He would kill me, it's right before the elections," Louis sighs.

"I know. Your father would most probably kill you, then Eleanor, then Harry. And then Liam and Zayn for letting it happen. And I need my husband now, he can't make a child and die before she's born, no," she tries to joke, but Louis is not feeling like laughing. But he appreciates her effort in his mind, nonetheless.

"Louis, listen," Gigi says again after a silence, catching Louis' attention again, "as much as I would love to bring you to your happy-ever-after with Harry, this is your fight. You have to fight for it. I can only advise you this - see if Harry is still willing to love you back. If so, then I would highly advise you to do what your heart desires. Do not look at the media or your father. Look at yourself and your happiness. After everything that happened in your life, you deserve to be happy. In my opinion, even if you decided to drop everything and live in Italy, you would have enough money for the rest of your life, you fucker."

Louis chuckles, he knows it's a fact. He has enough money to live a good life if he decided not to work from now on.

"But if Harry is not willing to work this out, I'm sorry Louis, but that's it."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Louis nervously asks.

"You should talk to him one more time to see if he is still willing to put up with you - which I wouldn't."

"You aren't helping."

"Right, sorry. If he is willing to work on your relationship further, you will call off the wedding and all. But if he won't be willing to, you'll have to come to terms with it, and in my opinion, you shouldn't cancel the wedding. Because that would be the worst-case scenario. No wedding, lot of rumours and no happy-ever-after for you."

"Yeah, I think you are right," Louis nods.

"Why are you even calling me when you should be calling Harry?" Gigi asks.

"Harry blocked my number," Louis sadly replies, looking down to his lap.

"Ouch, how does rejection feel like, Tomlinson?" Gigi jokes.

"You bitch," Louis rolls eyes.

"Dickhead," she returns.

"Witch."

"Cocknose."

"Make me a sandwich."

"Suck my dick."

"I want to suck Harry's, not yours," Louis spits back.

"Why can't you talk with Zayn about this, anyway?" Gigi curiously asks, leaving the fight for later.

"Because he is mad at me, I told you."

"Why, though?"

"I am surprised he didn't tell you, aren't you, like, telling each other everything?" Louis annoyingly rolls his eyes.

"We do, actually, he told me he has some suspicion about you and Harry having something, but it was not like, suspicion on a full-on relationship. Since then, he didn't tell me much about what's going on over there."

"Yeah, he is so fucking nuts about this. You should have seen him. He's got your dramatic performances," Louis says, making Gigi scoff.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Anyway, why is he so mad? I don't understand, I would guess Zayn would shrug his arms and smoke a blunt," she frowns, not understanding what is bugging her husband about Louis' situation.

"He was so mad that I fucked a guy, it was insane."

"I think it was because it's Harry. He told me he likes him," she confesses.

"I don't know, he is still mad at me, though. Do you think you can talk to him about it?" Louis attempts to make the biggest puppy eyes.

She is silent for a while, but in the end, she rolls her eyes and sighs, "Alright, alright. Stop making that ugly face, I'll do it."

"Oh, you love me face," Louis jokes.

"No, not at all. Now tell me Louis," Gigi beams, smiling a little, "how is it to fuck a guy?"

They talk about Harry and the memories Louis has with him in detail. And tonight, Louis decides that Gigi is actually not as bad as he thought she is.

___

This is it. Louis' plane leaves in 2 hours and he has to go to the airport in half an hour. He is standing in front of the building where his lover lives and works, nervous to actually take a step inside.

"Bro, do something, we don't have much time," Liam says from the taxi, stepping out as well. Gigi really called Zayn after they hung up, making her husband ease up and talk to Louis.

The singer is still not fully happy with what Louis has done, but they talked a little. Zayn tried to call Harry, to help Louis, but Harry sent him straight to the voicemail.

It left Louis nothing else to do other than just come here before the flight and try to talk to him face-to-face.

He takes a big breath in, mentally encouraging to proceed into the building and climb the first floor. When he does, he stands in front of Harry's doors and his heart is about to fly out of his chest to the mars. His breath is so fucking uneven and he feels like fainting. He feels like he shits his pants the second his knuckles collide with the hardwood and make a loud knocking sound through the hallway.

Silence.

"Harry?" Louis asks out loud, his voice small and very shaky.

Nothing.

He knocks again.

"Are you there?"

_He can be somewhere else, right?_

"Harry, if you're there, please open up, I need to talk to you. And I don't wanna talk about it through the door."

Still nothing. But Louis doesn't know Harry is indeed in there. Harry hears him. And he silently cries.

Another knock.

Harry can't see him. He wouldn't take it; it would instantly kill him. Even his voice is making him unbearably dead inside. Harry just wants him to stop.

He hears shuffles, and then it's quiet. Deadly quiet. And Harry knows Louis is gone.

Louis thinks if Harry is not home, he must be in the pub. So, there's where his legs are carrying him right now. 

Hopeful, he enters the pub, looking around for a familiar face. But instead of Harry, he finds Niall by the bar.

"Thank God, Niall-"

"What the FUCK are YOU doing here?!" Niall's voice carries great anger and despise, fists suddenly prepared.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Irish boy."

"I truly suggest you get the fuck off of here or I'll beat you up so hard your own mother won't recognise you. And I wouldn't care if you are a son of some minister or even a God himself," Niall fully threatens.

"As much as I would love you to kill me and I know I fully deserve it, please listen to me, because I don't have much time and I can't get to Harry," Louis pleads, his eyes showing how desperate he is to talk.

"You have one minute and then I want you out, or I'll kick your ass."

"Please, please, please, can you pass a message to Harry? I fully beg you," Louis will get on his knees and fully beg if he has to.

"What message."

"Please tell him I love him. Please. Tell him that I meant every word I said to him these last few days. Tell him I love him dearly and that I want to call the wedding off. I will cancel it as soon as he calls me back. Please, Niall, tell him exactly this," Louis rambles, hoping Niall remembers everything. Because it's important.

Niall just frowns, not saying anything for a while.

"What are you aiming for with this?" the Irish man finally asks.

"The second Harry calls me; I am cancelling the wedding. I'll take him to LA with me, I don't care about anything else, I want only him," Louis says desperately and Niall can see in his eyes how sincere he is.

"Tomlinson-"

"Tommo, we need to go if we want to catch our flight," Liam suddenly appears next to his older brother, patting his back sympathetically, "it was so great to see you again, Niall. Good reunion."

"I'll miss you, honestly pal," Niall nods, raising his hand to shake it with his kindergarten friend.

"See you sometime?" Liam asks.

"Sure, you know my opening hours," Niall chuckles and Liam tags along.

"Okay, c'mon," the brown-eyed lad says, waiting for his brother to follow him.

"Please, Niall. I know you owe me nothing. But I beg you. Tell him what I said," Louis presses one more time, his eyes actually teary. He doesn't get an answer from Niall because he is already out of the pub, getting into a taxi and anxiously watching the streets and trees rolling, counting every second closer to his departure.

Niall is looking at Louis' back until he is out of the pub. The moment he loses sight of the rich man, he can finally breathe normally, his eyes not seeing red anymore.

It took him great control not to attack that son of a bitch in his own pub.

But he is shocked about the favour he is supposed to do for him.

If he tells Harry what Louis wants, he believes Harry would surely call Louis. That would mean Harry would leave Rome, and go to LA.

That means Niall would lose a friend. His dearest best friend. Just the thought of it makes Niall nauseous as if his lungs and brain are not getting enough oxygen to function properly.

He can't lose Harry. Not over some celebrity who has everything already, anyway.

Louis has everything he wishes for, yet he still wants to take Harry away from Niall. And that's not fair.

Louis comes here to this peaceful city like a big stormy tornado and ruins everything he touches - especially Harry.

How can Niall willingly send Harry into Louis' arms and be sure he is alright? Because during these 3 weeks, Harry was an emotional rollercoaster. And from what Harry told him yesterday, the rich man deserves nothing but a few punches right between his eyes.

If Niall knew about them from the start, he would never agree with those parties they all attended, and he would definitely spend more time with Harry to protect him.

And that's what he is going to do now - he is going to protect Harry.

___

"Louis, lock that phone, we are about to board," Liam slaps Louis' forearm softly, handing his boarding ticket and passport to the nice-looking stewardess.

"He is gonna call any minute, I know it," Louis sighs, waiting to see Harry's name on the display.

"Your passport and ticket, please sir," the stewardess with red lipstick and dazzling green eyes smiles at Louis.

"You've got similar eyes like my lover," Louis comments while the woman checks out if the passport and ticket go with the same name.

"Really? That's nice," she says, smiling politely at Louis once again, gesturing for him to proceed forward into the plane.

He finds his seat, Liam already sitting by the window.

The rich man sits down on the middle seat, accommodating his bag under the seat and legs in a comfortable position. He looks out of the small window, seeing the wing and also the whole airport.

A plane just lands, making Louis think of the day 3 weeks ago how he landed here, ready to celebrate his bachelor's party with his closest mates.

He would never think he will be leaving this place but missing his heart. Because his heart stayed at the first-floor studio flat with the love of his life.

"You good?" Zayn flops down next to him, taking the aisle seat that the brothers left for him.

"Yeah, I hope I won't miss Harry's call while we're up there," Louis comments, looking down at the phone with no notifications so far.

Zayn looks over at Liam, catching his concerned brown eyes and a slight frown on his face. And he must have the same expression as Liam.

But they don't say anything. They don't want to ruin Louis' last hope, though they both already know Louis is waiting pointlessly. 


	31. Chapter 31

Louis tiredly opens the entrance door of his lighten up London mansion. He is tired of travelling and he is incredibly upset - Harry didn't call. Yet.

The familiar smell of his London home engulfs his nose and mind, subconsciously reminding him he is not in Italy anymore. He is back home. His fairy-tale ended.

Together with the smell of home, the smell of freshly cooked meat and chips attacks his senses, too. Zayn and Liam are right behind him, both talking about Liam's work. The younger brother has to come back and do another photo shoot and video for a new upcoming collection.

"I'm home!" Louis shouts while he is pulling out of off his shoes, finally kicking them aside with no bigger care. Quick taps of the bare legs are coming closer and closer, he sighs and prepares to look all content and happy. Not that he is not happy to be home per se, he is just not home _with Harry_.

"Hi, babe!" Eleanor appears from the kitchen, greeting Louis with a blinding smile and twinkling eyes.

"Hi boys! Gigi is upstairs, she is annoyed about your one-hour delay," she steps closer, informing Zayn kindly and pointing to the stairs.

"Thought so. Is she okay?" Zayn asks and quickly hugs her as a greeting.

"Yes, she just complains about her swollen feet all the time. I did massage them yesterday, but it didn't help," she pouts, "maybe you'll cheer her up."

Zayn nods and walks up the huge glass stairs. He cannot wait to see his wife. Liam takes his bags and drops them once more when he comes closer to the brown-haired girl, "Hi sister-in-law!"

"Hi, Payno. Everything good?" she greets, and they also hug real quick. Louis smiles a little, he always liked how they are all a really close bunch.

"Yes! Smells good in here. I'll settle in the second guestroom and be here in 10. Will take a shower, too."

"Great, have fun," she chuckles and waits until Liam is gone. Just then, she looks at her fiancé, smiling fully once again, "Won't I get a kiss?"

Louis looks up from his phone, "Sure. Of course. Hi, darling." 

He pecks her lips twice, tasting her cherry lip balm. He missed this, honestly. But as much as he missed Eleanor, it's not as complex as what he feels for Harry. He is not just missing him, there is no word accurate enough to describe the deep dark hole in his chest that happened to hurt as fuck since the plane took off from the ground, sending him away from the country he found something special, his own treasure.

"What's going on?" Eleanor wonders, hugging the rich man around his waist gently.

"Nothing. Just expecting a... a business call, is all," Louis lies, sighing while putting his phone into his jeans pocket. When the phone is securely in, he cups her cheeks and kisses her properly and deeply. They kiss in at the entrance still, Louis can feel the love from Eleanor, and how much she missed him. Louis was in America before the Italy trip, not seeing his fiancé for 2 months already. He hopes he is a good enough actor to let her believe he is just as happy to be back.

"I made you your favourite home burger," she smiles when they separate.

"With mustard?"

"With mustard and extra pickles," she beams.

"You're the best, love," he smiles and leaves all his bags at the entrance, not caring about them as of now. He walks to the kitchen, it's a little messy, but that's understandable since Eleanor just cooked.

The living room that is linked with the kitchen is as clean as always, "Did you do chores?"

"Yeah, yesterday. You should see it before. No, actually you shouldn't. It was full of dirty plates and bowls, and so many planning papers and things for the wedding. You would rage," she giggles, putting the homemade burger on the plate with some chips and ketchup.

Louis frowns at the imagination of seeing his place so messy, though he is a messy person as well.

"Here you go," she puts the full plate on the dining table, beginning to clean the kitchen from the mess she did during the cooking.

"Thanks. How's the planning, then?" Louis asks.

"It's such a mess. They messed up the delivery addresses and now all the table decorations are in our garage, not in the castle. Gigi and I had to open up a wine to calm ourselves. I mean, I had a wine, she had an apple juice. Oh, and the baby is kicking like crazy! I could feel the kicks sometimes when Gigi allowed me to hold her belly, it's so adorable," Eleanor rambles while she washes dirty things in the sink, Louis listening only with one ear.

Why is Harry not calling?

Did Niall not tell him? Niall is not that cruel; he would tell Harry.

Maybe Niall didn't talk to Harry yet. He will surely talk to him tonight and Harry will call.

Or maybe he already told him. Maybe Harry didn't call purposely. Maybe he doesn't want Louis anymore.

This thought makes Louis extremely sick and upset, he can't eat the delicious food in front of him no more. He frowns and put the plate away from him, looking out of the glass wall into his property. The pool he has in the backyard is lightened, the water looking very tempting. He wants to drown in it.

The thought of Harry deciding not to call makes Louis' heart die on the spot. It's like as if Harry aimed the gun right to his chest and mercilessly pull the trigger. It's like as if Harry came into Louis' private garden and pull out all the flowers in it, leaving with them all and also leaving Louis in a ruined place. It's like as if he cut out his own heart and offered it to Harry with all the love, just for the curly man to throw it in the trash once Louis walked off.

It _fucking_ hurts.

"Do you not like it? Did I mess it up?" Eleanor wakes him up from his deep dark thoughts, her face looking disappointed.

"No, El. It's truly good, I am just not hungry anymore. I'll eat it later," the rich man states.

"Alright, I'll put it into the oven," she sighs, taking the plate away from her soon-to-be-husband.

Just then, Louis takes Eleanor fully in for the first time tonight. She is wearing simple gray sweatpants hanging low on her skinny body and a white tank top, her straight brown hair effortlessly falling down to her mid-back. She is not wearing any make-up today, her face looking clean and soft, as always. She is stunning, she always was.

She was always kind and bubbly, never losing that spark of youth. She always feels like a summer breeze in the warm afternoon.

Why is he not happy then? What's wrong with him? Any man would be content to have such a wonderful fiancé. Why not him?

"How was the bachelor's trip?" Eleanor asks.

"It was good. Where are Cliff and Bruce?" Louis suddenly remembers he didn't see his two jumpy balls of hair just yet. He wonders, they are always jumping around when Louis comes home.

"Oh, Brucey is with Gigi. You wouldn't believe it, but it's like that boy knows how bad Gigi feels now, so he is always walking with her, he even gently lays his head on her tummy to warm her up! We are always cooing when he does that," Eleanor starts her speech again, Louis is not really minding it, though. El always gets lost with the words, and he thinks it's kind of cute, actually.

And it's still better to listen to her than thinking about Harry's rejection.

She walks to Louis and he accommodates himself on the chair so she can stand between his legs. When she gets between his thighs, her hands wrap around Louis' neck, fingers massaging his scalp softly. Louis' hands automatically slide to her tiny waist, fingertips caressing the exposed tanned skin that is not covered by the tank top.

"And I put Cliffy in our bedroom when I started dinner because when I was doing salad a few days ago he managed to steal half of the cucumber from the counter. I totally freaked out when I saw him eating the last few bites, I mean, I didn't even notice him stealing it! But then I googled that it's not dangerous for dogs. I don't want to risk it, you know," shrugs, running her hair through Louis' hair.

"Good," he smiles lightly, finally relaxing a little and forgetting about his too silent phone. He rests his head on her stomach, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I'm excited to see you home," Eleanor whispers happily.

"What's for dinner?" Liam walks into the kitchen, not even caring he caught them in a kind-of intimate moment.

"There are burgers, how do you want it?" Eleanor gently pulls away from the tired man, ready to serve his younger brother.

"Put a lot of veggies in, sister," Liam grins, sitting on the counter and pointing out where and how Eleanor should put the burger's content in. The two are really close, which makes it so much easier for Louis. It would be a bummer if his baby bro wouldn't like his fiancé.

When the rich man sees Zayn coming in alone, he frowns, "Where's the witch?"

"Upstairs," Zayn mutters, snooping behind Eleanor to see what's for dinner whatsoever. So, Louis stands up, aiming for the stairs.

"If you are about to annoy her, I swear to God you wanker, Imma cut your dick off," Zayn suddenly turns around, warning also evident in his eyes, too.

"Language!" Eleanor gasps.

"Piss off, Zayn," the rich man rolls his eyes, hearing another ' _language_ ' from Eleanor, but he ignores it and comes upstairs. He can hear the faint sounds of the turned on TV, assuming it's Gigi watching some lame reality show.

Zayn left open doors to the guest room where Gigi is staying so Louis is not even caring to knock. He comes in, seeing the guest room already smells like the perfume the pregnant woman probably uses. She is sitting on the small couch, Bruce indeed cuddled next to her while she pets him mindlessly.

"Hey, witch."

"Oh no, Satan came back to his kingdom," Gigi whines, squirming her body under the thin blanket.

"It's fucking hot, how can you be under the blanket," the rich man asks, coming closer to his dog and petting the ball of fluff with content, "Hey buddy, how have you been?"

Bruce notices his owner and his tail starts to wiggle like crazy.

"The pregnancy, sometimes I feel cold and sometimes very hot. It's a rollercoaster," Gigi sighs and looks at Louis properly, "He didn't call, did he?"

She knows everything that happened earlier today because Louis was texting her the whole ride to the airport. She really hoped Harry would call Louis, she can see the boy did miracles with the rich man. Especially when Louis threw his pride away and reached out to her. Gigi would never think Louis would talk normally around her.

"No, I think it's over," Louis' eyes close, suddenly the great weight of surrender and realisation sits down on his arms. It's heavy. It's painful. Louis never felt like this before - drowning without water in his lungs, suffocating without having hands around his neck. And Louis wouldn't wish this feeling even to his worst enemy.

Tears start to run down his cheeks, not even caring he just broke down in front of Gigi. His legs can't carry him any longer, he flops down on the creamy colour carpet, snaking his hands around his legs and covering his face into his knees. He can't stop the sobs coming out of the back of his throat, he can't stop it. He was holding himself for a really long time, he has no strength nor reason to hold fake smiles and happy facade anymore.

Bruce feels something's wrong with his favourite person, he starts to sniff Louis' hair, bumping his nose here and there to let Louis know he is there for him. Louis, however, ignores the dog.

"No, Louis stop it or I'll cry, too," Gigi whimpers desperately, already feeling the stinging tears in her eyes. She hates how sensitive she is during these last few weeks, "And I can't even properly bend over to hug you, so stop."

"It's not fair," Louis lets out between the sobs.

"It was also not fair not to tell him, though," she says. That makes Louis' sobs even louder, the pregnant woman panics a little. 

"You are right. I am a fuck up. I fuck up everything. Harry. Eleanor. My family. Maybe even mum left because of me, not my father. I ruin everything I touch," he says quickly, now looking into Gigi's eyes. And to say Gigi's heart broke a little is an understatement.

She doesn't like Louis, at all. But to see him so broken and sad - she can't bring herself to ignore it nor even laugh at him. Instead, the tears start to roll don't her own cheeks, "No, your mum didn't leave because of you Louis. You are a fuck up; I won't argue with that but also you can't blame yourself for everything."

"I should just get lost or something. Everyone would be better without me," Louis cries.

"Huh wait up, you depressed dick," she stands up clumsily with her huge stomach, huffing in the process. Then she slowly sits down on the carpet next to Louis and wraps her arms around him. It's a weird and uncomfortable position for her, but she can't stand a crying Louis - she has to do something about it.

"What are you doing," he asks with a hoarse voice, looking at her teary face.

"Hugging you, what does it look like."

"Gross."

"Shut up, cocksucker," she frowns but never stops hugging him. After a few seconds, Louis relaxes into the embrace, stroking her elbow area that is closest to his reach. His sobs subside, now he is only sniffling here and there. The pain never left, however.

"Thank you," Louis finally says breaking the silence between them. He is sincerely thankful for Gigi's empathy. He never thought they would do this, yet here he is, enjoying her warm body next to his.

"You really should be thankful," she chuckles.

"Oi, what the fuck?!" Louis twitches and frowns the brows at such weird feeling he felt on his side.

"She kicked you," Gigi states, shrugging.

"Having mothers’ manners already, I guess."

"Yes, rejecting your stupid ass right at the start, that's my girl," Gigi lets go of Louis, "now stop your soap opera and help me up."

Louis stands and helps Gigi to do the same. She huffs in the process, the belly making everything so much complicated, "I hope she pops out soon, at this point she is a little pain in my belly, is that right?"

"Don't talk to your stomach, it's weird," Louis scrunches his nose.

"Go away," Gigi rolls her eyes and sits back on the couch.

So, Louis gently pushes Bruce off and sits next to her. He still feels sad, but being here with the annoying, constantly complaining woman is better than drowning in misery on his own.

___

It's very late at night and Louis finally comes out of the shower. He is tired and upset - he just wants to lie down and take a good rest.

In just his boxers, he joins Eleanor in their shared bedroom. Other members of this household are already in their rooms, probably also getting ready to sleep.

Eleanor is in her cute matching pyjama, sitting on the carpet in the middle of the room. Louis' suitcases are in front of her, the clothes in them crumbled and messy since Louis has no sense in packing. The girl is sorting out his clothes by colour into piles, preparing them for a laundry day she is going to do tomorrow.

"I am so fucking tired," Louis complains, flopping down between the sheets of their huge bed.

"Go to sleep. I'll try to sort this out quickly," she says, throwing a t-shirt to the pile it belongs to.

"You can do it tomorrow, babe."

"I'd like to wake up and throw it right into the washing machine," she is determined to do it now. She always was hard-worked, and she needed to have a good timetable to follow.

"I got you something," Louis stands out and grabs his duffel bag, "here."

"A camera?" Eleanor looks up at him, a confused expression painted on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it," Louis shrugs. He deleted all the pictures the pap had during his flight.

"Okay. Yes, it's lovely. Thank you, baby," she smiles and takes the camera from Louis.

"I'll buy you the case and everything you want tomorrow," he bends and lightly kisses her hair before he lies down once again.

She turns on the device, smiling excitedly, "Smile, darling."

And Louis makes the fakest smile he could master at this moment.

"You look adorable, fiancé," Eleanor giggles and turns her attention to sleeping Clifford on the small couch in the corner of the room.

"Come to bed," Louis sighs.

"I still have to sort out yo-"

"Wanna cuddle, fiancé," Louis says and Eleanor melts at the nickname. She will never get tired of this. Of Louis.

"Okay, I guess this can wait," she stands up and climbs into bed to cuddle her man.

___

Eleanor and Louis know each other since they were both 10. They hated one another at the start. Louis was a loud, mischievous boy in the back of the class and Eleanor was a new girl in front of the class who transferred from another school to this prestigious private one, becoming Louis' classmate.

Louis liked to tease the girls around, stealing their pencils and hiding their textbooks. Eleanor didn't like him.

The whole primary school they didn't talk, more like fought here and there.

It changed in the first year of secondary school, though. They ended up sitting together in the front row - the teacher made him so he wouldn't cause trouble in the back.

Louis and Eleanor had to work together when they got projects or class activities, and they became friends after some time. Louis realised it's not so bad to have a girl friend, and Eleanor found out Louis is actually a very funny boy.

Secretly, all the girls were jealous of Eleanor, because she was the only girl friend of Louis' for the next few years. The boy was simply sticking around with other boys, not letting any girls into his group of close friends. Louis was not into having girls close to him. Except for Eleanor.

She learnt about his broken family and she helped Louis to accept his mum's disappearance. She helped and supported him in school, so he could have better grades and satisfy his father. She was just there, supporting him no matter what.

She was close to Louis' brother, too. They all just clicked, hanging around all the time. Eleanor and Louis hung out at school with other boys, and they hung out together after school at Louis' and sometimes at Eleanor's.

That's when Eleanor caught feelings for Louis. She truly liked his personality, she liked how hard-working he was, how determined for the success he was, how funny he was. It was all she could ever wish for a guy. He was also always gentle with her, and only her. Louis was a very sassy kid towards everyone, even towards adults - but with Eleanor, he never really shown that side of him after they became friends.

He had no problem to be soft and nice around her - he learnt so many things about girls with her when they hung out at hers. She was always very girly, pink room, girl magazines, nail polishes and make-up. She taught him how to braid hair and do nails when they were at hers.

And it wasn't a one-way thing only. On the other hand, Louis taught Eleanor how to play footie properly, so every summer they - Louis, Eleanor, and Liam - mostly spent at Tomlinson's mansion, playing football or dodgeball around the property.

His friendship with Eleanor was probably the only thing his father approved of. He never said it out loud, but Louis felt like his father was actually content with it. Their families knew each other, of course.

Eleanor's family is also in the showbusiness - her mother used to be a model, later on after Eleanor's birth, she moved to television, moderating some TV reality show. Her father is a prestigious and very famous lawyer as well as owning his own lawyer agency, working mostly for well-known people - sometimes even for Louis' father.

As they left secondary and applied for universities, Eleanor was fully swept off of her feet for Louis. It was not a simple school crush for her anymore. She knew she loved Louis and she dreamed about the future with him quite frankly. But Louis never made a move, and she wasn't showing any signs - or at least Louis was too blind to see them.

They both went to the same university in London, but with different majors. Louis took business and management to make his father happy - giving up his small dream of becoming a football player. Eleanor, on the other hand, took a fashion design and designer major to get into the industry.

During university, they started to live campus life, abandoning footie matches in the backyard and braiding sessions in Eleanor's room and instead, they were sneaking around with alcohol and occasionally got drunk together.

That was until Liam joined them 2 years later. Louis and Eleanor were in the final year, and to say Louis was tired of school is an understatement. He was tired to be the best student for his father. He was tired of climbing the never-ending ladder to reach his father's praises and appreciation.

So, when Liam got into university, Louis abandoned the hard work and started partying all the time, together with Liam. That's what Eleanor didn't really like, she kept her head in the study, which caused a small alienation. She never stopped loving him though, they just didn't spend as much time together. However, she occasionally joined the parties.

Louis had a hard time to finish his diploma because of the lack of study. But Eleanor helped him, she was doing her papers and projects for her own degree and also helping Louis with his papers. Thanks to her and Louis' manipulative skills, he graduated exceptionally well.

After graduation, Louis automatically got a job in his father's company. Father put him on the CEO spot right away, making Louis jump into the business industry without much work. That's when his father fully took over politics and let Louis rule the family business. And Louis worked hard. He expanded the company to Asia and Australia, earning himself a lot of travelling.

Eleanor was incredibly proud of Louis. At this point, they saw each other very rarely, but they never stopped texting or Facetiming. She became a runway model for Tommy Hilfiger, which is no shocker since her mother was a model once, too.

Louis established the company, he became a well-known businessman, as well as a well-known troublemaker, too. His travelling for work was more about partying along the way. He saw his father didn't really like it and Louis realised if he can't have his father's appreciation, then he can have his disapproval - that's also something right?

Though Louis claimed it's not because of his father, that it's because it's just him, both Eleanor and Liam knew better. But they never judged him, in reality, Liam liked to have a crazy brother and do crazy things.

Louis both worked his ass off as much as he partied, the man putting even more on his plate and creating a new company - his own label. He worked with singers - meeting Zayn in the process. They became not only work buddies but also close friends, the singer joining the brothers on their party trips eventually.

Gigi and Eleanor were colleagues, the brown-haired girl working her way up and becoming an ambassador for Tommy Hilfiger. The girls were close, and that's how Zayn met Gigi. During Louis and Zayn's UK visit, Gigi was promoting the new Hilfiger collection and they were all able to hang out together.

Zayn and Gigi's friendship was always questionable. Louis saw how Zayn fancied her from the start, which resulted in the lack of his best friend's craziness during the trips. Louis didn't like Gigi for that.

And Gigi didn't really like Louis. She was not on her knees for him like everyone around was. She knew about Eleanor's blind love towards Louis and it was hard to see her best friend dreaming about a man who doesn't even acknowledge her in that way. Later on, when her relationship with Zayn built up, she began to despise Louis to her fullest. She hated his lifestyle and how he was bringing Zayn down into it, too.

Time passed and as much as he was a busy man, he always found time for partying and also visiting England and Eleanor. He realised how much he liked the girl - she was always just there for him, she was perfect. And he wanted to level up in his private life, too.

He was successful workwise, but his private life was still a mess. And he thought having someone by his side, officially, would be a new step to become fully happy.

He asked Eleanor to be his girlfriend. He truly loved her; she was always that girl.

And to say Eleanor was ecstatic is an understatement. Her love finally wasn't just one-sided. She finally got the man of her life. From day one of their relationship status, she was the gentlest and the most supportive girlfriend to Louis. She understood Louis' busy life full of travel, she was also a busy woman, travelling fashion shows. But they somehow made it work.

They had an unhealthy relationship from the start, though. Louis never stopped partying and causing trouble, which was something Eleanor didn't like, but it was like she was blinded with love and enchanted by Louis' charm - she never really confronted him about it. Mostly because Louis ensured her it's just for fun and that he loves her more than anyone else.

She believed him, there was no reason why not. She didn't take Gigi's bullshit and advice to leave Louis. She loved him too much.

They lived separately most of the time. Louis had to move to LA - his label needed his attention since the singers in his label required special attention to get more and more successful. Eleanor had to stay in the UK, their relationship becoming long distance. But Louis nor Eleanor didn't mind, they visited each other when they had longer time off.

And Louis felt like she is the woman of his life. She was supportive, understanding and she never caused any confrontation or dislike on his lifestyle. He felt like he would never find a better option. So, he decided to propose.

Of course, Eleanor said yes, it was no brainer. She was fully happy and content to marry and spend the rest of her life with the man she loves. And so was Louis.

He liked the vision of having his own wife, a person to always rely on. He liked the fact he was starting his own family, hopefully, a happier one.

___

Louis didn't give up.

For a whole week, he was waiting for Harry to call. But it never happened.

He knew it's over, but he couldn't bring himself to fully accept it. He wanted Harry to call and say everything is okay. He wanted to tell Harry he loves him and take him to LA.

Of course, he wasn't only waiting aimlessly, too.

Every night, when he was hanging out in Gigi and Zayn's guest room, he tried to call him. It always said the number is permanently unavailable.

It made the pregnant woman sad most of the time. First, she hated how this situation backfired. Her best friend is marrying a man who loves someone else. And she can't do anything about it. Second, she always believed in true, pure love - and she saw it in Louis' eyes when he was looking at his display every night, the same and only picture he had of Harry; the one at the Colosseum. It was breaking her heart to see Louis rambling about Harry as if he was in denial of the rejection.

The wedding day came very quickly, and the realisation hit Louis like a truck. Harry won't call. It's truly over. He doesn't have to wait anymore.

He used to be excited about this. He used to wish for this day to come quicker. Now he wishes to skip it.

He stands there, waiting for his fiancé to come out and walk down the aisle. His blue and fucking expensive suit is very uncomfortable - he hates suits.

He thought this will be the best day of his life. Instead, he feels like he is walking straight into the cage.

He loves Eleanor, that's what he is trying to tell himself. And he does, he loves her.

Only that he loves Harry more. Harry is his true love, his everything. Harry owns his heart. Louis' heart is in Italy.

He realised it's real when he confessed to Gigi a few nights ago. He would drop everything for the curly boy with the most vibrant green eyes. He would change for him and him only. And that's the difference between the love he feels for Eleanor and the love he feels for Harry. He never thought of a change during his relationship with her.

His love for Eleanor is not as powerful as it is for Harry.

Love is such a complex feeling. You can love your family, your pet, an object, a person... all in a different way. Either it's a friendly love, parents love, lovers love - it's still _love_. Louis lacked family love and he never saw how real love looks like, and perhaps that was the reason why he got it mistaken all along.

He went all the way to discover how true love feels like only to screw it up right after.

Louis discovered love is something truly magical. He felt like the days are clearer, the heavens are singing, and God's above are having the fanciest feast of all time. He never felt this way with anyone else, only with Harry.

He fears he will never feel like this anymore. Once you try the sweet taste of the sweetest fruit in God's garden, you can't get enough of it. Once the gates of the heavens open for you to see the pure bliss and happiness that is love, you want to stay and embrace it, treasure it till the day you die.

But like Adam and Eve, Louis was banished from the love heights because of his own mistakes and stupidity.

So, he stands there, with the woman he will never love the way he loved his last summer affair. 

She smiles widely, wrinkles by her eyes, so gentle and fresh, full of happiness and content while she says 'yes'. Her eyes are holding all of the stars from the sky, ready to face the future with her partner.

He breathes out, taking her soft, delicate hands in his, bounding their souls with a simple 'yes'.

And in that moment, with that one word, he just knows he broke and killed three miserable hearts.

He broke Eleanor's because she is bound to live with a man who won't ever love her just as much.

He broke Harry's because he lied and left him alone, he never managed to tell him ' _I love you_ ' back.

And lastly, he broke his own heart, carrying all this burden and heartbreak on his back like a great curse that was spelt on him for all of his mistakes.

___

Harry sits on a bar chair, his breakfast in front of him, but he is not eating. His cup of tea is getting cold each minute, but he doesn't care whatsoever.

The morning August sun beams through the windows, warming the place up ever so slightly. The warmest peak of summer left one week ago, the ending of this year's summer coming quickly and mercilessly. Harry can already see the trees losing their colourful leaves, slowly losing their spark and life, preparing for dark and cold winter.

That's Harry. He happened to be in the middle of the winter now, it doesn't matter it's the middle of August, though. His feelings and mind are in the middle of cold, cold December.

He knows after every winter comes spring. But his spring seems so far away, almost like an unreachable destination he can never grasp.

This whole week was the most miserable time of his life. He cried himself to sleep, sometimes alone, sometimes in the arms of his best friend.

Niall tried to take care of Harry, but it was hard. The sad boy looked like an empty vessel, walking around mindlessly. The Irish man had a few moments of doubt, contemplating to tell him Louis' message. But he knows Harry will heal - eventually. This is for the better.

The pub is quiet today, only faint mumbles are heard from the television in the corner. Harry doesn't perceive is surrounding, only his thoughts.

Harry sits on the bar chair, breakfast in front of him, The Sun in his hands. Niall always has newspapers at the bar, the Irish man reads them every morning. He forgot to hide them today, though.

The curly boy sits there, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He reads. 

Harry closes the papers, carefully putting them back where Niall left them. 

Love is such a complex feeling. It can be so beautiful, yet so cruel at the same time. Harry felt its magical heights, as well as its sorrowful deep ends. 

Harry knows he will heal - eventually. It hurts and it will hurt tomorrow, next week, next month and maybe even next year.

But Harry is thankful, nonetheless. He was able to touch the skies with Louis and hear angels singing all the sweet melodies. He was able to see the most beautiful colours and paint the most divine piece of art he ever attempted to make. He discovered the power of love and how fragile it can be - like the canvas that is waiting to be painted.

Canvases painted with the memories of his lover and all the things they did. Louis and Harry ran the brushes through it together, creating the greatest compositions - even Michelangelo himself would be jealous of them.

However, Harry is missing Louis to continue and finish the canvases completely. He can't do it without Louis' help. The compositions are not completely finished.

Louis just stood up and left. He just left with everything - with the colours, with all his brushes and with the sweet melodies of angels singing for them. Their gallery is quiet and empty.

Harry visits the gallery often, in his mind. He looks around, reminiscing the moments when he felt the happiest in his life.

And while Harry sits there, admiring all the canvases they managed to paint together he also can't help but think about the moment it all crumbled right in front of him.

Because as much as all the memories that Harry created with Louis are still there and vivid, the curly boy thinks of the moment when he lost his lover.

Harry still remembers how an angel cried the night Louis slipped out of his fingers and never returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a massive thank you for reading this story. It means so SO much to me that you all managed to stick around and enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> With that, please I want to say:
> 
> This story is fully mine, I did not copy anything from any other fanfiction, or movie.
> 
> I got a few comments here that the story gives out vibes of y&b, I sleep naked, unbelievers or even Locker 17. I can safely say, I never read these fanfictions and I have no idea what they are about.
> 
> I got told by my close friends the ending is reminding them of the movie Call Me By Your Name. I also can safely say and assure you, I have never seen the movie before. I didn't know a single thing about it until my friends pointed it out.
> 
> Thank you again, I love you all x


End file.
